Temporada de pandas
by AlienHeart1915
Summary: Po nunca tuvo suerte con las mujeres, pero eso esta por cambiar ya que ha captado la atención de tres hembras (Tigresa, Song y mi personaje original que se revelará después) quienes tratarán muy duro, para conseguirlo. ¿Cómo acabará todo? Veamos, que la "cacería" comience.
1. El panda

**Temporada de pandas**

**Muy bien, soy AlienHeart1915 y esta es la versión en español de mi primer historia de todos los tiempos (YAY). Soy un gran fanático de los fanfictions de kung fu panda, sobretodo de la pareja TiPo y tras mucha consideración decidí crear mi propia historia, espero que la disfruten.**

**Y si notan algo en lo que pueda mejorar no sean tímidos y díganme en los comentarios, y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**Otra cosa, sé hablar español e ingles así que estaré haciendo una versión de cada idioma antes de hacer nuevas historias (cómo estoy haciendo ahora) así que pueden llegar a tener que esperar un poco antes de saber de mi otra vez.**

**Ya hablé demasiado, empecemos con la historia. **

**Aviso: A mi sólo me pertenecen mis PO (Personajes originales) todos los otros personajes de kung fu panda y los lugares le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**Capítulo 1: El panda**

**_El valle de la paz_**

Era muy temprano en el valle de la paz y el gong no sonaría en al menos una hora y media más. Toda era realmente pacífico como había sido desde la derrota de Lord Shen hace un año. Claro que la paz no había reinado absoluta, aún estaban los ataques de bandidos, robos y ese tipo de cosas pero ningún problema real del cual preocuparse.

Toda la gente del valle dormía placenteramente, incluso los más grandes guerreros de toda China: Los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban disfrutando de sus sueños, pero había un guerrero en particular que estaba teniendo uno de los sueños más especiales de su vida, ese guerrero no era nada más ni nada menos que la Maestra Tigresa, y podías notar que era un gran sueño por la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, estaba teniendo una de sus grandes fantasías, pero la de hoy era extra especial.

**_Sueño de Tigresa_**

_Habían muchas decoraciones, casi todo era color blanco y gente de toda China estaba en la arena del palacio de jade para presenciar uno de los momentos más históricos de China, la unión de dos de sus más grandes guerreros: Po Ping, el guerrero dragón y La Maestra Tigresa, maestra del estilo del tigre. La hora esperada casi había llegado y la gente estaba ansiosa._

**_Con Tigresa (Punto de vista de Tigresa)_**

_O por Dios ya casi es hora, en tan sólo unos momentos estaré casada, hubieron ocasiones en que creí que este día nunca llegaría, se siente tan bien, seré la esposa de Po, después de tanta espera estaremos juntos para siempre, Dios alguien esta tocando la puerta._

_-Tigresa ¿ya estás lista? Ya casi es la hora ¿lo sabías?- es Víbora, rayos desde que Po y yo nos comprometimos de verdad ha sido un fastidio, y aunque aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mí estos años y la ayuda que me ha brindado en mi relación a veces me gustaría que me dejara en paz, quizás no soy la mejor en el romance, pero tampoco soy tonta._

_-Si Víbora ya estoy, y por supuesto que sé que ya casi es hora, ¿cómo puedes creer que olvidaría algo tan importante?- parece ser que mi respuesta no la calmo, ya que entro a verificar de todos modos._

_-Porque eres la novia, y las novias tienden a ponerse súper nerviosas cuando ya casi es hora-_

_-¿Y por qué estaría nerviosa? Po es el amor de mi vida, he estado esperando este día desde que comenzamos a salir- hay veces que Víbora puede ser una paranoica de lo peor, este será el mejor día de mi vida, ¿por qué diablos estaría nerviosa?_

_-¿Yo qué sé? Es una cosa de novias, tal vez empiezan a pensar en cosas como si podrán mantener el compromiso, si engordarán o en su caso que son especies diferentes si podrán tener hijos y sí no que pasaría-_

_-Bueno, a mí no me preocupan esas cosas- le dije con una cara de confianza_

_-O bueno, bien por ti, como sea prepárate que el gran evento ya casi comienza-_

_Cuando terminó de hablar se deslizó afuera de mi cuarto y cerró la puerta, y fue en ese momento en que mi expresión confianzuda cayó y fue remplazada por una llena de nerviosismo. Nunca se me ocurrió nada de eso, sobretodo la parte sobre los cachorros, ¿qué pasaría si no pudiéramos concebir? ¿Po me abandonaría por eso? Maldición Víbora por qué tenías que contarme todo eso. Terminé de alistarme, agregando un poco de maquillaje, no mucho claro, será mi boda pero eso no significa que me voy a portar súper femenina sigo siendo la Maestra Tigresa después de todo. Cuando estuve lista me miré en el espejo y debía decir que me veía súper bien, pero aún no podía sacarme las palabras de Víbora de la cabeza, enserio ¿tenía que decir todo eso justo ahora?_

_-Muy bien Tigresa no entres en pánico todo va a salir bien- me dije a mi misma para calmar mis nervios. En ese momento Shifu abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su cara._

_-Ya es hora- me dijo y yo asentí nerviosamente, tomé un gran respiro y salí de mi habitación con mi padre a mi lado._

**_Punto de vista general_**

_Todos se habían reunido en la arena y tomado sus asientos. Los cinco furiosos, a excepción de Víbora y Mono que eran la dama de honor y el padrino de la pareja, y el Sr. Ping estaban sentados en primera fila y todo el valle estaba presente. Po se encontraba hasta el frente del escenario vestido con una túnica color verde jade con dragones rojos bordados a los costados y el símbolo del ying y el yang en su espalda, ya no tenía tanto peso como antes ya que se había puesto en forma tras la derrota de Lord Shen. Frente a él estaba una vieja cabra con vestiduras ceremoniales con una sonrisa enorme en su cara como todos los presentes, pero nadie podía tener una sonrisa mayor a la del guerrero dragón que la tenía de oreja a oreja, era el día especial de Tigresa y de él después de todo._

_Después de algunos minutos de conversaciones varias entre los aldeanos la música comenzó a tocar y todos prestaron atención al final del altar y tras unos segundos Tigresa y Shifu aparecieron y todos se maravillaron con la maestra. Estaba usando un hermoso vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y tenía una cola muy larga, estaba adornado con un diseño de flores color verde jade por todos lados y un velo del mismo color cubriendo su cara que denotaba nerviosismo._

_Las palabras de Víbora aún la fastidiaban, pero no debía hacerlo notar, estaba agradecida por el velo que cubría su cara. Siguió caminando mirando directamente a si amado panda quien la miraba con una sonrisa amorosa que hacia que casi todos sus nervios se esfumaran. Cuando llegó al frente Shifu la entregó al guerrero dragón y se retiró a tomar su asiento, luego de que todos estaban listos la música cesó y el padre comenzó a hablar._

_-Queridos hermanos nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para unir a este panda y esta tigresa en sagrado matrimonio, ellos han servido a su país en muchas ocasiones y nos han defendido de aquellos que han querido dañarnos. Han decidido vivir como una sola alma por toda la eternidad y continuarán cumpliendo su deber como protectores, si alguien tiene alguna objeción a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-_

_Todos observaban los alrededores asegurándose que nadie abriera la boca, luego de unos segundos de espera sin recibir réplicas el padre continuo._

_-Ahora la pareja dará sus votos he intercambiaran anillos, guerrero dragón ¿nos podría hacer el honor?- el padre dijo mirando a Po con una sonrisa mientras mono le daba el anillo. Po lo tomó y volteo su mirada a su amada felina y empezó su discurso._

_-Tigresa, cuando te conocí nunca pensé que estaríamos juntos mucho menos llegar a casarnos por la forma en que me trataste cuando llegué- Tigresa se sintió algo mal por los recuerdos de lo que le dijo en su primera noche en el palacio y estaba agradecida de que no la haya escuchado cuando le dijo que se fuera -Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo pude ver ese bello lado tuyo, el que mantenías oculto del mundo por temor a que te consideraran débil, ya que comenzaste a mostrarlo un poco después de mi victoria sobre Tai Lung, debo decir que me costo mucho establecer una amistad contigo y me causo dolor, pero valió la pena puesto que estoy parado aquí hoy. No sé cómo pude conseguir a alguien tan buena como tu para ser mi pareja y no puedo prometerte que todo el camino será fácil, pero puedo prometerte que cualquiera que sea la situación la sobrellevaremos juntos, también puedo prometerte que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz pues tu felicidad es mi prioridad y estaré a tu lado por el tiempo que me sea otorgado- terminado el discurso tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo en su dedo mirándola con una de las sonrisas más grandes que había hecho en su vida._

_Todos en la audiencia estaban llorando por un discurso tan bello, incluso el Maestro Shifu estaba soltando algunas lágrimas. Tigresa estaba realmente estaba tratando no llorar por las palabras que su panda le había dado, y después de tal discurso todos sus nervios se fueron. Tomó un GRAN respiro, agarró el anillo que su amiga serpiente le estaba dando e hizo su parte._

_-Po, cuando te conocí no quería tener nada que ver contigo, creí que eras un error, alguien que jamás debió llegar a mi vida, incluso te dije que eras un vergüenza y te debías ir- al decir esto una lágrima escapó de su ojo mientras a todos los presentes se les abrían los ojos como platos -Pero después me di cuenta que tu lugar estaba aquí y más importantemente conmigo, reconocí que te había tratado del peor modo posible y comencé a verte como el chico dulce, atento y sorprendente que en realidad eras y estoy totalmente agradecida que no te fuiste. Intentaste tan duró acercarte a mí incluso cuando yo te quería alejar, así que después de conocerte me percaté de que no te quería lejos sino que te quería lo más cerca de mí como fuera posible. Cada vez que estabas lejos sentía como sí mi alma estuviera incompleta, cuando pensé que te había perdido en Gongmen me sentí devastada y cuando te vi en ese techo quería llorar de alegría. No sé por qué elegirías a alguien como yo para ser tu pareja, pero le agradezco a lo que sea que te haya traído a mí. No soy perfecta, tengo muchas fallas pero haré todo lo posible por devolverte aunque sea un poco de toda la felicidad que me has dado, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y te demostraré cuanto te amo cada día de mi vida hasta que muera- cuando terminó puso el anillo en su dedo y tomó sus manos._

_Ahora toda la arena estaba sollozando sonoramente, Víbora se estaba sonando la naríz con un pañuelo y el Maestro Shifu estaba llorando en el hombro del Sr. Ping. Después de que el padre se calmó un poco terminó la ceremonia._

_-Por el poder que me otorga el valle de la paz yo los declaro marido y mujer, guerrero dragón puede besar a la novia-_

_Po lentamente soltó sus patas y levantó el velo revelando su hermosa cara sonriente y comenzó a inclinar su cabeza hacia ella mientras ella hacia lo mismo, esto era todo, su primer beso como marido y mujer el inicio oficial de su nueva vida juntos, se acercaban cada vez más y más y cuando sus labios iban a tocarse..._

_¡GONG!_

**_Fin del sueño_**

Tigresa abrió los ojos abruptamente y cayó de la cama con un gritillo de sorpresa.

-WHOA!- se cayó de cara y se levantó con un quejido de molestia _"¡Maldición, maldito gong! ¿Tenía que sonar justo ahí no? Seguro tengo un sueño súper asombroso, genial y hermoso y el gong tuvo que interrumpirlo en la mejor parte"_ pensó molesta al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a salir de su habitación, y cuando lo hizo pudo ver al resto de los cinco furiosos, el Maestro Shifu y Po mirándola extrañamente -¿Qué?- pregunto con un tono de fastidio.

-Uuh...bueno es sólo que llegaste al último y normalmente eso lo hago yo, ¿te encuentras bien?- Po preguntó con tono un poco preocupado, el siempre se preocupaba por ella, le había gustado desde que tenía diez, y el sentimiento se había intensificado desde que se volvieron más cercanos con todo el fiasco de Lord Shen, y aunque el sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella aún la cuidaba.

_"Hay Po tu siempre tan atento, ¿por qué eres tan bueno? Como quisiera decirte lo que siento_" Tigresa pensó observándolo pero mantuvo su expresión dura ya que todos estaban cerca -Estoy bien Po, sólo tuve una noche difícil- mintió pensando _"Si, dificilmente mala"._

Pudo ver que sus facciones se relajaban pero mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella mientras ella miraba a sus calmados ojos verde jade, podía ver esos ojos por toda la eternidad con tal de tener paz, y a él le encantaría pasar sus días mirando esos hermosos ojos ambarinos. Podrían pasar todo el día mirándose a los ojos, pero Shifu aclaro sus garganta atrayendo la atención del grupo.

-Muy bien, alumnos el día de hoy será como de costumbre, vayan a desayunar y de ahí diríjanse al salón de entrenamiento a hacer sus ejercicios básicos, después pueden ir a almorzar, luego quiero que mediten hasta la cena y después a dormir- Shifu instruyo y todos, menos Tigresa, suspiraron con frustración.

-Maestro no cree que todo eso es demasiado, digo no han habido verdaderos problemas en todo un año quizás podríamos tener algo de tiempo libre para variar- Po dijo, incluso si había empezado a tomar su entrenamiento más enserio desde la caída de Lord Shen y se había puesto en mejor forma, aún disfrutaba el no hacer nada de vez en cuando.

Parecía que Shifu estaba considerando la propuesta del guerrero dragón por un tiempo hasta que al fin soltó un suspiro silencioso y dijo.

-Esta bien, si todos ustedes hacen todo lo que les dije hoy tendrán el día de mañana para hacer como les plazca- todos sonrieron cuando esto fue dicho, incluso Tigresa dejo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, quizás podría jugar a las damas con Po y estar con él un rato -Ahora si me disculpan me voy a meditar- y con eso el maestro Shifu se fue del pasillo.

Cuando se había ido los maestros relajaron sus cuerpo, se estiraron, y comenzaron su trayecto a la cocina. Mientras caminaban Tigresa decidió quedarse un poco atrás mientras los chicos salían de las habitaciones, pero esto no paso desapercibido por Víbora, y algo más que pudo notar era la razón de por qué se había quedado atrás.

_"¿Qué dia...me estoy volviendo loca o esta ojeando a Po?"_ Era cierto, Tigresa había decidido quedarse atrás para poder "examinar" al panda a distancia. No era una gran sorpresa para Víbora, como siempre había sido observadora había tenido el presentimiento que Tigresa había sentido algo hacia el guerrero dragón desde hace tiempo, había estado observándola desde los abrazos de la ciudad de Gongmen _"Tendré que hablar con ella sobre esto"_ pensó Víbora mientras se deslizaba fuera de las habitaciones al lado de su hermana felina.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Po inmediatamente se dirigió a la estufa para preparar el desayuno, y los cinco furiosos tomaron sus asientos en la mesa, mientras una cierta felina miraba al panda que estaba cocinando.

_"A veces aún no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de él, digo el es...aahm..era un panda grande y gordo que le gustaba hacer nada y hacer bromas todo el día"_ ella pensó suspirando internamente _"Ach ¿a quien engaño?, una mejor pregunta sería ¿cómo se puede no amarlo? es dulce, atento, considerado, dedicado cuando quiere serlo, tiene una gran voluntad, piensa en los demás antes de sí mismo, un corazón puro en pocas palabras"_ volvió a ver al panda que estaba silbando una tonada alegre y sonrió un poco al guerrero de blanco y negro _"Y no está nada mal, incluso antes esa dulce y gentil sonrisa, y esos grandes y lindos ojos verdes hacían mi cabeza dar vueltas antes de que supiera por qué. Y ahora que empezó a tomar su entrenamiento más seriamente después de Shen ha logrado ganar músculo en sus brazos, y adelgazó algo pero aún tiene ese cuerpo esponjoso que los pandas tienen. Aún recuerdo cuando me abrazó en la bahía, se sintió tan bien: su suave pelaje contra el mío, sus grandes y cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, fue algo mágico, pero en ese tiempo aún estaba tratando de descifrar que era lo que me hacía sentir. Vaya sorpresa la mía cuando averigüe...que era amor"_ Tigresa pensó maestra del estilo del tigre estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la serpiente que la estaba viendo con una gran pero bien oculta sonrisa maliciosa en su cara mientras observaba a la felina volteando a ver a Po sonriendo de vez en cuando.

-Sale sopa- Po dijo mientras ponía un plato con fideos humeantes delante de cada maestro y tomó su lugar al lado de Tigresa y comenzó a comer. No notó que la persona antes mencionada estaba volteándolo a ver de vez en cuando con una pequeña sonrisa viéndolo comer.

_"Y también están sus hábitos, ok si sus modales en la mesa podrían mejorar, pero es un poco lindo como come, y simplemente tiene una personalidad tan divertida, puede animar a quien sea en un dos por tres sin siquiera intentarlo. Practicamente es el macho perfecto, sólo quisiera poder decirle, pero no estoy lista además ¿qué podría pasar?"_ Tigresa pensó mientras continuaba con sus fideos mirando al panda que amaba, de nuevo sin darse cuenta que una cierta serpiente la observaba.

_"Sip, definitivamente tengo que hablar con Tigresa de esto, tal vez durante el tiempo de la meditación"_ Pensó Víbora mientras comía. Pero lo que Tigresa no sabía era que debería prepararse rápido ya que ella no era la única interesada en el guerrero dragón.

_**En el momento que sonó el gong, en un campamento a varios kilometros de distancia del valle de la paz.**_

El campamento dormía profundamente mientras los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a salir, dentro de la tienda más grande del campamento una leopardo de las nieves estaba teniendo dulces sueños, o al menos eso creerías dado que tenía una sonrisa gigante en la cara estaba ronroneando sonoramente mientras abrazaba un rollo como si fuera su hijo. La leopardo de las nieves era la líder de una organización de bailarinas, ex ladronas conocidas como las damas de las sombras, y había logrado enderezar sus caminos desde su visita al valle de la paz hace un año y medio cuando había tomado el liderazgo. La leopardo de las nieves abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentó en su cama y se estiró bostezando. Luego sus ojos bajaron al rollo que tenía en sus patas, lo abrió para revelar la imagen de un corazón con una cruz en el medio, cuando lo vio no pudo evitar suspirar con tristeza.

_"Ah Po, casi dos años, han sido casi dos años desde que te vi por ultima vez, te extraño tanto. Claro, las cosas has estado genial aquí, pero tu no estas y eso me hace sentir vacía por dentro, aún recuerdo esos ojos verdes que tienes, o esa bella sonrisa, o esa actitud despreocupada, y me parte el corazón el pensar que podrías haber encontrado a alguien más, pero también me atengo a la esperanza de que aún estés disponible"_ pensó tristemente, pero mantuvo su esperanza. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la tienda para despertar al campamento. Hizo sonar el gong y las chicas empezaron su día, mientras ella caminaba por el campamento con la mente en otro lado, más precisamente en un grande y esponjoso panda con ojos verdes.

Llegó al centro del campamento donde se encontraba una gran mesa esperando con muchos platos de fideos humeantes para todas. La líder de las damas de las sombras caminó silenciosamente y tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amiga Ming-Ling, su segunda al mando, y comenzó a jugar con sus fideos algo que no paso desapercibido por su amiga.

-¿Pensando en él otra vez?- Preguntó Ming-Ling a su líder quien asintió lentamente.

-No he podido sacármelo de la cabeza por año y medio Ming, y me está matando- la leopardo de las nieves contestó.

-Y ¿por qué no vas a verlo Song?- Preguntó Ming-Ling como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres con por qué? Soy la líder de las damas de las sombras, no puedo irme cuando me plazca, ustedes son mi responsabilidad- Contestó Song con la misma tristeza con la que despertó.

-Pero Song, si no vas a verlo puede que te olvide y se valla con otra, si quieres a tu pareja tienes que estar cerca de él para conseguirlo- Ming-Ling le dijo en un tono de reproche.

Al oír esto a Song le dieron ganas de llorar, imaginar a Po en los brazos de otra chica siempre la molestaba, la hacía desear encontrar a quienquiera que fuera esa chica y rebanarle el cuello, pero tenía que mantener la compostura frente a todas.

-No crees que he pensado en eso- Song contestó enojada -Pero como ya dije, tengo responsabilidades con ustedes chicas- añadió, su tono de tristeza regresando.

-Mira, me has enseñado todo sobre como dirigir este lugar, y no estamos muy lejos del valle, ¿por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones y vas a verlo? Yo me haré cargo del campamento por un tiempo- Dijo Ming-Ling con una sonrisa amplia hacia Song, quien comenzó a sonreír salvajemente, era una vista muy divertida, Ming-Ling siempre había querido que Song fuera feliz, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se estaba hartando de sus pláticas depresivas.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿Harías eso por me?- pregunto Song con ojos llenos de esperanza, esto sería perfecto para ella, podría ver a su amado panda otra vez y podría aclarar sus dudas sobre su disponibilidad, y si estaba libre podría ganárselo

-Pero claro que lo haría y lo haré, ahora termina tu desayuno y ve a alistarte para atrapar a ese panda- Ming-Ling proclamó en un tono serio pero con una cara de diversión.

Song se terminó su sopa rapidamente, se levantó y se apuró a volver a su tienda a empacar, no sabía cuanto tiempo se quedaría en el valle, pero lo haría por el tiempo que necesitara para obtener a su panda. Empacó varios juegos de ropa, algo de comida para el camino, una tienda de acampar portable, el rollo con la imagen del trasero de Po que él le había dado, algo de dinero, y su confiable paraguas por supuesto. Cuando terminó, cerró la mochila y se dirigió a la salida del campamento donde todas las chicas la estaban esperando.

-Bueno chicas, espero encontrar todo en una pieza cuando vuelva, Ming-Ling estará a cargo así que mejor le hacen caso- Song dijo con un tono muy serio mirándolas a todas a los ojos, pero la mirada desapareció pronto y fue remplazada por un rostro sonriente -Ahora, quiero que trabajen duro y diviértanse pero por favor no destruyan el campamento, las tiendas son nuevas- dicho esto le dio toda su atención a Ming-Ling - Quiero enterarme de todo lo que ocurra en mi ausencia, no sé por cuanto tiempo estaré fuera pero contrólalas aunque sea un poco- Song dijo casi rogando haciendo que Ming-Ling sonriera divertida.

-Hay ya no te preocupes tanto señorita responsabilidad, estaremos bien ahora vete y consigue a tu panda, no querrás que otra chica te gane y se lo robe ¿o si?- Ming-Ling dijo en un tono divertido, pero el comentario solo hizo que Song gruñera un poco ante la idea h con eso comenzó si trayecto hacia el valle de la paz y el panda que amaba.

_"Prepárate Po porque ahí voy y a todas esas chicas que se atrevan a mirarte que mejor se cuiden la espalda antes que les corte la garganta, ninguna chica esta poniendo sus patas en ti excepto yo mi dulce panda, eso lo prometo. Estarás conmigo y seremos felices no te preocupes"_ Song pensó decididamente, ese panda era suyo. Pero no sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

**Bien ese es el final del primer capítulo de "Temporada de pandas" agradezco a todos los que la lean. Mi Personaje original no aparecerá hasta después, pero la "cacería" comenzará sin ella.**

**Alienheart1915 FUERA!**


	2. Preguntando y contemplando

**Bien, para los que se preguntaban si iba a tardar mucho en actualizar no creo que lo haga, en primer lugar no lo hago con la versión en ingles de esta historia la cual ya lleva cinco capítulos que simplemente debo traducir. Pero aún cuando termine de traducir esos cinco capítulos no voy a tardar en actualizar, a menos que algo inesperado pase. Hay les va el segundo capítulo.**

**Capítulo dos: Preguntando y contemplando**

_**El palacio de jade, después del desayuno**_

Los guerreros terminaron su desayuno e hicieron su camino hacia el salón de entrenamientos a, bueno entrenar. Cada miembro de los cinco se dirigió a su equipo de entrenamiento usual, a excepción de Po que no había utilizado el muñeco de entrenamiento desde que obtuvo paz interior la cual le ayudo a mejorar su habilidad de combate enormemente, resultando en el Maestro Shifu poniéndolo a entrenar con Tigresa, quien estaba encantada con la decisión, en diferentes cosas como técnicas especiales de los mil rollos del kung fu, ayudarlo a perfeccionar su paz interior, pero lo que más hacían era combatir, eso era lo que planeaban hacer hoy.

-Así que Tigresa, ¿estás lista para sentir el trueno o preferirías esperar un poco más antes de enfrentarte a mi barbarosidad?- Po preguntó en una voz un poco burlona. Ya que se habían vuelto más cercanos gracias a los eventos de la ciudad de Gongmen se permitía fastidiarla un poco más, claro que sin tentar su suerte demasiado, sí eran más cercanos, pero él sabía que Tigresa era Tigresa y aunque fueran amigos ella podía y lo molería a golpes si quería. Aunque su actitud no le molestaba, al contrario le gustaba mucho, sin ella Tigresa no sería ella misma, no sería la chica más asombrosa de todo el valle, tal vez de toda China, al menos esa era su opinión.

-Oooo...puedes apostar que estoy lista guerrero dragón, veamos cuanto poder tiene ese trueno del que hablas- Tigresa dijo rodando los ojos con una sonrisa bien oculta en la cara, usando el mismo tono burlón.

-¡JA! Te mostrare cuanto poder tiene mi trueno, incluso puedo apostar a que te puedo vencer esta vez- Po proclamó.

-Y ¿qué apostaríamos? Eh Po- Tigresa respondió con una actitud presumida, no le interesaba todo el asunto de las apuestas, eso era lo que Mono y Mantis hacían, pero quizás algo bueno podía salir de esto.

A Po le extrañó mucho que ella preguntara eso, él sólo estaba bromeando cuando hizo su proclamación porque sabía que a ella no le podían importar menos las apuestas, estaría tomándole el pelo, no Tigresa no hacía esas cosas, había sido más abierta hacia él desde Gongmen, pero seguía siendo directa y hablaba en serio con todo lo que decía. Se sentía algo inseguro sobre seguirle el juego, pero sentía curiosidad de hasta adonde podía llegar Tigresa con esto y decidió probar su suerte.

-Ah...ammm...bueno si yo gano deberás pasar el día libre de mañana conmigo en lugar de entrenar- él dijo con una voz un tanto nerviosa porque tal vez estaba yendo muy lejos, él sabía que a Tigresa no le agradaba quitar tiempo de su entrenamiento, cada vez que tenían un día libre ella se iría a entrenar como si fuera un día cualquiera diciendo que necesitaba entrenar más para ser extra eficiente protegiendo el valle o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que Tigresa le respondió, eso de verdad lo impacto.

-Y ¿qué hay si yo gano?- Ella preguntó en un tono de curiosidad mientras veía al panda divertida por su nerviosismo, se veía tan lindo.

Po aún estaba intentando procesar lo que ella había dicho, ¿estaba accediendo a no entrenar mañana para pasar tiempo con el? ¿La había escuchado mal? Porque eso era a lo que sonaba. Decidió restarle importancia y le contesto.

-Si tu ganas, te cocinaré lo que pidas en el momento que lo pidas durante tres semanas- a cualquiera este compromiso le parecería una tortura, pero a Po le encantaba hacer cosas especiales para sus amigos, especialmente para Tigresa porque bueno, ¿a quién no le gustaba hacer cosas por la chica que te gusta?

_"Así que puedo pasar un día entero sólo contigo mi amor, o tener tres semanas de atención especial tuyo, así que de cualquier modo yo gano"_ Tigresa pensó emocionada tratando muy duro suprimir la sonrisa que estaba intentando llegar a sus labios desesperadamente, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran con un resplandor feliz que no pasó desapercibido por la serpiente que observaba atentamente todo lo que ocurría. Tigresa estaba tan perdida en su "predicamento" que no se dio cuenta que a Po estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco gracias a sus nervios ¿por qué estaba tardando tanto en responder? ¿Se había ido muy lejos y la había molestado? Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Tigresa volvió en sí y respondió -Venga guerrero dragón- ella dijo y con eso el encuentro empezó.

Tigresa corrió hacia él a cuatro patas, saltó sobre su cabeza y se dio la vuelta rapidamente tratando de darle un golpe en el estomago con su palma, pero Po aunque seguía algo distraido porque ella accedió a la apuesta logró reaccionar dando un paso a la izquierda evadiendo el ataque, e intentó golpearla en la cara con el codo, el golpe casi logro conectarse pero Tigresa siendo la gran maestra que era se agachó y pasó debajo de su brazo, dandole la espalda lo tomó de la axila y lo arrojó por encima de su cabeza mandándolo a volar hacia el muñeco de entrenamiento, ella se preocupó un poco de que se estampara con el muñeco y rebotara hacia el curso de obstáculos recordando la primera vez que uso el salón de entrenamiento en su primer día como guerrero dragón, pero Po torció de un modo en el que logró evadir al muñeco, y aterrizar con los pies en la pared para impulsarse de ella y volar de regreso a Tigresa a una alta velocidad. El movimiento tomó por sorpresa a Tigresa pero logró recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido para evadir al panda volador, rodando debajo de él y retomando su posición una vez más a unos centímetros de su lugar original mientras Po aterrizaba en sus manos y daba una voltereta para caer sobre sus pies frente a ella retomando su propia posición, listo para lo que sea su amiga pudiera intentar.

_"A veces olvido lo mucho que ha mejorado durante su estadía aquí, los avances que ha hecho y las cosas que ha aprendido son verdaderamente impresionantes, y la determinación que muestra durante el combate incluso mientras hace algunas bromas de vez en cuando debo decir que es algo atractivo. Este panda siempre ha podido sorprenderme, pero no me extraña después de todo si logró obtener mi corazón"_ Tigresa pensó mientras esperaba a que el panda hiciera algo, pero sólo se quedaba ahí parado como si estuviera examinándola. Se miraron directamente el uno al otro por un rato hasta que Po decidió atacar primero, pegó un poderoso salto hacia ella y cayó bajo barriendo su pierna intentando tumbarla, pero Tigresa saltó sobre él dando una vuelta con una pierna extendida conectando una poderosa patada en su espalda mandándolo rodando hacia el otro lado del salón hasta que se estrelló con un estante de armas. Él se levantó rapidamente sacudiéndose el polvo, y se volteo para verla con una expresión divertida, sonrió y volvió a tomar su posición otra vez mientras Tigresa hacia lo mismo con una expresión similar en el rostro.

La colisión había llamado la atención del resto de los cinco quienes pararon su entrenamiento para ver como los guerreros se hacían frente de nuevo, ninguno de ellos notó las expresiones que tenían sus amigos, bueno al menos los machos no lo hicieron porque Víbora había estado muy interesada en el enfrentamiento desde el principio.

_"Parece que Tigresa esta disfrutando de la pelea, siempre le ha gustado entrenar claro, pero antes de Shen nunca había puesto una cara como esa, no sé como no me di cuenta antes, siempre tuve mis sospechas de que a ella le gustaba él, pero no me había percatado que era hasta este punto, realmente tengo que hablar con ella, ¿por qué no puede ser hora de almorzar ya? ¿No puede el tiempo moverse un poco más ráp..."_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Grulla que la había movido un poco con su ala -¿qué pasa Grulla?- preguntó.

-Nada importante sólo quería decirte que Mono, Mantis y yo vamos a hacer una apuesta sobre el ganador de la pelea y quería ver si te gustaría participar- Grulla le explicó.

Víbora sólo sacudió su cabeza ante la propuesta, ¿qué tenían los hombres con las apuestas? Honestamente ella no sabía, pero decidió seguirles el juego esta vez.

-Esta bien, ¿qué apostamos?- ella preguntó mirando al ave delante de ella mientras los otros dos se acercaban.

-Estábamos a punto de discutir eso, así que ¿cómo va ser esto Mantis?- preguntó Grulla al insecto

-Mono y yo hablamos y decidimos que lo haríamos por parejas, dos le apostarán a Po y los otros dos a Tigresa. Los perdedores tendrán que darles diez galletas de almendra a los ganadores- explicó Mantis al grupo, el cual asintió como respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿cómo serán los equipos? Yo apostaré por Po, creo que tiene una buena posibilidad de ganar esta vez- dijo Víbora.

-Yo te apoyo Víbora, yo también siento que Po ganará hoy- dijo Mono parándose junto a Víbora.

-Muy bien, entonces será Mono y Víbora apostándole a Po contra Mantis y yo que iremos por la victoria de Tigresa- Grulla proclamó. Todos asintieron y estrecharon patas para sellar el trato y devolvieron su atención a los combatientes.

En la arena de combate Po y Tigresa habían estado estudiando a su adversario por un rato intentando crear una estrategia que les otorgaría la victoria, sabían que su contrincante era más que capaz de darles una buena pelea y debían actuar con cuidado.

_"Muy bien, vamos Po puedes hacer esto, has logrado darle una pelea razonable hasta ahora, pero tienes que hacer algo más que eso, digo piénsalo si logras vencerla vas a poder pasar un día entero con ella, un día completo con la chica más bárbara y radical de toda China, si eso no es motivación suficiente, yo no sé que lo es"_ Po pensó preparándose para la siguiente ronda. Tigresa estaba basicamente en el mismo predicamento que él, pero intentaba mantenerse concentrada.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro al mismo tiempo, y empezaron a tirarse golpes rápidos y poderosos a la persona que tenían enfrente mientras esta bloqueaba o evadía los ataques. Se quedaron igualados por un tiempo hasta que Po logró darle una patada en el pecho a la felina enviándola algunos metros para atrás dándoles algo de tiempo para recuperar su aliento. Ambos estaban sudando mucho y respirando agitadamente mientras mantenían sus posiciones de combate, y Tigresa decidió que había pasado suficiente tiempo y era hora de acabar con esto, tomó un gran respiro se colocó en una posición agachada y corrió hacia él con gran velocidad a cuatro patas, dio un poderoso salto y trayendo sus patas hacia atrás poniéndose en posición para un golpe de palmas doble, pero mientras volaba por los aires miró directamente a esos ojos verde jade que amaba tanto causando que perdiera su concentración y moviera sus brazos hacia adelante en una versión muy torpe de su movimiento especial que Po pudo esquivar con mucha facilidad moviéndose para un lado y aprovechó el momento para tomarla por la cola, impactarla en el suelo y girar su cuerpo dejándola ir para chocar contra una pared dejándola muy desconcertada mientras se deslizaba por la superficie y caía en el suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza para volver a enfocar sus sentidos. Cuando logró hacerlo, pudo ver a un panda parado frente a ella ofreciéndole una pata para levantarse, ella la tomó y se puso de pie frente a él, se miraron a los ojos quedando hipnotizados por su belleza y se dieron una reverencia sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Bien hecho guerrero dragón, ese fue un muy buen combate en mi opinión, lo hiciste muy bien- Tigresa le dijo al panda revelándole una sonrisa que sólo sirvió para hacer que el panda entrara en un trance aún mayor.

_"Hay mamá, esa hermosa sonrisa, ¿por qué no se puede quedar ahí para siempre? Se le ve tan bien en el rostro"_ Po pensó volteándola a ver -Si, lo hice bárbaro- dijo emocionado - Pero no tan bárbaro como tu si lo digo yo- admitió él haciendo que la felina se sonrojara un poco, pero su pelaje lo cubrió bien.

-La victoria es tuya el día de hoy Po, disfrútala y supongo que te acompañare mañana a hacer lo que sea que tengas en mente- dijo Tigresa ocultando su emoción.

-O cierto! Mira no tienes que pasar el día conmigo mañana si no quieres, claro que sería genial si lo hicieras- Po le dijo con un tono un poco decepcionado.

-Oye, yo accedí a esa apuesta y voy a pasar el día de mañana contigo, además no es como si pasar un día sin entrenar no va a matarme ¿verdad?- dijo Tigresa

-Claro que no- Po confirmo -Bueno mejor me voy a preparar el almuerzo, te veré en unos minutos- Po dijo corriendo hacia afuera del salón de entrenamientos pasando al lado de los otros cuatro. La sonrisa de Tigresa creció después de ver al panda que capturó su corazón correr afuera del edificio, y pensando en que podría ocurrir mañana. Caminó hacia la puerta aún sonriendo mientras los chicos salían por la puerta con un Mono celebrando y haciendo un baile de la victoria enfrente de un Grulla y Mantis irritados, y Víbora se quedó atrás mirando a su amiga felina con una sonrisa pícara en la cara que hizo que Tigresa parara de sonreír y voltear a verla levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué?- Ella preguntó mirando a su amiga serpiente

-O nada, es sólo que jamás te había visto tam feliz por perder en un combate- le dijo Víbora manteniendo la sonrisilla en su cara. La declaración hizo que Tigresa se sintiera un poco nerviosa, pero se las arregló para que no se notara.

-En primer lugar tu nunca me habías visto perder en un combate, esta es la primera vez y en segunda ¿acaso hay un problema conmigo sintiéndome orgullosa por el logró de un amigo- Replicó Tigresa que un aire de fastidio.

-O no, claro que no hay problema con eso...oye Tigresa ¿crees que podríamos hablar?- Víbora comentó dejando de lado el asunto anterior haciendo que Tigresa se relajara.

-Claro, ¿sobre qué?- preguntó Tigresa

-No, no ahorita, iré a verte en tu habitación después del almuerzo- Víbora dijo

-Ok, pero no vamos a poder hablar por mucho tiempo, recuerda que tenemos que meditar después del almuerzo, si Shifu no agarra haciendo otra cosa no podremos tener el día libre mañana- Informó Tigresa si querer sonar descortés, pero no podía arriesgar que cancelaran su día con Po.

-No hay problema, pero ¿y a ti por qué te importa?, normalmente tu te pones a entrenar aunque nos hayan dado el día libre- preguntó Víbora con curiosidad provocando que Tigresa se pusiera nerviosa nuevamente.

-Yo...y..yo tengo mis motivos- Tigresa dijo tartamudeando lo que solamente causo que la curiosidad de Víbora aumentara -Ahora vámonos que los demás nos deben estar esperando- ella dijo mientras salía por la puerta corriendo. _"Bieeen pensado Tigresa, sal corriendo como si hubieras visto al diablo eso no le va a dar más curiosidad"_ Tigresa pensó sarcasticamente para si misma mientras corría en dirección a la cocina dejando atrás a una serpiente bastante confundida que empezó a seguir a la maestra del estilo del tigre un poco después.

El almuerzo transcurrió como siempre, Po hizo la comida mientras Mantis y Mono decían chistes que hicieron que Grulla rodara los ojos ante los hábitos del par mientras Víbora observaba con interés como Tigresa volteaba a ver disimuladamente al guerrero dragón y sonreía. Pronto todos habían terminado su comida y se dirigieron a diferentes lugares para poder meditar como Shifu les había dicho. Mono y Mantis simplemente se fueron a sus cuartos, Grulla decidió volar al estanque de las lágrimas sagradas, Po subió al durazno de la sabiduría celestial y Tigresa se fue a su cuarto acompañada por Víbora para tener la plática que la serpiente quería.

Entraron a la habitación y Tigresa se sentó en su cama mientras Víbora se acomodaba a su lado. Tigresa sentía curiosidad sobre qué querría hablar su amiga reptil, así que mejor esperó a que dijera algo, pero la serpiente sólo la miró directamente. Tigresa se estaba irritando así que decidió hablar primero.

-Entonces ¿de qué querías hablar Víbora?- comenzó Tigresa

Víbora dio un respiro hondo mientras pensaba en cómo tocar este tema, estas cosas eran complicadas para cualquier chica, pero hablarlo con alguien como Tigresa sería un verdadero reto, así que decidió tomarse su tiempo.

-Tigresa, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Víbora sin ninguna emoción particular. La pregunta hizo que la tigre mirara a la serpiente con confusión, no sabía adonde quería llegar con esto, pero contestó de todos modos.

-Si, me siento perfectamente bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?- contestó Tigresa.

-Es sólo que desde que la misión en la ciudad de Gongmen me he dado cuenta de que has estado actuando diferente y me estaba preguntando cuál era la razón de tu comportamiento- Víbora explicó su pregunta.

_"Rayos ¿acaso he sido tan obvia?, yo creía que lo había escondido bastante bien, pero ella aún no sabe el porque he estado actuando diferente, tengo que encontrar la forma para salir de esta, piensa Tigresa, piensa" _Tigresa pensó nerviosamente -¿Có...cómo? ¿A...a qué te refieres Víbora? Yo actuando diferente, pffft no, no hay nada diferente conmigo- respondió Tigresa

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Tigresa?- preguntó Víbora, una sonrisa empezando a plasmarse en su cara, era divertido ver a la gran maestra Tigresa nerviosa por algo, con esto se le despejaron todas la dudas, Tigresa definitivamente sentía algo por Po, ahora sólo tenía que lograr que lo admitiera en voz alta.

-N..no hay nada especial de lo que necesites saber Víbora, todo esta perfectamente normal, no estoy escondiendo nada- Tigresa respondió con prisa, pero se cubrió la boca con la pata cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y pudo ver la sonrisa gigante que Víbora le estaba dando y francamente la estaba asustando un poco.

-Yo nunca pregunté si escondías algo Tigresa ¿por qué lo dices?¿estás ocultando algo?¿es importante?- Víbora siguió preguntando y preguntando y estaba empezando a molestar a la felina hasta que ya casi no aguantaba más, pero Víbora continuo y Tigresa decidió que era suficiente, necesitaba irse de ahí ahora.

_"Muy bien esta es una salida desesperada e infantil, pero necesito largarme YA"_ Tigresa pensó rapidamente -Hay no, creo que estoy oyendo que el Maestro Shifu viene para acá, si nos ve hablando en lugar de meditar no nos dará el día libre mañana- dijo Tigresa en un tono de falsa preocupación, esperaba que Víbora creyera su mentira.

-Yo ni escucho nada, y ese es otro asunto del que quería hablar, ¿por qué te importa tanto el día libre de mañana? Eso tampoco es normal en ti- dijo Víbora en un tono de obviedad, le estaba fastidiando que Tigresa estuviera evadiendo sus preguntas -¿qué tiene de especial mañana que te hace querer tener el día libre eh?- Víbora prosiguió.

-No hay nada especial mañana, no, nada, no es como si tuviera planes ni nada- Tigresa respondió apresuradamente otra vez, y otra vez no controló lo que decía. Después de haberlo dicho sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Víbora empezó a reírse incontrolablemente al punto en que estaba llorando de la risa molestando a la felina que estaba deteniendo un gruñido que quería salir de su garganta _"Demonios, ¿qué diablos pasa conmigo? Estoy dando más información de la que quiero, y eso es porque no quiero dar ninguna, pero espera la risa está haciendo que cierre los ojos es mi oportunidad"_ Tigresa pensó mientras se ponía de pie silenciosamente, rodeaba a la serpiente riéndose y salía corriendo a toda velocidad afuera de su habitación. Para cuando Víbora pudo parar de reírse Tigresa ya había desaparecido y ella se golpeó a si misma por su estupidez.

_"Idiota, dejaste que se fuera, bueno no hay problema Tigresa no te vas a salir de esta tan fácil, hay otras formas de hacerte cantar"_ Víbora pensó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, y una idea comenzando a formarse en su cabeza. Salió del cuarto de la felina y se metió al suyo para prepararse para su plan, sería muy arriesgado pero le daría los resultados que quería, sólo esperaba que vivir para contarlo.

**Con Tigresa, en el techo**

Tigresa había corrido fuera de los dormitorios a una velocidad tan alta que para cualquiera que la viera no hubiera podido ver más que un borrón, pero tenía que salir y alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible así que se fue al único lugar donde practicamente nadie la buscaría jamás, el techo. Se sentó en la posición de loto y comenzó a meditar. Siempre le había gustado este lugar, después del durazno de la sabiduría celestial este era el lugar donde se podía relajar más, la paz y el silencio que había aquí arriba era increíble. Había empezado a venir aquí cuando tenía diez años y Shifu la había presionado mucho en el entrenamiento haciendo que quisiera estar sola. Estaba inhalando y exhalando lentamente, controlando su pulso hasta que su platica, que se había sentido más como un interrogatorio, con Víbora reapareció en su mente, era extraño parecía que su amiga sabía de sus sentimientos. Este pensamiento hizo que toda su calma desapareciera más rápido que los fideos de Po después de un duro día de entrenamiento mientras abría los ojos lentamente y suspiraba.

_"Y ¿qué hay si sí sabe?¿qué podría hacer? No es que me avergüence de mis sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, pero no creo que este lista para que alguien más sepa sobre ellos, digo ni siquiera Po sabe de ellos y el debería ser el primero en saber ¿o no? Pero no se me ocurre como tocar el tema con él. Tal vez si debería decirle a Víbora, ella siempre a sido de esas obsesionadas con el romance y todo lo que implique, se la pasa leyendo historias románticas y esas cosas, quizás podría ayudarme a encontrar cómo decírselo, pero ya pensaré en eso luego...vaya el cielo esta bonito hoy"_ Tigresa pensó mirando el cielo. Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de este lugar, se podía ver todo desde aquí, y mientras observaba los alrededores sus ojos vieron algo que la hicieron enfocar su atención en una sola cosa. Debajo de el durazno de la sabiduría celestial había un panda sentado en la posición mientras meditaba, se veía tan tranquilo y Tigresa no pudo evitar mirar al panda que amaba tanto, ni siquiera intentó volver a meditar, sólo se recostó en su estomago y descanso su cabeza en sus brazos observando a su panda. Suspiro soñadoramente _"Ooooh Dios se ve tan bien ahora, el sol reflejando de su pelaje blanco y negro, sus hermosos ojos verdes cerrados emanando paz, la sombra del durazno mezclándose perfectamente con los rayos del sol haciendo notar sus músculos, es simplemente perfecto"_ Tigresa pensó mientras un ronroneo inconsciente salía de su garganta. Se quedó mirando al guerrero dragón un rato grabando en su memoria el "paisaje" frente a ella, pero su momento de paz fue interrumpido cuando vio una cosa verde haciendo su camino hacia las escaleras que llevaban al durazno, entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar su vista e intentar descifrar que era la cosa verde, pero no lo logró. No fue hasta que la cosa verde empezó a subir los escalones hacia el durazno que Tigresa se dio cuenta de que no era una cosa sino un alguien. Tigresa entrecerró los ojos con sospecha ante la imagen de una muy bien maquillada serpiente verde con escamas pulidas y una sonrisa traviesa, sosteniendo un plato con dumplings avanzando hacia el durazno y el guerrero dragón.

**Así que Víbora quiere morir, más vale que Shifu tenga un sustituto. ¿Quieren saber que le va a pasar? Entonces estén atentos y los veré en el siguiente capítulo. Si la escena de batalla no se entendió perdón, es mi primera ves escribiendo una (en español), pero según yo estuvo bien.**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	3. Te metes con gatas, te tocan las garras

**Muy bien, ¿quién está listo para ser testigo de un asesinato? Porque están apunto de estar en presencia de la muerte de la Maestra Víbora, van a leer una escena tan sangrienta u grotesca que clasificación MA será juego de niños...**

**Estoy bromeando jamás haría algo como eso por diferentes razones: 1. Me han llegado a decir que estoy zafado, pero yo no puedo escribir ese tipo de cosas (tal vez vomitaría se lo intentara, eso o podría perder la cordura y comenzar a escribir cosas psicóticas), 2. Vamos no puedo matar a la Maestra Víbora, y 3. Tigresa nunca la mataría, es su mejor amiga, sólo la pondría en un coma o algo por el estilo.**

**Ya hable demasiado, continuemos con la historia**

**Capítulo tres: Te metes con gatas, te tocan las garras.**

_**En una pequeña aldea a un día y medio del valle de la paz**_

Song había estado viajando todo el día y estaba empezando a sentirse cansada por toda la caminata, así que decidió que había avanzado una distancia suficiente y tal vez era tiempo de detenerse por hoy, no había algo que quisiera más que llegar al valle de la paz y ver a su amado panda para darle un abrazo bien fuerte, pero necesitaba descansar además sabía que no habrían más aldeas en el camino después de esta y no quería tener que acampar más de la necesario, entonces concluyo que era tiempo de encontrar un hotel para pasar la noche.

Caminó por un rato por las calles de la ocupada aldea buscando un hotel que parecía estar evadiéndola por lo difícil que era encontrarlo, se estaba frustrando con su búsqueda que parecía imposible de terminar.

_"Agh, ¿qué tiene que hacer una chica para encontrar un hotel estos días?"_ Pensó de manera cansada practicamente arrastrando los pies del cansancio. Siguió caminando por quince minutos más hasta que logró encontrarlo, entró al establecimiento, pagó por un cuarto y se metió en él para tomar una siesta _"Bueno, sólo un día y medio más y volveremos a estar juntos mi querido panda, sólo un día y medio más"_ pensó emocionada mientras dejaba salir un bostezo y se durmió sonriendo.

_**El palacio de jade, durazno de la sabiduría celestial.**_

Víbora estaba deslizándose hacia el durazno de la sabiduría celestial sosteniendo un plato con dumplings para dar inicio a su plan, era algo muy simple en realidad, sólo tenía que actuar un poco demás de amistosa hacia Po mientras Tigresa la miraba, para que a la tigre le saliera un poco de verde en esos ojos ambarinos suyos, después de todo los tigres son animales muy posesivos y se esmeraban mucho en proteger aquello que fuera "de su propiedad". Ella sabía que era una idea basicamente suicida, y probablemente una muy dolorosa pero si lograba hacer que todo saliera conforme al plan podría salirse con la suya en esta, ya sabía que Tigresa la estaba viendo porque la había logrado ver en el techo contemplando al guerrero dragón mientras este meditaba. Cuando ya estaba por llegar a la cima de las escaleras se detuvo y tomó un MUY gran respiro para calmarse y prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, y luego exhaló poniendo la sonrisa más seductora que podía y terminó de subir las escaleras y se deslizo sensualmente **(no tengo la más mínima idea de como sería eso)** hacia Po.

-Hola Po ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Víbora en un tono seductor y el plan se puso en marcha.

**En el techo del palacio de jade mientras Víbora estaba subiendo las escaleras.**

Tigresa estaba mirando atentamente cómo Víbora subía los escalones hacia el durazno y su panda con esa sonrisilla traviesa en la cara que estaba causando que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran _"¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué Víbora está tan arreglada? ¿Qué onda con los dumplings? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué diablos está sonriendo así?"_ Tigresa pensó mientras empezaba a tener una sensación inquietante en el estómago, esto no le gustaba ni un poquito, pero tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones muy rápido_ "Por su bien, espero que este siendo paranoica"_ pensó ella mientras continuaba observando que estaba planeando su amiga reptil.

**De vuelta en el durazno, unos momentos antes de que Víbora hiciera su entrada**

Po estaba sentado bajo el durazno de la sabiduría celestial tranquilamente haciendo sus ejercicios de meditación inhalando y exhalando a un ritmo lento y continuo para mantenerse en un estado de paz o al menos eso quería hacer pero no podía dejar de sentir como que alguien lo estaba vigilando, pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento y continuar con su meditación. Su plan duró poco ya que toda su concentración se esfumó por completo cuando un olor delicioso entró a su nariz, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y buscar la fuente pero pronto oyó una voz hablar detrás de él.

-Hola Po, ¿cómo estás?- dijo la familiar voz que él podía identificar, pertenecía a Víbora pero había algo diferente en su tono de voz.

-¿Víbora?- Po preguntó sólo para estar seguro mientras se daba la vuelta, y como era de esperarse su amiga serpiente estaba ahí con un plato de dumplings recién hechos, muy bien arreglada y con una mirada muy extraña, en su opinión, plasmada en la cara_ "Okaaaay ¿qué onda con ella el día de hoy?"_ Po se preguntó a sí mismo, pero como no tenía respuesta, sólo actuó normal -¡Hola Víbora! ¿Qué onda, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- Po preguntó con su actitud animada de siempre.

-Oh no mucho en realidad sólo estaba meditando, me dio un poco de hambre, fui a la cocina, te vi aquí arriba y decidí que tal vez podría acompañarte y podríamos compartir estos dumplings, ¿quieres uno?- Víbora explicó manteniendo su falsa mirada seductora.

-No te molestes si lo hago- Po exclamó mientras agarraba un dumping y se lo aventaba a la boca. Estaba bastante rico en realidad, no tan rico como los que hacía su padre, pero más que suficiente -¡WOW Víbora! Estos dumplings están deliciosos ¿tu los hiciste?- Po preguntó tomando otro.

Víbora rió ante su apreciación y se deslizo para quedar a su lado dejando el plato entre ellos para que los dos pudieran disfrutarlos.

-Si yo los hice ¿de verdad crees que los hice bien?- preguntó Víbora y Po sólo asintió como respuesta pues aún no había tragado -Pues gracias Po es muy dulce de tu parte decirme eso- dijo Víbora tomando un dumpling para ella.

-Así que...¿cómo ha estado tu meditación?, ya sé que no es algo complicado de hacer, pero aún así...- Po dijo tratando de establecer una conversación con la serpiente.

-Bueno, como bien has dicho no es algo muy complicado de hacer, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿pasó algo interesante con la tuya?- preguntó Víbora mientras volteaba a ver al panda con una ceja alzada.

-No es nada de verdad, pero durante todo el tiempo que estuve meditando no pude dejar de sentir como que me estaban vigilando, pero no había nadie cerca- Po explicó. Este comentario hizo que la maestra se riera un poco porque ella sabía que Tigresa estaba observando a Po desde el techo.

-No me digas, que extraño en verdad- dijo Víbora al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver hacia el techo y pudo ver a la felina observándolos con una mirada de sospecha dirigida más especificamente a ella, lo cual era una buena señal ya que el plan estaba funcionando perfectamente sólo tenía que subir el nivel un poco. Primer paso hacia el nuevo nivel, una mirada desafiante hacia donde ella creía que estaban los ojos de la felina junto con una sonrisa presumida para entregar el mensaje falso, el cual al parecer fue recibido pues pudo ver como el rostro de la felina se volvió uno de sorpresa para luego volverse en uno de furia intensa. Víbora sabía que estaba jugando con fuego aquí y debería cuidar su espalda hasta que la inevitable confrontación ocurriera, cuando estuvo segura de que el mensaje fue recibido devolvió su atención al panda que estaba a su lado.

**Arriba en el techo, justo cuando Víbora envió su "mensaje"**

Tigresa sólo podía mirar con incredulidad a la mirada que le estaba dando su mejor amiga, pero ese sentimiento de incredulidad pronto se transformó en uno de ira intensa que ardía con más intensidad que el sol _"no, no no no no NO, no puede ser, esa arpía de dos caras quiere robarse a MI panda. Claro, va conmigo a hacerme ese montón de preguntas y me pone nerviosa para luego ir con él a hacer la primera movida, apuesto a que estuvo interesada en él desde el primer día, va por ahí actuando toda señorita dulzura con todos para hacerme bajar la guardia y poder atacar por sorpresa al final, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Esa no es ninguna hermana mía, es una maldita, traicionera zorra ladrona de hombres. Bueno si ella cree que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y observar como se roba a mi guerrero dragón está totalmente equivocada, tuvo su oportunidad hace dos años ahora yo estoy en el juego y nadie me lo va a quitar, ni siquiera mi supuesta hermana. Por ahora sólo la vigilaré para ver que tan lejos se atreve a ir y así puedo decidir cuanto tiempo se va a quedar en la enfermería"_ Tigresa pensó amargamente y gruñendo inconscientemente mientras observaba la interacción entre el guerrero dragón y la maestra serpiente.

**Abajo en el durazno**

Po y Víbora ya se habían terminado los dumplings y ahora sólo estaban ahí sentados mirando la puesta de sol. Como el plato estaba vacío Víbora lo puso a un lado y se colocó más cerca del guerrero dragón manteniendo sus cuerpos a una distancia mínima sabiendo perfectamente bien que la ira de la maestra del estilo del tigre aumentaba peligrosamente con cada segundo que transcurría. Ella podía ver que ya casi era la hora de la cena dada la posición en la que el sol se encontraba, pero ella tenía que hacer una cosa más antes de volver al palacio. Lentamente se alejó del guerrero dragón y se dirigió hacia el árbol de durazno y empezó a subir por el tronco.

-Víbora ¿qué estás haciendo? Ten cuidado no te vallas a lastimar- dijo Po con preocupación, no quería que su amiga se hiriera. Pero ella siguió subiendo, era parte de su plan después de todo.

-Hay no te preocupes Po nomás quería un durazno, no me voy a lastimar tomando un durazno- Víbora replicó mientras se movía por una de las ramas hacia un durazno que estaba justo sobre la cabeza del guerrero dragón.

-Víbora sabes que pudiste haberme pedido que lo agarrara por ti, esta practicamente arriba de mi, tan fácil como haberme parado- Po le respondió aún preocupado. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, unos cuantos segundos más y podría hacer su último truquito antes de la cena. Mientras se estiraba para tomar el durazno fingió que perdía el equilibrio y se iba a caer.

-¡AAAIIIEEE...Po atrápame!- gritó con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte para estar segura de obtener la atención de Tigresa, y tras haber dicho esto se arrojó de la rama del árbol.

-¡WOAH!- gritó Po mientras se arrojaba al lugar donde caería Víbora de espaldas para que Víbora cayera en su barriga que hizo que se le saliera un poco de aire. Po inhaló profundamente tratando de recobrar el aire que le habían quitado y miró su barriga para ver que la cara de Víbora estaba demasiado cerca a la suya lo cual hizo que se sonrojara salvajemente -Uh..um ¿estás bien Víbora? ¿Te lastimaste?- preguntó en el tono más serio que podía sacar.

-Lo estoy gracias a tu firme y esponjosa barriguita Po- dijo Víbora acercándose más a su cara -Gracias por atraparme- Víbora dijo moviéndose de su barriga aliviando al panda enormemente. Le iba a decir algo, pero sonó el gong de la cena lo que significaba que debían volver al palacio para que él pudiera preparar la cena. Víbora se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar los escalones hacia el palacio dejando atrás a un panda muy confundido.

_"Muy bieeen ¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?"_ Po pensó, pero prefirió olvidarse del asunto y volver al palacio.

**En el techo del palacio, cuando Víbora hizo su caída**

Tigresa estaba a punto de estallar de la furia que tenía mientras veía a la serpiente traidora hacer su pequeña acrobacia para que el panda que amaba tanto la atrapara, él siempre tan atento y considerado, y la maldita arpía escamosa se estaba aprovechando de eso. Pero lo que de verdad la enfureció por completo fue ver cómo Víbora acercaba su cara a la de Po_ "¡Al diablo con la enfermería, esa serpiente se va directo al panteón, voy a romper cada huesito que tenga en es cuerpo se fideo que tiene y lo voy a hacer AHORA MISMO!"_ Tigresa rugió en su mente, pero antes de que pudiera saltar hacia el durazno a matar a la serpiente el gong de la cena sonó _"¡Endemoniado gong! Simplemente te gusta meterte en mis asuntos ¿no? Oh bueno esa serpiente no se me escapará tan fácil, tendremos nuestra "plática" más tarde"_ Pensó Tigresa apretando los puños y tronándose los nudillos antes de irse en dirección al palacio para cenar, todo el tiempo pensando en lo que le haría a la maestra serpiente cuando la tuviera entre sus garras.

_**En el hotel de la aldea en donde Song se estaba hospedando**_

Song se despertó un tiempo después con una sonrisa soñadora en la cara gracias al sueño que había tenido, soñó que llegaba al valle de la paz y era recibida por Po con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos mientras el la sujetaba y daba vueltas con ella mientras le decía cuanto la había extrañado y que la amaba, luego Po la puso en el suelo y le dio un lento, cálido y cariñoso beso en los labios haciéndola ronronear por su afecto, luego se volvieron novio y novia, más tarde se casaron y tuvieron cachorros. Pero como todos los sueños tuvo que terminar, se sentía un poco triste de que hubiera terminado pero le gustaba la idea de poder hacer su sueño realidad. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró dejando salir un bostezo para después pararse y acomodar su espalda y cuello, la cama no estaba mal pero había dormido mejor. A Song le dio algo de hambre así que decidió ir al pueblo a buscar algo de comer en alguno de los establecimientos.

Cuando salió del hotel ya estaba oscuro afuera pero los negocios de la aldea seguían a su mismo ritmo, parecía que esta era una de esas aldeas con una gran vida nocturna lo cual hizo que se sintiera un poco incomoda ya que todos sabían de las cosas que solían pasar en aldeas como esa, así que decidió comer algo rápido para poder volver al hotel. Encontró un negocio de fideos, tomó asiento y se puso a leer el menú, el estar ahí traía atesorados recuerdos a su mente sobre un cierto panda gigante y el día en que se conocieron y como se comió su cabeza cuando ella intentaba robarle un beso, se rió un poco ante el recuerdo. Nunca se sentiría orgullosa de lo que hacía durante esos tiempos, pero le agradecía a cualquier fuerza que haya traído Po a su vida, para ella él era un ángel enviado del cielo, alguien que nació para hacerla feliz. Mientras recordaba el día en que conoció a su amado y tratando de decidir que ordenar la gente empezó a salir del restaurante y para el final los únicos que quedaban eran Song, un grupo de tres yaks sentados en la mesa a su derecha y en la mesa a su izquierda había una leona y una guepardo de más o menos su misma edad. Ha Song le pareció que los yaks se veían sospechosos, podía sentir que no eran buenas personas y el hecho de que uno de ellos hablara sobre algún huésped poniéndose cómodo mientras los otros dos reían sólo causó que se sintiera aún más incómoda, pero dejó de prestarles atención cuando las dos felinas a su izquierda comenzaron una conversación que REALMENTE le llamo la atención.

-Así que ¿cómo han estado tus viajes Xia?- preguntó la guepardo a su compañera, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-Bastante bien en realidad, el último valle que visité era un muuuuyyy buen lugar, se llamaba el valle de la paz y no está muy lejos de aquí- la leona, que al parecer se llamaba Xia dijo ronroneando y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ohoho, he visto esa mirada antes, conociste a alguien ¿no?, bueno no sólo te quedes ahí sin decir nada cuéntale a tu vieja amiga Wing sobre él- dijo la guepardo empezando a emocionarse.

-Bueno no lo conocí de verdad, pero puedo decirte que era un muy buen partido. Fue como si algo lo hubiera enviado en el momento preciso- la leona dijo con ojos soñadores. Song se ahogó un con sus fideos, que habían llegado hace poco, ante el comentario ya que sólo sabía de una persona que encajaba esa descripción.

-Ya está bien dime, dime, ¿quién es? ¿Qué es? ¿Y cómo está?- dijo Wing apurando a Xia.

-Ok, ok, cielos. Mejor te cuento lo que pasó, estaba caminando por el mercado de la aldea buscando un recuerdo del valle cuando de pronto escucho a alguien gritando "BANDIDOS" y todos empezaron a correr como locos en todas direcciones. Estaban corriendo tan rápido que uno de los aldeanos se estampó conmigo y me tiró al piso, pero por suerte logré ponerme de pie antes de que me pisotearan y comencé a correr pero terminé estampándome con un horrible jabalí. Cuando me vio mostró una sonrisa torcida en la cara me tomó por el cuello, estaba tan asustada Wing, me dijo que si me movía me cortaría la garganta y empezó a mover su asquerosa cara hacia mi- Xia dijo con una cara de desagrado que pronto se volvió una sonrisa soñadora -Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera poner sus labios en los míos ÉL apareció, de la nada el jabalí fue arrojado hacia arriba aún sujetándome por lo que salí volando junto con él, pero él fue impactado por lo que solo pude distinguir como una mancha anaranjada y negra mientras yo empezaba a caer y yo sólo podía mirar hacia el suelo, así que sólo cerré los ojos y esperé el impacto pero nunca vino, en vez de eso sentí como era sujetada por algo firme y suave que detuvo mi caída cuando abrí los ojos vi que estaba en los brazos de un lindo panda gigante- Xia continuó mientras Wing escuchaba con asombro y Song quien también estaba escuchando la historia empezó a sentirse algo enojada por lo que la leona estaba contando ya que estaba hablando de SU macho, pero decidió dejarla terminar -Me bajó con delicadeza mientras miraba sus ojos color jade y antes de que pudiera decir algo corrió hacia el campo de batalla para acabar con los bandidos junto con otros cinco animales los cuales creo que eran un mono, una mantis religiosa, una serpiente, una grulla y un tigre. Cuando vencieron a los bandidos los ataron y salieron corriendo hacia otro lado mientras los aldeanos celebraban por la victoria de los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón- Xia terminó su historia con un suspiro soñador.

-Wow, entonces me estas diciendo que fuiste salvada por EL guerrero dragón, el guerrero más poderoso de China- Wing dijo con interés a lo que la leona asintió -Bueno esa historia fue impresionante, pero no sabía que te gustaran los obesos- Wing dijo con un tono de niña mimada. El comentario casi hizo que Song saltara fuera de su silla y cortarle la garganta a la guepardo, pero logró detenerse a tiempo.

-¿De qué estas hablando? Él obeso ¿de dónde sacas tu información? Él no es obeso, seguro es esponjoso como deben ser los pandas, pero está bastante en forma- Xia replicó, sus ojos brillando un poco. A Song le agradaron mucho las noticias, claro que no le importaba que Po tuviera sobrepeso cuando lo conoció, pero debía admitir que la idea de que estuviera en forma casi la hacía babear. Pero el siguiente comentario que hizo Wing rompió su trance y causo que sus ojos se abrieran a más no poder.

-OK me retracto, pero no importa porque creo que tiene una relación con esa otra maestra, ¿cuál era su nombre, la Maestra Tigresa?- dijo Wing haciendo que cierta leopardo de las nieves se petrificara en su lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién fue el idiota que te dijo que esa Tigresa machorra era algo especial de alguien como él? Porque déjame decirte que le faltan varios tornillos, pero respondiendo tu pregunta directamente, no, también oí los rumores en el valle pero también me enteré de que eso era todo lo que son, rumores- respondió Xia haciendo que Song pudiera respirar otra vez.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Wing emocionada, irritando a la leopardo de las nieves una vez más.

-Oye no te hagas ilusiones que yo lo vi primero, me pregunto si debería darle otra vuelta a ese valle pronto- Xia pensó en voz alta y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Song, sobre su cadáver esas dos zorras sin cerebro se iban a acercar a su panda. Se paró abruptamente haciendo que todos los que quedaban en el restaurante la voltearan a ver, agarró su paraguas y comenzó a caminar amenazadoramente hacia la mesa de las felinas.

-De hecho YO lo vi primero, y si quieren mantener sus bonitas caras intactas no van poner un pie en ese valle nunca más- Song dijo mirando con una mirada penetrante a las otras dos felinas, sujetando su paraguas con mucha fuerza.

-¡¿A si?! Y ¿quién te crees para andar dándonos ordenes eh?- le respondió Wing parándose de su asiento pero se volvió a sentar con fuerza a causa de un paraguas que le pegó duro en la cabeza.

-Quien soy yo no tiene importancia sólo hagan lo que les digo porque si no...- Song les volvió a decir mostrándoles sus garras

-Sabes que no eres la única equipada para la ocacion verdad gata- dijo Xia mientras ella y Wing también sacaban sus garras y gruñían, pero con esto sólo consiguieron que Song se riera.

-Por favor, no quieren meterse conmigo- Song dijo apretando un botón oculto en su paraguas haciendo que una espada oculta saliera por la punta muy cerca del rostro de Wing dejándola petrificada del miedo y sorprendiendo a la leona - Sólo aléjense del valle de la paz y más importantemente- Song dijo rapidamente soltando su paraguas y sujetándolas a las dos de la cabeza y acercándose a sus orejas -Aléjense del guerrero dragón- Song susurro antes de estampar sus cabezas una contra la otra dejándolas inconscientes. Después de esto recogió su paraguas y volvió a guardar la espada, dejó algo de dinero en la mesa, agradeció por la comida, y abandonó el establecimiento para volver al hotel con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

**_El palacio de jade_**

La cena había transcurrido casi normal, Mono y Mantis hacían más bromas que fastidiaban a Grulla mientras Po preparaba la comida para todos silbando una melodía alegre, la diferencia esta vez era la maestra del estilo del tigre no se la pasó mirando al guerrero dragón sino que no despegó su mirada asesina de la maestra serpiente en ningún momento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por dicha maestra o el Maestro Shifu quien había decidido cenar con sus alumnos esa noche.

_"¿Qué está pasando entre Víbora y Tigresa? Estaban actuando normal esta mañana ¿habrá pasado algo? Hay ¿de qué me preocupo? Seguramente no es nada de que preocuparse aunque es extraño, nunca había visto esa mirada en Tigresa, es como,si quisiera ver muerta a Víbora. Pero de nuevo estoy seguro que no es nada de que preocuparse"_ pensó el Maestro Shifu continuando con su cena. Mientras todos comían Víbora estaba intentando no tener un colapso nervioso, lo cual era MUY difícil ya que tenía a la más fuerte de los cinco furiosos viéndola con una mirada que decía "estás muerta", tenía que terminar con esto rápido o se vería obligada a dormir con un cuchillo bajo la almohada que probablemente no le sería de mucha utilidad. Así que terminó su cena un poco apresurada e hizo su salida de la cocina lo más calmadamente posible y pudo notar que Tigresa quería terminar su cena para poder tener su "plática". Cuando hubo terminado se levantó de su asiento, dejó su plato en el fregador, le deseó buenas noches a todos y salió hacia los dormitorios _"Espero que arreglen sus problemas hablando"_ pensó el Maestro Shifu.

**En los dormitorios en la habitación de Víbora**

Víbora se estaba quitando el maquillaje de la cara esperando a que Tigresa llegara, sabía que esto era todo, quería pensar que podría explicarse antes de que su hermana felina hiciera su movida, o al menos que Tigresa no la matara, o que si lo hacía fuera rápido y sin dolor. Como era de esperarse unos minutos después escuchó pisotones en el pasillo, para luego oír como su puerta era abierta sin delicadeza alguna y luego fuera cerrada con una fuerza desproporcionada, había llegado la hora.

-Hola **Maestra** Víbora- Tigresa dijo en una voz fría que causó escalofríos en Víbora, pero tomó un respiro profundo y volteó a ver al tigre enfurecido y contesto con la voz más confiada e inocente que podía ofrecer.

-Hola Tigresa ¿hay algo qué pueda hacer por ti?- dijo Víbora con una sonrisa burlona.

-Para el acto de una buena vez maldita, te vi en el durazno el día de hoy- dijo Tigresa con tal cantidad de veneno en su voz que ni una serpiente adulta la podía rivalizar.

-Oh ¿enserio? Yyyy...¿cuál es el problema con eso? Qué no puede una chica ir a meditar al lugar más pacífi...- empezó a decir Víbora pero fue interrumpida por la maestra del estilo del tigre que dio un paso fuerte hacia ella haciendo que Víbora retrocediera un poco.

-Te dije que pararas el acto de una maldita vez, vi cómo actuabas hacia el guerrero dragón y déjame decirte que honestamente, no me agradó para nada- Tigresa replico con una furia incontenible en sus palabras.

-Oh así que eso es lo que te alteró tanto, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? Sólo quería pasar la tarde con alguien- Víbora dijo ocultando los nervios que la situación le estaba dando, sabía que la ira de Tigresa estaba alcanzando niveles críticos y debía tener cuidado.

Tigresa de verdad estaba tratando no saltar sobre la serpiente y hacerla pedazos, pero Víbora se lo estaba haciendo difícil, ella sabía que si la mataba Shifu estaría furioso con ella, pero podía sentir que estaba por alcanzar su límite, el hecho de que ya no podía controlar sus gruñidos era una prueba de ello _"Bien Tigresa respira, respira, no la mates...aún"_ pensó Tigresa y tras calmarse lo más que podía le respondió -Por favor podía ver que no querías pasar la tarde con ALGUIEN, si ese fuera el caso hubieras buscado a quien fuera de los cinco, y podía ver el maquillaje y tu estúpida sonrisa- Tigresa gruñó señalando a la serpiente, el odio de sus ojos podría causar un incendio.

-Bueno es un chico muy agradable, y quería algo de buena compañía ¿cómo pudiste ver todo eso? ¿Lo estabas espiando?- Víbora preguntó actuando como si el tono de Tigresa no le afectara cuando en realidad su mente le estaba gritando que se largara de ahí.

-¿Por qué haces preguntas de las que ya conoces la respuesta? Recuerdo la mirada que me diste cuando estaba en el techo, así que te interesa Po ¿no es así? Bueno ¿por qué mejor no te olvidas de él?- Tigresa dijo dejando salir sus garras como advertencia causando que la serpiente tragara grueso por la imagen mental de esas cosas destrozando su cuerpo, pero mantuvo su fachada lo mejor que podía.

-Y me podrías decirme ¿por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Hay algún problema?- Víbora dijo tentando aún más su suerte.

-Puedes apostar tu listón preferido a que hay un problema, y ¿por qué? Sólo hazlo o puedes terminar muy mal- Tigresa gruñó con mas fuerza, revelando sus colmillos por ira y fastidio a su falsa hermana que parecía no entender la situación, de la cual posiblemente ya estaba enterada.

-Pero necesito una razón para hacer algo como eso, aunque no creo que pudiera olvidarlo aunque quisiera, digo es una persona muy especial no crees, esa actitud despreocupada, la energía que tiene, esos encantadores ojos y esa sonrisa radiante...- Víbora enlistó haciendo que Tigresa cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y apretara los puños con las garras afuera, perforando sus patas un poco.

_"Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE maldita arpía, tu te lo estas buscando"_ Tigresa rugió en su mente a la serpiente que estaba alabando a su Po.

-Oh y su pelaje tan suave y calientito, aún recuerdo esta tarde cuando me caí encima de él me quería dormir en el acto, y puedo apostar que esos grandes y fuertes brazos harían una muy buena cobijita- Víbora terminó sonriéndole a la Tigresa de bengala, pero la imagen de Po y Víbora recostados y abrazándose tiernamente simplemente hizo estallar a Tigresa.

_"¡OH YA ESTUVO BIEN!_" Pensó Tigresa, ya había tenido suficiente de esta arpía hablando de su panda de este modo, y con eso se abalanzó sobre la serpiente tomándola por el cuello con suficiente fuerza como para no asfixiarla y la acerco a su cara -Muy bien zorra escúchame y escúchame muy bien, desde este momento Po estará fuera de tu lista la razón: Él. Es. Mío y eso será suficiente para ti, tuviste tu oportunidad y no la aprovechaste ese es tu problema, en pocas palabras ¡ALEJATE!- Tigresa rugió en tono bajo (para no despertar a los demás que habían llegado hace unos momentos) justo frente a su cara a la arrojó a la cama. Sabía que eso tenía que ser suficiente para mantener a Víbora lejos de su guerrero dragón, pero por alguna razón Víbora empezó a reírse, fastidiando enormemente a la felina -¿Qué es tan malditamente gracioso?- Tigresa preguntó con ira a la serpiente.

-Oh nada, nada sólo el hecho de que todo haya funcionado- dijo Víbora sonriendo y sobando su cuello un poco, haciendo que Tigresa le diera una mirada de confusión, pero el enojo no se fue de su cara.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso serpiente?- preguntó Tigresa.

Víbora suspiró ante la inhabilidad de su amiga para conectar los puntos -Tigresa yo más o menos ya sabía que a ti te interesaba...- Víbora empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por Tigresa.

-¿Y aún así intentaste quitármelo? Maldita hija de...- Tigresa gruñó levantando su pata al aire con las garras afuera para golpear a la serpiente en la cara, pero Víbora levantó su cola para cubrirse e intentar pararla.

-Si me dejas terminar antes de desollarme viva- dijo Víbora y Tigresa bajó su puño de mala gana aún mirando a la serpiente con enojo -Cómo te estaba diciendo, yo ya había tenido mis sospechas de que te ha interesado por un tiempo, pero quería estar segura y para eso te hice todas esas preguntas antes pero te la pasabas evadiéndolas, entonces se me ocurrió que si actuaba como si tuviera interés en él estallarías y admitirías todo- dijo Víbora dejando a Tigresa en un estado de impresión sin ira alguna pero pronto tomó una expresión molesta y le dio una bofetada a la serpiente.

-Idiota, ¿sabías que pudiste haber muerto haciendo esto? Incluso estaba planeando matarte mientras dormías y hacerlo parecer como un ataque ¿cómo pensaste que iba reaccionar si veía a mi hermana tratando de quitarme a mi hombre?- Tigresa dijo en un tono que usaría una madre para regañar a un niño malcriado mientras la serpiente frotaba su mejilla.

-Sabía que era un plan arriesgado, heh, practicamente era un deseo de muerte- replicó Víbora divertida, pero aún sobando su mejilla adolorida por la bofetada- Pero era la única forma de hacerte decirlo en voz alta, o ¿acaso me hubieras dicho sin tener la motivación?- preguntó Víbora mirando a la tigre que tenía una expresión pensativa.

-Te lo hubiera dicho, solamente no aún, no me sentía lista- dio un suspiro -Pero ya estás enterada así que ¿qué se le puede hacer? Es más tal vez incluso podrías ayudarme a encontrar cómo decírselo- Tigresa dijo con una mirada de cierto modo esperanzada.

-Claro no hay problema- dijo Víbora sonriendo AÚN sobándose la mejilla _"Diablos me golpeó bastante fuerte, y eso fue por no controlar su molestia, si hubiera decidido no controlar su furia sin dejarme explicar..."_ Víbora empezó a pensar, pero decidió que no quería tener pesadillas esta noche -Bueno, buenas noches Tigresa descansa- dijo Víbora. Y así Tigresa se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para irse a su habitación para irse a dormir, pero después de estar fuera del cuarto se volteó para volver a mirar a Víbora con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Pero sólo para que sepas, yo me mantendría alejada de Po por un raro si fuera tu, sólo para estar segura- Tigresa dijo con un tono serio y divertido, y luego cerró la puerta dejando a una serpiente espantada sola en su habitación, no sabía si Tigresa hablaba enserio o estaba bromeando pero estaba segura de que no podría dormir hoy.

**Phew...tengo que admitir que me tomó un ratito terminar de traducir este, lo hubiera terminado ayer pero tuve varias cosas que me quitaron tiempo de escritura (me quedé despierto hasta la 1:00 AM), además que tener a una Tigresa enojada en la cabeza no ayuda para dormir. Espero que les haya gustado. Y para que sepan Xia y Wing NO son importantes, sólo me gusta meter personajes para que mis principales golpeen.**

**Manden sus comentarios, nos vemos.**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	4. Un día muy interesante

**Gracias a todos los lectores que están manteniendo contacto con la historia, son muy apreciados e intentaré seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas.**

**Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste (es el más largo de la historia) y quiero volver a pedirle a todos esos lectores que no comentan que por favor háganlo, quiero saber la opinión de todos los posibles.**

**Sigamos con la historia.**

**Capítulo cuatro: Un día muy interesante.**

_**El palacio de jade, muy temprano**_

Po se despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, en realidad no había dormido mucho la noche anterior porque estaba muy emocionado de que iba a pasar un día entero con Tigresa, eso, y se la paso escuchando ruidos raros de donde el creía era la habitación de Víbora. Había pasado toda la noche teniendo ideas que no acabarían en desastre, no quería que Tigresa se arrepintiera de haber decidido pasar el día libre con él en lugar de entrenar, así que se esforzó mucho y logró formar un plan que no podía fallar _"Al menos eso espero"_ pensó él mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina e iniciar este día especial con un desayuno especial para todos sus amigos. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo pero se frenó de pronto justo adelante de la puerta del cuarto de Víbora después de oír el ruido otra vez _"Ya esta bien, ¿que demonios es eso?"_ Pensó mientras abría la puerta y se asomaba adentro para ver que Víbora estaba enrollada en una esquina dándole la espalda y pudo ver que estaba temblando.

-Uuh...Víbora ¿te encuentras bien?- Po preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba hasta que su cara estaba a sólo centímetros de ella.

-¡Por favor no me lastimes!- Víbora exclamó dándose la vuelta tirando un coletazo que lo golpeó directamente en la cara haciendo que se cayera al piso sujetándose la cara por el dolor -Hay Po, l..lo..lo siento me asustaste, ¿qué haces aquí?- se disculpó Víbora con el panda gigante ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Ay, no hay problema Víbora, sólo vine aquí a ver si estabas bien porque oí unos ruidos extraños y quise verificar que todo estuviera bien- explicó el panda frotando su cara, ya podía sentir el moretón que se estaba formando.

Víbora había estado súper nerviosa desde su experiencia con Tigresa la noche anterior, sobre todo por lo que le dijo cuando se estaba yendo de la habitación y no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche por el miedo de que Tigresa fuera a volver y tal vez rebanarle la garganta, claro que no le iba a decir a Po todo eso.

-Oh no es nada Po, sólo algo personal y un poco embarazoso, lo cual es la razón por la que preferiría no contarte- dijo Víbora en el tono más respetuoso posible, no quería que se ofendiera.

_"Que extraño, pero ella no quiere hablar de ello así que no es mi problema"_ pensó Po -OK, bueno yo me retiro a preparar el desayuno ¿quieres acompañarme?- Po le dijo. Víbora estuvo a punto de decir que si pero se acordó de lo que le dijo Tigresa al final de la conversación y como no estaba segura de si Tigresa estaba bromeando o no, prefirió hacer lo que la felina le dijo y mantener su distancia al menos por hoy.

-No gracias Po estoy bien por el momento. Creo que voy a meditar un rato- replico Víbora mientras se posicionaba para meditar (se me ocurrió que Víbora no puede hacer la posición de loto ya que no tiene brazos ni piernas) Pero en el momento que Po iba a salir del cuarto a Víbora se le ocurrió algo -Oye Po hoy tenemos el día libre ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?- preguntó Víbora.

-Oh...ah verás, tengo unos planes para el día de hoy y para poder hacerlos bien necesitaba empezar temprano- Po dijo un poquito nervioso, pero fue suficiente para que Víbora se diera cuenta.

-Y ¿cuáles serían esos planes?- preguntó Víbora con curiosidad por saber que estaba tramando el panda.

-Nada en especial en realidad, simplemente Tigresa y yo vamos a pasar el día juntos e ideé un plan para que no se arrepienta- Po explicó en un susurro para estar seguro que nadie lo escuchara si alguien más estaba despierto por alguna razón. Con esta noticia a Víbora se le iluminó la cara, ¿podía ser qué Tigresa se hubiera confesado después de su encuentro? Tenía que averiguarlo.

-Pasar el día juntos ¿cómo una cita?- Víbora preguntó sonriendo picaronamente al panda, que se sonrojo un poco probablemente por las palabras que su amiga decidió usar.

-¿Có..cómo? ¿una cita? No, sólo vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos. Ayer antes del combate se podría decir que hicimos una apuesta, si yo ganaba ella debería pasar el día de hoy conmigo en lugar de entrenar y si ella ganaba yo le cocinaría lo que ella quisiera, cuando quisiera por tres semanas, y yo gané. Aún estoy un poco sorprendido de que haya aceptado, le dije que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero me dijo que ella había dicho que lo haría y que pasaría el día conmigo- Po explicó rapidamente.

_"No es tan difícil de creer como tu crees, así que por esto es que quería tener el día libre tan desesperadamente, iba a aprovechar el día para estar con él"_ Víbora concluyó - Oh bueno, así que ¿tienes todo arreglado?- preguntó Víbora.

-Al menos eso creo, casi no dormí en toda la noche pensando en qué podía hacer con ella y creo que todo saldrá bien. Lo primero en mi lista es preparar un desayuno especial, para todos claro, pero el suyo va a ser extra especial, hablando de eso tengo que ir a prepararlo ¿segura qué no quieres acompañarme?- Po preguntó una vez más, pero Víbora dijo que no con la cabeza y con eso salió disparado a la cocina.

**_En la aldea en la que Song se estaba quedando, al mismo tiempo que Po despertó_**

Song había decidido despertarse muy temprano el día de hoy para poder continuar su viaje hacia el valle de la paz y llegar más rápido. La conversación de las dos felinas la noche anterior en el restaurante hizo que sintiera que tenía que seguir adelante, si Po se había puesto en forma entonces era más que seguro que tendría más pretendientes, y el comentario que hizo la guepardo sobre él y la maestra del estilo del tigre teniendo una relación incluso si sólo era un rumor la hacia sentirse alarmada, no podía y no tomaría riesgos innecesarios. Se levantó de la cama apresuradamente, se cambió de ropa, agarró su paraguas, se puso la mochila en la espalda y salió del hotel para comer un desayuno rápido. Entró a una pequeña tienda de té y ordenó un té verde y unos dumplings mientras miraba alrededor para ver como era, no era un lugar elegante pero tenía su encanto, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color verde oscuro con diferentes cuadros colgando de ellas, habían como diez mesas para cuatro personas y la luz que lograba entrar era exactamente la necesaria. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue que dos de los yaks que estaban en el restaurante ayer estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de ella, su comida aún no había llegado así que decidió intentar oír la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿nuestro huésped al fin se esta acostumbrando o no? A sido un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve ahí arriba con los chicos, y la verdad me interesa saber- dijo un yak de pelaje marrón a su compañero.

-No, uno pensaría que después de ocho meses de estar con nosotros habrían echo algo sobre eso, o al menos que alguien lo habría recogido ya pero nada pasa. Estoy empezando a aburrirme, nada pasa ahí arriba en las monta...- el otro, un yak de pelo oscuro, estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpido por un zape detrás de la cabeza, cortesía del tercer y último yak del grupo que era el más grande de los tres.

-Cállate estúpido, les he dicho a ustedes dos que no hablen de eso mientras estamos acá abajo, ya conseguí los suministros que necesitábamos así que vámonos- él dijo con voz autoritaria por las cual Song pudo deducir que era el líder y luego se fueron de la tienda justo en el momento en qué llegó su orden, Song sabía que esos yaks no eran buenas personas, pero lo que hicieran no era su problema así que sólo continuó comiendo su desayuno a un ritmo constante.

_**De vuelta en el palacio de jade, unas horas después en el cuarto de Tigresa**_

Tigresa se despertó con una gran sonrisa en la cara, había tenido otro de sus sueños donde ella y Po estaban juntos, pero esta vez el gong no la interrumpió dandole a su sueño tiempo de continuar. Había soñado con su boda otra vez, esta vez logrando terminar y extrañamente el sueño había sido exactamente igual y esta vez Po y ella tenían un bebé, no había podido ver cómo era porque él/ella estaba envuelto en una manta verde jade y despertó en el momento en que iba a descubrir a la pequeña criatura. Se sentía muy tentada a volver a dormir para tratar de continuar su sueño pero se acordó que iba a pasar el día con Po hoy así que decidió levantarse con una sonrisa aún mayor en la cara. Miró por su ventana y vio que el sol ya estaba en el cielo lo que significaba que se había quedado dormida ya que el gong no la despertó, claro que no se iba a quejar ya que gracias a eso su sueño pudo quedarse en una parte decente. Asumió que Po seguiría dormido pero ella quería comenzar el día lo más pronto posible así que decidió despertarlo y ver que podían hacer. Calmó su cara un poco por sí alguno de los cinco estaba despierto no la verían sonriendo como una idiota, había mostrado un poco más su lado relajado pero para ellos aún era su líder con la que no te metes, sólo Po podía tentar su suerte, cualquier otra persona que lo hiciera podía darse por muerto.

_"Aquí vamos" _pensó Tigresa mientras abría su puerta y se dirigía a la del cuarto que estaba en frente del suyo, se paró frente a la puerta, y tocó con delicadeza -Oye Po despierta quieres- Tigresa dijo pero no recibió respuesta de adentro -Vamos Po despierta ya- intentó de nuevo golpeando la puerta con más fuerza pero no la suficiente como para despertar a alguien más y aún así no tuvo respuesta y se estaba fastidiando _"Ok parece que haremos esto por las malas"_ Tigresa pensó mientras se preparaba para abrir la puerta pero se percató de que algo faltaba y eso era que no podía oír los ronquidos del panda como generalmente lo hacía, así que abrió la puerta un poco para poder ver adentro y cuando lo hizo pudo ver que el panda no estaba ahí_ "Que raro me pregunto donde es..."_ Tigresa empezó a pensar pero su nariz logró captar un delicioso aroma en el aire "Pues claro, la cocina" se rió un poco mientras empezaba a caminar para allá.

**En la cocina**

Po se estaba moviendo por la cocina con mucha gracia alistando el desayuno antes de que llegaran todos. Se había esmerado mucho en este desayuno, más esmero del que le había puesto a algo en un largo tiempo pero valdría la pena si todo salía bien hoy, estaba terminando el último platillo que era el más importante de todos porque este era para una persona en particular.

-Okay, sólo necesito dejarlo cocinando un rato, a Tigresa le va a encantar esto- Po se dijo a si mismo emocionado.

-¿Qué me va a encantar?- le dijo una voz muy familiar a su espalda

_"Hablando de la reina de Roma"_ Po pensó dando la vuelta para ver a Tigresa -Oh buenos días Tigresa sólo estaba preparando el desayuno- replicó él mostrándole la mesa con un movimiento del brazo y cuando Tigresa se fijo en dicha mesa se asombró.

_"Wow de verdad se superó esta vez"_ pensó Tigresa mientras veía la mesa que contenía seis platos de lo que, por el aroma, podía deducir que era la sopa de ingrediente secreto el cual era un platillo especial en realidad, con seis tazas con té de jazmín (su favorito por cierto), y en el centro de la mesa había un plato muy grande lleno de dumplings pegajosos _"A qué hora se levantó para hacer todo esto" _Se preguntó Tigresa. Le iba a preguntar pero se dio cuenta de que Po tenía un moretón en la cara que hizo que se preocupara un poco -Po ¿qué te paso en la cara?- preguntó sin demostrar ni el menor nerviosismo.

-¿Qué?- Po se preguntó más a sí mismo que a ella y se tocó la cara sintiendo un poco de dolor cuando tocó el moretón -Oh eso, verás me pasé toda la noche oyendo estos ruidos raros que venían del cuarto de Víbora y cuando me levanté esta mañana y estaba caminando hacia acá los volví a oír, entonces entré para ver si todo estaba bien y encontré a Víbora enrollada en una esquina del cuarto y estaba temblando, me preocupe y me le acerque por la espalda tomándola por sorpresa, y ella se dio la vuelta y me golpeó en la cara. Se veía nerviosa por algo pero me dijo que era algo personal así que no seguí preguntando- Po dijo, se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para vigilar su platillo.

_"Quizás me pasé un poco ahuyentando a Víbora, tal vez hable con ella luego"_ pensó Tigresa recordando la pequeña "plática" la noche anterior -Oh, y ¿te duele?- preguntó inspeccionando el golpe.

-No mucho, solamente cuando lo toco- Po explicó

-Oh bueno, tal vez deberíamos ponerte un poco de hielo, sólo para que no se hinche demasiado- comentó Tigresa.

-Nah, estaré bien, pero gracias por el dato- Po dijo.

-No hay porque agradecer guerrero dragón, así que ¿qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Tigresa inclinándose para ver la estufa.

-Es tu favorito, tofu salteado con mi salsa especial. Es para ti de hecho- Po le dijo.

Tigresa estaba conmovida por lo que el panda que amaba estaba haciendo por ella _"Que dulce de su parte, pero no me sorprende después de todo es Po"_ Tigresa se dijo -Y ¿por qué hiciste un desayuno como este? Tu sopa de ingrediente secreto ya es bastante especial- Se preguntó Tigresa.

-Bu..bueno es sólo que tengo este plan para el día de hoy, para que no te arrepintieras de pasar el día conmigo hoy y la primera parte era hacer un gran desayuno- Po respondió nervioso haciendo que a la felina le saliera una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo apreció Po, pero no creo que me arrepienta- Ella dijo acercándose más al panda haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso que antes. Iba a decir algo pero alguien más lo hizo primero.

-¿De qué no te vas a arrepentir?- preguntó un cierto insecto desde la puerta seguido por Mono y Grulla quienes estaban ahí parados observando la escena.

-Si, y ¿qué están haciendo?- Mono prosiguió sonriendo pícaramente a los dos.

Tigresa se sonrojó y se alejó de Po decidiendo pararlos ahí mismo antes de que se pusieran a hacer más preguntas -Nada importante, y sobre la otra pregunta no es de su incumbencia, pero no me arrepentiría de golpearlos por andar espiando- les dijo Tigresa en un tono serio y tronando sus nudillos haciendo que todos los machos tragaran grueso.

-Okay, no importa, no es como que queramos saber ni nada ¿verdad chicos?- dijo Mantis apresuradamente mientras los otros dos negaban con la cabeza nerviosamente haciendo sonreír un poco a Tigresa como burla.

-Bien, oh bueno todos tomen asiento el desayuno esta listo- Po dijo apurando a todos a sentarse. Cuando todos estaban sentados se fue rapidamente a la estufa para ver que el tofu estuviera bien.

-Wow Po de verdad te luciste esta vez, ¿cuál es la ocasión? No es normal que cocines tu sopa de ingrediente secreto, ¿hay algo especial el día de hoy?- preguntó Grulla tomando uno de los dumplings y comiéndoselo.

Nop, nada especial, ¿qué no puede una persona hacer algo bueno por sus amigos sin razón?- preguntó Po poniendo el tofu en un plato, caminando a la mesa, le dio su platillo a Tigresa y tomando su asiento al lado de ella y empezando a comer.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué a ella le das tofu también? Yo también quiero- dijo Mantis ignorando sus instintos de supervivencia y tratando de tomar uno de los cubos, pero fue detenido abruptamente por un manotazo de la tigre que lo mando a volar hacia una pared -Ay- se quejó mientras se deslizaba por la pared.

-Mantis, primero: no toques mi comida y segundo: ¿que acabo de decirte sobre meterte en cosas que no te incumben?- dijo Tigresa asesinando al insecto con la mirada.

-Siento haber preguntando, lo siento tanto, tanto- dijo Mantis en un tono chillón y tambaleándose hacia su asiento haciendo que todos se rieran. Cuando todos se habían calmado Po se dio cuenta de que había una serpiente verde menos.

-¿Oigan chicos? ¿Dónde está Víbora?- Po preguntó

-No tengo idea, probablemente sigue en su cuarto- contestó Mono.

-Tal vez debería llevarle el desayuno para allá, quizás no se está sintiendo bien- Po dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse pero Tigresa lo volvió a sentar.

-No Po, tu quédate y termina tu desayuno, yo ya terminé, yo se lo llevo- Tigresa sugirió mientras se ponía en pie.

-Oh bueno Tigresa, aquí te espero- Po dijo. Tigresa asintió silenciosamente, tomó el plato de Víbora y empezó a ir hacia la puerta.

-Y ¿por qué vas a espera...- Mantis iba a preguntar, pero guardo silencio cuando vio la mirada asesina de Tigresa -Mejor me callo- dijo sin voltear a ver a la felina a los ojos haciendo que todos, menos Tigresa, estallaran en carcajadas. Tigresa rodó los ojos y salió del cuarto.

**En los dormitorios**

Tigresa estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su amiga, pensando que tal vez debería disculparse con ella por su reacción la noche anterior, seguro que estaba enojada y Víbora sabía las consecuencias de sus actos, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa dentro de ella por ser tan agresiva con su amiga sólo porque quería respuestas _"Nah, ella se lo buscó por tener una idea tan estúpida, sólo le diré que todo está bien y que puede estar tranquila" _pensó Tigresa y llegó al cuarto de su amiga. Tocó en la puerta gentilmente y esperó a escuchar una replica.

-¿Quién es?- vino la voz de Víbora del otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy yo Víbora, te traje el desayuno ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Se..seguro Tigresa pasa, pasa- dijo Víbora nerviosamente y la felina abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación sólo para encontrar a Víbora en un tipo de barricada en una esquina -Muy bien, deja el plato en el escritorio con mucho cuidado- instruyó Víbora en un tono nervioso.

Tigresa se rió un poco y rodó sus ojos a su amiga -Víbora, no crees que estas exagerando , no es como que trajera una bomba o algo así- dijo Tigresa poniendo el plato en el escritorio. Su actitud hizo que Víbora se relajara un poco y salió de su refugio aún vigilando a la felina cuidadosamente.

-Nunca pensé que trajeras una bomba, sólo algo así como un veneno no muy potente o al menos mucha salsa picante- Víbora dijo tomando un sorbo de la sopa. El comentario sacó una pequeña risa de la felina que se divertía por la paranoia de su amiga.

-Oh vamos Víbora sólo estaba jugando contigo anoche, al menos al final- dijo Tigresa. El comentario hizo que Víbora pudiera relajarse más y poniendo una sonrisa en los labios de la serpiente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio y empezó a comer con más libertad.

-Bien, pero deberías trabajar en tus bromas porque a mi no me hizo gracia. No dormí en toda la noche- dijo Víbora con un tono serio.

-Lo tendré en mente si tu trabajas en tus estrategias para que sean más racionales- Tigresa le respondió burlonamente e hizo que Víbora se riera.

-Muy bien eso haré. Así que ¿cómo estuvo el desayuno? ¿Algo especial aparte de la sopa de ingrediente secreto que estoy comiendo? Que esta algo fría por cierto- Víbora preguntó.

-Eso es tu culpa por no aparecer en la cocina a tiempo, y por el tono que usas sospecho que tu ya sabes algo- Tigresa le dijo señalándola causando que la serpiente sonriera.

-¿Cómo supones que reaccionarias tu si tu mejor amiga que es un tigre te amenazara en broma y tu no supieras que era una broma?- preguntó la serpiente burlonamente -Como sea, si ahora sé porque querías tener el día libre tan desesperadamente, querías tener algo de tiempo con Po- dijo Víbora.

-Déjame adivinar, Po te lo dijo- Tigresa dijo suspirando un poco.

-Sip, vino aquí en la mañana para ver si estaba bien y terminó contándome que ustedes dos hicieron una apuesta durante el entrenamiento de ayer y que tu, creo que felizmente, perdiste y me dijo que tenía un plan para que no te arrepintieras, empezando con un desayuno especial- Víbora explicó mientras miraba a su amiga sin parar de sonreír.

-Si por felizmente te refieres a que me dejé vencer en un combate entonces te equivocas, el que lo ame no significa que haría algo así, pero sí debo admitir que estoy feliz y emocionada por el día de hoy. En cuanto al desayuno vaya que fue especial, preparo su sopa de ingrediente secreto, té de jazmín, un plato lleno de dumplings pegajosos, y un plato de tofu salteado con su salsa especial sólo para mi- Tigresa dijo felizmente. **(Claro que no iba a estar saltando por el cuarto, eso es algo que haría Víbora)**

-Entiendo que estás feliz, y esa si que sonó como una comida especial, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta- Víbora dijo asintiendo a la maestra quien la volteó a ver con confusión.

-Claro Víbora, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Tigresa

-¿Por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo en lugar de estar con él? Estoy segura de que te está esperando- replicó la maestra serpiente sonriendo a la felina a la que se le abrieron mucho los ojos por la pregunta.

-¡Diablos tienes razón Víbora, adiós!- Dijo la felina apresuradamente mientras salía corriendo del cuarto haciendo que Víbora se riera otra vez antes de continuar comiendo su sopa.

**En la cocina**

El resto de los cinco furiosos habían terminado su desayuno y se habían ido a hacer lo que tuvieran en mente hace un rato y Po estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a que Tigresa llegara.

_"Se está tardando un poco, tal vez terminó decidiendo a retractarse de la apuesta e irse a entrenar...nah ¿qué estoy pensando? Ella nunca haría eso ella ya dijo que me acompañaría y aunque yo sé que pasar tiempo conmigo no es una de sus actividades favoritas cuando ella dice que hará algo, ella lo hace"_ Po pensó mientras se levantaba para ponerse a lavar los platos en lo que Tigresa llegaba. Se puso frente al fregador y lo llenó con agua y empezó a lavar, pero unos segundos después de que empezara Tigresa llegó respirando un poco rápido por la corrida que hizo -Oye, ahí estas Tigresa, ¿por qué respiras así? ¿Hay peligro o algo así?- Po preguntó un poco consternado pero siguió lavando los platos.

-No Po todo está bien, sólo quise correr un poco en el camino para acá ¿sabes? Mantener la condición- Tigresa mintió para no decirle que quería llegar con él lo más rápido que podía -Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Tigresa viendo que el panda estaba parado frente al fregador. **(Pregunta tonta)**

-Bueno te estabas tardando un poquito así que decidí lavar los platos en lo que llegabas- Po explicó.

-¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?- preguntó Tigresa acercándose a él.

-Por qué no, yo lavo y tu secas- Po dijo

Tigresa se puso al lado de Po y empezó a secar los platos que el le entregaba, pasaron quince minutos haciendo esto hasta que sólo les faltaba una taza. Cuando Po terminó de lavarla se la pasó a Tigresa quien estiró la mano para tomarla y sus manos se tocaron, se sonrojaron un poco ante esto pero Tigresa se recuperó pronto, agarró la taza, la secó y la puso en el estante donde guardaban las tazas.

-Ok ya acabamos aquí, entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Tigresa

-Buenoooo ahora que se acabó el desayuno se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a meditar juntos debajo del durazno de la sabiduría celestial y después ir a tomar una pequeña excursión en las montañas Wu Dang y tener el almuerzo allá arriba - Po explicó

-Po tu odias las excursiones, incluso ahora que bajaste de peso- Tigresa dijo riéndose un poco por lo bajo.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero a ti te gusta mantenerte en movimiento y como no vas a entrenar hoy por mi, pensé que podríamos hacer algo que a ti te gustara sin mencionar que me caería bien el ejercicio y almorzaremos al final, con eso me basta- Po le dijo haciendo que fuera muy difícil para Tigresa no sonreír como una idiota.

-Pues que así sea, después de ti guerrero dragón- dijo Tigresa y con eso se dirigieron al durazno _"Algo me dice que hoy va a ser un gran día"_ pensó Tigresa con una sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro.

_**El bosque de bambú, a algunos kilometros del valle**_

Después de que Song terminó su desayuno le dio su dinero al dueño y se fue de la aldea, había estado trotando a través del bosque de bambú por unas cinco horas y estaba empezando a cansarse pero tenía que llegar con su panda lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran llevarla, la idea de un montón de chicas rodeándolo y otras haciendo fila para abrazarlo y besarlo hacía que siguiera moviéndose, ella sabía que Po no era de esos pero no podía mantener la imagen afuera de su cabeza. Y luego la imagen de esa tigresa merodeando a su panda, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo a toda velocidad ahora.

_"La última vez que estuve ahí esa tigre no parecía del tipo afectuoso, rayos, incluso llegue a preguntarme si en verdad era una hembra pero ha estado viviendo con Po por un tiempo y él siendo el chico que es no me sorprendería que se haya encariñado con él, tengo que llegar pronto y asegurarme de que nada pase entre ellos, esa zorra con rayas no conseguirá llevarse a mi Po" _ ella pensó mientras continuaba corriendo a su máxima velocidad. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo directamente hacia alguien hasta que chocaron.

-AGH- Song exclamó mientras se caía al piso de espaldas y escuchaba como se le salía todo de la mochila.

-Hay Dios mio, como lo siento señorita, no la vi déjeme ayudarla- escucho una voz por encima de su cabeza, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba para ver a una pantera macho sonriéndole de manera extraña con una pata extendida. Era bastante fornido, tenía un pelaje muy oscuro y aterciopelado y un par de ojos del más profundo color azul, un muy buen partido para cualquiera, pero a Song no le podría importar menos, aceptó la pata y se levantó.

-Gracias- Song dijo dándose la vuelta para recoger sus cosas, se arrodilló y empezó a meter las cosas de nuevo en su mochila apresuradamente. Estaba a punto de agarrar su paraguas pero la pantera lo hizo primero y se lo entregó aún viéndola con esa sonrisa extraña que la estaba incomodando -Bueno, adiós- Song dijo tratando de seguir su camino pero la pantera habló.

-Bueno vaya que tienes prisa, ¿qué te pasa nena?¿eres tímida?- preguntó la pantera en una voz seductora que sólo le sirvió para fastidiar a Song, obviamente era uno de esos chicos que siempre tenían a todas la chicas encima y se creían el macho perfecto. Al principio a Song simplemente no le interesaba, pero ahora por el tono que estaba usando podía decir con toda seguridad que sería un dolor de cabeza.

-Mira, lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza en este momento sólo olvídalo, no me interesa así que sigue tu camino- Song dijo empezando a alejarse_ "Por favor no le sigas, no le sigas"_ Song pensó, no quería perder más tiempo con este tipo.

-Oh disculpame no sabía que eras...uh bueno tu sabes...diferente- dijo la pantera frotándose la nuca. El comentario hizo que Song se detuviera en seco con los ojos reabiertos, y luego se volteó para mirar a la pantera soltando fuego de sus ojos violeta.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando gato?- Song dijo con ira a la pantera que parecía no escuchar su tono de voz.

-Buenooo, eres sexy, y no te interesa todo esto- dijo señalando su cuerpo -Simplemente creí que eras...- la pantera estuvo a punto de decir pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

Song estaba ahí parada con el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado después de golpear a la pantera -Escúchame amigo, si llegas a terminar esa oración me asegurare de que no puedas tener cachorros propios- dijo ella presionando el botón de su paraguas haciendo salir la espada dandole escalofríos a la pantera -Y para que lo sepas, no estoy interesada en un patético pedazo de basura como tu porque ya tengo a alguien en mente, cretino- Song terminó retrayendo su espada y dándose media vuelta para irse.

-Bueno siento pena por quien sea que es ese tipo porque si yo no pude ese sujeto es hombre muerto- la pantera dijo riéndose amargamente. Eso era todo, si no iba a renunciar a esto entonces tampoco ella, este sujeto necesitaba que le enseñaran modales. Se dio la vuelta para ver a la pantera otra vez, por lo que esperaba fuera la última vez, y se puso justo frente a su cara para ponerlo en su lugar de una buena vez, no tenía todo el día.

-Déjame decirte que el chico que quiero es diez veces el macho que tu jamas serás porque a él le importan más los demás que él mismo, siempre está ahí en el momento preciso, es comprensivo, fuerte, y lo más importante es respetuoso. Si pudieras ser un octavo de lo que él es tendrías mucha suerte, entonces cierra tu hocico cuando hablas de gente que ni conoces- Song le gruño en la cara a la pantera dejándolo en estado de shock lo que hizo sonreír victoriosa a la leopardo y darse la vuelta para seguir su camino. Pero la pantera reaccionó, irritando a Song, y la sujetó de los brazos y acercando mucho el hocico a su oreja.

-Estoy muy seguro que puedo demostrarte que tan macho se puede ser sin ninguna de esas cosas- él susurro. Si el último comentario la había molestado, con este si explotó.

_"OH HIJO DE..."_ Song gritó en su mente y rugió lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás dándole un cabezazo en la cara a la pantera haciendo que soltara sus brazos, luego se dio la vuelta rapidamente y levantó su rodilla golpeándolo en su lugar especial haciendo que se inclinara del intenso dolor, ella utilizó ese momento para cerrar su paraguas y darle un golpaso en la cara haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara hacia atrás y des protegiera su pecho, y le dio una patada rápida y fuerte que lo mandó volando de cabeza a un bambú dejándolo inconsciente. Se relajó cuando lo vio ahí tirado sin consciencia y se acercó al cuerpo de la pantera -Idiota- dijo ella antes de escupirle, abrir su paraguas que recargó contra su hombro y empezó a caminar otra vez.

_**El valle de la paz, cima de la montaña Wu Dang**_

Después de una hora de meditar en paz, Po había decidido que era tiempo de comenzar la excursión, le pidió a Tigresa que esperara en el durazno mientras él bajaba a preparar todo para su almuerzo en la montaña. Bajó del árbol y se dirigió a la cocina para agarrar la comida, hizo una tanda de arroz rápida y como una docena de panes de frijol, algo de té verde dentro de un contenedor especial para que no se derramara y una manta donde se podían sentar y lo metió todo dentro de una canasta y volvió con Tigresa para que se pudieran ir a comenzar la excursión. Todo fue como se esperaba los dos subiendo con Tigresa al frente ya que Po se quedaba un poco atrás porque tenía que detenerse a descansar de vez en cuando, quizás ya no tomaba tantos como antes pero aún lo hacia un poco. Cuando llegaron a la cima Po hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria y le grito a la montaña que no podía con la barbarosidad del guerrero dragón causando que la maestra del estilo del tigre soltara una risita por sus actos, cuando terminó se puso a preparar todo para que pudieran almorzar y luego se sentaron para empezar a comer. Silencio era lo que menos había mientras comían, so contaban historias de su pasado, bromas, e incluso hacían algunas imitaciones de sus compañeros, su maestro y de otra gente que conocían, todo el tiempo sonriendo y compartiendo risas era fácil notar que la estaban pasando genial. Tigresa nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, la única ocasión que podría estar cerca a hacerla sentir tan feliz sería cuando le dijeron que iba a ser adoptada y todo gracias a Po, su amado Po. Después de comer se recostaron en la manta y se pusieron a mirar las nubes.

-Oye Tigresa mira esas nubes se ven un poco como las orejas del Maestro Shifu- Po dijo riéndose un poco y señalando un par de nubes puntiagudas.

-Cierto y esa se parece un poco a la espada de los héroes- ella dijo señalando a otra nube haciendo que Po se riera lo que hizo que ella riera también.

Po inspeccionó el cielo buscando por más nubes interesantes y después logró encontrar una -Oh, ohm mira Tigresa esa grande que está por allá está formando un corazón- Po dijo emocionado señalando a la enorme nube en el horizonte haciendo que Tigresa sonriera calidamente ante la nube.

-Si, así es, gracias por el día de hoy Po de verdad lo he disfrutado, le pusiste mucho esfuerzo a ese plan tuyo- dijo Tigresa suavemente volteándolo a ver.

-Bueno, tenía que hacer que valiera la pena, después de todo te dije que no quería que te arrepintieras de acompañarme- Po respondió usando el mismo tono y viéndola con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

-¿Por qué estas fijado en la idea de que me arrepentiría de pasar el día contigo? No es como si no me agradara tu compañía, después de todo somos amigos- Tigresa dijo un poco herida, pero Po no se dio cuenta.

-Exacto, somos amigos y trabajé muy duro para crear esta amistad que hemos formado, gracias a eso cada vez que voy a pasar tiempo contigo tengo miedo de que vaya a meter la pata y arruinarlo todo- Po dijo tristemente mientras se sentaba y Tigresa hacia lo mismo poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amado para confortarlo.

_"Tal vez ahora es un buen momento para decirle"_ pensó Tigresa. Respiró hondo para armarse de valor y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos -Po, tu nunca podrás arruinarlo todo, al menos no conmigo, seguro haces desastres de vez en cuando pero siempre los arreglas, no importa cómo siempre te levantas y pones todo en orden de nuevo- Tigresa dijo dandole un pequeño apretón haciéndolo sonreír -Y no podrías arruinar las cosas conmigo porque yo...- ella empezó a decirle pero en ese momento el gong de emergencia sonó, los bandidos estaban atacando la aldea haciendo que la maestra se detuviera con un tic en su ojo derecho** (como el Maestro Shifu, aunque no me acuerdo exactamente cual ojo era)** _"Juro que ese gong o el infeliz que lo suena tiene algo en mi contra"_ Tigresa pensó molesta porque el gong la interrumpió por tercera vez en dos días.

-Muy bien Tigresa, lo que me fueras a decir me lo dices luego, es hora de ser héroes- Po dijo levantándose y corriendo cuesta abajo.

-Seguro- Tigresa dijo molesta siguiéndolo hacia el valle.

**En la aldea**

Un grupo de más o menos doce jabalíes bandidos estaban haciendo un caos en el centro de la aldea y robando cosas de puestos, tiendas y personas que lograban atrapar mientras todos corrían y gritaban con terror.

-Consigan todo el dinero y otras cosas que puedan encontrar y háganlo rápido, no tenemos todo el día. Esos maestros del palacio de jade llegarán en cualquier segundo- les encomendó a todos un jabalí muy grande con una cicatriz profunda en su ojo izquierdo y un martillo de guerra, probablemente era el líder del grupo.

-En cualquier segundo, como este- dijo una voz a sus espaldas antes de sentir un golpe en la espalda que lo mandó rondando hacia dos de sus compañeros. El líder se levantó rápido y se sacudió el polvo volteando a ver de donde provenía la voz sólo para encontrarse con tres de los cinco furiosos: Víbora, Mantis y Mono quien acababa de plantarse al lado de sus compañeros después de su ataque y tomando su pose de combate.

-Les daremos una oportunidad para que devuelvan todo lo que se robaron y se rindan antes de que decidamos limpiar el piso contigo y tus amigos, te sugiero que la tomes- dijo la Maestra Víbora al líder el cual sólo se rió como respuesta seguido por sus lacayos.

-Oh tenemos tanto miedo, ¿cómo planean vencernos? Nosotros somos catorce y sean maestros de kung fu o no ustedes sólo son tres- dijo con un tono burlón.

-Cuatro de hecho, ALAS DE JUSTICIA- exclamó una voz desde arriba mientras una gran ráfaga de viento descendiera sobre los bandidos tirándolos al suelo excepto al líder que sólo retrocedió unos pasos y miró hacia adelante para ver cómo el Maestro Grulla aterrizaba al lado de sus compañeros -Así que, ¿de qué me perdí?- preguntó.

-No mucho en realidad, ¿dónde están Po y Tigresa? Los pequeños no serán problema, pero ese tipo puede que sí- demandó Mantis señalando al líder.

-No pude encontrarlos, pero estoy seguro de que están en camino- contestó Grulla

-Bueno, hay que hacer lo que podamos sin ellos, tienen que llegar en algún momento- sugirió Mono y los otros asintieron en señal de entendimiento y luego se lanzaron sobre los bandidos.

Víbora agarró una soga que se había caído de una carreta y la usó como un látigo para pelear contra los tres bandidos que se habían ido contra ella. Todos intentaron cortarla en pedazos con sus espadas pero siendo la maestra del estilo de la serpiente ella pudo evadir sus cortes con mucha gracia, después de esquivar por un rato se hartó y decidió tomar la ofensiva, así que después de evadir un último ataque uso su cuerda para sujetarle las piernas a uno de los bandidos derribándolo y luego haciéndolo girar, estampándolo contra sus dos compañeros dejándolos muy desorientados dándole suficiente tiempo para acercarse y darles una tormenta de golpes súper veloces que los bandidos no pudieron bloquear mandándolos a dormir, los amarro rápidamente y fue a ayudar a Mantis que parecía estar teniendo problemas con dos bandidos.

Mantis estaba peleando con todo lo que tenía pero al parecer estos tipos eran más rudos de lo que había creído, intentó usar sus ataques a lo nervios pero parecía que estos sujetos eran impunes a ellos por la grasa que tenían, era como cuando Tai Lung intentó usarlos Po. Logró romper sus espadas con su ataque de rebote, pero simplemente no podía apagarles las luces.

_"Vamos, vamos Mantis piensa ¿cómo le ganas a sujetos diez veces más grandes que tu cuando tu mejor ataque es inservible" _pensó mientras esquivaba un golpe _"Utilizando su peso en su contra duh"_ Mantis pensó preparándose para ejecutar su plan. Los jabalíes vieron que el pequeño maestro no se movía lo cual les pareció extraño, habían escuchado que el Maestro Mantis era el más veloz y el menos propenso a quedarse quieto de todos los maestros del palacio de jade, pero uno de ellos decidió restarle importancia y atacar corriendo hacia el maestro entrelazando sus dedos, subiendo sus brazos al aire y luego dejándolos caer en un poderoso golpe martillo en el lugar donde se encontraba el insecto. El Maestro Mantis esperó hasta el último segundo posible y espero, y espero, y espero _"AHORA"_ pensó Mantis mientras levantaba sus tenazas y atrapaba las manos del bandido, moviéndose por debajo de sus piernas y jalándolo de los brazos para hacerlo girar y caer en su espalda sólo para empezar a estamparlo contra el piso repetidas veces **(como le hizo con Po en la primera película, la parte de estamparlo)** hasta que el bandido quedo inconsciente -OH SI- exclamó él lanzando sus tenazas al aire en señal de victoria sin darse cuenta de que el otro bandido se había puesto detrás de él y le había tirado una patada, para cuando se dio cuenta la patada ya había conectado y lo había mandado a volar -AAAYYY- gritó Mantis pero Víbora, quien había venido a su rescate, lo atrapó antes de que se estrellara con algo.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- la serpiente preguntó con dulzura y el insecto se rió.

-Claro que sí, pero tu eres la peor opción para ayudarme- el insecto bromeo mientras se reía pero se detuvo cuando escucho a la serpiente siseando -Ahem...digo claro Víbora te lo agradezco, sólo dame un inicio rápido- terminó él, ella asintió y se lo arrojó al bandido a una velocidad tan alta que el jabalí no pudo detener la seis patas que lo patearon en la cara y lo dejaron inconsciente.

En el otro lado del campo de batalla Mono y Grulla se habían juntado para pelear con un grupo de cinco bandidos que estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas acabar con los maestros sin obtener ningún resultado. Grulla surcaba los cielo derribando a los bandidos con sus alas de justicia mientras Mono aprovechaba dichas ocasiones para golpearlos en la cabeza con un par de sartenes que había conseguido de un puesto de comida. Habían usado esta estrategia por un tiempo y lograron noquear a tres de los cinco bandidos, pero querían terminar con esto ya así que decidieron usar otra técnica distinta con los últimos dos. Mono salto a los cielos soltando las sartenes y sujetándose de las patas de Grulla con su cola y Grulla lo posicionó encima de las cabezas de los bandidos, una vez ahí Grulla descendió hasta que los bandidos estaban al alcance de Mono y una vez que estaba en posición Mono los sujetó por los calzones y Grulla los levantó del suelo un poco** (un maldito calzón chino atómico) **luego Mono los dejó caer para que los bandidos se estrellaran en la calle y quedaran inconscientes.

-¡BASTA!- gritó el bandido líder, enojado por la incompetencia de sus hombres, estos maestros los estaban haciendo quedar en ridículo -Ya me harté, los voy a destruir- proclamó el líder levantando su martillo sobre su cabeza con sus últimos tres hombres a su lado.

-Lo único que vas a hacer será sentir mi trueno, ¡SHAKABOEY!- escuchó una voz mientras era golpeado nuevamente, pero esta vez el golpe lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros atrás, y mientras caía pudo escuchar un rugido seguido por muchas quejas y gemidos de dolor. Cuando se puso de pie vio que el resto de sus hombres estaban inconscientes y el último miembro de los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón habían llegado.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Dónde estaban?- exclamó Mantis.

-¿Aún te estas metiendo en asuntos que no te incumben Mantis? ¿Por qué mejor no te callas la boca y vas con los otros a amarrar a los bandidos?- gruño Tigresa.

-¿No van a necesitar ayuda?- preguntó Víbora

-Nah estaremos bien, vayan a recoger la basura- Po les dijo y con eso se fueron.

-Así que ¿el osito de peluche y la gatita van a intentar detenerme?, que tierno- se burló el jabalí líder preparando su martillo para luchar.

-No vamos a intentarlo, lo haremos- Tigresa gruño y después corrió hacia el bandido al igual que Po.

Tigresa intentó darle un gran puñetazo en la cara pero él lo bloqueo con su martillo y le arrojó su propio golpe el cual ella esquivo dando un paso hacia un lado dejando espacio para que Po le propinara una buena patada en el estomaga que lo mandó tambaleándose hacia atrás pero se recupero rápido y blandió su martillo hacia la cabeza de Po quien se agachó para esquivarlo. Continuaron con la rutina por un tiempo y no parecía que alguien estuviera ganando, tras haber esquivado otro martillazo del jabalí haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás ambos aterrizaron y Po tuvo una idea.

-Este tipo es rudo, creo que es tiempo de que usemos ese ataque que hemos estado practicando ¿no crees?- Po le preguntó a Tigresa.

-Quizás, ¿de verdad crees que podemos hacerlo?- Tigresa le preguntó a él.

-Claro que podemos, ahora prepárate- Po proclamó y Tigresa asintió tomando unos pasos hacia atrás. Después de que estuviera lista Po corrió hacia ella y ella lo lanzó al aire como lo había echo en la prisión de la ciudad de Gongmen y él empezó a hacerse bolita mientras gritaba -BARBARA BALA DE CAÑON DEL YING Y EL YANG-** (el nombre en inglés es más corto)** y comenzó a caer, Tigresa tensó sus músculos y cuando Po estaba frente a ella lanzó sus brazos hacia adelante en un poderoso golpe de palmas dobles que mandó volando al panda hacia el bandido líder en una gran pelota de blanco y negro. El jabalí observaba con los ojos bien abiertos al panda que venía disparado en su dirección, pero pronto puso una sonrisa malévola y se preparó para dar un martillazo esperando a que el panda estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, Tigresa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y salió corriendo hacia el bandido.

_"No no no no no, ¿por qué no pensé en el resultado? ¿POR QUÉ?"_ Tigresa gritó en su mente mientras corría con el corazón a mil por hora, pero el resultado que se le había ocurrido vino ya que cuando Po estaba a punto de impactar con el bandido líder el jabalí dio un paso al lado y tiró un martillazo potente al guerrero dragón golpeándolo en la cabeza y mandándolo volando de regreso a la felina que se preparo para atraparlo. Tigresa extendió los brazos al frente y detuvo al panda de volar más lejos, pero la velocidad que llevaba la hizo retroceder unos pasos y luego caerse en su parte posterior sosteniendo a Po que tenía sus ojos cerrados -¿Po?- ella preguntó sin obtener respuesta -Po vamos levántate tenemos que acabar con este sujeto- le dijo al panda inconsciente sacudiéndolo un poco, pero la única respuesta que consiguió fue algo de sangre que cayó de su boca lo cual la preocupo mucho.

-Jajajajajajajaa, Oooh ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso golpee muy duro y lastime al osito? ¿La gatita va a llorar?- el jabalí líder se burlo haciendo que toda la preocupación de Tigresa se volviera en furia, puso a Po delicadamente en el suelo y se levantó para mirar al bandido con ojos asesinos, mostrando sus colmillos y sacando sus garras.

-¡VAS A PAGAR!- Tigresa rugió a todo pulmón corriendo a máxima velocidad sobre sus cuatro patas hacia el bandido que luego de ver la expresión de la felina se espantó seriamente y trató de correr pero sus piernas no le respondían y sólo pudo reaccionar a cubrirse el rostro con el martillo después de ver como Tigresa le tiraba un golpe, pero su puño destruyo la cabeza del martillo en mil pedazos y conectó con su cara de todos modos mandándolo a volar para estrellarse contra una pared. Pero Tigresa aún no había terminado, se movió hacia donde estaba el bandido y lo sostuvo contra la pared mientras lo golpeaba en la cara y el estomagó sin piedad alguna agrietando la superficie _"Bastardo bruto ignorante, debería matarte ahora mismo pero Po necesita que lo vea un doctor entonces considérate afortunado"_ Tigresa pensó tomando un paso hacia atrás y dándole al bandido una patada súper dura en el estomago finalmente rompiendo la pared. Estaba respirando agitadamente mientras observaba al bandido casi muerto en el suelo y luego volteó a ver hacia atrás para ver cómo todos los aldeanos y el resto de los cinco furiosos la veían con ojos reabiertos y un poco asustados, pero a ella le importaba sólo se dio la vuelta acercándose a su panda, lo cargó y salió disparada hacia el palacio de jade para llevarlo a la enfermería _"Po, por favor que estés bien, por favor"_ Tigresa pensó mientras subía las escaleras.

_**En el bosque de bambú, en la noche**_

Song estaba caminando lentamente por el bosque, se sentía muy cansado después de correr tanto y haber tenido que lidiar con esa pantera que por cierto le quito mucho tiempo. Sólo le faltaban unos pocos kilometros para llegar al valle de la paz y quería seguir pero sabía que caminar de noche en el bosque no era buena idea, así que decidió despertarse MUY temprano mañana para estar ahí en la mañana. Hizo su tienda portátil y se metió para irse a dormir_ "Tan cerca, ya casi llego Po, ya casi"_ pensó antes de dejar que sus ojos se cerraran y se quedara dormida.

**Bueno eso fue divertido, desvelarse por escribir. Pues este es mi cuarto capítulo y es el más largo de todos, pero me gusta porque podemos aprender unas cosas:**

**1. Chicos, jamás insulten a las damas se van a lastimar**

**2. Nunca actúen como esa pantera que harás que te odien y también te lastimen.**

**3. Nunca, pero nunca de los nuncas te metas con tigresa o Song enojadas**

**4. Po tiene bastante en su plato con estas chica.**

**Bueno ya casi estoy al día con la historia en español (YAY)**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	5. Viendo manchas

**¡Muy bien! Último capítulo en existencia para traducir, después de esto es capítulo 100% nuevo. En este capítulo empieza lo bueno. Así que siéntense, relájense y pónganse listos para el principio de la verdadera acción.**

**Sigamos con la historia.**

**Capítulo cinco: Viendo manchas**

_**El palacio de jade, a la mañana siguiente**_

Po se despertó quejándose por algo de dolor y sentó en sus cama parpadeado algunas veces para ajustar sus ojos a la iluminación del cuarto en el que se encontraba y reconocer sus alrededores, se percato de que estaba en la enfermería del palacio de jade, el sol estaba empezando a salir y su cabeza lo estaba matando -¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó a sí mismo frotándose la cabeza y luego todo el incidente de los bandidos volvió a su mente _"Oh cierto, rayos ese era un buen martillo, no creo que ni los golpes de Temutai fueran tan duros"_ pensó mirando por la ventana y silbando -Si el sol está ahí entonces estuve apagado por un buen tiempo eso es seguro- dijo a nadie en particular.

-Eso es verdad- dijo una voz de la nada haciendo que el panda saltara en sorpresa.

-¡WOAH!- el panda gritó cuando estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama pero sintió que alguien lo atrapó. Volteo a ver a su salvador y se encontró a sí mismo en los brazos de Tigresa haciendo que se sonrojara -Oh...uh...um buenos días Tigresa- Po dijo nerviosamente.

-Hola Po- Tigresa dijo sonrojada también -Perdón por asustarte- continuó ayudándolo a pararse ambos aún sonrojados pero menos que antes.

-Pfffft...no me asustaste, tu...eh...me sorprendiste...si eso- Po dijo juntando sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo inocentemente. En la opinión de Tigresa se veía súper lindo, se veía así todo el tiempo, pero era extra lindo cuando estaba nervioso.

-Claaaaroooo guerrero dragón, lo que tu digas- Tigresa dijo en forma divertida, pero su mirada se volvió un poco preocupada -¿Cómo te sientes?¿está todo bien?- ella preguntó revisándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy bien Tigresa, un poco mareado pero no es nada de que preocuparse- Po dijo tratando de calmar a la usualmente serena tigre _"Que raro, ¿por qué está tan preocupada? Después de todo me la vivo golpeándome en la cabeza"_ pensó él.

-Quizás deberías recostarte de nuevo, el golpe que recibiste fue bastante duro- dijo ella poniendo una pata en su hombro con la misma expresión en la cara.

-Tigresa ya te dije que estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto- le dijo dando un paso hacia adelante pero al estar mareado se cayó para adelante y Tigresa lo atrapó otra vez mirándolo en parte seria y en parte divertida.

-¿Qué decías Po?- le preguntó al panda que estaba sonrojado otra vez.

-Decíaaa que tal vez me debería recostar- dijo suspirando y Tigresa asintió ayudándolo a llegar a la cama poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para que no se cayera otra vez. Después de acomodarse en la cama poniendo su cabeza en la almohada y que Tigresa lo cubriera con la sábana tomo un respiro profundo para hablar -Así que ¿que pasó después de que me noquearan? Preguntó el panda. La pregunta hizo que las orejas de Tigresa se bajaran un poco, ¿cómo le explicaría lo ocurrió con el bandido después de que lo golpeara?

_"Veamos, quedaste inconsciente y me alarmé. El salvaje se burló de tu condición y me puse furiosa dandole tal golpiza que asusté a todos los aldeanos dejé sorprendidos a los cinco. Y por último te traje para acá en mis brazos mientras estabas inconsciente rogando a lo que sea que se me ocurriera que estuvieras bien"_ pensó ella pero obviamente no se lo dijo -Bueno verás yo...- empezó a decir pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Ella se hizo cargo del líder de los bandidos deteniendo la amenaza y te trajo aquí arriba para que fueras tratado- dijo una voz y voltearon sus cabezas a la puerta para ver al Maestro Shifu parado ahí con el resto de los cinco, tenía una expresión de alivio en el rostro -Es bueno verlo despierto guerrero dragón- dijo acercándose a los dos con los cinco siguiéndolo de cerca -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó.

-Aparte de la migraña y los mareos que tengo me siento genial, de echo estoy seguro de que puedo correr el curso de obstáculos ahora mismo- Po dijo intentando levantarse de nueva cuenta pero Tigresa se lo impidió.

-Po quédate ahí necesitas descansar- ella dijo seriamente haciendo que Po bufara fastidiado porque no lo dejaba pararse.

-Tigresa tiene razón Po es mejor que no te muevas, date tiempo para recuperarte- dijo Víbora preocupada mientras el resto de los cinco y Shifu formaban un círculo alrededor de la cama en donde estaba recostado el panda.

-Si amigo, no te agotes, ese golpe que te dieron fue algo un tanto serio- continuo Mono.

-Si que lo fue, por eso te voy a permitir que no entrenes por hoy pata que descanses, el guerrero dragón tiene que estar a su máxima capacidad si algo llega a ocurrir- Shifu dijo sonriendo un poco -Pero espero al resto de ustedes en el salón de entrenamientos en veinte minutos o los haré subir y bajar las escaleras treinta veces sin parar y saben que no estoy bromeando- ordenó Shifu seriamente apuntándole a los cinco con el bastón de Ooway haciéndolos tragar grueso al pensar en el castigo.

-Si Maestro Shifu- dijeron en unísono, Po un poco decepcionado ya que iba a estar confinado a una cama por todo el día.

-Bien, ahora pueden quedarse con Po un poco si quieren, pero recuerden veinte minutos- les dijo y con eso se fue de la enfermería. Después de que se fuera los cinco voltearon a ver al panda en la cama.

-Entonces ¿de verdad estas bien o sólo querías sonar confiado en frente del maestro?- Grulla le preguntó al panda en sospecha.

-Les dije que estoy bien Grulla, ya sé que hago cosas estúpidas en veces, pero no les mentiría sobre mi salud- Po respondió molesto de escuchar la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

-Pero ¿estás cien por ciento seguro? Porque podríamos hacer unas pruebas...- Víbora empezó a decir pero Po la interrumpió.

-Por la millonésima ves ESTOY BIEN- Po gritó por su molestia haciendo que Víbora mirara al suelo y eso lo hizo sentir culpable.

-Oye sólo nos preocupamos por ti, te golpearon muy duro y ayer no respondías para nada, ella sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta- dijo Mono en tono serio.

-Si, lo sé, perdóname Víbora creo que el martillazo me dejó un poco confundido- se disculpó el panda haciendo que la maestra serpiente lo volteara a ver con una sonrisa cálida.

-Está bien Po, como Mono acaba de decir nos tenías muy preocupados ayer- dijo Víbora

-Si, pero nadie estaba tan preocupado como Tigresa aquí presente eso es seguro- dijo Mantis encima del sombrero de Grulla.

-¿Enserio?- Po preguntó mirando a la felina a su lado quien estaba queriendo matar al insecto con los ojos para que se callara, pero él le siguió.

-Oh sí, deberías haberla visto ayer después de que el bandido te golpeara en la cabeza con el martillo, estoy seguro de que ese tipo no podía acordarse ni de su nombre cuando despertó de esa golpiza que le dio- dijo Mantis riéndose y Po volteó a ver a la felina con una ceja alzada haciendo que se avergonzara un poco.

_"Oh Dios has que se calle, que me parta un rayo, me trague la tierra o algo por favor"_ pensó Tigresa pero logró poner su cara radical y responder -Simplemente hice lo que cualquier buen compañero hubiera echo al ver a otro compañero herido- ella dijo con tono serio dirigiendo su mirada al insecto.

-Claro que si, porque todos hubiéramos estallado como un fuego artificial y casi matado a los tipos malos- Mono dijo riéndose junto con Mantis. Tigresa se estaba enojando pero sabía como hacerlos cerrar la boca.

-Muy bien ¿qué les parece esto? Si ustedes dos no paran de fastidiarme o alguien más hace otro comentario esa persona será mi compañero de combate por un mes y medio- ella dijo. Eso definitivamente los hizo callar -Bien, ahora vámonos llegaremos tarde a entrenar- terminó de decir levantándose y saliendo de la enfermería seguida por Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora que se detuvo en la puerta y giró su cabeza para ver al panda.

-Creo que deberías tomar una siesta, recobrar tus energías para que te recuperes más pronto- ella dijo. Po asintió y cerró sus ojos para dormirse un poco más de tiempo, y Víbors se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_**El bosque de bambú, muy cerca del valle de la paz**_

Song hizo como tenía planeado y se despertó muy temprano para seguir su viaje al valle de la paz, ya estaba extremadamente cerca, podía sentirlo. Mientras caminaba llegó a un claro con una roca en el centro y un árbol al lado.

_"Este lugar me parece familiar, pero cuando he..."_ Empezó a pensar pero de repente le cayó como un montón de ladrillos, este era el lugar donde ella y Po habían ido el día en que se conocieron justo después de que él la diera el rollo con la imagen de su trasero, también era el lugar donde había intentado contarle sobre los planes de Su pero la interrumpió la antes mencionada. Ese era una de sus memorias favoritas _"Pero si esto está aquí, eso significa..."_ Pensó mientras una sonrisa gigantesca apareciera en su cara y salía corriendo a toda velocidad y como ella esperaba en tan sólo unos minutos estaba fuera del bosque de bambú y en la entrada del valle de la paz -Estoy aquí, al fin estoy aquí- se dijo a si misma mientras se recuperaba de su corrida, se incorporó y entró a paso calmado. Todo era justo como lo recordaba así que podía moverse con facilidad, no había mucha gente afuera pero tampoco estaba vacío, podía ver como la gente abría sus negocios mientras otras personas compraban artículos varios pero había un establecimiento que llamó su atención, un restaurante de fideos donde ella y Po habían comido el día que se conocieron. Se detuvo un momento para mirar el edificio _"A lo mejor Po y yo podríamos venir a comer aquí más tarde como la primera vez, quizás ordenar otro plato de fideos para dos y esta vez no se comería mi cabeza"_ soltó una risita por el recuerdo _"Pero sería muy pronto, probablemente lo ahuyentaría, después de todo no nos hemos visto en un año y medio debo tomarlo con calma y mantener a tod..."_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz delante de ella.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿va a entrar o no? Está bloqueando la entrada- dijo la voz un poco apresurada.

Song miró hacia abajo para ver a un ganso color gris con un sombrero curioso mirándola esperando a que respondiera -Um...tal vez más tarde señor, primero tengo que ir a ver a alguien pero probablemente vuelvo después- dijo cortésmente mientras el ganso parecía estar examinándola.

-Me pareces familiar, ¿nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó el ganso.

-Bueno no que yo recuerde, al menos no personalmente, tal vez me vio cuando almorcé aquí con el guerrero dragón hace como dos años- le respondió

-Hace dos años? Hmmm- dijo el ganso poniendo una cara pensativa.

-Espere, usted era el que estaba tocando la música mientras comíamos- Song dijo chasqueando los dedos después de haberlo recordado.

-¿Hace dos años?¿yo tocando música?¿leoparda de las nieves con paraguas?- el ganso se dijo a sí mismo pensando más a fondo y entonces algo en su cabeza hizo clic -pero claro, eres Song de ese grupo de bailarinas las damas de las sombras que vinieron aquí hace como dos años a robar el cáliz del dragón del Maestro Shifu, pero ayudó a recuperarlo al final ¿o no?- dijo el ganso mientras sonreía dejando a Song en estado de shock.

-S..si, ¿cómo supo todo eso?- le preguntó

-Oh, mi hijo me contó todo, por cierto soy el Sr. Ping querida- le dijo el ganso sacudiendo su pata mientras ella aún lo estaba viendo en su estado de shock.

-Ooookay, y ¿quién es su hijo que parece estar tan bien enterado?- ella preguntó teniendo algunas sospechas.

-El guerrero dragón por supuesto, Po me ha contado muchas cosas buenas sobre ti- le respondió el ganso sorprendiéndola de gran manera.

-Espere, espere, espéreme tantito ¿Po es su hijo?- Song preguntó un poco dudosa.

-Es adoptado por supuesto, pero yo lo crié aquí en este mismo restaurante, ¿creíste que la tienda se llamaba 'Fideos y tofu del guerrero dragón' por nada? Es en honor s mi hijo...y no me puedo quejar de todos los clientes que me trae- dijo el Sr. Ping riéndose al final -Así que ¿vienes a verlo?- preguntó sacándola de su trance.

-Si así es- ella dijo sonriéndole al ganso.

-Bien, bien. Bueno continua entonces y asegúrate de parar aquí más tarde- le dijo mientras la apuraba a salir.

-Esta bien Sr. Ping, vendremos más tarde- Song dijo continuando su camino hacia el palacio _"¿Po es adoptado? Eso es algo que yo no sabía de él"_ pensó ella deteniéndose al inició de las escaleras que llevaban al palacio de jade, respiró profundamente y empezó su ascenso.

**_En la enfermería del palacio de jade_**

Po había despertado hace algunas horas y se sentía mucho mejor, pero estar acostado en una cama tu solo no era lo más emocionante del mundo se podía notar que se estaba aburriendo _"Diablos aquí no hay nada para hacer, ni siquiera tengo mis figuras de acción"_ pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama poniendo un dedo en su barbilla pensando en que hacer y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron cuando una idea surgió en su cabeza _"El Maestro Shifu dijo que no debería entrenar pero no dijo nada sobre meditación, además ya me siento bien no podría hacerme daño visitar el durazno y me caería bien un bocadillo"_ pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama para salir de la enfermería e ir al durazno de la sabiduría celestial. Se asomó por la puerta para estar seguro de que no había nadie cerca que le dijera que volviera a la cama, después de estar cien por ciento seguro de que no habían moros en la costa salió del cuarto y empezó a salir de los dormitorios lo más silenciosamente que podía y una vez afuera comenzó a caminar libremente hacia el durazno.

**En los mil escalones**

Song estaba tomando un descanso después de haber subido la mitad de los mil escalones ya que ahora tenía que subir con el peso extra de su mochila, la última vez que hizo esto sólo traía su paraguas por lo que era mucho más fácil subir. Mientras estaba ahí sentada se puso a pensar en que debería hacer _"No puedo sólo ir a tocar la puerta ¿o si?"_ Se preguntó a sí misma mentalmente _"Probablemente si tuviera suerte y Po abriera la puerta todo saldría bien pero si me abre un sirviente, alguno de los cinco furiosos o el gran maestro en persona todo se iría al demonio, si robé de este lugar una vez y aunque la Maestra Víbora y el Maestro Grulla me vieron ayudando a recuperar el cáliz dudo que el Maestro Shifu sea muy comprensivo"_ siguió pensando _"Quizás si logro colarme y evito que me vean hasta que encuentre a Po, él podría convencerlos de que no soy un problema, no es el mejor plan del mundo pe..."_ Paro su tren de pensamiento cuando su visión periférica vio a un panda subiendo a lo que parecía ser un árbol de durazno y sentarse a meditar** (no sé si puedes ver el durazno de la sabiduría celestial desde los escalones, pero digamos que si puedes)** causando que sonriera ampliamente _"Bueno parece que es mi día de suerte, ahora sólo tengo que entrar. Incluso puedo sorprenderlo más así"_ pensó mientras se ponía de pie y seguía caminando.

**Salón de entrenamiento**

Todo lo que se podía oír del salón de entrenamiento eran gritos de batalla y golpes fuertes que eran producidos por los cinco furiosos que hoy tenían combates, todos menos Tigresa que no podía (o quería) combatir ya que su compañero regular estaba incapacitado así que fue a entrenar con los mazos colgantes del olvido instantáneo. Se veía muy concentrada por fuera pero una gran parte de su mente estaba en otro lado, y ese algo era un panda acostado en una cama en la enfermería del palacio _"Tal vez le podría pedir al Maestro Shifu de mandar a alguien para ver como está dándole una indirecta para que me mande a mi"_ pensó ella mientras bajaba de los mazos e iba con su maestro.

-Maestro Shifu- Tigresa dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Si Maestra Tigresa ¿qué ocurre?- le respondió volteándola a ver

-Me preguntaba si alguien debería ir a ver si el guerrero dragón necesita algo, ver que todo este bien- preguntó con una suplica muy bien escondida. El gran maestro lo pensó un momento jugando con su barba y luego se asintió a si mismo.

-Esa es una buena idea- dijo Shifu haciendo que la felina sonriera para sus adentros -Maestra Víbora ¿podría ir a ver como está el guerrero dragón? por favor- terminó el Maestro Shifu haciendo que la cara de Tigresa decayera un poco.

-Si Maestro Shifu- dijo Víbora haciendo una reverencia a su compañero, que era Grulla, y salió por la puerta. Tigresa estaba un poco decepcionada que su plan no había salido como quería, claro que no era el mejor plan pero no creyó que Shifu fuera a interrumpir el entrenamiento de alguien más cuando ella ya casi había terminado.

-Diablos- Tigresa dijo en un tono muy bajo haciendo que la oreja de Shifu se moviera en su dirección.

-No maestro es sólo que no veo el punto de interrumpir el entrenamiento de Víbora para ver como está Po- ella respondió golpeándose en la frente mentalmente por contradecirse ya que la idea de ver como estaba el panda había sido su idea.

-Fue su idea Maestra Tigresa- Shifu le dijo como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos -Además, si hubiera un problema con él Víbora es la más capacitada para atenderlo, ¿por qué?¿tenía una mejor idea?- terminó de explicar el maestro aún observando a su mejor estudiante e hija adoptiva quien suspiró.

-No Maestro Shifu- Tigresa murmuró y luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a los mazos colgantes para acabar con su entrenamiento. Unos minutos después Víbora volvió un poco agitada.

-No esta en la enfermería- dijo la serpiente en un tono preocupado. El comentario distrajo a Tigresa quien seguía practicando, haciendo que girara su cabeza hacia la puerta y no viera el mazo que venía en su dirección, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo sólo tuvo tiempo de ver con ojos muy abiertos como el mazo la golpeaba en la cara mandándola a volar a la pared en donde estaba la puerta. Se levantó del piso quejándose y frotándose su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia la serpiente

-Fui a la enfermería y no estaba ahí, también revisé en su cuarto y la cocina pero tampoco lo encontré ahí- dijo la serpiente apresuradamente, para ese momento todos habían oído las noticias y estaban en un círculo para hablar de la situación.

-Cálmate Víbora, probablemente se sentía mejor y se fue a buscar algo que hacer, tu sabes que no le gusta estar sin hacer nada- dijo Mono palmeando a la serpiente en la espalda. Tigresa sabía que probablemente así era, pero no iba a tomar riesgos con la salud de su panda así que siendo muy cuidadosa de que nadie se diera cuenta se fue del salón de entrenamiento mientras los demás hablaban. En cuanto estuvo fuera subió al techo apresuradamente para tener una mejor vista del palacio y si no podía dar con él correría a la aldea y lo buscaría en el restaurante de padre. Buscaba con la mirada cada pedazo del palacio que podía ver desde ahí arriba pero sus nervios fueron calmados pronto cuando vio al panda sentado meditando bajo el durazno _"Oh que bueno, está bien. Ahora puedo ir para allá y darle una paliza por salirse de la enfermería sin decir...¿qué rayos?"_ Tigresa pensó cuando vio una figura que estaba subiendo al durazno en sus cuatro patas asechando al panda que estaba meditando y preparándose para saltarle encima _"¡Oh no Po!"_ Tigresa pensó mientras saltaba del techo y corría hacia el durazno para proteger al panda que amaba de quien fuera esa figura.

**En el árbol de durazno**

Po estaba ahí sentado meditando en paz, tenía que admitir que aunque se le hacía difícil meditar al principio porque tenía que estar totalmente quieto logró adaptarse a hacerlo con el tiempo, y el árbol de durazno siempre se lo facilitaba. Estaba tan metido en su meditación que no escuchó al depredador que se estaba preparando para saltarle encima con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se preparaba para atacar, esperó unos cuantos segundos más para estar seguro de que el panda no se había percatado de su presencia, después de asegurarse de ello saltó y lo tumbó al suelo.

-AAAAYY- gritó el panda antes de caer en su cara con el depredador en su espalda colgándose firmemente de su cuerpo _"¿qué demonios?¿y este qué?"_ Po pensó mientras intentaba levantarse pero la criatura que tenía en la espalda se lo impidió plantándole sus brazos contra los costados -Muy bien quien quiera que seas mejor me dejas ir antes de que te de un probada de mi barbarosidad- Po dijo mientras forcejeaba en un intento por liberarse pero la criatura simplemente lo sujeto con más fuerza y soltó una risita.

-Hola Po, es bueno saber que no has cambiado- dijo una voz femenina ronroneando, una voz que recordaba muy bien.

-¿Song?¿eres tu?- Po preguntó sólo para estar seguro de que fuera su amiga leopardo.

-Si soy yo Po, que bueno que si te acuerdes de mi- Song dijo todavía abrazándolo y ronroneando, feliz de que tenía a su panda en sus brazos como había querido por un largo tiempo.

-Es bueno verte otra vez, más bien oírte ya que no puedo verte desde aquí abajo, ¿me dejas levantarme por favor?- Po le pregunto a su amiga. Song lo pensó un momento y se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

-No todavía no Po, hay algo que quiero hacer primero- dijo ella con una sonrisilla misteriosa en el rostro.

**En las escaleras que llevan al durazno**

Tigresa estaba corriendo a cuatro patas para poder llegar con su panda lo más pronto posible y defenderlo del asaltante, con el golpe que había recibido ayer no se sentía tranquila con la idea de que estuviera afuera de una cama y peleando mucho menos. Lo raro era que podía jurar que estaba oyendo risas que provenían del durazno de la sabiduría celestial pero siguió corriendo, llegó a la cima de un gran salto y aterrizó en su posición de pelea.

-¡PO! ¿Estás...- empezó a decir pero se detuvo porque vio una imagen que la dejó congelada en shock, pero su sorpresa pronto fue remplazada por ira. Vio a Po tirado en el piso riéndose con una leopardo de las nieves sentada en su espalda manteniéndolo en el suelo con sus patas y haciéndole cosquillas en los costados con la cola, tras examinar la leopardo más detenidamente su ira alcanzó niveles críticos porque se dio cuenta de que era LA leopardo, la que había venido hace casi dos años y trató de seducir a Po para obtener el cáliz del dragón del Maestro Shifu _"¿Qué demonios está haciendo esa zorra aquí? Y lo que es más importante ¿por qué está sentada en MI Po?" _Pensó furiosamente mientras enderezaba a su postura normal y avanzaba hacia el par dando pisotones -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Tigresa gruño haciendo que Song parara su ataque de cosquillas en el panda mientras volteaba sus orejas en dirección a la voz, luego se levantó de la espalda de Po y se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a la tigre con ojos cortantes mientras Po recobraba el aliento y se levantaba también.

-Oh hola Tigresa, recuer...- Po comenzó a explicar pero Tigresa lo interrumpió con otra pregunta.

-Po ¿qué hace ELLA aquí?- preguntó enojada y señalando a la leopardo que sólo le gruñó por lo bajo a la otra felina.

Aaaammm...en realidad no sé, ¿por qué la visita Song?¿Las damas y tu planean dar un espectáculo?- Po preguntó. Song estaba a punto de contestar pero Tigresa intervino.

-Apuesto a que vino para robarse algo otra vez- la tigre dijo con ira haciendo gruñir otra vez a la leopardo pero esta vez con más intensidad.

-Para responder a ambas preguntas, no, de hecho esta vez vine sola- Song dijo mirando directamente a Tigresa con una cara rabiosa de la que Po no se dio cuenta, pero pronto relajo su expresión y miró al panda en cuestión -En cuanto a la razón de mi visita, esa serías tu Po he echado mucho de menos a mi esponjoso amigo panda desde que me fui- terminó de explicar abrazando a Po otra vez haciendo que Tigresa ardiera con furia casi a su límite.

-Bueno, es bueno verte otra vez a ti también- Po dijo abrazándola de regreso haciendo sonreír ampliamente a la leopardo al sentir sus grandes, cálidos y fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo causando que dejara salir un ronroneo casi inaudible que Po no logró escuchar pero Tigresa si haciendo que se mordiera la lengua para no rugir por la furia.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? No nos avisaron de ningún visitante- Tigresa preguntó sin retener el enojo en su voz por completo. La pregunta provocó que Po soltara a Song lo que la decepcionó un poco pero no lo dejo lucir...tanto.

-Su seguridad no es tan eficiente- contestó simplemente

-Entonces te colaste, que raro viniendo de una ladrona- replicó Tigresa con odio

-EX ladrona e iba a usar la puerta al principio pero en lo que estaba subiendo las escaleras vi a Po aquí viniendo para acá y quise sorprenderlo- Song dijo sonriéndole al panda.

-Hablando de eso ¿qué haces aquí afuera Po? Sabes que no deberías agotarte el día de hoy, te golpearon muy duro ayer- Tigresa dijo viendo al panda con preocupación olvidándose de Song por un segundo quien también se preocupó al oír esto.

-Pffft...estoy perfectamente bien Tigresa, la siesta que tomé me ayudo un montón, además sólo estaba meditando, tu sabes que eso no agota- Po respondió restándole importancia a todo el asunto pero Tigresa no iba a escucharlo.

-No me importa lo que estabas haciendo no deberías arriesgarte con este tipo de cosas Po, que te golpeen en la cabeza con un martillo no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera- Tigresa le dijo dándole un sermón que hizo que Po hiciera un puchero, era adorable para ambas felinas, pero no lo demostraban.

-¿Martillo?¿cómo es que lo golpearon con un martillo?- Song preguntó avanzando hacia él para inspeccionarlo pero Tigresa la empujó para alejarla sin mucha delicadeza.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos leopardo, vamos Po hay que ir con los demás para que sepan que estas bien, estaban preocupados- le dijo agarrándolo de la pata y jalándolo lejos de la leopardo apresuradamente causando que Song mirara con ira a la tigre que se estaba llevando a su panda.

-Espera un segundo Tigresa- Po dijo sacando su pata del agarre de la tigre y volteando a ver a Song -¿dónde te estás quedando? Tal vez podríamos ir ha divertirnos más tarde- Po dijo complaciendo mucho a la leopardo y alarmando a Tigresa

-De hecho no tengo donde quedarme todavía, quizás me podría quedar aquí un tiempo- Song dijo sonriendo haciendo que Tigresa gruñera por lo bajo.

-Si eso sería bárbaro, pero hay que preguntarle al Maestro Shifu primero pero casi te puedo asegurar que te dejará quedarte- Po dijo felizmente porque podía ser que su amiga se quedara en el palacio.

-Pues yo lo dudo mucho, ella ya nos ha robado una vez, el palacio de jade no le ayuda a ladrones- dijo Tigresa pero no pudo evitar sonar un poco nerviosa e irritada por la idea de esta leopardo estando cerca de su guerrero dragón.

-Cómo ella ya dijo Tigresa, ex ladrona y estoy seguro que una vez que el Maestro Shifu sepa toda la historia va a dejar que se quede- Po dijo con una sonriendo de una forma galante hacia su amiga tigre para hacerla cambiar de opinión causando que ella se le quedara viendo con una mirada estúpida que no pudo controlar que no paso desapercibida por Song haciendo que ella gruñera esta vez.

_"Así que SI le interesa mi Po, bueno no te lo vas a robar en mi guardia rayas, no en mi guardia"_ Song pensó mirando al par y aclarando su garganta para hacerlos reaccionar.

Tigresa sacudió su cabeza y miró con ojos de cuchilla a la otra felina -Bien, aún dudo que Shifu vaya a estar de acuerdo con esto, o que sea una buena idea pero veamos que pasa, vamos a buscar a los demás- dijo Tigresa agarrando la pata de Po nuevamente y jalándolo cuesta abajo del árbol de durazno, con Song siguiéndolos muy de cerca, cuando llegaron al final Song puso una pata en el hombro de Po para detenerlo.

-Primero hay que ir a recoger mis cosas, las dejé en frente de la puerta principal cuando entré- dijo Song agarrándolo de la otra pata y alejándolo de Tigresa, molestándola mucho, jalándolo hacia la puerta. Tigresa le enviaba dagas por los ojos a la leopardo y empezó a seguirlos, no iba a perder de vista a Po con esta zorra manchada cerca.

_"Puedo ver que SI ha venido a robarse algo, vino a robarme a mi Po, pues no hay forma en que la voy a dejar salirse con las suya, él es mío y sólo mío. Te tengo vigilada manchas"_ Tigresa pensó mirando con ojos asesinos a la espalda de la leopardo que estaba tomando la pata de su panda, apretando los puños siguiéndolos a la puerta principal.

**Me gustó el título que le puse a este capítulo porque ya saben como dicen que cuando te despiertas de un desmayo o cosas así ves manchas, pues Po vio un tipo de manchas totalmente diferente pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que Song ya llegó y lo bueno está empezando. Y mi PO aún esta esperando para hacer su entrada. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	6. Reviviendo el primer día, más o menos

**Bien ya volví, me disculpo aún más por la espera larguísima que ustedes tuvieron que pasar pero estaba de vacaciones con mi familia en un crucero así que no tenía mucho tiempo para continuar y no tenía internet para** **NADA, además que cuando llegamos a un puerto con internet parece que no querían que subiera este capítulo porque pude subir la versión en ingles pero por más que intenté no pude subir la de español (se caía la red y esas cosas). Lamento haberlos echo esperar, espero que este capítulo les sirva de compensación.**

**Una cosa más, sé que todos ya quieren ver la pelea de gatas pero les voy a avisar que eso no va a pasar muy pronto (al menos no física), mi PO ni siquiera ha llegado, pero claro que van a querer matarse.**

**Continuamos con el capítulo 6.**

**Capítulo seis: reviviendo el primer día, más o menos**

**El palacio de jade**

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal del palacio Po se acercó a la mochila de Song para ayudarla a cargarla como lo haría un caballero, pero las dos felinas lo detuvieron para que no lo hiciera ya que se había lastimado ayer. Él les dijo que estaba bien y podía hacerlo sin obtener resultados porque sin importar lo que dijera ellas no se inmutaron en su decisión de no permitirle agotarse, así que después de algunos minutos de discutir la situación él se rindió y dejó a Song llevar su propia mochila. Empezaron a caminar a través del palacio de jade, Po estando en medio de Song y Tigresa, buscando a los demás para decirles que Po estaba bien, ya habían revisado el salón de entrenamientos, los dormitorios y ahora iban a revisar el salón de los héroes. A Tigresa obviamente no le agradaba la idea de que Song entrara ahí porque podía intentar robar algo, pero si lo pensaba bien eso podría ser algo bueno ya que así tendría una excusa para romperle la cara a la leopardo y mantenerla alejada de su Po. Siguieron caminando hasta que podían ver el edificio y fue en ese momento que Tigresa los hizo parar.

-Muy bien vamos a entrar al salón de los héroes y quiero dejar algo muy en claro si llegas a tocar algo te voy a dar una paliza y mandar tu piel a la prisión ¿me entiendes?- dijo Tigresa mirando a la leopardo.

-¿Y por qué tan agresiva? ¿No confías en mi?- preguntó Song con una voz inocente.

_"Como quieres ganarte a mi panda ¿Cómo diablos voy a confiar en ti zorra?"_ Pensó Tigresa pero se impidió decirlo -No lo hago, ya has robado de este lugar antes y no voy a tomar riesgos especialmente contigo- Tigresa respondió señalando a la leopardo.

-Rayos si que puedes ser rencorosa ¿o me equivoco? Ya te dije que dejé de robar- Song dijo como si quisiera convencerla pero en realidad estaba intentando no sacarle los ojos con sus garras.

-¡JA! Hay no te enfades con Tigresa por eso Song, así es como es ella, ni siquiera confía en el cartero y él ha estado viniendo aquí por veinte años- Po dijo con un tono de diversión.

-Planeando algo por veinte años- Tigresa especificó -pero ese no es el punto no confío en ella por lo que ya ha echo, no voy a bajar la guardia- respondió Tigresa.

-¡Hay vamos Tigresa! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? No importa no lo que has echo en el pasado lo que importa es lo que haces ahora, tu eres un muy buen ejemplo de eso, ¿te acuerdas de cómo me trataste cuando llegué aquí? Casi me estabas sacando a patadas de este lugar y míranos ahora, somos de los mejores amigos- Po dijo e hizo que las orejas de Tigresa cayeran un poco y que Song se enojara aún más con la tigre ante la idea de que haya tratado mal a su Po. Tigresa suspiró derrotada y con algo de vergüenza por recordar como trató al panda antes, era la cosa de que más se arrepentía.

-Bien ya no me voy a quejar, pero aún así te estaré vigilando- Tigresa dijo mirando a Song una vez más.

_"Yo igual rayas, yo igual"_ Song pensó y luego siguieron caminando al salón de los héroes. Llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron para ver que el resto de los cinco furiosos y el Maestro Shifu estaban en el centro de la habitación hablando de donde podría estar Po hasta que el Maestro Shifu escuchó que la puerta se abrió y volteó a ver al panda y las felinas a sus lados que entraron al salón.

-Ah puedo ver que lograste encontrarlo Tigresa, eso es bueno pero podrían decirme por favor ¿quién es ella?- dijo el Maestro Shifu señalando a la leopardo con el bastón de Ooway mientras el resto de los cinco se daban la vuelta por la mención del panda y les impactó mucho ver quien lo acompañaba.

_"¿Song? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No creo quiera robarnos otra vez ya que nos ayudó a recuperar el cáliz, entonces por qué..."_ Víbora comenzó a pensar mientras Po su ausencia y quien era Song, fue entonces que Víbora se dio cuenta de la mirada que Song tenía y a quien estaba mirando que todo tuvo sentido _"Hay mamá, si está aquí por lo que yo creo que está aquí entonces tenemos un problema"_ Víbora pensó frotándose el cuello al recordar su plática nocturna con Tigresa. Tigresa también estaba mirando a Po mientras él explicaba todo lo ocurrido con la leopardo antes esperando que fuera suficiente para que Shifu la sacara del palacio o mejor aún la enviara a prisión y lejos del panda que amaba, pero mientras Po contaba la historia no pudo ver ninguna señal de desaprobación en los ojos de Shifu lo que le preocupó.

-Y eso es todo lo que pasó Maestro- Po terminó la historia y Shifu asintió comprensivamente, molestando a Tigresa, y volteó a ver a la leopardo.

-Y ¿cuál sería el motivo de tu visita querida? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Shifu gentilmente y la leopardo sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Sólo vine a visitar a Po Gran Maestro aunque no estoy segura por cuanto tiempo me voy a quedar, y me preguntaba si pudiera quedarme aquí durante mi estadía- Song dijo educadamente con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

Shifu consideró esto un momento antes de contestar -Supongo que no habría problema con eso, pero como tu visita fue inesperada no tenemos habitaciones extra listas, ¿sería un problema que tuvieras que compartir el cuarto con alguien más hasta mañana?- preguntó Shifu.

-No creo tener problema con eso, tal vez pudiera hacerle compañía a Po- Song dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Po quien estaba parado ahí con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Tigresa dejaba escapar gruñidos silenciosos por la idea de que esta leopardo estuviera en el mismo cuarto que su amado panda.

-Me temo que eso no es posible querida, el palacio tiene reglas sobre machos y hembras compartiendo habitaciones durante la noche, si quieres quedarte aquí esta noche en lo que tu habitación esta lista tendrás que quedarte con la Maestra Víbora o la Maestra Tigresa- Shifu explicó dandole a Tigresa la oportunidad para relajarse y una idea.

_"Rayos"_ Song pensó algo decepcionada pero lo encubrió con una risita nerviosa -Pero claro, sólo estaba bromeando en eso, creo que me quedare con...- Song iba a decir Víbora pero Tigresa la interrumpió.

-Podría quedarse en mi habitación a mi no me importa, ni un poco- sugirió Tigresa pensando que podrían tener una pequeña "charla" también. La propuesta hizo que Víbora diera un paso al frente para salvarle el pellejo a la leopardo, ella tampoco quería que Po se fuera con ella porque a su hermana le interesaba él pero no podía permitir que Tigresa se metiera en problemas por asesinar a la otra felina.

-¿Estás segura Tigresa? Porque ella podría quedarse conmigo, yo no tengo pro...- dijo Víbora pero Song la interrumpió.

-No está bien no hay problema, de hecho algo me dice que esta noche va a ser muy interesante- Song dijo con una cara de diversión "Así que quieres "hablar" rayas, que así sea tengo unas palabras para ti también" Song pensó.

-Entonces está decidido la señorita Song se quedará en la habitación de Tigresa mientras su habitación es preparada para su estadía- explicó el Maestro Shifu seriamente y volteó a ver a los cinco -Ahora que hemos encontrado a Po todos ustedes deberían irse e ir a almorzar y luego regresar a su entrenamiento. Po aunque te estés sintiendo mejor aún creo que no deberías entrenar, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no te agotes por ahora- Shifu dijo. Todos asintieron como respuesta y el Maestro Shifu comenzó a salir del salón de los héroes pero Song lo detuvo.

-Disculpe Maestro Shifu, ¿entonces Po no va a entrenar hoy?- preguntó Song con algo de emoción.

-Así es señorita Song, ¿por qué lo pregunta?- respondió el Maestro Shifu sin darse la vuelta.

-Me preguntaba si pudiéramos ir al pueblo a pasar algo de tiempo juntos si no hay problema con usted- Song dijo sonriéndole al panda mientras Po le sonreía a ella y Tigresa se detenía a si misma de matar a la leopardo.

-No veo por qué no, sólo no permitas que se mate, lo necesitamos aquí ¿sabes?- Shifu respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y salió del salón de los héroes. Song sonrió muy ampliamente y tomó una de las patas del panda provocando que Tigresa gruñera por lo bajo mientras el resto de los cinco se iba hacia la cocina. Po y Song estaban a punto de salir cuando el panda se detuvo y haló a Song cerca de él mientras se inclinaba cerca de su oreja para susurrarle algo que hizo que los ojos de la leopardo se abrieran un poco mientras agitaba la cabeza pero Po siguió insistiendo hasta que la leopardo de las nieves suspiró derrotada y asintió causando que Po sonriera, todo esto fue notado por una cierta tigre que se había quedado atrás para vigilar al duo y sintió un poco de curiosidad sobre que pudo haber susurrado el panda para luego ver como dicho panda salía disparado del salón de los héroes tirando de una leopardo que reía sin parar hacia la cocina y los siguió. Cuando llegó a la cocina vio a los cinco comiendo algunas sobras y a Po buscando algo mientras Song esperaba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Po?- Tigresa preguntó observando a Song quien hacía lo mismo mientras los cinco comían y miraban los eventos que podían llegar a ocurrir, sólo Víbora sabía que Tigresa estaba enamorada de Po pero todos sabían que no le gustaba que hubiera más gente en el palacio.

-Simplemente estoy buscando unos sartenes de freír, estoy seguro de que los vi por aquí...aja aquí están- Po dijo sacando dos sartenes de freír y dándole uno a Song.

-Y ¿para qué quieres sartenes de freír? Tenemos suficientes sobras para todos incluso con ella aquí- Tigresa dijo señalando a Song quien la estaba mirando friamente.

-Estos sartenes no son para cocinar Tigresa las vamos a usar para algo más- Po dijo agarrando la pata de Song y corriendo fuera de la cocina mientras la leopardo le sonreía a la tigre de una forma burlona y Tigresa le gruñó, los machos en la habitación habían perdido el interés así que Víbora era la única que vio la expresión alarmada de Tigresa.

-Deberías mantenerte cerca de él, no te preocupes yo te cubro- dijo Víbora sonriéndole a la felina rayada quien le sonrió de vuelta con gratitud y salió de la cocina. Salió y empezó a buscar a su querido Po y a esa arpía manchada ladrona de hombres por todo el palacio pero parecía que ya se habían ido a la aldea así que se dirigió a la puerta del palacio para bajar, cuando se acercó sus orejas escucharon algo.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¿Estás lista Song?- pudo escuchar como Po decía muy emocionado.

-¡Puedes apostarlo! He querido hacer esto otra vez desde que me fui, pero Po ¿estás seguro de qué deberíamos hacerlo? Contigo herido y todo eso- esa era la coz de Song y sonaba emocionada también con algo de preocupación, ¿qué estaban planeando? Tigresa caminó hacia la puerta cuidadosamente y miró a través de una grieta teniendo cuidado de que no la descubrieran, se le ocurrió que sería mejor si los seguía sin que ellos lo supieran. Pudo ver que Po y Song estaban sentados en la cima de las escaleras en...¿sartenes de freír?

_"¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué están planeando esos dos?"_ Tigresa pensó mientras seguía espiándolos.

-Si estoy seguro, me siento bien y además ni que esto pueda matarnos ¿verdad? Sólo es una pequeña carrera- Po dijo todavía emocionado.

-Entonces vámonos...pero tu tendrás ventaja- Song dijo en un tono misterioso y empujó a Po por la espalda para que este cayera por las escaleras.

-¡WOOOOAAAAHH!- Po gritó y Song empezó a reírse, Tigresa estaba a punto de salir por las puertas para salvar a su panda y darle una tremenda paliza a la leopardo pero no tuvo tiempo ya que en el momento en que agarró las puertas Song sujetó el suelo y se impulsó hacia las escaleras también.

-¡WOOHOO!- Song gritó mientras se deslizaba por los mil escalones, Tigresa salió del palacio y miró hacia abajo para verificar que Po estaba bien, lo cual así era, y con un poco de suerte que la zorra se hubiera roto el cuello, lo cual no ocurrió,

_"¿Cómo puede dejar que haga algo como esto? Podría lastimarse aún más después de lo que le pasó ayer, cierto ella no sabe la historia completa pero el Maestro Shifu estaba en frente de ella cuando dijo que no debería agotarse pero probablemente estaba muy ocupada mirando a mi Po para prestar la más mínima atención" _Tigresa pensó enojada mientras bajaba los escalones a cuatro patas, no iba a darle la oportunidad a esta arpía de robarse a su guerrero dragón ni en un millón de años.

**Al final de los mil escalones**

Po había llegado al final después de unos minutos y Song sorprendentemente no estaba muy lejos, se paró en su sartén mientras se deslizaba y saltó para "accidentalmente" caerse y Po la atrapara y su plan funcionó pues cuando Po la vio volando en el aire él sólo reaccionó, estiró los brazos y la atrapó en estilo de novia y la atrajo a su cuerpo en lo que intentaba mantener su balance, tras haberlo logrado miró hacia abajo a la leopardo que estaba ronroneando en sus brazos y se sonrojó un poco -O..oye Song ¿estás bien?- Po preguntó pero la leopardo no parecía haberlo oído -¿Song?- pero ella no reaccionó.

_"Ooh es tan confortable: firme, fuerte pero esponjoso y su pelaje es tan suave y cálido como quiero tomar una siesta ahora mismo"_ pensó ella mientras ronroneaba y se acurrucaba un poco en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados pero de pronto sintió como si se estuviera cayendo causado que abriera los ojos de golpe y dejar salir un gritillo agudo mientras se sujetaba a su cuello pero su caída fue detenida rapidamente y sintió como la ponían delicadamente en el suelo, agitó su cabeza y miró hacia arriba para ver a un panda sonriente -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó en un tono de enojo fingido.

-Pues para traerte de vuelta por supuesto, casi te me quedas dormida encima- Po respondió juguetonamente haciéndola reír.

-¿Me puedes culpar? He estado caminando toda la mañana y luego tuve que subir esas malditas escaleras con una mochila en la espalda me siento agotada- Song le dijo dulcemente_ "Sin mencionar que eres la cama más cómoda en el mundo entero"_ pensó ella.

-Oh si estás cansada entonces podemos volver al palacio para que puedas tomar una siesta o algo- Po dijo con una voz tierna que hizo sonreír a la leopardo.

-¿Y tener que subir todas esas escaleras otra vez? Ni hablar, además probablemente recuperaré la energía una vez que haya comido algo- Song dijo. Ella dijo eso por tres razones: una era que ella SI tenía hambre ya que no había comido en todo el día, dos que ya le había dicho al Sr. Ping que pasarían por ahí, y tres y más importante no le gustaban nada los gruñidos que sus desarrolladas orejas felinas estaban recibiendo_ "Pero claro que la zorra con rayas iba a colarse en la fiesta, ¿por qué pensé que no lo haría? Si no le puede quitar los ojos de encima a MI panda"_ Song pensó manteniendo su expresión sonriente.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿a dónde quieres ir?- Po preguntó

-¿Por qué no vamos a ese restaurante de fideos al que me llevaste antes? Era muy agradable- ella dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Seguro, podríamos ordenar unos fideos como la otra vez- Po dijo y Song soltó una risita.

-Tal vez pero en tazones separados esta vez, no queremos que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó la última vez ¿o si?- Song preguntó "Al menos no aún y no exactamente de ese modo" ella pensó. El comentario hizo que Po se sonrojara algo y que Tigresa levantara una ceja sobre que pudo haber pasado la última vez.

-Cierto, bueno ¿nos vamos?- Po preguntó extendiéndole el brazo siendo caballeroso el cual Song agarró un poco muy animada_ "Ooookeeeyy, un poco raro pero que importa" _Po pensó y comenzó su camino hacia el restaurante de su padre con una leopardo feliz y una Tigresa vigilante que él no notó. Llegaron al restaurante de su padre y vieron que estaba un poco lleno pero entraron de todos modos, Po observó el lugar tratando de ubicar a su padre y después de que lograron hacerlo se dirigieron a él con los brazos aún entrelazados.

-Hola papá- Po dijo cuando alcanzaron al ganso que lo volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Oh Po que bueno que me vengas a visitar, y puedo ver que tienes compañía- dijo el Sr. Ping mirando a Song quien le sonrió al animado ganso.

-Si papá esta es...- Po planeaba explicar pero lo interrumpió su padre adoptivo.

-Oh ya sé quien es mi hijo, hola señorita Song es bueno ver que vino- dijo el Sr. Ping sonriéndole a la leopardo.

-Saludos Sr. Ping, por supuesto que vine ¿por qué pensó que no lo haría? Le dije que vendríamos ¿o no?- Song respondió con una dulce voz.

-Hay si yo no lo dudé, de hecho yo...- el Sr. Ping iba a seguir pero Po lo interrumpió.

-Espérense un segundo, ¿sabes quién es ella?¿cómo? Y ¿por qué dices que vino?- Po preguntó claramente sorprendido y él no era el único ya que Tigresa también lo estaba.

-Pasó por aquí en la mañana, me acordé de quién era por todo lo que me contaste sobre ella cuando se acababa de ir, y ella me dijo que vendrían más tarde- explicó el Sr. Ping explicó satisfaciendo a su hijo y molestando a la tigre espía.

_"Así que pasó por aquí cuando llegó, bueno entonces ella probablemente ya tiene todo un plan en mente, pero no importa por qué estoy aquí para detenerla"_ Tigresa pensó manteniendo los ojos dijo en el par como planeaba hacer hasta que todo este tiempo juntos se acabara.

-Esta bien, bueno si las introducciones ya están hechas entonces ahora podemos comer. Papá podrías...- Po iba a decir pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-Hay no tienes que pedir nada hijo, ya les tengo una mesa esperándolos a ustedes dos desde esta mañana- dijo el Sr. Ping llevándolos a una mesa para dos en una de las esquinas con un pequeño cartel que decía reservado en el medio. El Sr. Ping quitó el cartel y los apuró a tomar asiento, Po jaló la silla de Song para que ella se sentara, complaciendo a la leopardo enormemente y luego él también se sentó.

_"Po se ha vuelto más encantador en los dos años que no nos hemos visto, la primera vez que estuve aquí él no podía tomar la más mínima pista de lo que fuera, ¿pero ahora? Ahora es aún más considerado que antes"_ Song pensó sonriéndole al panda y estando al pendiente de cualquier tigre que pudiera pasar por ahí, ella sabía que Tigresa no se había ido así que tenía que estar en algún lado observando el tiempo que compartían ella y su guerrero dragón.

-Esto es muy considerado de tu parte papá, haber preparado todo esto me refiero- Po dijo obteniendo la atención completa de la leopardo.

-Oh no hay problema hijo después de todo no todos los días tu único hijo tiene una cita- Po se sonrojó por el comentario, Song reveló una sonrisa muy grande y Tigresa se petrificó.

-Papá esto no es una cita sólo estamos pasando el rato- Po replicó un poco avergonzado haciendo que Song se pusiera un poco triste pero se recuperó rapidamente.

_"Él tiene razón, esto no es una cita pero no pasará mucho para que lo sea"_ Song pensó confiadamente y en el techo desde donde Tigresa estaba espiando ella tenía la idea totalmente opuesta cuando escuchó el comentario del Sr. Ping y vio como la expresión de Song se tornó un poco triste después del comentario de Po.

_"Así es manchas no te esperances mucho, sobre mi cadáver llegarás a tener una cita con mi Po, tienes suerte de que no te mate ahora mismo pero sé que a Po no le gustaría pero síguele a tu jueguito y me encargaré de que te ocurra un pequeño accidente"_ Tigresa pensó y siguió prestando atención a la situación abajo.

-Oh discúlpame hijo, bueno ya me voy- dijo el Sr. Ping dando media vuelta para volver a la cocina.

-Pero papá ni siquiera nos has tomado la orden- Po vociferó

-No te preocupes hijo ya tengo algo en mente- replicó el Sr. Ping sin darse la vuelta, Po pensó que su padre estaba algo raro pero lo dejó pasar y decidió hablar con su amiga pero ella hablo primero.

-¿Ahora ya puedes contarme lo que te paso ayer que tenía a todos tan preocupados? Me estoy enfermando de la curiosidad y no puedo decir que no estoy algo preocupada yo misma- Song dijo.

-Te lo diré más tarde cuando lleguemos a nuestro lugar, por ahora cuéntame ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo? ¿Cómo han estado el resto de las damas?- Po preguntó mirando a Song quien no podía parar de sonreír al guerrero de blanco y negro, lo mismo podía decirse de la maestra del estilo del tigre pero ella lo estaba viendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

_"¿Su lugar? ¿A qué se refiere con su lugar? ¿Hicieron algo cuando ella vino?"_ Tigresa pensó preocupada de que su panda y la leopardo hubieran tenido algo _"Nah ¿en qué estoy pensando? Ella sólo estuvo aquí por un día y luego se fue, no pudo haber pasado nada importante y me voy a asegurar de que así se quede"_ Tigresa pensó mientras espiaba.

-Oh nada importante, ya no le robamos a nadie y usamos nuestro talento como bailarinas para ganarnos la vida, algunas de las damas no estaban felices con ello al principio pero se acostumbraron- Song explicó.

-Es muy bueno escuchar eso, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿quién está a cargo de las damas mientras tu estás aquí?- Po preguntó.

-Dejé a mi mejor amiga Ming-Ling para cubrir mi puesto es muy capaz, yo misma le enseñé- Song dijo orgullosamente y pudo oír una corta risa burlona de algún lado del restaurante, ella sabía que probablemente era Tigresa y pensó en buscarla pero el panda hablo primero.

-Y ¿crees qué estará bien si tu no estás ahí? Porque, no es que no quiera que estés aquí es muy bueno verte, pero si te necesitan no quiero ser la causa de que algo se estropee con tu modo de vida, ya causo muchos problemas aquí- Po dijo un poco triste, ni a Song ni a Tigresa les gustó la expresión que el panda que amaban estaba mostrando y Tigresa quería recordarle de su charla de ayer pero tenía que permanecer oculta entonces tendría que dejárselo a la leopardo, algo que no le agradaba para nada.

-Oye vamos no seas así no eres un bueno para nada o algo como eso, eres un gran chico y apuesto a que siempre compensas por lo que haces mal diez veces más- Song dijo con una voz dulce y poniendo una pata confortante en su hombro haciendo sonreír a Po -Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy segura que le irá bien como dije la entrené para tomar mi lugar en mi ausencia, debo decir que probablemente ella no las va a poder controlar tan bien como lo hago yo, voy a tener que limpiar su desastre después- este comentario causo risa por parte de Song y Po.

-¿Qué clase de desastre?- Po preguntó.

-Hay no sabes ni la mitad, hubo una vez...- Song empezó pero en ese momento el Sr. Ping llegó con un gran tazón de fideos **(como la primera vez) **y lo puso en frente del panda y la leopardo.

-Aquí está su comida, ¡disfrutenla!- el Sr. Ping exclamó

-Am, papá no es que sea un ingrato o algo así pero ¿podríamos ordenar otra cosa? Es sólo que...- Po estaba a punto de explicar pero Song puso una pata en su hombro para detenerlo.

_"Quizás sería muy pronto pero siempre puedo decir que fue un accidente"_ Song pensó picaramente -Está bien Po simplemente tendremos cuidado extra esta vez- Song dijo con su sonrisa pícara que le pareció un poco extraña a Po pero le resto importancia, pero para Tigresa esa sonrisa hizo que se le erizaran los pelos y que sintiera abejas **(en lugar de mariposas)** en el estomago, si el acto de Víbora hace dos días la habían alarmado esto era mil veces peor. Po y Song comenzaron a comer tranquilamente y podían decir que estaba muy buena, después minutos Po agarró un fideo y Song parecía estar buscando algo en el tazón y en unos segundos sacó un fideo "al azar" y lo puso en su boca_ "Aquí vamos" _ella pensó y empezó a masticar mientras volteaba a ver en dirección opuesta al panda inocentemente. Sus acciones le parecieron extrañas a Tigresa e hicieron que le prestara intensa atención al par.

-¿Qué está planeando?- Tigresa se preguntó a sí misma en una voz tan baja que ni siquiera Shifu podría escuchar pero su pregunta fue respondida prontamente cuando vio como el fideo se acortaba más y más mientras Song empezaba a girar su cabeza para quedar viendo al panda mientras la cabeza de él era halada por el fideo que ahora que se daba cuenta era el mismo que ELLA estaba comiendo _"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? OH CLARO QUE NO no hay forma de que vayas a hacer eso zorra!"_ Tigresa rugió mentalmente mientras se ponía a buscar algo apresuradamente dentro de su camisa, rapidamente sacó una estrella ninja que por suerte estaba cargando y miró con furia a la mesa donde el panda y la leopardo se estaban a punto de besar _"Nada de labios en MI panda bruja"_ Tigresa pensó mientras lanzaba la estrella hacia ellos. Song estaba masticando el fideo lentamente y parecía que Po no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando tal como la primera vez, ella en serio quería dejar el numerito y arrojarse a él para besar sus labios alocadamente pero ESO seguramente lo espantaría así que tenía que hacer esto con cuidado. Sus labios estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia Song se estaba impacientando pero logró quedarse calmada y siguió masticando y justo cuando sus labios iban a conectarse sintieron como una pequeña ráfaga de viento pasó entre ellos y escucharon un sonido metálico a un lado, eso hizo que ambos prestaran atención mientras volteaban a ver la pared donde había una estrella ninja enterrada, Po se terminó su parte de fideo, nunca percatándose de lo iba a pasar, y sacó el proyectil de la superficie.

-¿Qué diablos?- él dijo más a si mismo que a su acompañante y miró hacia el punto de origen de la estrella pero no pudo ver a nadie ya que Tigresa se había ocultado antes de que él o la leopardo pudieran verla. Song también volteó a ver el techo y lo miró asesinamente.

_"¿Una estrella ninja? ¿En serio?"_ Song pensó mientras revisaba el techo en búsqueda de la maestra del estilo del tigre pero no podía dar con ella, así que le devolvió la atención a su plato al igual que Po y terminaron su comida. Cuando terminaron se pusieron de pie y le dieron las gracias al padre de Po por la comida (pagando por ella antes claro está) y decidieron marcharse a su lugar especial, el claro con la roca en el centro y el árbol al lado. Caminaron por el bosque de bambú por un rato por el mismo camino que Song había usado horas antes, les tomó como quince minutos porque decidieron ir lento y hablar en el camino. Cuando llegaron ahí se sentaron en la roca y Tigresa de algún modo logró treparse al árbol sin que la vieran para poder escuchar cualquier conversación que esos dos pudieran tener, Po y Song se sentaron ahí un rato envueltos en un cómodo silencio hasta que Song decidió hacer su pregunta una vez más -Entonces Po ya llegamos ¿ahora puedes decirme que fue lo que pasó ayer?- Song preguntó volteándolo a ver y él hizo lo mismo, verde jade y violeta mirándose fijamente _"Oh esos ojos, como amo esos ojos"_ era lo que Song pensaba una y otra vez pero el panda rompió el trance porque empezó a hablar.

-Ah claro, ¿cómo empiezo? Verás el día de ayer me desperté muy temprano para poder hacer un desayuno especial para todos mis amigos...- Po comenzó la historia y Song dio un pequeño comentario ahí.

-¡Espérate! ¿Sabes cocinar?- Song preguntó algo sorprendida

-Si sé cocinar, mi padre es dueño de un restaurante de fideos después de todo- Po respondió.

"Bueno eso es todo, es el mejor partido en el universo: fuerte, talentoso, sensible, gracioso y ahora en su lista de talentos puede cocinar. Extra definitivamente me voy a ganar a este panda" Song pensó feliz.

-En cualquier caso, después Tigresa y yo nos fuimos a meditar y luego hicimos una excursión a la cima de las montañas Wu Dang para tener un estilo de picnic...- Po continuó y esta parte le dio escalofríos en la columna a Song y la puso nerviosa.

-¿E..enserio? Y ¿por qué harían todo e..eso?- Song preguntó tartamudeando por la idea de su panda y esa tigre teniendo una cena romántica.

-Oh es sólo que Tigresa y yo pasamos el día de ayer juntos- Po dijo y la palabra "juntos" la puso aún más nerviosa, Tigresa estaba fantaseando un poco con los recuerdos de el maravilloso día que tuvo con su amado hasta que el gong de emergencia sonó, oh como detestaba ese infernal gong, si no hubiera sonado ella le habría confesado sus sentimientos y TAL VEZ se hubieran vuelto una pareja oficial, palabra clave siendo 'tal vez' ya que había una posibilidad de que él no sintiera lo mismo pero no le gustaba pensar en eso, y él sería totalmente suyo y así no tendría que preocuparse TANTO por la presencia de la leopardo, palabra clave siendo 'tanto' ya que la tendría vigilada de todos modos. Hubiera seguido su fantasía pero decidió prestar atención al panda y la leopardo.

-¿Ju..juntos? ¿A..así como en una ci..cita?- Song preguntó aún más nerviosa que antes, Po pensó que era algo raro que tartamudeara tanto quizás tenía frío ya que el otoño estaba algo cerca, él no podía sentirlo mucho gracias a que su pelaje era grueso y decidió preguntarle al respecto.

-No no era una cita, sólo habíamos echo una apuesta mientras combatíamos y si yo ganaba ella tenía que acompañarme en el día libre en lugar de entrenar e hice todo un plan para que no se arrepintiera- Po explicó relajando a la leopardo pero molestándola por todo el esfuerzo que él había puesto para complacer a esa tigre, siendo quien es, él probablemente hizo un gran plan.

_"Ooh estoy muy segura que ella no se arrepiente ni lo haría, pasó un,de cierto modo, día especial con mi querido Po y él probablemente hizo algo magnífico, la idea de un picnic arriba de las montañas es bastante buena por sí sola..."_ Song pensaba y ni siquiera que estaba temblando **(de enojo)**, ahora Po de verdad tenía que preguntarle como se sentía antes de que la curiosidad lo matara.

-Song, ¿tienes frío o algo? Estás temblando y tartamudeas cuando hablas ¿te sientes bien?- Po preguntó con preocupación. La pregunta sacó a Song de sus pensamientos y le dio otra idea traviesa.

-S..si Po tengo algo de frí..frío- Song dijo tartamudeando falsamente y empezó a acercarse a él para agarrar calor y quitarse el "frío", haciendo que Tigresa volviera a sentir ese horrible sentimiento que había sentido en el restaurante, pero lo que de verdad la incomodó y sorprendió a Song fue lo que el panda hizo después. Levantó a la leopardo de la roca rapidamente y la sentó en su regazo y luego envolvió sus grandes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo atrayéndola a él -¿P..Po? ¿Qu..qué estás haciendo?- Song preguntó tartamudeando y sonrojándose enormemente, no es que no le gustara estar cerca del panda, le encantaba estar cerca de su amado Po, pero había sido muy repentino y la pregunta salió antes de que pudiera detenerla.

-Bueno no puedo permitir que una de mis mejores amigas se resfríe ¿o si?- Po respondió y a Tigresa por primera vez en su vida no le agrado el hecho de que él fuera tan atento, si fuera ella la que estuviera en sus brazos no sería un problema pero esta leopardo se había aprovechado de su sentido protector, esto definitivamente era peor que el truquito que usó Víbora la otra noche. Song salió de su shock y empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja al sentirse envuelta en los grandes, cálidos y fuertes brazos de su panda una vez más, era incluso mejor ahora que cuando la abrazó para darle la bienvenida, se relajó en el abrazo y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para recargarse en su pecho y empezó a emitir ronroneos muy bajos que sólo Tigresa pudo escuchar y casi la hacen rugir de la furia. Una vez que Po sintió como se relajaba prosiguió con la historia -Bueno ¿en dónde me quede? A si. Estábamos mirando las nubes después del picnic cuando el gong de emergencia sonó porque habían bandidos en la aldea y tuvimos que bajar para llevarlos a la justicia, para cuando llegamos el resto de los cinco ya casi habían terminado el trabajo y sólo quedaban tres bandidos y su líder así que golpee al líder para alejarlo y entonces no encargamos de sus lacayos, luego mientras los cinco furiosos recolectaban a los bandidos Tigresa y yo nos fuimos a hacer cargo del bandido líder que tenía un martillo de guerra ENORME...- Po dijo y Song lo interrumpió un poquito.

-Así que por eso rayas dijo algo sobre un martillo- Song dijo.

-Si pero dejame terminar, bueno peleamos con él y queríamos derrotarlo de una vez por todas con un movimiento que inventamos llamado la bárbara bala de cañón del ying y el yang que basicamente es lanzarme como una bala de cañón hacia los enemigos pero podría decirse que se me olvido su martillo, así que cuando iba a chocar con él, él uso su martillo para regresarme de un golpe que me dio en la cabeza y ahí fue cuando todo se puso negro- Po terminó.

-Ok ahora ya sé porque todos estaban tan preocupados- Song dijo y rapidamente le dio un codazo en el estomago, esto no le gusto a la tigre para nada.

-¡Ay! ¿Y eso por qué fue?- Po dijo

-Por ser tan descuidado, no se te pueden olvidar cosas así Po te pudiste haber lastimado de gravedad- Song sermoneó al panda quien se rió un poco.

-Si ya sé. Pero si puedo sobrevivir a una bala de cañón disparada a quema ropa entonces un pequeño martillo no va a detenerme, pero si debería tener más cuidado- Po dijo recordando los acontecimientos de la ciudad de Gongmen.

-Espera, ¿sobrevivir a una bala de cañón? ¿Y eso cuándo fue?- Song preguntó con preocupación.

-Fue hace un año cuando yo y los cinco tuvimos que derrotar a un pavo real llamado Lord Shen que había creado unos cañones gigantes para conquistar a China, durante ese tiempo estaba teniendo dudas sobre mi pasado y no me estaba comportando como yo mismo, pero Shen sabía algo sobre mi y yo quería respuestas así que me porté estúpido y fui a buscarlo en una de sus fabricas de cañones para hacerlo decirme lo que supiera. Haciéndote el cuento aún más corto terminó disparándome con uno de sus cañones y me mando a un río- Po explicó y sintió como Song empezaba a temblar y acomodaba su cuerpo para quedar volteada hacia él para darle un abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que su vida dependía de ello. Pensó en Po siendo disparado y casi muriendo, no hubiera podido soportarlo si hubiera pasado así que sólo podía abrazarlo ahora. Tigresa tampoco se la estaba pasando bien entre tener que ver como esta arpía se sujetaba a su guerrero dragón mientras él la abrazaba para mantenerla protegida del "frío" y recordar los evento ocurridos en su última misión importante la hizo temblar un poco a ella. Al ver como había reaccionado su amiga Po decidió mostrar el lado bueno de una situación tan mala -Pero no fue todo malo, cuando caí en ese río llegué a la aldea donde nací y descubrí mi pasado lo que me ayudó a lograr la paz interior y derroté a Shen al final, así que de cierto modo él me ayudó, sólo me gustaría que me hubiera dicho en vez de haberme mostrado- Po dijo riéndose lo que hizo a ambas felinas parar de temblar, amaban como él podía mantenerse positivo en los momentos más oscuro. Song sonrió y relajó su cuerpo pero se aprovechó de la situación y continuó abrazándolo, pero en eso una idea surgió en su cabeza.

-Entonces si encontraste la aldea donde naciste...¿encontraste más pandas?- Song preguntó y contuvo la respiración, si él había encontrado una aldea de pandas tal vez encontró pandas hembra que le darían competencia y el hecho de que serían la misma especie se lo haría difícil, pero vio que su expresión decayó y levantó una ceja. Tigresa también contuvo su respiración pero no por los mismos motivos que la leopardo, ella sabía que preguntarle a Po sobre el destino de su especie era algo que no debías hacer. Po suspiró y volteó a ver el cielo.

-No, no lo hice- Po dijo y Song se relajó pero al ver que su expresión prevaleció se preocupó un poco -Lo que descubrí de mi pasado fue que Lord Shen asesinó a todos los pandas que existían cuando yo era un bebé, terminé en este valle porque mi madre me puso en una caja de rábanos que estaba dirigida al restaurante de mi padre mientras ella se sacrificaba para mantenerme a salvo- Po dijo suavemente y los ojos de Song se abrieron como platos por el shock, no sabía que el panda que amaba había tenido una vida tan dura y se sintió mal por haber preguntado.

-Perdón no debí haber preguntado- Song dijo bajando la mirada pero Po le dio un apretoncito que la hizo voltear a verlo.

-Está bien no me molesta, es lo bueno de la paz interior, me hizo darme cuenta que mi pasado no me define sólo mi presente. Si mi madre no hubiera echo eso por mi yo no hubiera llegado aquí, no me hubiera vuelto el guerrero dragón, conocido a Shifu, a los cinco, a ti, o a nadie más que llegado a conocer, tengo una buena vida, eso es lo que importa- Po dijo sabiamente y miró al sol que estaba empezando a descender -Creo que deberíamos irnos, tengo que preparar la cena- él dijo liberándola del abrazo decepcionándola bastante y complaciendo a Tigresa y miró hacia abajo a la leopardo que se bajó de su regazo de mala gana y empezó a caminar cerca de él hacia el palacio de jade con una tigre oculta siguiéndolos de cerca.

**Pues ahí tienen el capítulo seis, es un poquito largo pero vale la pena en mi opinión, sé que pueden haber leído varias historias que usan la "cita" de Po & Song junto con Tigresa espiándolos pero simplemente tenía que escribirla y la mantuve lo más original posible, si esperaban algo mejor como compensación por su espera entonces lo siento pero al menos YO no pude pensar en algo mejor, para mi estuvo bien. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Comenten por favor.**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	7. ¡La cacería comienza!

**Bien así que aquí está el capítulo siete, esta es la primera pelea de gatas en la historia al menos algo así y saben por qué? Porque en este capítulo menciona la primera noche de Song en el palacio con su compañerita TIIIGREESSAA y su plática nocturna. Pónganse cómodos y disfruten del espectáculo. Y tuve que hacer una pequeña corrección en mi capítulo seis, verán escribí que Tigresa ya había dicho alguna vez su comentario sobre el cartero el cual hizo por primera vez en el episodio "La novia de Po" cuando ya había dicho que no habían habido problemas graves después de la derrota de Lord Shen por lo que el incidente con Ke-Pa (que va antes del episodio que mencioné anteriormente) no pudo haber pasado por lo que el episodio con la boda de Po tampoco pudo haber ocurrido, entonces sólo hice que Tigresa lo dijera como si fuera la primera vez.**

**Uf, explicar es difícil espero que me hayan entendido, continuo con la historia.**

**Capítulo siete: La cacería comienza!**

**En los mil escalones**

Tigresa se había adelantado de los otros dos para poder estar en el palacio antes que ellos y hacer como que no se había ido sin saber que Song ya sabía que los había estado espiando todo el tiempo, no se sentía cómoda con dejarlos solos ni un segundo pero tenía que averiguar que había dicho Víbora como excusa para explicar su ausencia en el entrenamiento. En lo que estaba terminando de subir las escaleras vio a su maestro en frente de la puerta como si estuviera esperando algo, sólo esperaba que no fuera a ella.

_"Hay Dios Víbora qué has dicho?"_ Tigresa pensó mientras alcanzaba la cima. Se detuvo justo es frente de su maestro y padre adoptivo e hizo una reverencia -Maestro- ella dijo pero mantuvo su reverencia.

-Puede ponerse en pie Maestra Tigresa- él dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se pusiera de pie y ella lo hizo -Podría explicarme por favor cuales eran los encargos que debía hacer y si los completó exitosamente- dijo el Maestro Shifu y Tigresa levantó una ceja ante lo que dijo hasta que recordó que se suponía que Víbora iba a cubrirla.

-Supongo que Víbora ya se lo debió haber explicado- Tigresa dijo respetuosamente.

-No en realidad, sólo me dijo que tenías que hacer unos encargos personales y no le pregunté más, pero después de pensarlo un poco llegué a la conclusión que no quiero estar en la oscuridad sobre algo que concierne a mi mejor estudiante entonces me gustaría saber cuales fueron estos encargos personales- Shifu explicó y Tigresa se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

_"Que buena cubierta Víbora, simplemente perfecta"_ Tigresa pensó y luego intentó pensar en algún modo de como contestarle a su maestro, lo pensó muy a fondo pero no podía inventarse una historia creíble así que decidió utilizar la estrategia de 'no quiero hablar de ello' -No es nada de que preocuparse maestro se lo aseguro- Tigresa dijo seriamente.

-Tigresa no tienes que esconder cosas de mí, de verdad me gustaría saber si algo te está molestando- Shifu dijo con más suavidad en su tono. Lo que dijo hizo que Tigresa se sintiera raro, cierto él se había estado relajando más desde que Po llegó hace tres años pero aún así él nunca se preocupaba ni siquiera por ella, especialmente por ella. En un palabra era extraño.

-No hay nada importante que usted deba saber maestro enserio, y como Víbora ya le dijo es algo personal de lo que en verdad no quiero hablar, si me disculpa debo retirarme a la cocina y alistarme para la cena compensaré por el entrenamiento perdido mañana- Tigresa dijo y empezó a irse pero el Maestro Shifu habló.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con mi decisión de dejar a la señorita Song quedarse aquí? ¿O qué se quede en tu habitación esta noche? Porque si así es puedo cambiarlo- Dijo el Maestro Shifu y Tigresa se detuvo en seco, ¿qué pasaba con él hoy? No estaba actuando como el mismo actuando interesado en sus asuntos y todo eso, y ¿cómo supo que esa leopardo le molestaba? Si estaba hablando en serio podría librarse de la ladrona de hombres manchada pero a lo mejor este era una prueba extraña que ella no podía comprender, así que decidió no arriesgarse.

-No maestro, aunque no confío en ella porque intentó robar su cáliz del dragón, no necesito que se retracte de sus palabras sólo la mantendré vigilada en caso de que intente algo- Tigresa dijo y continuó caminando hacia la cocina. El Maestro Shifu se quedó ahí parado por unos minutos y su expresión era un poco sombría.

_"No tiene ninguna razón para confiarme sus asuntos personales lo cual logro entender, sólo me gustaría poder compensar todos mis errores y ella me dijera que le ocurre. Ha cambiado bastante desde que el panda llegó tal vez tiene algo que ver con él, hmm" _Pensó el Maestro Shifu y luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina.

**En la cocina, quince minutos después**

Para este momento todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina esperando a que un cierto panda llegara a preparar la cena para poder retirarse a dormir después pero por alguna razón aún no aparecía y estaba haciendo que Tigresa se sintiera incomoda, Po nunca llegaba tarde cuando era hora de comer sin importar el tiempo del día era lo único para lo que siempre era cien por ciento puntual, esto no era normal _"Tal vez su lesión en la cabeza era más grave de lo esperado y perdió el conocimiento, o fueron atacados por bandidos cuando venían para acá y no pudo con ellos, o lo que sería peor y la arpía hizo una movida cuando me fui"_ Tigresa pensó mientras golpeaba la mesa levemente con sus garras. El sonido estaba fastidiando a todos los presentes incluso a Víbora, ella entendía porque su hermana felina actuaba en este modo pero el sonido era demasiado molesto, tenían que detenerlo rápido o enloquecerían pero nadie decía nada.

-Maestra Tigresa, ¿le pasa algo?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu haciéndola parar aliviando a todos los demás.

-No maestro, todo está bien- Tigresa respondió en un modo 'no tan bien' que provocó que el Gran maestro levantara una ceja mientras los otros observaban todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Estás segura? No suenas como tu misma en el momento- Shifu dijo.

-Sólo estoy algo hambrienta ya que no comí almuerzo por esos encargos que tenía que hacer y Po todavía no llega- Tigresa dijo recuperando su tono neutral de siempre y empezó a beber un vaso de agua que se había servido cuando llegó a la cocina.

-¿Crees que tu tienes hambre? Yo siento como si tuviera seis estómagos pidiendo ser alimentados todos al mismo tiempo- Mantis dijo y todos, menos Tigresa, se rieron ahora que la extraña tensión se había terminado.

-Mantis tu siempre tienes hambre, tu apetito es casi del mismo tamaño que el de Po me sorprende que no tengamos que ir al mercado por provisiones más seguido, pero yo también me pregunto donde puede estar el nunca llega tarde a lo que sea que involucre comida- dijo Grulla poniendo a todos pensativos.

-Estoy muy seguro de que yo sé en donde está- Mono dijo y el resto lo volteo a ver con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-¿A sí? ¿Y en donde sería eso Mono?- preguntó Mantis al primate quien sonrió picaronamente mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Puedo apostarles que Song y él encontraron un lindo lugar por ahí y están besándose justo en este momento- Mono dijo causando que Tigresa se atragantara con el agua que estaba bebiendo, la imagen de la leopardo atreviéndose a poner sus labios en Po no era para nada agradable. Víbora, quien estaba sentada al lado de la tigre, le dio palmaditas en la espalda y decidió ponerle fin a la conversación.

-Mono a mi se me hace que el hambre se te está subiendo a la cabeza y no puedes pensar claramente, a lo mejor deberías irte a dormir ya antes de que digas más disparates- Víbora dijo siseando un poco sin sonar molesta.

-Para nada yo se lo que les digo, todos la oímos, ella vino a visitar a **Po**- Mono dijo manteniéndose firme en su declaración, Víbora simplemente rodó los ojos.

-¿Y? Eso no significa nada, ¿acaso no puede una chica viajar un poco para ver a un amigo eh?- Víbora preguntó fastidiada esta vez.

-No porque está viajando para ver a un "amigo", es una regla de la naturaleza- Mono dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra amigo fastidiando a las dos hembras, Víbora porque este primate ahora si que estaba diciendo estupideces y Tigresa, bueno no le gustaba la idea de esa leopardo estando siquiera cerca de Po mucho menos que se volvieran algo más que amigos, ese era SU lugar.

-¡Oh! ¿Así qué si en algún momento tomamos caminos diferentes y un día quiero darte una visita sorpresa significa que me quiero besuquear contigo?- preguntó Víbora con su voz irritada y Mono se rió y sorprendentemente Grulla también lo hizo.

-No es lo mismo Víbora- dijo Grulla y todos lo voltearon a ver en shock, sobretodo las hembras.

-¡¿Tienes que estar bromeando de verdad estás de acuerdo con este bruto?!- Víbora exclamó y Grulla encogió sus hombros.

-Aunque no concuerdo con su teoría disparatada- dijo el ave mirando reprobadoramente al primate quien bufó ante su mirada -Tienes que admitir que la amistad que tenemos nosotros no es común, sería súper raro tener alguna relación romántica entre nosotros cinco, practicamente somos familia- él explicó y Tigresa agachó las orejas un poco, ¿podía este hecho afectar sus posibilidades de tener una relación con Po? Hubiera contemplado esto más a fondo pero Grulla dijo algo que le llamó la atención -Además está más que claro que Song quiere estar con Po como algo más que amigos, tu viste como actuaba ella cuando estuvo aquí la primera vez- Grulla dijo en un tono de obviedad y Tigresa apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que ella sólo seguía ordenes al principio y luego se dio cuenta de sus errores y arregló las cosas- Víbora replicó tratando de bajar la irritación en su voz sin éxito alguno.

-Si se sintió mal por mentirle a Po y traicionó a su líder de toda la vida para arreglar las cosas ya que todos hacen eso por amigos que acabas de conocer- Grulla dijo con sarcasmo y Tigresa apretó tanto los puños que estos tronaron un poco, pero sólo Víbora pudo escucharlo y recordó que tenía que hacerlos parar de hablar de la leopardo.

-Los buenos amigo si y eso es final- dijo Víbora cortantemente pero Grulla tenía un último argumento.

-Bien, pero si le dio un beso de despedida- él dijo y Tigresa se tensó, Víbora al ver esto trago grueso y clarificó un poco las cosas.

-Sólo fue en la mejilla, las amigas hacen eso de vez en cuando- ella dijo nerviosamente al ver que su amiga felina no se estaba relajando.

-A ver espérame ¿entonces de veras lo besó?- Mantis preguntó de pronto y Grulla asintió.

-¡QUE FUE EN LA MEJILLA CARAY!- Víbora dijo sintiendo que sus nervios alcanzaban niveles críticos podía sentir como Tigresa se estaba enfureciendo con esta parte de la conversación esto se estaba poniendo feo.

-Así es como empieza todo- Mono dijo con una sonrisa triunfal -¿Cómo reaccionó él?- Mono le preguntó al ave.

-Fue increiblemente gracioso, debieron ver su cara sólo se quedó ahí parado como un idiota frotándose la mejilla- Grulla dijo riéndose un poco a diferencia de los otros dos que se reían incontrolablemente al imaginar la cara del panda mientras Víbora miraba a la felina que estaba soltando humo por las orejas de la ira que sentía pero sólo dicha serpiente y el Maestro Shifu se dieron cuenta.

_"Increiblemente inusual, ¿qué pasa con ella?"_ Shifu pensó mientras observaba a la tigre. Tigresa estaba tratando muy duro no explotar pero era una batalla perdida, podía sentir como la ira quería salir.

_"¡¿DE VERDAD SE ATREVIÓ A BESARLO?!"_ Tigresa rugió en su mente _"Quizás sólo fue en la mejilla pero obviamente quiere más, intentó obtener más en el restaurante el día de hoy...pues no lo conseguirá ni loca lo voy a permitir"_ Tigresa pensó. La conversación la estaba irritando al máximo así que pensó que sería mejor irse, estaba a punto de levantarse pero Mantis hizo un comentario que la hizo explotar.

-Apuesto a que no será mucho antes de que Grulla tenga que hacer planes de boda, pido ser el padrino- Mantis dijo y Tigresa no pudo contenerse más.

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- Tigresa rugió levantándose de su silla abruptamente y todos en la cocina guardaron silencio mientras la miraban de una manera extraña haciéndola sentirse nerviosa volviéndose a sentar en su silla lentamente.

-Ookeeyy, ¿qué rayos?- Mantis dijo -¿Es inapropiado pedir ser parte de una boda en este momento?- preguntó Mantis mirando a todos, pero ellos seguían dentro de un cierto estado de shock.

-No va a haber ninguna boda en el futuro cercano, así que sólo cambiemos el tema- Tigresa dijo calladamente viendo la mesa fijamente. Mono fue el siguiente en salir del shock y miró a la felina curiosamente, pero después de unos segundos él chasqueó los dedos haciendo que todos volvieran a la realidad.

-Ya entiendo, estás celosa- él dijo riéndose y Tigresa se petrificó, después de que el Maestro Shifu viera su reacción los ojos del panda rojo se abrieron como platos.

_"No puede ser, no es posible...en realidad si puede ser, ha estado cambiando desde que el panda llegó, abriéndose un poco más y dejando de lado su personalidad frívola pero no debería estar haciendo conclusiones apresuradas" _Shifu pensó e iba a preguntarle a la tigre pero Grulla habló primero.

-Muy bien creo que ahora sí que el hambre te está afectando el cerebro, estás diciendo cosas raras- Grulla dijo causando que Tigresa se relajara.

_"Uf, esa estuvo muy cerca"_ Tigresa pensó, estaba a punto de decir algo para solidificar el argumento de Grulla para que nadie sospechara pero de repente las puertas de la cocina se abrieron y Po entró, aliviando a todos enormemente ya que tenían hambre, Tigresa pudo ver que estaba cansado por alguna razón.

-Perdón por la demora todos...pre..prepararé la cena en un san..santiamén- Po dijo con la voz entrecortada y soportándose en sus rodillas, a Tigresa le preocupó verlo tan cansado.

-Está bien panda, pero ¿qué fue lo que te retrasó si puedo preguntar?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu al panda que ya había recobrado el aliento y se paró a su estatura normal.

-Me disculpo de nuevo maestro, Song y yo decidimos tomar una pequeña desviación en el camino de regreso y perdimos la noción del tiempo un poco- Po dijo rascándose la nuca inocentemente.

-Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Song y por qué estabas tan cansado Po?- Víbora pregunto un poco consternada.

-Después del paseo que tuvimos Song se sentía un poco cansada y vi que se estaba quedando dormida. Le ofrecí llevarla, ella no accedió al principio y me decía que no estaba cansada pero pude ver como sus párpados empezaban a pesarle, así que simplemente la levante y aunque se resistió al principio se me quedo dormida encima muy rápido. Llegué a los mil escalones y no quise despertarla así que la subí yo, y déjenme decirles que subir todos esos escalones con alguien en tus brazos no es tarea fácil- Po dijo riéndose mientras se acercaba a la estufa y empezaba a preparar los fideos.

-Eso fue dulce de tu parte Po, pero te dijimos que no debías agotarte hoy, ¿te sientes bien?- Víbora preguntó gentilmente.

-Si estoy bien Víbora sólo estaba un poco cansado- Po dijo mientras preparaba los fideos para que todos pudieran cenar. Tigresa se relajó al oír esto, pero no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que su dulce panda tomara riesgos, especialmente por esa arpía que ahora que se daba cuenta aún no aparecía.

-Volviendo a la pregunta original, ¿dónde está Song Po?- Tigresa preguntó queriendo saber donde estaba la zorra manchada en el momento, tal vez estaba intentando robar algo.

-Oh cierto la dejé durmiendo en mi habitación- Po dijo y Tigresa se incomodo otra vez.

-¿En tu habitación? ¿Qué está haciendo ahí si se supone que se va a quedar en el mío hoy?- Tigresa pregunto apresuradamente.

-Bueno como te dije ella estaba dormida cuando llegué y no podía simplemente entrar en tu habitación sin permiso, así que la única opción lógica era dejarla en la mía hasta que terminara la cena para ir a despertarla para que comiera algo y luego irse a dormir a tu habitación- Po explicó y Tigresa asintió, no disfrutaba la idea de que la leopardo estuviera en la habitación de su panda pero tuvo que aguantarse.

-Si lo deseas yo puedo llevarle la cena para que termines con más tranquilidad guerrero dragón- Tigresa dijo y Po alzó una ceja sin voltear a verla, era extraño que Tigresa se ofreciera a hacer cosas así como si nada pero decidió no darle tanta importancia.

-Seguro Tigresa eso sería bárbaro, sale sopa- Po dijo y le pasó los platos a sus compañeros y maestro. Tigresa sonrió maliciosamente ante la respuesta que le dio el panda, podía tener su charla más temprano, y de ser necesario...sin testigos.

**En los dormitorios**

Song estaba recostada sobre la cama de Po ronroneando sonoramente con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras abrazaba la almohada y hundía la cabeza en ella, estaba teniendo uno de sus grandes sueños Po & yo** (vamos a entrar al sueño pero no esperen nada drástico, la historia es clasificación T y así se va a quedar)** este sueño había sido bárbaro hasta ahora pero ella no sabía que no se quedaría así.

_**Sueño de Song**_

_Song estaba de vuelta en el claro, que era el lugar especial de Po y ella, recargada contra Po quien al mismo tiempo estaba recargado contra el árbol. Él la estaba sosteniendo firmemente en un abrazo protector que la hacía ronronear de felicidad mientras se acurrucaba en él para poder tener tanto calor de su panda como pudiera, sentía que estaba en el cielo._

_-¿Po?- ella le preguntó suavemente y pudo sentir como la volteaba a ver._

_-¿Qué pasa Song?- Po preguntó como respuesta con su voz cariñosa que hizo sonreír a Song mientras ajustaba su cuerpo para verlo a la cara pero aún recargada contra él._

_-Te amo- Song dijo y hundió su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazo muy fuerte __**(¿no les recuerda algo?)**__ ella escuchó como él soltaba una pequeña risa y la abrazaba con más fuerza mientras le acariciaba la espalda haciéndola ronronear con más intensidad._

_-Yo también Song, yo también- él respondió aún acariciándole la espalda amorosamente. Ella sonrió bien grande al oír esas palabras saliendo de la boca del panda que amaba, lo volteó a ver y capturó sus labios en un tierno beso que él correspondió, se besaron por cinco minutos hasta que sus pulmones les reclamaron por la falta de aire. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y Song sonrió ladinamente impactando sus labios en los de él en un beso más apasionado rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y él la rodeó por la cintura para atraerla más a si mismo mientras se deslizaba del tronco para quedar recostado en el suelo completamente y ella terminó encima de él. Song estaba ronroneando como loca ahora al sentirse tan cerca de su panda, pero tuvo una idea y detuvo el beso abruptamente y se puso de pie mirando al panda juguetonamente quien sólo la miró con confusión. Se bajó a cuatro patas lentamente y le dio una sonrisa traviesa al panda._

_-Atrápame si puedes- ella dijo y luego de verlo sonreír de vuelta se disparó por un camino, corrió y corrió mientras escuchaba las risas de aquel al que amaba mientras corría tras ella. Siguió corriendo por veinte_ _minutos pero luego algo extraño pasó, ya no podía escuchar a Po detrás de ella lo cual no era normal porque él siempre lograba seguirle el paso en sus pequeños juegos de atrapados. Tuvo una sensación incomoda en el estómago que no le agradaba mucho así que se puso de pie rapidamente y comenzó a regresar por el mismo camino para encontrar a su lindo cachorro del ying & el yang, pero en lo que caminaba empezó a oír lo que ella creía que eran gemidos lo que la alarmó aún más, tanto que se volvió a poner en cuatro patas y corrió hacia el lugar de donde venía el sonido. Corrió por cinco minutos y los sonidos se estaban volviendo más fuertes, se estaba acercando pero lo que descubrió como la fuente de los sonidos hizo que se parara el corazón. Vio a Po acostado en el suelo con Tigresa encima de él besando sus labios como si se lo quisiera comer y él frotaba sus caderas haciéndola emitir los gemidos que había estado oyendo, podía sentir como la furia iba creciendo dentro de ella mientras avanzaba hacia el par dando pisotones -¡¿QUÉ € %#$¥ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- Song rugió y los dos pararon de besarse y la voltearon a ver, Po con una mirada de disculpa/tristeza y Tigresa con una de triunfo/burla._

_-Hola Song- dijo Tigresa mirando a la leopardo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro._

_-¿Po que está pasando? Creí que estabas detrás de mí- Song dijo mirando al panda que se veía un poco deprimido._

_-Si estaba por los primeros diez minutos pero corriste muy lejos y de pronto me sentí muy cansado así que me recosté aquí para descansar un poco- Po dijo._

_-Eso sería comprensible, pero ¿por qué te estabas besuqueando con esta?- Song preguntó señalando a Tigresa quien aún estaba dandole esa sonrisa espeluznante._

_-Bueno verás yo...- Po empezó jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente pero Tigresa lo interrumpió._

_-Po no te preocupes, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones- Tigresa dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y esto pareció calmarlo._

_-Por supuesto que tiene que darme una explicación, ¡él está CONMIGO no contigo!- Song dijo con lágrimas que empezaban a descender por su rostro pero Tigresa se rió de ella malevolamente._

_-¿De verdad crees eso? Te fuiste por casi dos años, si alguna vez sintió algo por ti perdiste tu oportunidad ¡él. Es. MÍO!- Tigresa exclamó y le dio un beso apasionado a Po que él aceptó al final destrozando el corazón de Song en pedazos._

_-Dijiste que me amabas- Song dijo sollozando._

_-De verdad lo siento Song, enserio es sólo que Tigresa a estado conmigo por más tiempo, es lo justo. Pero te deseo lo mejor- Po dijo tristemente y empezó a alejarse con Tigresa sujetada de su brazo. Song cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente pero pronto perdió toda la tristeza en sus ojos violetas y la remplazó con furia mientras volteaba a ver hacia adelante y veía la figura de Tigresa voltear la cabeza un poco para darle una última sonrisa burlona._

_-¡NO!- Song rugió mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y salía disparada hacia los dos, corrió con todo lo que tenía extrayendo sus garras y mostrando los colmillos en lo que saltaba hacia la tigre..._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Song se despertó abruptamente con las garras de fuera y miró a su alrededor para ver que ya no estaba en el bosque de bambú pero en lo que ella podía deducir era un dormitorio. Después de calmarse un poco guardó sus garras e inhaló profundamente pero en el segundo que el aire entro a su sistema se petrificó _"Ese es el aroma de Po pero ¿por qué es tan fuerte aquí? Es como si lo tuviera justo al lado"_ Song pensó mientras miraba el cuarto otra vez y le daba una inspección más intensiva: una cama grande, una mesa de noche con algunos rollos de kung fu, una estantería con figuras de acción...estaba empezando a conectar los puntos y tener una muy buena idea de donde estaba, sólo necesitaba una última prueba. Miro en la cama buscando algo pero no podía encontrarlo, así que se puso a mirar alrededor y sus ojos cayeron en su objetivo: la almohada, la cual ahora estaba en el piso. Estiró su brazo y tomó el objeto en cuestión y lo acercó a su cara, luego lo olfateó y descubrió que estaba en lo cierto ya que el aroma de Po estaba impregnado profundamente en la tela, ella sonrió y hundió su cara en la almohada otra vez respirando profundamente mientras se volvía a acostar _"Entonces estoy en el cuarto de Po, estoy en SU cuarto, en SU cama. No hay duda de por qué mi sueño empezó tan lindo y perfecto, mis sueños con Po siempre son muy buenos pero este simplemente fue más intenso probablemente porque estaba sujetando su almohada al principio y cuando la almohada se cayó y el olor se fue ahí fue cuando todo se fue al demonio" _**(Ya que es un gato y los aromas les importan)** Song pensó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al recordar a su panda en el suelo con la arpía rayada encima, había sido el peor sentimiento de su vida incluso si sólo había sido un sueño pero decidió dejar esas imágenes a un lado, la almohada de Po le estaba facilitando esa tarea_ "No hay forma en que voy a permitir que eso pase, Po va a estar CONMIGO. No importa si me fui, volví por él y si ella no logró nada con él en mi ausencia ese es su problema no se lo va a poder quedar ahora" _Song pensó soltando la almohada mientras se levantaba de la cama para ver la habitación, le dio una inspección a los rollos que explicaban algunas técnicas extrañas que no podía entender así que mejor fue a ver sus figuras de acción, tenía un MONTÓN todas de diferentes maestros de toda China, volteó a ver las que representaban a los cinco furiosos y posó sus ojos en la de Tigresa causando que su ira regresara, levantó su pata para cortarle la cabeza al muñeco después de todo podía decir que fue un accidente pero una figurilla detrás de la del Maestro Shifu le llamó la atención. La sacó de su lugar y la examinó detenidamente, era una figura de acción de ella y estaba muy bien echa, de hecho estaba echa a mano justo como las de los cinco _"Él hizo una figura de acción de mi, si pensó en mi"_ Song pensó mientras una cálida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios por la figurilla y siguió examinándola pero sus ojos divagaron a la figura de acción de Tigresa otra vez y su enojo volvió una vez más. Puso la figura de acción de ella en la mesa de noche y tomó la figurilla de la otra felina sacando una garra para cortarle la cabeza pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- la voz exclamó y Song se petrificó por un segundo pero tras reconocer la voz sus pupilas se dilataron y se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a la fuente de la voz.

-Oh eres tu rayas- Song dijo con la figura de acción de Tigresa aún en su pata mirando a la Tigresa real que estaba parada en la puerta con un plato de fideos en su pata izquierda.

-Te pregunto otra vez manchas, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Quita tus sucias patas de mi figurilla- Tigresa gruñó mientras avanzaba hacia la leopardo dando pisotones dejando el plato en la mesa de noche al lado de la figura de acción de Song pero pareció no notarla.

-¿Por qué, te molesta?- Song dijo riéndose burlonamente y acercó más su garra a la cabeza de la figura de acción.

-Que ni se te ocurra, Po se pondría triste si hicieras eso- Tigresa dijo enrabiada y Song dejó de mover su garra y volteó a ver a Tigresa con una mirada de duda.

-Hay vamos, yo sé que le importan pero puedo decir que fue un accidente- Song dijo moviendo su garra otra vez pero Tigresa le arrebató la figurilla de las patas rapidamente y luego se puso a revisarla -Wow parece que a la gran Maestra Tigresa le gustan los juguetes- Song dijo burlonamente y Tigresa le gruñó.

-Po me importa y a él le importan estas cosas, especialmente esta figurilla. Cuando nos estábamos por ir a Gongmen su padre las sacó y le dejó un rasguño, a Po no le gusto mucho eso- Tigresa dijo mientras terminaba de revisar la figurilla dejando salir un suspiro de alivio -Por suerte tu no le hiciste nada, excepto que la tocaste claro- Tigresa dijo y Song esta vez le gruñó a ella.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?- Song preguntó molesta

-Sólo vine a darte eso- Tigresa dijo señalando el plato de fideos en la mesa de noche y esta vez sí se dio cuenta de la figura de acción de Song al lado, Tigresa levantó una ceja y se acercó a ella -¿Qué demonios es esto?- Tigresa dijo levantándola y Song sonrió.

-Es MI figura de acción, ¿por qué, sorprendida?- Song dijo quitándosela a la tigre -La encontré en el estante detrás de la figurilla del Maestro Shifu, Po la hizo acaso no es lindo- Song dijo sonriéndole al juguete y Tigresa tenía su tic en el ojo otra vez -Y sobre la sopa, creo que no la quiero- Song dijo mirando a la otra felina que parpadeo saliendo del shock y le gruñó a la leopardo.

-Deberías aceptarla, Po la hizo para ti- Tigresa dijo con disgusto como si estuviera escupiendo veneno y Song rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, yo no nací ayer. TU la trajiste, y por lo que he podido ver hoy sin duda tu estarías gustosa de deshacerte de mi para poder poner tus patas en...- Song iba a continuar pero Tigresa le cubrió la boca con la pata y le gruñó en la cara.

-Préstame atención zorra, vamos a hablar de esto en un momento en mi habitación, tus cosas ya están ahí. Cómete la maldita sopa y luego ve para allá antes de que mi paciencia se agote y simplemente te arranque la garganta- Tigresa gruñó mientras se alejaba de la leopardo quien la miraba asesinamente.

-Bien, pero tu pruébala primero- Song gruñó de vuelta y Tigresa sonrió mientras dejaba su figurilla y agarraba el tazón para comer un bocado. Song la observaba detenidamente y vio como Tigresa tomaba un fideo y se lo comía, después de ver esto Song le quitó el plato a la felina rayada y tomo un bocado también que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran mucho_ "Maldición esto está muy bueno, Po es un excelente cocinero" _Song pensó mientras ronroneaba por el sabor haciendo enojar a Tigresa, así que mejor empezó a irse antes de que no pudiera detenerse más, llegó a la puerta y volteó un poco la cabeza para mirar a la leopardo asesinamente.

-Estaré en mi habitación, es la que está en frente- Ella dijo enrabiada y luego salió de la habitación de Po para entrar a la suya. Song se tomó su tiempo para terminar su cena disfrutando cada bocado que comía, después de terminar se volteó hacia la puerta.

_"Es hora de tener una pequeña "charla" con la zorra"_ Song pensó poniendo su figura de acción en su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta pero justo cuando iba a salir Po iba a entrar y terminaron chocando y cayendo al piso con la leopardo encima del panda causando que los dos se sonrojaran -Ha..hay Po lo siento no te escuche venir- Song dijo pero no se levantó.

-No fue mi culpa debí prestar más atención, déjame ayudarte- Po dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo junto con la leopardo -¿Así que disfrutaste la cena?- Po preguntó para mantener la incomodidad lejos mientras la ponía en el suelo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que el resto de los cinco furiosos los habían estado viendo desde que cayeron.

-Si lo hice, esa sopa de fideos estaba muy rica Po gracias- Song dijo sonriéndole al panda.

-Que bueno que te gustó, bueno me voy a dormir tengo que entrenar mañana tal vez deberías acompañarnos estoy seguro que a tus habilidades les caería bien una refrescada- Po dijo bromeando.

-¿a si? ¿Crees que no he estado entrenando todo este tiempo? Estoy segura de que puedo dar más que una buena pelea- Song dijo golpeando su brazo siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues ya veremos Song, buenas noches- Po dijo y entró a su cuarto. Song se quedó ahí parada un poco más mirando la puerta del panda antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en el cuarto de Tigresa. Cuando se fueron Mantis se rió silenciosamente y miró a los demás.

-Se los digo otra vez, me pido ser el padrino- Mantis dijo y todos se quejaron por el comentario, luego todos los machos se fueron a sus cuartos. Víbora se quedó en el pasillo y miró la puerta de Tigresa, se deslizo hacia él y puso su cabeza cerca para escuchar y estar lista para intervenir si las cosas se ponían feas como probablemente pasaría.

**Dentro de la habitación de Tigresa cuando Song entro**

Tigresa estaba sentada en el centro de su habitación en la posición de loto esperando cuando oyó que su puerta se abría y luego era cerrada. Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ver a la otra felina que la estaba viendo a ella con odio puro -Al fin llegaste- Tigresa dijo sin hacer tanto ruido para que nadie la escuchara.

-Hay ya cállate rayas- Song replicó y Tigresa se levantó de su posición.

-Soy la Maestra Tigresa, muestra algo de respeto zorra- Tigresa le espetó a la leopardo que le gruñó silenciosamente.

-Me importa un comino quien seas, lo único que me importa es detenerte bruja- Song dijo con veneno en la voz dándose la vuelta hacia su mochila y empezó a buscar adentro. Tigresa gruñó le gruñó silenciosamente también y dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Detenerme de hacer qué?- Tigresa preguntó aunque ella ya sabía cual sería la respuesta de la leopardo.

-No te hagas la estúpida, tu sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando- Song contestó levantando la voz un poco mientras sacaba su rollo **especial** de su mochila -Te quieres robar a mi panda maldita arpía ladrona de hombres- Song gruñó con más fuerza y se dio la vuelta para ver a la cara furiosa de la maestra del estilo del tigre.

-Eso no puede ser porque aquí no hay pandas para ti, sólo hay un panda y ese panda es MÍO- Tigresa gruñó mientras Song le regresaba el favor, los ojos fijos entre ellas dos.

-Si claarooo rayas y yo puedo volar- Song dijo sarcasticamente sujetando con fuerza su rollo del cual Tigresa se percató por primera vez.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Tigresa preguntó señalándolo y Song lo volteó a ver sin poder contener la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que Tigresa chasqueó sus dedos haciéndola volver a la realidad -Responde mi pregunta- Tigresa advirtió mostrando sus garras.

-Sólo es un rollo que me importa mucho, aunque no es asunto tuyo- Song dijo enrabiada y Tigresa bufó.

-Lo que sea, tus cosas no son el punto aquí. Vamos a tener que poner unas reglas- Tigresa dijo enojada y Song se rió en su cara.

-¿Reglas? ¡JA! ¿Reglas sobre que rayas?- Song preguntó muy divertida con lo que la tigre estaba diciendo.

-Si reglas, reglas sobre tu estadía en el palacio de jade, número uno: no vas a entrar al salón de los héroes tu sola, número dos: no entraras a las habitaciones de los demás- Tigresa enlistó _"Sobretodo a la habitación de mi panda" _ella pensó -Y número tres, y la más importante de todas: Po está fuera de tu lista al menos que quieras terminar en la enfermería o el panteón, dependiendo de que tanto no entiendas- Tigresa dijo friamente y Song se rió totalmente de ella.

-Primera regla: ¿por qué querría entrar ahí? Yo ya no robo cosas, segunda regla: no me interesa ninguna de sus habitaciones- Song dijo copiándole a Tigresa _"Tal vez sólo la de mi guerrero dragón" _ella pensó -Y tercera regla y la más estúpida de todas: Po no está fuera de mi lista él es el único en ella de hecho, si alguien debería quitarlo de su lista esa serías tu zorra- Song espetó con veneno mientras Tigresa le gruñía un poco más alto.

-No pruebes tu suerte leopardo, sólo me estoy controlando porque a Po no le gustaría que te matara, pero síguele y terminaras en un pequeño accidente -Tigresa dijo tronando sus nudillos pero la leopardo no se inmutó -No voy a tolerar pequeñas arpías acercándose a MI Po, ya he tenido suficiente de estas cosas con el pequeño jueguito de Víbora hace dos días y tus estúpidas tácticas en tu tiempo junto a mi guerrero dragón el día de hoy- Tigresa dijo tronando su cuello al final.

-Ya sabía que nos estabas espiando bruja, y déjame decirte al...espera, espera, espera ¿qué dijiste sobre hace dos días?- Song preguntó algo enojada y Tigresa rodó los ojos. Afuera Víbora se golpeó la frente por el comentario de su hermana.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte manchas, deberías preocuparte por mi ahora porque tal vez mejor deje de ser amable** (claaroo)** y darte una paliza, el panda me pertenece y no lo voy a perder con una pequeña arpía manchada como tu, casi se me muere allá en Gongmen dos veces en las garras de ese pavo real y sus malditos cañones, no lo voy a perder otra vez- Tigresa dijo revelando sus garras y mostrando sus colmillos.

-Mira lo dejé atrás hace dos años y no ha habido un sólo día que no haya pensado en él, él ha estado aquí contigo durante todo este tiempo y no hiciste tu movida ese es tu problema no el mío. Volví por él y no me iré sin conseguir a mi guerrero dragón- Song dijo también extrayendo sus garras, no era muy buena peleando sin su paraguas pero estaban en un espacio reducido y sabía que la tigre lo podía romper ya que los tigres poseían una gran fuerza, tenía que usar la cabeza -Además ¿por qué Po estaría contigo? Digo mírate, apuesto que nadie siquiera está seguro de que seas una mujer- Song dijo y los ojos de Tigresa se expandieron pero pronto se dilataron y le gruñó con más fuerza a la leopardo. Afuera Víbora sentía que le iba a dar un infarto, ¿acaso la leopardo quería morir? Hacer enojar más a Tigresa NO era una decisión inteligente, podía decirlo por experiencia.

-¿Y por qué se fijaría en ti? Una pequeña ex ladrona que lo utilizó para obtener un cáliz para su estúpido grupito- Tigresa respondió con furia y la expresión de Song decayó un poco pero se recuperó rápido.

-Tu sabes que él no se queda en el pasado como tu, a él no le importa lo que yo hice- Song respondió confiadamente y Tigresa maldijo por lo bajo. Song estaba complacida de que su plan secreto estaba funcionando, hacer enojar a Tigresa lo suficiente para que la tigre la atacara y hacerla quedar como la villana de la historia.

-Y tu sabes que él no es vano, a él tampoco le importan las apariencias- Tigresa respondió de vuelta y Song se quedó pensativa por un segundo antes de poner una sonrisa ladina en su cara.

-Quizás eso sea cierto, pero no hace daño estar aceptable VIEJO- Song dijo y Tigresa empezó a ver rojo. Afuera Víbora dio un gritillo ahogado de la impresión por el comentario de la leopardo, tenía que entrar YA, así que abrió la puerta abruptamente y las dos felinas la voltearon a ver con sus miradas asesinas, haciéndola tragar grueso pero se armo de valor y puso su mejor cara valiente.

-Podrían ya callarse las dos de una buena vez, van a despertar a todo el valle agradezcan que todos los demás en este pasillo tienen el sueño bien pesado- Víbora dijo regañando a las dos felinas quienes no se veían felices.

-¿Víbora nos estabas espiando?- Tigresa preguntó con una expresión de fastidio y un tono bajo tomando en cuenta lo que había dicho la serpiente, Song no estaba muy feliz tampoco y el comentario que la tigre había dicho durante su conversación antes sobre la serpiente teniendo un jueguito volvió a su mente poniéndola cautelosa.

-Por suerte para ti lo estaba, si se hubieran matado o creado una pelea las dos habrían estado en problemas- Víbora mencionó y las dos felinas bufaron con fastidio volteándose a ver entre ellas otra vez.

-¡Dile eso a la señorita zorra aquí!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo y se gruñeron otra vez.

-¡Silencio!- Víbora exclamó calladamente haciendo que las dos felinas la voltearan a ver otra vez, Víbora inhaló profundamente y luego continuó -Esto es lo que va a pasar ahora, tu Song te vas a ir a mi cuarto para que ninguna de las dos se mate durante la noche, y luego ustedes dos van a hacer esto como se debe...- Víbora dijo pero fue interrumpida por las dos que empezaron a gruñirse otra vez -Por última vez cierren el hocico, ustedes dos van a intentar obtener la atención de Po por el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que ÉL decida con quien se queda y con eso se termina la conversación- Víbora dijo en una voz irritada y las dos felinas se voltearon a ver sin parar de gruñir.

-Prefiero romperle el cuello/rebanarle la garganta- dijeron al unísono y Víbora rodó los ojos.

-Bien hagan eso para que la sobreviviente sea castigada y Po posiblemente se enoje con quienquiera que esa sea y se valla con alguna otra chica, esa si es una buena idea- Víbora dijo con sarcasmo y eso hizo que ambas felinas pararan de gruñir y poner una cara pensativa antes de suspirar derrotadas.

-Okey- dijeron al unísono y Víbora asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora Song agarra tus cosas y vete a mi cuarto es el que está al lado- Víbora dijo y Song asintió, recogió sus cosas, miró con desprecio a Tigresa una vez más y salió del cuarto. Después de que Víbora escuchó su puerta cerrarse se deslizo hacia su hermana felina y le hizo un movimiento con la cola para que se acercara, Tigresa levantó una ceja pero lo hizo de todos modos -No te preocupes te ayudaré un poco- Víbora le susurró en la oreja a Tigresa y la tigre no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias hermana- Tigresa susurró de regreso y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Víbora el cual la serpiente regreso, se separaron y Víbora salió del cuarto. Después de quedar sola Tigresa se acercó a su cama y se recostó poniéndose cómoda para irse a dormir.

**En la habitación de Víbora cuando Víbora le dijo su secretito a Tigresa**

Song se estaba preparando para dormir mientras se acostaba en el catre que Víbora había alistado desde que la vio en el palacio, estaba preparando su estrategia para la "cacería" pero fue interrumpida cuando Víbora entró. Song la vio con un cierto nivel de desconfianza y Víbora agitó la cabeza.

-Fue algo muy estúpido lo que hiciste allá- Víbora dijo y Song levantó una ceja con confusión, Víbora al ver esto tomó un respiró profundo y agregó -Poner furiosa a Tigresa no es algo que deberías hacer torpe- Víbora dijo y Song bufó.

-Tenía un plan, si haces enojar a alguien lo suficiente los haces perder la concentración- Song dijo y Víbora agitó la cabeza otra vez.

-Quizás pero aunque Tigresa pierde la concentración también pierde la razón y ataca a lo que sea que esté provocando su furia, no te hubiera servido de mucho si hubieras estado muerta- Víbora dijo y Song la miró con sospecha.

-Lo dices como si lo conocieras de primera mano- Song comentó y Víbora suspiró fastidiada.

-He vivido con ella lo suficiente para saber además que lo vi de nuevo ayer- Víbora dijo mientras una idea se formó en su cabeza -Si durante el ataque de los bandidos después de que el líder noqueara a Po se ella se lanzó sobre él y le dio la paliza de su vida apuesto a que no podía ni recordar su nombre cuando despertó- Víbora dijo repitiendo lo que Mantis había dicho más temprano el día de hoy esperando que Song se intimidara un poco pero la leopardo no se inmutó.

-Pues él se lo buscó- Song contestó y luego recordó el comentario de la maestra del estilo del tigre sobre la serpiente frente a ella -Rayas dijo algo sobre ti haciéndola enfurecer por un jueguito que hiciste, ¿a qué se refería con eso?- Song preguntó y Víbora suspiró.

-Mi propia idea estúpida que me hizo percatarme aún más de que no debo hacerla enojar, ahora vamos a dormir que tenemos que entrenar mañana- Víbora dijo y se deslizó hacia su cama. Song asintió y se puso cómoda, sin saber que Tigresa estaba haciendo lo mismo, luego ambas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al mismo tiempo.

_"Ya empezó"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo antes de irse a dormir.

**Uf aquí está, primera pelea de gatas, de cierto modo. Tuve algunos problemas con el sueño de Song porque no me podía decidir en que idea usar cuando lo estaba escribiendo por primera vez y así salió.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten.**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	8. Asechando a la presa

**CAPÍTULO OCHO! Primer día oficial de la temporada de pandas para Song y Tigresa, todo será más interesante de ahora en adelante, no habrán peleas aún ya que como ya lo he dicho necesito a mi PO para eso, pero la competencia ya empezó YAY!**

**Podría seguir hablando pero no les quitaré más tiempo, CONTINUEMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

**Capítulo ocho: Asechando a la presa.**

**En los dormitorios**

El sol estaba a punto de salir en el valle de la paz y el Maestro Shifu estaba parado al final del pasillo en los dormitorios esperando a que sonara el gong, estaba bebiendo un té para despertarse ya que se sentía cansado por no haber podido dormir mucho anoche. Se la había pasado pensando en los eventos que tuvieron lugar ayer durante la cena sobretodo la reacción de la maestra del estilo del tigre ante las últimas partes de la conversación_ "Tengo que hablar con ella sobre esto antes de que empiece a afectar mi paz interior, digo no tiene nada de malo enamorarse pero no me lo esperaba de ella, de Víbora claro ¿pero Tigresa? No fue inesperado, y el hecho de que sea del panda es aún más increíble"_ Pensó el Maestro Shifu y luego el gong sonó.

-Buenos días maestro- todos dijeron mientras salían de sus habitaciones, todos a excepción de Song por supuesto ya que ella no conocía la rutina así que ella sólo se paró al lado de Víbora quien daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Todos se les quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que Po habló.

-Emm...Song ¿por qué estás en la habitación de Víbora? Creí que te ibas a quedar con Tigresa- Po preguntó y Shifu miró a la maestra del estilo del tigre quien miraba a la leopardo como diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía.

-Simplemente decidí quedarme con Víbora mejor- Song explicó y todos los ojos se fueron a la maestra del estilo de la serpiente pero ella estaba dormida recargada en su puerta.

-¿Víbora? Víbora despierta- Mono dijo mientras le daba golpecitos a la serpiente con el codo y Víbora abrió los ojos sin energías.

-¿Qué...cómo?- Víbora preguntó mirando alrededor sólo para toparse con las miradas de todos los demás -¿Qué?- preguntó ella con una cierta actitud que no era normal en ella, eso sólo causó que todos se miraran entre ellos confundidos.

-Maestra Víbora, ¿se siente bien? No suena como usted misma y parece que no ha dormido- le preguntó el Maestro Shifu a la serpiente adormilada.

-Siiiii me siento bien, bien, bien, bieenn...- Víbora dijo volviéndose a dormir. El Maestro Shifu suspiró y volteó a ver al panda.

-¿Podrías por favor despertarla guerrero dragón?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu y Po jugueteo con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-No estoy seguro de que esa sea una buena idea maestro, ¿por qué l tengo que despertar yo? Mono está más cerca, o Tigresa, o Song- Po contestó y todos lo vieron con miradas extrañas sobretodo su maestro.

-Pues porque yo lo digo, y porque probablemente tu la mantuviste despierta con tus ronquidos, han habido ocasiones en las que incluso yo te escucho hasta mi habitación- dijo el Maestro Shifu mirando al panda seriamente y Song soltó una risita con el comentario mientras Tigresa agitaba la cabeza divertida, era cierto que Po podía roncar muy fuerte algunas veces pero ella ya se había acostumbrado -Además sólo tienes que despertarla, ¿cuál es el problema con eso?- Shifu terminó.

-Normalmente no habría ningún problema maestro, pero hace tres días agarré a Víbora por sorpresa cuando estaba cansada y nerviosa y eso sólo me consiguió un fuerte golpe en la cara, debo decir que no me emociona la idea de averiguar su reacción si la despierto estando así de cansada- Po explicó.

-Si no la despiertas en este momento te voy a dar una verdadera razón para preocuparte panda! Tu eliges- dijo el Maestro Shifu con una sonrisa malévola y Po tragó grueso.

-Mu..muy bien maestro, enseguida- Po dijo acercándose a la maestra del estilo de la serpiente mientras todos prestaban atención a lo que el panda iba a hacer. Po acercó mucho su cara a la cabeza de Víbora y luego habló.

-¿Víbora? Es hora de despertar dormilona- Po dijo suavemente mientras la empujaba un poco el costado. Tigresa y Song estaban prestando mucha atención a lo que el panda hacía mientras se imaginaban como sería despertar por su voz cada mañana, sonaba que sería agradable -Víbora vamos despierta ya que tenemos que empezar el día- Po dijo un poco más alto y empujándola con más fuerza pero la serpiente no despertó, Po puso su dedo en su barbilla en lo que pensaba sobre que intentar ahora, sólo se le podía ocurrir una cosa pero probablemente le costaría -¡Oye Víbora quemé tu listón favorito!- Po exclamó cerca de su oído y los ojos de Víbora se abrieron de golpe y le propinó una bofetada MUY fuerte en la cara que lo mandó volando en la dirección de Grulla, Grulla se quitó del camino rapidamente y el panda atravesó la pared y salió de los dormitorios. **(Eso les pasa por usar paredes de papel)**.

-¡PO!- gritaron Song y Tigresa mientras salían corriendo en dirección de la habitación del ave para ver que estuviera bien.

-Oh no deberían andarse preocupando aún, cuando termine con él voy a...- dijo Víbora con enojo antes de que Mono la detuviera.

-Víbora cálmate, tu listón está bien sólo lo dijo para que te despertaras- explicó Mono y Víbora formó una 'O' con la boca.

-Así que yo acabo de...- Víbora empezó pero el Maestro Shifu la interrumpió.

-Si lo golpeaste en la cara muy duro, ahora deberías ir a disculparte y luego decirle que venga a la cocina para que prepare el desayuno, les daré sus instrucciones del día de hoy en la cocina para recuperar el tiempo perdido, se puede ir Maestra Víbora- dijo el Maestro Shifu y Víbora hizo una reverencia y salió de los dormitorios por el agujero que ella hizo con el panda mientras todos se iban a la cocina.

**Afuera de los dormitorios**

Po estaba sentado en el piso sacudiendo su cabeza para dejar de ver estrellas, tras haber sido lanzado afuera de los dormitorios rebotó un poco más de distancia hasta que se detuvo estrellándose de cabeza en una roca _"El universo tiene algo con golpear mi cabeza, probablemente lo disfruta"_ **(No el universo no sólo yo)** Po pensó. Esperó un poco a que su visión se enfocara y cuando lo hizo vio a dos figuras dirigiéndose hacia él, pronto pudo ver que las figuras no eran nadie más ni nadie menos que Tigresa y Song corriendo en su dirección con expresiones preocupadas _"¿Qué dia...?"_ Po pensó antes de ser derribado en un abrazo por la leopardo de las nieves.

-¡¿Hay Po, estás bien?!- Song preguntó preocupada revisando su cara, Tigresa gruñó y la agarró de la camisa y la arrojó para quitársela de encima. Song la miró enojada porque no la dejó revisar a su panda.

-No hagas eso idiota, ¿qué no ves que lo acaban de golpear de lleno en la cara? Dos golpes en la cabeza en un corto tiempo y tu le andas saltando encima!- Tigresa dijo enojada.

_"Seguro rayas por eso lo hiciste" _Song pensó dándole una mirada desafiante a Tigresa mientras Tigresa bufaba y se daba la vuelta para mirar a Po que sólo las estaba viendo interactuar.

-¿Estás bien Po?- Tigresa preguntó moviendo el pelaje de su cabeza para ver si tenía algún moretón o descalabrada que tuviera que ser tratada. Po no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito al sentir las patas de Tigresa recorriendo su pelaje.

-S..si Tigresa es..estoy bien, la roca de por allá detuvo mis rebotes- Po dijo nerviosamente mirándola a los ojos mientras señalaba la roca. A Song no le gustaban nada las acciones de la tigre o el efecto que estaban teniendo en Po así que decidió terminarlo.

-Muy bien rayas dijo que está bien, deberías parar ya- Song dijo irritada y Tigresa le gruñó calladamente causando que Po las viera con confusión.

_"¿Qué les pasa a estas dos el día de hoy? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo entre ellas en la noche? Tal vez si pasó algo y por eso Song terminó en la habitación de Víbora...quizás Song tocó las cosas de Tigresa, a ella no le agrada eso yo lo aprendí por las malas"_ Po pensó y luego se dio cuenta de que Tigresa no había parado de revisarlo -Amm, ¿Tigresa? Estoy seguro de que no me pasó nada puedes para ya, gracias por preocuparte- Po dijo y Tigresa se sonrojo un poco mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-No hay problema Po, no podemos tener al guerrero dragón fuera de servicio tan temprano ¿o si?- Tigresa preguntó y le golpeo el brazo levemente a manera de juego. A Song le estaban dando nauseas con la escena, debería ser ella la que viera si estaba bien no Tigresa.

-Cierto, eso sería...- Po empezó pero se detuvo cuando vio a una cierta serpiente verde moviéndose rapidamente hacia él y Po se puso algo nervioso -Oh maldición- Po dijo en un tono bajo mirando a la serpiente. Tigresa y Song levantaron una ceja cuando lo escucharon y voltearon a ver en la dirección en la que él estaba mirando y después de ver a la serpiente las dos felinas se pararon en frente del panda, Tigresa siendo cautelosa y Song un poco enojada.

-A ver Víbora toma un respiro profundo y cálmate, Po no...- Tigresa empezó cuando la serpiente estaba lo suficientemente cerca pero Víbora levantó su cola para detenerla.

-Ya sé, Mono ya me lo explicó- Víbora dijo sonriendo y las felinas se relajaron, pero Song y Tigresa mantuvieron sus posiciones por si acaso -Perdón por la bofetada Po, no deberías haberme dicho eso- Víbora continuó y el panda rió saliendo de atrás de sus "guarda espaldas".

-Si tal vez, pero si intenté otras cosas, ese sólo fue mi último truco- Po dijo con Song a su lado ya que no quería tomar riesgos si la serpiente intentaba pegarle otra vez.

-Está bien, deberías ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno Po, el Maestro Shifu dijo que nos daría las instrucciones ahí- Víbora dijo y Po asintió y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la cocina como Tigresa y Víbora hacían hasta que Song habló.

-Tu adelántate Po estaremos justo detrás de ti, sólo tenemos que charlar un poco- Song comentó y Tigresa y Víbora se detuvieron para verla con cejas alzadas.

-Está bien chicas, las veré en el desayuno. Mejor se apresuran antes de que Mantis se coma todo, voy ha hacer panqueques con chispas de chocolate hoy, ¿cuántos quieren?- Po preguntó mientras caminaba.

-Yo quiero tres- Víbora dijo

-Cuatro para mi- Tigresa respondió.

-Yo sólo quiero dos Po gracias- Song dijo.

-Lo tengo- Po dijo levantando el pulgar mientras se iba. En cuanto Song estuvo segura de que no podía oírlas su expresión se volvió una de enojo mientras miraba a la maestra del estilo de la serpiente quien rodó los ojos por su mirada y Tigresa cruzó los brazos observándolas a ambas.

-¿Qué demonios pasó allá en los dormitorios? Lo golpeaste en la cara por decir algo sobre un estúpido listón, ¿cuál es tu problema?- Song dijo molesta señalando a la serpiente y Víbora agitó su cabeza.

-Discúlpame pero ese listón fue un regalo especial de mi padre, y de cierto modo también fue tu culpa- Víbora respondió muy fastidiada.

-¿Cómo es mi culpa? Yo no fui la que le dio una bofetada mandándolo cuesta abajo hasta estrellarse con una roca- Song dijo con ira y Víbora bufó.

-Si pero tu fuiste la razón por la que estaba cansada hasta ese punto, me mantuviste despierta toda la noche- Víbora dijo y Tigresa levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo te mantuvo despierta? ¿Se la pasó toda la noche planeando como ganarse a Po o qué?- Tigresa preguntó molesta y Song se rió de ella.

-No necesito planear tanto para vencerte zorra, después de nuestra charla me fui a dormir- Song comentó y Tigresa le gruñó, Víbora rodó los ojos y se explicó.

-Exacto, TU te fuiste a dormir. Déjame decirte algo Song tu ronroneo es peor que los ronquidos de Po, ronroneaste toda la noche mientras abrazabas un rollo como si tu vida dependiera de ello y balbuceabas cosas- Víbora explicó y Song se sonrojó lo suficiente para que ellas se dieran cuenta -Song ¿qué es ese rollo exactamente?- Víbora preguntó con sospecha y Song se puso nerviosa, Tigresa sintió sospecha también después de ver su reacción.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a rayas ayer, sólo es un rollo que es importante para mi pero no es de tu incumbencia- Song dijo cortantemente, pero las sospechas de Tigresa eran demasiadas para dejarlo pasar.

-Oh claro que no, ese rollo tiene algo y por la forma en que actúas no me hace sentir cómoda, así que nos vas a decir que es manchas- Tigresa dijo y Song sonrió con malicia.

-Lo único que debes saber es que me ayuda a dormir, me da dulces sueños- respondió la leopardo con su sonrisa mientras caminaba con dirección a la cocina.

-Por como actuaste anoche estoy segura de que así es, ¿con qué estabas soñando en cualquier caso?- Víbora preguntó y Song se detuvo para verlas con una sonrisa extraña.

-Créanme cuando les digo que no quieren saber- Song contestó y luego continuó caminando dejando a Víbora y Tigresa con miradas de aún más sospecha.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que sólo a ella le agrada ese rollo?- Víbora preguntó a nadie en particular pero Tigresa contestó de todos modos.

-Por la misma razón que me dice que no piense mucho en ello, vámonos a desayunar- Tigresa dijo y empezó a seguir a la leopardo con Víbora al lado.

**En la cocina, cuando llegaron.**

Song, Tigresa y Víbora llegaron a la cocina y encontraron a todos llenándose la boca con los panqueques de Po y cuando las vieron entrar los machos de los cinco furiosos y el Maestro Shifu les dieron un saludo breve antes de volver a su comida, Po las saludó también y se paró para sacar unos panqueques cubiertos por un pedazo de tela de un gabinete.

-Po ¿por qué guardas panqueques ahí?- Tigresa preguntó divertida mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la silla de Po, Víbora tomó el suyo y Song estaba buscando donde sentarse.

-Estos son los suyos, tuve que meterlos ahí para que Mantis no pudiera comérselos- Po explicó y les llevó el plato a sus amigas, le dio a Tigresa y Víbora lo que habían pedido y luego miró a Song que aún estaba buscando un asiento -Hay maldición se me olvido tu silla Song espera un momento- Po dijo dándole el plato y se disparó fuera de la cocina, volvió un minuto después con una silla que puso al otro lado de la suya. Song sonrió y tomó asiento, Po fue hacia la estufa y agarró una tetera de té y se acercó a la mesa -¿Las damas desean algo de té oolong en esta hermosa mañana?- Po preguntó como si fuera un mesero y Song se soltó una de sus risitas.

-Pero como no, gracias- Song dijo y Po le sirvió una taza otorgándole una sonrisa, luego volteó a ver a Tigresa y Víbora.

-¿Y ustedes dos?- Po preguntó otra vez con su sonrisa pegada a la cara.

-Si, gracias Po- dijo Víbora recibiendo una taza también y Tigresa asintió con una leve sonrisa y Po le dio su té. Después de todo eso Po se sirvió algo de té luego tomó asiento entre las dos felinas. Todos continuaron comiendo su desayuno normalmente contando bromas, anécdotas y ambas felinas observando al panda a su lado comer, esto siendo notado por el Maestro Shifu por primera vez aclarando sus dudas aún más. Cuando todos habían terminado Shifu aclaró su garganta para atraer su atención y cuando lo hizo habló.

-Ahora que el desayuno se ha terminado podemos continuar con el día, todos ustedes irán al salón de entrenamiento y usarán su equipo básico. Señorita Song sé que vino a visitar al guerrero dragón pero me temo que él tiene que entrenar, así que sugiero que encuentre algo que hacer- dijo el Maestro Shifu pero Song negó con la cabeza.

-No hay problemas Gran maestro, le aseguro que puedo entrenar con ustedes- Song dijo sonriendo y Shifu alzó una ceja.

-¿De verdad? Porque ya sé que tienes habilidad ya que lograste ayudar a recuperar mi cáliz pero ¿de verdad crees que puedes entrenar a este nivel?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu y Song asintió.

-Sólo déjeme pasar por mi paraguas y le muestro si quiere- Song dijo levantándose.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos- Shifu dijo y todos se pusieron de pie para ir al salón de entrenamiento.

**En el salón de entrenamiento**

Después de permitirle a Song recoger su paraguas de la habitación de Víbora entraron y Shifu le dijo a Song que fuera al inicio del curso de obstáculos.

-Maestro Shifu, aunque confío en que Song tiene buenas habilidades, ¿no cree que el curso de obstáculos puede ser demasiado?- Po preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Hay vamos Po, ella dijo que podía hacerlo, deja que lo intente- Tigresa dijo esperando ver como la leopardo era golpeada por el equipo de entrenamiento. Song la miró con desprecio pero no dijo nada e hizo su camino hacia los mazos colgantes del olvido instantáneo y se preparó.

-Puedes empezar en cuanto te plazca- dijo el Maestro Shifu y la leopardo de las nieves asintió. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire mientras cerraba sus ojos y luego lo dejó salir sujetando su paraguas con fuerza, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos de golpe y saltó dentro de los mazos con gran gracia y empezó a esquivar los mazos que venían hacia ella y también desviaba algunos con su paraguas, hizo esto hasta que logró llegar al último tronco de donde saltó y luego abrió su paraguas en el aire para aterrizar seguramente en la tortuga de jade. Se paró ahí por un rato hasta que escuchó algunas flechas siendo disparadas en su dirección, usó su paraguas abierto para bloquear la mayoría y esquivó algunas otras, pero no se dio cuenta de tres flechas que venían en su dirección, Po sí las vio y se alarmó un poco.

-¡Song cuidado!- gritó el panda sobresaltando a todos porque habían estado prestando mucha atención a la actuación de la leopardo. Song miró las flechas que le habían faltado y sus ojos se abrieron mientras cerraba su paraguas rapidamente y presionaba el botón especial produciendo la espada, saltó sobre la primera con una voltereta frontal e hizo un corte a la segunda mientras estaba en el aire partiéndola por la mitad, luego cuando aterrizó en el otro lado de la tortuga dio un giro sobre una pierna **(como un giro de baile)** blandiendo la espada de su paraguas cortando la cabeza de la flecha para luego patear la cola a otro lado. Tras terminar con eso Song saltó al guantelete de guerreros de madera **(perdón por la traducción literal pero a decir verdad no me acuerdo del nombre en español y cuando la busqué no la encontré)** y golpeó uno con el mango de su paraguas dando comienzo a una reacción en cadena, bloqueó con su paraguas y unas cuantas veces con la pata que no lo estaba sosteniendo, también les tiró unas patadas y los cortó con su espada quitándoles extremidades. La golpearon algunas veces en la cabeza y el estómago pero ella no se detuvo y logró llegar a ver el final del guantelete y el principio de el campo de llamas asesinas **(de veritas, de veritas lo siento)**, mientras se acercaba más y más una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza y si lo hacia bien le facilitaría mucho las cosas. Cuando llegó a la penúltima línea de guerreros saltó sobre ellos con otra voltereta frontal y puso su paraguas entre sus piernas para luego agarrarse de uno de los brazos para girar con el a gran velocidad mientras su espada decapitaba a los muñecos de los alrededores, había tomado el tiempo de las llamas del siguiente obstáculo y tenía que soltarse en el momento exacto.

_"AHORA"_ Song pensó mientras se soltaba del brazo y se disparaba hacia adelante, volvió a sujetar su paraguas con rapidez y lo puso frente a ella, guardó la espada, lo abrió, y empezó a darle vueltas. Cuando llegó al campo de llamas asesinas las flamas ya habían estado afuera y ya no eran tan intensas, seguían ahí claro, pero gracias a la velocidad que llevaba y su paraguas giratorio logró atravesarlas y caer en el otro lado del salón de entrenamiento rodando y usó sus garras para detenerse, estaba respirando un poco agitada al terminar pero se recuperó en poco tiempo y se puso de pie para voltear a ver a los guerreros y al Maestro Shifu para recibir su evaluación. Todos la estaban viendo con la boca abierta, excepto Tigresa y Shifu que sólo la miraban examinándola, se sintió raro en ese silencio que se había formado en el salón de entrenamiento, pero pronto fue roto.

-Eso. Fue. ¡BÁRBARO!- Po proclamó sacando a todos de sus trances y haciendo que Song suspirara de alivio y le sonriera.

-Gracias Po, pero no fue perfecto me golpee algunas veces ahí dentro- Song dijo sonriendo y Po agitó la cabeza.

-¿A quién le importa? No seas tan modesta lo hiciste genial, mucho mejor que yo mi primera vez- Po dijo y Song lo vio como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-Nooo, sólo dices eso para hacerme sentir bien- Song dijo pero todos los machos estallaron a carcajadas.

-No está bromeando, la primera vez que vino aquí pensamos que iba a terminar muerto- Mono dijo y Po se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

-Si, lo hiciste muy bien fuiste muy rápida y con mucha gracia- dijo Grulla y Song se rió por el comentario.

-Pues siendo bailarina necesito tener pies ligeros y ser agraciada si no lo fuera sería una inútil- Song dijo y todos rieron un poco. Después de que todos se calmaron el Maestro Shifu avanzó con Tigresa a su lado.

-Debo decir que estoy impresionado, aunque te golpearon algunas veces, hiciste un muy buen trabajo para ser tu primera vez y tu estilo es algo que jamás había visto- declaró Shifu y Song hizo una reverencia -Pero si pude ver una especie de falla en particular en tu presentación- Shifu dijo y todos lo vieron con curiosidad, Tigresa sonrió muy poco y Song esperó a que prosiguiera -Tu paraguas- Shifu dijo señalando el objeto en cuestión, Song miró el paraguas con confusión y decidió preguntar.

-¿Mi paraguas? ¿Qué tiene?- Song preguntó y esperó la respuesta del panda rojo al igual que todos los demás.

-Dependes mucho de él, casi no usaste tus manos o piernas durante todo el tiempo que pasaste en el curso de obstáculos- Shifu explicó.

-Si lo uso mucho, mi estilo lo requiere, es como una parte de mi- Song replicó y Shifu asintió.

-Y eso no es un problema, las armas pueden ser de gran utilidad como el Maestro Mono y su bastón bo o la Maestra Víbora y sus listones, pero sólo los usan como herramientas y no los necesitan todo el tiempo. Piensa en esto, ¿qué pasaría si pierdes tu paraguas en una batalla?- preguntó Shifu y Song lo pensó antes de suspirar en derrota después de ver su punto.

-Probablemente apenas y lograría mantenerme en pie y si los enemigos fueran muchos seguramente sería vencida- Song respondió y Shifu volvió a asentir.

-Eso es correcto, y si estuvieras acompañada no serías de mucha ayuda así que también los pondrías en peligro- dijo Shifu y Song miró al suelo un poco decaída -Pero no tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso, podemos enseñarte a no necesitar tanto tu paraguas- dijo el Maestro Shifu y miró a Tigresa -La Maestra Tigresa se encargará de enseñarte algunas cosas- Shifu terminó y los ojos de ambas felinas y Víbora se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo y Shifu las miró extrañamente.

-¿Acaso hay algún problema con eso?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu y ambas felinas se miraron asesinamente.

_"Claro que hay un enorme problema, no me agrada siquiera ver su cara y ¿ahora tendré que hacerlo mientras entreno? ¿La cosa que más me gusta hacer? Es bastante malo que esté encima de mi panda" _Tigresa pensó molesta y Song estaba teniendo sus propios pensamientos.

_"Es una pésima idea, ¿tenerla a ella dándome ordenes por quién sabe cuantas horas? Probablemente me mandará a practicar al bosque mientras ella hace avances en mi guerrero dragón, esto no es bueno"_ Song pensó igual de molesta mientras miraba directamente a los ojos ambarinos de la tigre que la miraban con odio. No se habían dado cuenta que habían estado mirándose por un rato y no habían respondido a la pregunta de Shifu, así que el Gran maestro aclaró su garganta sacándolas de sus pensamientos.

-Les pregunté si había un problema con eso- Shifu dijo y las felinas voltearon la mirada hacia él.

-No Gran maestro no es un problema, sólo me preguntaba si podía entrenar con Po- Song dijo y Tigresa se aguantó un gruñido.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, la Maestra Tigresa es una felina como usted así que su estilo de pelea puede serte de más utilidad, además el guerrero dragón también entrena con ella- dijo Shifu y Song suspiró un poco.

_"Al menos podré mantener un ojo en ella y hacer mis avances, será malditamente irritante tenerla respirándome en el cuello todo el día pero haré que valga la pena"_ Song pensó y luego miró al panda rojo -Está bien Maestro Shifu- Song contestó y Shifu asintió volteando a ver a Tigresa. No le gustaba la idea para nada, la arpía iba a estar fastidiándola y vigilando a Po como un maldito halcón pero tomar aire y ver el lado bueno.

_"Yo daré las ordenes cuando estemos aquí, eso podría darme una ventaja mientras no me precipite, pero va a estar mirando a mi panda como si fuera un pedazo de carne todo el tiempo...no es fácil de ignorar"_ Tigresa pensó y luego suspiró -Bien accedo a la decisión- Tigresa declaró y Shifu le asintió a ella también.

-Entonces está decidido, ahora me voy a meditar y ustedes deberían comenzar su entrenamiento- dijo el Maestro Shifu y luego salió del salón de entrenamiento. Todos se fueron a hacer sus ejercicios menos Po, Tigresa y Song dejándolos en un silencio incómodo, al menos para Po lo era porque él sólo estaba parado ahí esperando instrucciones pero ninguna de sus amigas decía nada, parecían estatuas de demonios por como estaban ahí paradas mirándose furiosamente.

_"¿Por qué están tan molestas la una con la otra? ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre estas dos?"_ Po se preguntó teniendo problemas en encontrar la razón de por qué parecía que las felinas querían matarse. Po se había cansado del concurso de miradas y decidió tomar su propia decisión, aclaró su garganta incomodamente y ambas felinas lo voltearon a ver sin ira alguna desde que sus ojos lo vieron_ "Raro, MUY raro"_ Po pensó pero agitó su cabeza y continuó -Ookeey, en lo que ustedes dos deciden que hacer yo voy a ejercitar con las pesas por allá, háblenme cuando hayan llegado a una decisión- Po dijo y se fue a unas pesas en una esquina. Ambas felinas se le quedaron viendo mientras veían como se estiraba un poco para luego empezar a calentar con unas lagartijas con un solo brazo, obviamente parecían idiotas. Tigresa lo estuvo viendo hasta que empezó a oír un sonido molesto a su lado, al menos para ella, porque Song estaba ronroneando y por su expresión de estúpida podía deducir que no faltaba mucho para que saliera la baba.

_"Sip, mirándolo como un pedazo de carne"_ Tigresa pensó sujetando su frente por la molestia, contó hasta diez para detenerse y no matar a la leopardo, y cuando logró hacerlo volteó a verla y sonrió maliciosamente mientras le daba un zape detrás de la cabeza a la otra felina con un poco demasiada fuerza haciendo que Song se cayera de cara en el piso. Song le gruñó a la gata rayada a su lado mientras se ponía en pie y fulminaba con la mirada a la Tigresa que le sonreía malevolamente -Hay perdón, espasmo muscular- Tigresa dijo inocentemente pero con su cara malvada puesta.

-Si claro, sólo querías que me perdiera el espectáculo- Song dijo irritada y la cara de Tigresa regresó a la normalidad.

-Ey no eres tan estúpida como pareces, sobre todo como te veías mientras mirabas a mi hombre- Tigresa replicó con un gruñido súper bajo, y Song le bufó.

-Te refieres a MI hombre, pero no vayas acusando gente de cosas que tu mismo haces, tu también lo estabas viendo y no puedes negarlo- Song dijo burlonamente señalando a Tigresa quien rodó los ojos.

-Quizás, pero yo sé cómo restringirme de actuar como idiota cuando lo hago, yo no ronroneo como una cabeza hueca como tu pareces hacer a cada rato- Tigresa argumentó y Song fue la que sonrió esta vez.

-Sólo dices eso porque no puedes ver tu propia cara- Song declaró y Tigresa bufó.

-Cómo sea, aunque no quiero ayudarte en nada, mi maestro me dijo que te diera lo básico en este negocio, así que vamos- Tigresa dijo y Song la siguió de mala gana a un espacio abierto en el salón un poco alejado de los demás en donde se detuvieron una en frente de la otra -Ahora entrégalo- Tigresa dijo extendiéndole una pata a la leopardo y Song miró su paraguas, dio un suspiro y se lo arrojó al tigre que tenía en frente y Tigresa lo atrapó con una mano antes de verlo y luego arrojarlo a un lado cerca de los mazos colgantes del olvido instantáneo -Muy bien, así que supongo que ya sabes algo de como usar las patas pero el uso de ese paraguas te las dejó débiles y casi inútiles y no puedes aprender a tirar golpes si no vas a poder aguantarlos, así que te daré un ejercicio simple- dijo Tigresa sonriendo malevolamente otra vez y extendiendo su brazo con la palma abierta -Golpéala- ella dijo y Song la miró confundida.

_"¿En serio me va a poner a hacer eso? Ese es trabajo de niños, tal vez estoy acostumbrada a golpear pero esto es ridículo"_ Song pensó -Dijiste que ibas a enseñarme- Song comentó y Tigresa se rió tenebrosamente.

-No puedo enseñarte nada a menos que estés a la altura y con esas patitas de princesa que tienes no sobrevivirás mucho...y si tengo que ver tu cara en el entrenamiento al menos tratare de sacarle provecho, ahora golpea mi pata manchas- Tigresa indicó sonriendo y Song le gruñó más fuerte.

_"Te mostraré patitas de princesa rayas" _Song pensó mientras relajaba su cuerpo y adquiría una pose, después de estar lista haló uno de sus puños hacia atrás y lanzó un puñetazo rápido a la pata de Tigresa el cual hizo contacto con un sonido seco. La cara de Song adquirió una expresión de dolor y la sonrisa de Tigresa se agrandó mientras la leopardo retraía su pata y la sostenía con la otra con dolor -¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿Esas patas son de verdad?- Song se quejó sobando su pata adolorida.

-No pasa nada conmigo, simplemente soy una guerrera real a diferencia de ti- Tigresa dijo calmadamente y Song le gruñó fuerte -Ahora hazlo otra vez- Tigresa le dijo a Song y la leopardo dudó un poco -¿Qué pasa es demasiado para ti?- Tigresa dijo provocándola y con eso Song arrojó otro golpe a su pata, dolía enormemente pero no le daría ningún tipo de satisfacción a la arpía rayada así que siguió golpeando y luego empezó a patear. Hizo esto por diez minutos y sus nudillos estaban gritando de dolor rogándole que parara pero la expresión burlona de Tigresa la hacia seguir, pero tras el paso de unos minutos vio que la mirada de Tigresa divagó a otro lado y sus ojos ambarinos se enfocaron en algo en particular. Song levantó una ceja y miró discretamente al lugar que Tigresa estaba viendo sin detener su ejercicio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se fijaron en el objetivo: Po, había terminado de calentar hace poco y ahora estaba levantando unas mancuernas de 90 libras para ejercitar sus bíceps. Song continuó tirando sus golpes y patadas sin pensar mientras fijaba sus ojos en los brazos del panda.

_"Hay Dios, mira nada más. ¿Cómo es que rayas puede pensar en entrenar con él justo ahí? Es demasiado, oh como espero con ansias el día en que pueda llamarlo mío completamente, cuando ese día llegue finalmente seré verdaderamente feliz y podré hacer más que sólo mirar..."_ Song pensó pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió que le detenían el brazo. Miró hacia adelante y vio a Tigresa sujetando su brazo con una mirada incendiaria, Tigresa le torció el brazo rapidamente y con suficiente fuerza para levantarla de sus pies y hacerla girar en el aire para luego dejarla caer en el suelo duramente. Song se quejó mientras se sentaba derecha y miró a la tigre con los mismos ojos encendidos.

-Límpiate la cara h concéntrate en el ejercicio zorra- Tigresa dijo furiosa y Song levantó una ceja sin quitar su mirada asesina mientras se tocaba la boca, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado babeando. Se limpió la boca con el brazo y se puso en pie para estar a la misma altura que la maestra del estilo del tigre.

-No puedes decirme que no haga eso cuando tu hacías lo mismo- Song gruñó y Tigresa le regresó el gruñido.

-Yo sólo estaba viendo como estaba, no teniendo una maldita fantasía leopardo- Tigresa gruñó con más fuerza y Song bufó.

-Yo tampoco lo hacía, aunque no te puedo decir que hubiera pasado si no hubieras interrumpido- Song declaró y los pelos de Tigresa se erizaron mientras sus pupilas se dilataban -Y ambas sabemos que no estabas VIENDO como estaba, tu lo estabas OJEANDO- Song gruñó y apretó los puños. Tigresa de verdad le quería partir el cuello ahí en ese preciso momento, si tenía que oír a esta arpía manchada una vez más iba a explotar. No se habían dado cuenta de que todos se les habían quedado viendo desde que Song impactó contra el piso, no sabían cual era el problema ya que no podían oírlas pero sí las observaban con atención: Grulla con una mirada de sorpresa, Mono y Mantis con miradas expectantes, Víbora con una de preocupación y Po con perplejidad.

_"Ya estuvo, no tengo ni idea de que está pasando pero no me da buena espina, probablemente debería ir a ver cuál y qué tan grande es el problema y ver si puedo hacer algo para calmarlas" _Po pensó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas por las espalda de Song. Víbora vio lo que el panda estaba haciendo y se alarmó, no sabía que podría haber dicho la leopardo pero por la cara de Tigresa ella sabía que no era seguro acercarse. Iba a detenerlo pero el guerrero dragón estaba demasiado lejos.

Tigresa y Song se habían estado matando con la mirada con los músculos tensados mientras se restringían de asesinar a la felina que tenían delante pero sabían que no pasaría mucho antes de que perdieran el control _"Estoy cerca de rebanarle el cuello, pero ella está a punto de reventar también puedo verlo...si logro hacerla tirar el primer golpe podría hacer que la suspendan o algo así, aunque no hay nada que desee más que matar a esta zorra con rayas pero no tengo mi paraguas"_ Song pensó planeando usar la misma estrategia del día de ayer, pensó en lo que podía decir y luego una idea le llegó a la cabeza -Apuesto a que la razón por la que lo ojeas tanto es porque muy dentro de ti tu sabes que jamás podrás hacer más que eso ¿qué dices si detenemos esta disparatada competencia antes de que en verdad comience y te alejas?- Song declaró y Tigresa tuvo suficiente.

_"¡YA. ESTUVO. BIEN!" _Tigresa rugió en su mente mientras levantaba su puño y se lo arrojaba a la leopardo con mucha fuerza pero Song lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado, pero para su mala suerte Po había llegado por atrás de Song para ver cuál era el problema y recibió el impacto completo del golpe de Tigresa en su cara mandándolo a volar cerca de los mazos colgantes del olvido instantáneo. Los ojos de ambas felinas se expandieron con terror después de ver lo que había pasado y se maldecían a sí mismas por no haberlo visto venir, sobretodo Tigresa ya que había sido su puño lo que golpeó al panda. Vieron como Po se levantaba sacudiendo su cabeza y tratando de mantener el equilibrio e iban a ir a ver si se había lastimado, pero luego miraron al piso y vieron el paraguas de Song tirado en el camino del guerrero dragón y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

-¡PO cuidado con el...!- Song trató de advertirle pero fue demasiado tarde, Po se tropezó con el paraguas y se cayó a los mazos. Hizo lo mejor que pudo por mantener su balance en los troncos pero su visión seguía borrosa por el golpe que había recibido así que no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer antes de caer en un split entre dos troncos sólo para ser golpeado en la cara por uno de los mazos mandándolo a volar hacia la tortuga de jade y empezar a rebotar dentro. Todos lo observaban con preocupación recordando su primer día de entrenamiento, pero nadie estaba tan preocupado como las dos felinas del grupo, ambas sintiéndose terrible con cada golpe que recibía el panda al que amaban. Po salió de la tortuga de jade y se tambaleo dentro del guantelete de guerreros de madera provocando la usual reacción en cadena siendo golpeado en todo el cuerpo hasta que todo se detuvo cuando uno de los guerreros le pegó en las joyas de la familia. Todos los machos se estremecieron y colocaron sus patas/alas/pinzas en las suyas como si les hubieran dado el golpe a ellos.

-¡Uuhuhuhuhuy mis panditas!- Po exclamó con una vocecita chillona mientras los sostenía y caía de rodillas. Cuando se recuperó del doloroso golpe empezó a levantarse sujetándose la cabeza que le estaba doliendo y dando vueltas, perdió el equilibrio un poco e intentó recuperarlo agarrándose de uno de los brazos.

-¡PO no te...!- Tigresa proclamó recordando lo que pasó en su primer día **(ya qué es la misma secuencia sólo que con diferentes reacciones de los cinco furiosos)** pero de nuevo fue muy tarde porque la reacción en cadena volvió a empezar en lo que se salía del guantelete y entraba al campo de llamas asesinas. Po miró alrededor un tanto perdido pero se logró dar cuenta de donde estaba.

-Oh demonios, no otra vez- murmuró el panda antes de que las flamas se dispararan y lo quemaran varias veces aunque apenas y logró no recibir el impacto directo de las flamas y llegar al final del curso de obstáculos. Se salió y volteó a ver a los demás quienes lo miraban preocupados -¡Oigan chicos! Si no les importa voy a tomar una siesta, buenas noches- Po dijo saludándolos estupidamente y luego azotó contra el piso de espaldas inconsciente. Todos corrieron hacia él y las felinas se arrodillaron una de cada lado.

-¡PO! ¡PO!- Song gritó dándole palmaditas en la mejilla tratando de despertarlo mientras Tigresa lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza, pánico y preocupación. Apretó sus puños y dirigió su mirada furiosa a la leopardo.

-¿Estás feliz? ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Tigresa dijo señalando a la leopardo y Song la volteó a ver con la misma mirada.

-¿Lo qué yo hice? ¿De quién era el puño que lo golpeó? ¡No fue el mío!- Song gruñó y Tigresa abrió la boca para responder pero Víbora habló primero.

-¡Cállense las dos!- Víbora exclamó con una voz que no te dejaba discutir -¿Por qué no hacen algo útil y lo llevan a la enfermería en vez de quedarse aquí echándose la culpa eh? Porque para mi suena como una muy buena idea- dijo Víbora enojada y ambas felinas miraron al panda inconsciente tristemente antes de levantarlo poniendo sus brazos en sus hombros y salir del salón de entrenamiento apuradas con Víbora siguiéndolas de cerca, la reptil se dio la vuelta rapidamente y miró a los machos quienes estaban observando la puerta curiosamente -Uno de ustedes encuentre al Maestro Shifu y explíquele lo que paso y luego díganle que nos busque en la enfermería- dijo Víbora y luego se fue. Cuando se había ido todos los machos se miraron entre ellos con expresiones pensativas.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?- preguntó Mantis y los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.

-No miren a mi, aunque no me voy a acercar a esas dos en un tiempo, digo ¿vieron como se estaban mirando? Era escalofriante- Mono dijo con un escalofrío.

-Si, sobretodo después de que Po terminara todo golpeado y se echaran la culpa, era como si...- Mantis dijo pero se detuvo y sus ojos se expandieron -No creen que se estén portando así por él ¿o sí?- preguntó Mantis con una expresión sorprendida cuando pensó en la posibilidad mientras Mono lo contemplaba. Grulla pensó que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y decidió hacerlos enfocarse.

-Dejen de pensar en incoherencias y sepárense para encontrar al Maestro Shifu, él dijo que estaría meditando pero no sabemos en donde así que esto haremos: Mono, ve y checa el durazno, Mantis, ve a revisar el salón de los guerreros y su habitación, y yo iré a ver en la piscina de lágrimas sagradas por si acaso- indicó Grulla y los otros dos asintieron, luego todos se fueron a cumplir su tarea.

**Oh por Dios soy malvado, nomás no puedo detenerme de lastimar al panda es que es muy gracioso, y eso le pasa por enamorar a dos felinas. Tal vez no es mi mejor capítulo pero eso lo deciden ustedes...me divertí escribiéndolo, quiero saber su opinión así que...**

**¡COMENTEN!**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	9. Extrañado

**Así que este capítulo nos acerca más a la aparición del PO, pero aún no estamos ahí. Nop todavía tenemos unos capítulos más antes de eso, unos...12...20...estoy bromeando con ustedes sólo serán com capítulos máximo antes de que la conozcan...no es poco pero nos estamos acercando. Sólo persistan y tengan paciencia, intentaré hacer buenos capítulos para que valga la pena.**

**Seguimos con la historia.**

**Capítulo nueve: Extrañado**

**Enfermería del palacio de jade**

Po abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró recostado en una cama en la enfermería del palacio, soltó un leve quejido y giró su cabeza hacia un lado para ver por la ventana y vio que estaba oscuro afuera. Soltó otro quejido y volteó a ver el techo _"Oh cielos, ¿estoy aquí otra vez? No había venido a parar aquí dos veces en una semana desde mi primer festival de invierno como guerrero dragón. Dios Shifu me cortara la cabeza por perder tanto entrenamiento...nah estoy exagerando tal vez la golpiza está afectando mis ideas"_ Po pensó tratando de sentarse pero se encontró sin poder hacerlo porque sintió como que tenía algo encima que lo mantenía abajo _"¿Qué demonios?"_ Po pensó mirando hacia su estómago y encontró a Tigresa dormida ahí, abrazándolo y manteniendo su brazo izquierdo pegado a su costado. Po se sonrojó MUCHO y pensó en que hacer, dedujo que no debería despertarla abruptamente como había echo con Víbora porque ya había tenido suficientes palizas por un mes así que decidió hacerlo lento y con cuidado. Le puso la pata de su brazo libre sobre el hombro y la sacudió con suavidad -Em, oye Tigresa despierta- Po dijo mientras la sacudía pero la maestra del estilo del tigre no reaccionó como se esperaba, en lugar de despertar Tigresa sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza y siguió durmiendo. Po alzó una ceja ante este comportamiento, normalmente Tigresa se despertaba con lo que sea incluso si no había dormido en dos días, así que la sacudió con más fuerza -Tigresa, vamos que no soy una cama despierta- Po dijo acercando más el hocico a su oreja, pero su reacción de nuevo fue inesperada. Tigresa abrió los un poco y sin energías y lo volteó a ver pero él podía darse cuenta de que no estaba realmente consciente.

-Po estoy intentando dormir- murmuró Tigresa y enterró su cara en su pecho mientras envolvía su cola en una de sus piernas causando que la cara de Po se volviera un tomate gigante.

_"¡¿Qué demonios?!"_ Po pensó y la sacudió con MÁS fuerza -Ti..Tigresa, e..estás medio dormida EN mi así que podrías des..despertar y levantarte- Po dijo nerviosamente con su cara en llamas. No le molestaba tener a Tigresa encima de él, pero si alguien entraba y los encontraba así sería muy vergonzoso para ella y no querría ni verlo en semanas, y como había dejado la posibilidad de tener una relación REAL con ella o cualquier hembra **(si tan sólo se lo hiciera saber más pronto**) hace un tiempo sus amistades le importaba mucho. Pero DE NUEVO Tigresa no despertó y sólo se acurrucó más a él.

-Sólo vuelve a dormir querido- Tigresa murmuró y con eso Po simplemente perdió el instinto de supervivencia.

-¡¿CÓMO DICES?!- Po gritó y Tigresa abrió sus ojos de golpe, completamente despierta y se cayó de encima del oso.

-¡WHOA!- Tigresa gritó cayendo al piso de cara. Se puso de pie sobándose la cabeza y miró al panda en la cama quien la estaba viendo con los ojos súper abiertos, tragó grueso en silencio pero decidió actuar normal -Po, que bueno que ya despertaste- Tigresa dijo y Po parpadeo como saliendo de un trance.

-S..si ya desperté, te podría preguntar ¿por qué estabas dormida encima de mi?- Po preguntó observándola curiosamente y Tigresa no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal nivel que su pelaje casi no lo pudo ocultar. No lo había dejado desde que lo trajeron a la enfermería y como los demás no estaban ahí decidió relajarse un poco, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba acostada en él teniendo la mejor siesta de la vida pero no le iba a decirle ESO así que rapidamente pensó en una excusa.

-Bueno era mi turno de cuidarte y estaba muy cansada, probablemente Mantis y/o Mono decidieron hacer una broma, ya hablaré con ellos más tarde- Tigresa declaró fingiendo un tono enojado, no sería difícil hacerlos callar sin razón. Po suspiró aliviado porque ella no estaba actuando raro por su pregunta pero hubo otra que le llegó a la cabeza.

-OK, pero ¿por qué estabas actuando como lo hacías?- preguntó el panda y Tigresa pensó en una excusa para eso.

-Como dije estaba muy cansada porque estaba preocupada por tu estado, sobretodo porque yo fui la que te puso en él, y debo admitir...que tu...eres...algo...cómodo- terminó calladamente la tigre y Po se sonrojó un poco.

-Esta bien- Po dijo no queriendo ser golpeado otra vez por ser exigente, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía un poco decepcionado por sus respuestas, pero como siempre le restó importancia y decidió preguntar algo más -¿Así que qué paso después de que el salón de entrenamiento me mandara de vuelta aquí?- Po preguntó y las orejas de Tigresa decayeron un poco.

-Song y yo te trajimos para acá, y Víbora y los médicos del palacio te atendieron- Tigresa empezó y se sintió triste recordando todo lo que le pasó a su amado panda -Dijeron que el golpe que te dieron con el martillo había sido juego de niños en contra de lo que te cause en el salón de entrenamiento- Tigresa continuó y Po iba a decirle que no se echara la culpa pero ella habló primero -Dijeron que te podías tomar un tiempo en despertar y que tenías que estar bajo supervisión todo el tiempo en caso de que algo pasara...has estado noqueado por dos días- Tigresa declaró y los ojos de Po se abrieron como platos -Víbora y yo tomamos el primer turno y luego le dije que yo podía hacerlo sola y ella se fue- Tigresa dijo mirando al suelo -Estaba preocupada por ti y no puedo decirte cuanto lo siento por lo que te hice- Tigresa terminó y Po asintió.

-Está bien Tigresa, no pasó nada malo- Po dijo y Tigresa lo volteó a ver, él podía jurar que vio algo de humedad en sus ojos ambarinos.

-¿No pasó nada malo? ¿A qué te refieres con 'no pasó nada malo'? Te dejé aquí por dos días- Tigresa dijo y Po rió un poco.

-Tigresa digo que no pasó nada malo porque no fue algo serio, como puedes ver estoy perfectamente bien, en realidad estoy más preocupado por lo que me hará hacer Shifu por perder tanto entrenamiento- Po dijo y Tigresa no pudo evitar sonreírle un poco mientras agitaba la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso, está más molesto con Song y conmigo por ponerte aquí otra vez- dijo Tigresa y Po puso una expresión pensativa.

-Hablando de eso, ¿por qué estaban tan enojadas? ¿Se metió con tus cosas cuando pasó la noche contigo? ¿Y dónde está?- Po preguntó y Tigresa se tragó su gruñido.

_"Puedes apostar que se metió con mis cosas, se metió contigo y aún lo hace"_ Tigresa pensó pero logró mantener la ira en sus pensamientos -No es sólo que como ya has de saber aún no me acostumbro a tenerla aquí, y creo que está en su cuarto, se la tuvieron lista para el final del día en que quedaste noqueado y se ha quedado ahí desde entonces- Tigresa respondió en su tono de siempre sin revelar que en realidad estaba muy complacida con que la zorra manchada no hubiera podido cuidar de su querido Po mientras él estaba inconsciente, con las declaraciones que hizo ese día en el salón de entrenamiento no quería ni pensar en lo que pudo haber intentado la leopardo -Shifu le dijo que era bienvenida pero que si seguía causando problemas tendría que encontrar otro lugar para quedarse- Tigresa dijo y Po frunció el entrecejo.

-No debería haberle dicho eso, yo soy la razón por la que vino y el incidente del salón de entrenamiento también fue mi culpa, debí haber mantenido mi distancia por el modo en que ustedes dos estaban actuando- Po dijo y Tigresa frunció su entrecejo también por dos razones: una-que Po estaba defendiendo a Song y dos-que se culpara por lo que le hicieron. Se acercó a él y le puso una pata en el hombro.

-Po no te culpes por lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, fue mía por no haberme controlado- Tigresa dijo en un tono bajo y mirando la piso, si su golpe hubiera conectado donde debía no le importaría ni un poco, pero terminó lastimado aquel al que amaba. Aunque pronto sintió como los brazos de Po rodeaban su cuerpo atrayéndola más a él mientras frotaba su espalda.

-Ya, deja de echarte la culpa por esto ¿okey? No quiero ser la causa de que tu ni nadie más se sienta mal por mi causa- Po dijo suavemente y Tigresa sólo asintió intentando no ronronear con el contacto. Ella quería quedarse así para siempre, cubierta por el cariñoso abrazo de su panda pero de pronto alguien aclaró su garganta y Po soltó a Tigresa mientras ambos volteaban a ver a la puerta donde encontraron al resto de los cinco furiosos y el Maestro Shifu viéndolos con diferentes expresiones: Mono y Mantis con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, Grulla con el pico casi golpeando el suelo, Víbora con una sonrisa ladina, y el. Maestro Shifu con nada más que seriedad.

-¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?- preguntó Mantis tras recuperarse de su shock y sacando a los demás del suyo. Víbora le dio un zape en la nuca y luego se deslizó hacia el par que se estaba sonrojando un poco.

-¿Estás bien Po?- preguntó Víbora rompiendo el silencio incomodo, el panda suspiró aliviado y asintió.

-Si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- Po dijo y Tigresa dejó su lado para tomar su lugar con el resto del grupo.

-Amigo, tal vez deberíamos traer tus cosas para acá ya que parece ser que disfrutas dormir en este lugar- bromeó Mono y Tigresa y Víbora lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Ya pensaremos en eso después, deberías ir a ver a Song, ha estado muy preocupada por ti- dijo Mantis y Tigresa soltó un gruñido muy bajo que solo Shifu pudo escuchar, estaba empezando a sentirse muy seguro con sus suposiciones ahora por la forma en que su mejor estudiante e hija adoptiva actuaba alrededor de la leopardo, y como reaccionaba cada vez que el panda se lastimaba. Aunque todavía necesitaba estar seguro y ya sabía justamente que hacer para probar su teoría antes de hablar con la maestra del estilo del tigre en otro momento. Tomó unos cuantos pasos hacia la cama del panda y lo miró firmemente.

-Tal vez sería lo mejor guerrero dragón, pero tomate tu tiempo en llegar ahí- Shifu dijo y Po asintió saliendo de la cama y luego de la enfermería. Todos estaban en silencio y Shifu volteó a ver a Tigresa quien se estaba poniendo ansiosa.

-Yo iré con él, sólo para asegurarme de que está bien- Tigresa dijo y rapidamente se fue. El panda rojo se rió un poco y todos lo miraron con cejas alzadas.

-¿Qué pasa maestro?- preguntó Grulla y Shifu lo volteó a ver.

-Oh nada- respondió Shifu y luego todos se fueron de la enfermería.

**En los dormitorios, en el cuarto de Song.**

Song estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo y abrazando su rollo con todo lo que tenía, no había podido estar tranquila desde que su pequeño cachorro del ying & el yang había ingresado a la enfermería, y el saber que la arpía rayada estaba cuidando su cuerpo inconsciente no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse _"Apuesto a que la está pasando de maravilla, teniendo a mi querido guerrero dragón inconsciente en esa cama y haciendo lo que quiera con él"_ Song pensó furiosamente mientras se sentaba y ponía sus piernas a un lado de la cama y abría su rollo, lo miró fijamente y recordó como lo había conseguido como siempre hacía en el campamento cuando se sentía triste o molesta, las memorias de ese maravilloso día en que el destino había traído a Po a su vida siempre le levantaban el animo _"Antes esto era todo lo que tenía para estar cerca de él y ahora lo tengo a él conmigo, esa zorra no va a conseguírselo y de ninguna forma va a hacer algo con él ahora si tengo algo que decir al respecto"_ Song pensó mientras se ponía de pie sin dejar de ver el rollo.

-Así que veo que si lo conservaste- dijo una voz desde la puerta y ella se dio la vuelta rapidamente para ver a Po ahí parado con una de sus grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Song sonrió de oreja a oreja por la presencia del oso y sin perder un segundo arrojó el rollo a su cama antes de correr hacia él y darle un gran abrazo el cual él le correspondió.

-Po despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?- Song dijo terminando el abrazo y revisándolo por todas partes haciendo reír a Po.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, no es la primera vez que eso pasaba- Po dijo y Song suspiró aliviada antes de saltarle encima y abrazarlo otra vez, pero mientras lo abrazaba su nariz detectó algo en él, algo que no le agradó mucho.

-Po ¿por qué tienes el aroma de Tigresa?- Song preguntó y Po alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, antes de recordar lo que había ocurrido con Tigresa en la enfermería y se río un poco.

-Creo que es porque tenía a Tigresa dormida encima de mi- Po dijo y a Song se le pusieron los pelos de punta -Probablemente Mono y/o Mantis nos jugaron una broma y la pusieron ahí mientras dormía, fue un poco difícil despertarla- Po explicó pero Song sabía que eso no era verdad.

_"Así que la maldita bruja ladrona de hombres SI se aprovechó de la condición de mi pobre Po, ahora apesta a ella"_ Song pensó furiosa antes de que sus instintos tomaran el control y empezara a frotar su hocico en el cuello del panda y enterrar su cara en el pecho de él intentando remplazar el aroma de la tigre con el suyo **(¿si sabían que por eso los gatos se frotan en tus piernas verdad?)**. Po se sonrojo bastante ante las acciones de su amiga mientras sentía como ella se acurrucaba en él y si prestaba atención podía jurar que estaba ronroneando un poco.

-Ehh, Song ¿qué estás haciendo?- Po preguntó nerviosamente y Song reacciono mientras agitaba la cabeza.

-Hay perdona es sólo que estoy cansada, el hecho de que estuvieras inconsciente no me dejaba dormir y eres muy confortable- Song dijo cubriendo sus verdaderas intenciones y sonrojándose pero su pelaje medio oscuro no lo dejo hacerse notar. Po sintió como el rubor se iba y recordó que Tigresa había dicho casi lo mismo, lo que hizo que se preguntara por qué estaban tan preocupadas, deberían saber que no se lastima tan facilmente.

-Sabes, Tigresa dijo practicamente lo mismo cuando le pregunté por qué no se despertó de inmediato como hace generalmente- Po dijo y Song gruñó en tono bajo.

_"Por supuesto que lo hizo"_ Song pensó sin levantarse o soltar su agarre. Po estaba ocupado en sus pensamientos intentando descubrir por qué sus dos amigas felinas estaban actuando como lo hacían, sentía como que debería saber que estaba pasando **(No me digas le estoy dando un buen de pistas, pero no quiero que se dé cuenta aún)** pero no podía identificar que era, pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un claro gruñido que venía de la entrada a los dormitorios y cuando giró la cabeza para allá sus ojos cayeron en una Tigresa MUY enojada caminando hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Tigresa exclamó y Song la miró con su propio gruñido mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Po a hacer lo mismo.

-Wow te ves molesta rayas ¿pasa algo malo?- Song preguntó asesinándola con la mirada y Po sólo estaba mirándolas a ambas.

-Claro que pasa algo malo, acaba de despertar de haber estado inconsciente por dos días ¿y tu le estás saltando encima? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- Tigresa preguntó enojada y Song sonrió malignamente.

-No pasa nada conmigo, sólo estaba feliz de verlo despierto después de que TU lo noquearas- Song declaró y Tigresa le gruñó con fuerza pero antes de poder responder Po habló.

-Ya estuvo bien Song, fue sólo un accidente. Tigresa nunca me lastimaría a propósito, recibió un cañonazo por mi por si fuera poco- Po declaró seriamente y Song guardó silencio mientras Tigresa empezaba a sonreír triunfante pero Po la volteó a ver -Y Tigresa aunque aprecio que te preocupes no hay motivos para enfadarse con Song por estar feliz de verme bien- Po dijo en el mismo tono. Ambas felinas lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellas antes de suspirar.

-Bien- dijeron con al mismo tiempo con un pequeño gruñido y Po les sonrió.

-Eso está mejor, bueno aunque he estado durmiendo mucho creo que me iré a la cama buenas noches- Po dijo dándole un abrazo a cada una el cual le correspondieron antes de que se fuera a dormir. Cuando él ya no estaba se voltearon a ver con ojos llameantes, se gruñeron y luego se fueron cada quien a su habitación. No sabían que Po había estado prestando atención después de cerrar la puerta y las escuchó gruñir, suspiró y luego se recostó en su cama mirando el techo. Se preguntaba por qué Tigresa y Song parecían querer ver muerta a la otra, pensó que quizás era una cosa de gatos mezclada con falta de sueño así que dedujo que se abría terminado por la mañana, pero estaba equivocado porque durante los próximos tres días ni Tigresa ni Song parecían dejarlo sólo por un segundo y cada vez que estaban en el mismo cuarto se ponían muy agresivas, se podía ver que estaban empezando a espantarlo un poco. En cuanto a los demás ellos también habían sentido curiosidad de por qué las felinas estaban actuando de este modo y eventualmente se dieron cuenta que sólo estaban así cuando Po estaba cerca lo cual era casi todo el día, así que no fue muy difícil para el intelecto de Grulla y las "habilidades sociales" de Mono y Mantis darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, desafortunadamente para Po con su supuesta incapacidad de obtener pareja y su falta de agudeza mental él no podía conectar los puntos. De verdad quería hacerlo pero no podía pensar con sus dos "amigas" felinas acosándolo todo el día, necesitaba un lugar para pensar y él sabía justo en donde.** (Quiero decir algo: Toda la idea de esta escena vino de Leonard kenway, yo sólo la ajuste a mis términos) **Po estaba sentado en su cuarto esperando a que el momento indicado llegara, hoy tenían el día libre así que era el momento perfecto para visitar ese lugar que tenía en mente. Era perfecto ya que estaba de cierto modo aislado y podía estar sólo pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír el gong de emergencia si llegaba a sonar, sólo estaba esperando a que Tigresa y Song estuvieran tomando sus siestas gatunas y luego se iría _"Ahora es un buen momento para revisar"_ Po pensó mientras se levantaba y agarraba una toalla que tenía preparada y luego fue hacia su puerta para revisar el pasillo y ver si no habían moros en la costa. Cuando estuvo seguro salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente para luego ir a la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa, la abrió un poco y miró adentro, y tal y como esperaba ahí estaba ella durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Suspiró aliviado y cerró la puerta _"Va una y falta la otra"_ Po pensó haciendo su camino al cuarto de Song, llegó ahí rápido e hizo la misma rutina que en la habitación de Tigresa y miró dentro. Vio a Song acostada con sus ojos cerrados y abrazando con mucha fuerza el rollo que él le dio la primera vez_ "Bueno ahí está, ¿por qué está sujetando mi rollo así? No tengo idea, si dijo que lo atesoraría por siempre...¡ah deja de perder el tiempo tienes que seguir concéntrate Po!"_ Pensó él cerrando la puerta en silencio pero no se dio cuenta de que en cuanto cerró Song abrió los ojos y miró la puerta curiosamente.

_"¿A dónde vas Po?" _Song pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba por la ventana, el sol estaba muy intenso hoy así que ¿a dónde podría ir? Decidió averiguarlo, rapidamente salió por la ventana y escaló al techo para ver a donde había ido su amado panda y lo vio saliendo de los dormitorios con su toalla sobre el hombro _"Enserio ¿a dónde podrías estar yendo?"_ Song pensó nuevamente mientras empezaba su descenso teniendo cuidado de no caerse, normalmente habría usado su paraguas para saltar y flotar tranquilamente hasta el suelo pero ya no lo tenía porque Po lo rompió cuando se tropezó con él en el incidente del salón de entrenamiento, tenía que admitir que todo era más sencillo con esa cosa pero no tenía el tiempo para comprar otro porque usaba la mayor parte entrenando y vigilando a su guerrero dragón para asegurarse de que cierta arpía rayada no pudiera robárselo. Llegó al suelo y caminó hacia un lugar más cercano a donde Po estaba, lo encontró hablando con Víbora en las puertas traseras del palacio pero llegó muy tarde para oír el tema de la conversación porque en cuanto llegó Po salió disparado por las puertas y entró al bosque de bambú detrás del palacio y Víbora simplemente se deslizó de cierta forma apresuradamente hacia los dormitorios. Song alzó una ceja ante la escenita y su curiosidad se puso crítica_ "Veamos que tienes en mente mi amor"_ Song pensó mientras seguía a su panda fuera del palacio y a través del bosque de bambú.

**Con Po mientras Song estaba bajando del techo**

Po iba caminando afuera de los dormitorios a un paso constante sintiéndose relajado al saber que finalmente tendría algo de tiempo a solas, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Song y Tigresa pero tenerlas ahí vigilándote como halcones todo el día y con la sensación de que terminaras en una pelea gatuna lo hacía mucho menos divertido, era un alivio saber que al fin tendría tiempo para pensar en que podría estar pasando entre esas dos. Estaba haciendo su camino hacia la puerta trasera del palacio silenciosamente pero alguien lo llamó.

-Oye Po ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó la voz de Víbora y Po respingó un poco.

_"Maldición tan cerca" _Po pensó, no quería que nadie supiera donde estaba para que su tiempo de pensar fuera ininterrumpido pero ahora no tenía opción así que se dio la vuelta para mirar a la maestra del estilo de la serpiente -Hola Víbora ¿qué onda contigo?- Po preguntó casualmente y Víbora le sonrió.

-Oh nada, sólo paseando por el palacio tomando el sol- dijo Víbora y Po miró al cielo.

-Pues hoy está muy caliente- Po dijo secamente, tenía que irse antes de que alguna de sus dos amigas felinas se despertara y no lo dejara irse.

-Si lo está, simplemente me encanta siendo reptil tengo sangre fría así que disfruto mucho los días como este- dijo Víbora mirando al oso y se dio cuenta de que se veía ansioso, alzó una ceja y el simplemente estaba ojeando la puerta -¿Pasa algo Po?- Víbora preguntó y Po negó con la cabeza rapidamente.

-Nononono, para nada- Po dijo nerviosamente mirando alrededor como si estuviera esperando ver a Tigresa y/o Song aparecer de la nada. Su expresión nerviosa intrigó la curiosidad de Víbora así que continuó.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque no suenas como siempre- dijo Víbora y Po sólo empezó a alejarse lentamente.

-Seguro, creo que es el calor llegándome a la cabeza, debería irme y caminar un rato- Po dijo empezando a darse la vuelta. Víbora alzó una ceja por su comportamiento otra vez y Po la volteó a ver rapidamente -Mira sólo tengo unos planes, así que mejor me voy, nos vemos Víbora- Po dijo y salió disparado por la puerta. Víbora se quedó ahí parada por un segundo contemplando todo esto.

_"¿Día libre, caminar por el bosque, panda nervioso? Todo esto sólo necesita una cosa para ser malas noticias" _pensó Víbora y se deslizó a los dormitorios apresuradamente, fue al cuarto de Song y abrió la puerta un poco para poder ver dentro y en cuanto no vio a la leopardo ahí sus ojos se pusieron grandes_ "Hay no" _Víbora pensó mientras se deslizaba tan rápido como era posible a la habitación de Tigresa. Llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta para encontrar a su hermana felina durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó a ella y la agitó con fuerza causando que Tigresa abriera los ojos de golpe y saltara de la cama aterrizando en su posición de combate sólo para encontrar a Víbora ahí con una expresión alarmada. Tigresa se levantó de su posición y la miró con una expresión fastidiada.

-¿Víbora? ¿Por qué me despertaste? Estaba teniendo el mejor de los sueños, Po y yo nos estábamos casando otra vez pero esta vez lo hacíamos en un lugar enorme y...- Tigresa empezó a contar su sueño mientras se estiraba pero Víbora la interrumpió.

-Si, si lo que sea me lo dices después, pero si quieres volver esos sueños realidad tienes que ir al bosque detrás del palacio ahora mismo- dijo Víbora apresuradamente y Tigresa alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento de su hermana.

-¿Y por que debería hacer eso? Es la hora de mi siesta- dijo Tigresa soltando un bostezo y sentándose en su cama así que Víbora explicó.

-Estaba tomando el sol alrededor del palacio y vi a Po caminando discretamente hacia la puerta trasera- Víbora dijo y la atención de Tigresa se enfocó cuando oyó el nombre de su querido panda.

-Y eso qué, probablemente fue para allá a practicar su paz interior- Tigresa dijo sin querer ponerse melodramática.

-Dijo que iba a caminar, pero esa no es la razón por la cual tienes que hacerlo...- Víbora continuó pero Tigresa la interrumpió.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Tigresa y Víbora tragó grueso.

-Song no está en su cuarto- dijo Víbora y AHORA Tigresa se sintió alarmada mientras saltaba de la cama y se arrodillaba en frente de la serpiente.

-¿A qué te refieres conque no está en su cuarto? ¿Estaba con él? Contéstame Víbora- Tigresa dijo apresuradamente.

-No, no estaba con él, pero no puedes tomar riesgos en este asunto de conseguir a tu macho por eso tienes que apurarte- dijo Víbora y Tigresa se disparó fuera de su habitación.

**Con Po, en el bosque de bambú**

Po había corrido por cinco minutos y luego empezó a caminar hacia el lugar al que tenía planeado ir, no tenía idea de la leopardo que lo estaba siguiendo con una expresión curiosa o de la tigresa que lo estaba rastreando con prisa. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a unos arbustos los cuales movió de su camino para revelar un claro gigante con un lago grande en el medio, se le quedó viendo y suspiró con alivió_ "Uf, al fin estoy aquí" _Po pensó mientras dejaba su toalla cerca de unos arbustos y luego se acercaba al lago para meter la mano dentro y ver como estaba el agua, sonrió complacido por la temperatura y se desvistió descubriendo todo su cuerpo para tomar un baño. Había descubierto este lugar tres meses después de la derrota de Shen y siempre venía aquí cuando quería estar sólo y pensar tal y como era la situación en el momento. Se metió al agua, no era muy profunda ya que apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y empezó a lavarse _"Muy bien entonces ¿qué puede estar pasando con Song y Tigresa?"_ Po pensó mientras frotaba sus brazos_ "Veamos: son agresivas entre ellas, jamás me dejan sólo, ja, practicamente me están acosando y siempre me están cuidando...diablos a veces si que odio mi capacidad mental"_ Po pensó mientras se lavaba la cara, ¿por qué era tan difícil para él descubrir cosas? Siempre era lo mismo, él siempre era el último en enterarse de todo. Después de que ese pensamiento le llegara sus ojos se abrieron como platos _"Espera, siempre soy el último en enterarse de todo pero tal vez alguno de los otros podría decirme si saben algo, rayos si seré bruto"_ Po pensó golpeándose la frente _"OK déjame ver, podría intentar y preguntarle a Víbora ya que ella también es una hembra y a lo mejor Tigresa y/o Song le contaron algo sobre lo que está pasando después de todo las hembras siempre se cuentan cosas...no eso no va a funcionar, a Tigresa no le gusta compartir mucho y tal vez Song no la conoce lo suficiente para decirle"_ Po pensó dejando esa idea a un lado _"Así que eso me deja al Maestro Shifu, Grulla, Mono y Mantis. El Maestro Shifu es muy sabio pero dudo mucho que pueda decirme algo ya que probablemente no le importa, puede que Grulla sepa algo pero me daría una explicación muy larga que yo no entendería y me pondría a dormir, Mono siempre está hablando de chicas aunque nunca lo he visto con alguna así que puede que sepa algo, y Mantis ha tenido muchas novias así que él debe saber algo sobre esto"_ Po pensó evaluando sus opciones _"No es la mejor asistencia pero supongo que esos dos son mi mejor oportunidad de averiguar que pasa, sólo tengo que ir y ver que pueden decirme"_ Po pensó pero de pronto sus orejas reaccionaron cuando empezó a escuchar algo que él podía jurar eran ronroneos, miró a su alrededor esperando no encontrar a alguna de sus amigas felinas ya que estaba tratando de separarse de ellas un rato y lo que era peor es que estaba desnudo por Dios, pero no las vio por los alrededores relajándolo enormemente _"Debería hablar con ellos pronto, ya estoy oyendo cosas"_ Po pensó agitando la cabeza y riéndose un poco. Terminó su baño y salió del agua para ir a coger su toalla pero mientras caminaba lo volvió a escuchar y se puso nervioso así que volvió a mirar alrededor del claro y pudo ver algo de movimiento en unos arbustos algo alejados de él_ "¿Qué rayos?"_ Po pensó y luego escuchó algo detrás de él causando que se diera la vuelta rapidamente pero ahí no había nadie _"Definitivamente tengo que hablar con ellos pronto antes de que pierda la razon"_ Po pensó agarrando su toalla para secarse y vistiéndose antes de caminar de vuelta al palacio. Llegó al palacio y decidió buscar a sus compañeros, como tenían el día libre supuso que estarían durmiendo así que empezó a caminar hacia los dormitorios y en el camino vio a Song a punto de entrar con una cara de idiota que lo hizo alzar una ceja, su baño lo había relajado lo suficiente y tenía tiempo así que decidió hablar con ella y entonces fue a donde estaba ella -Ey Song ¿qué onda?- Po preguntó y la leopardo se dio la vuelta abruptamente y lo miró con una sonrisa extraña.

-Oh hola Po ¿cómo está tu día?- le preguntó ella con un ligero ronroneo que hizo que Po la mirara extrañamente.

-Te ves bastante alegre el día de hoy- Po dijo y Song soltó una risita.

-Bueno es un día maravilloso, ¿no lo crees?- Song dijo.

-Si es bonito como es bueno verte de buen humor otra vez, has estado rara por los últimos tres días ¿te pasó algo esta mañana?- Po preguntó y la sonrisa de Song se agrandó al recordar lo que había ocurrido hace varios minutos.

_Recuerdo_

_Song iba corriendo tras el panda a través del bosque de bambú teniendo cuidado de que él no supiera que lo_ _estaba siguiendo, ella podía detenerlo facilmente y preguntarle que estaba haciendo pero por como estaba actuando supuso que él no quería que lo vieran lo cual le dio MUCHA curiosidad, sólo deseaba que no fuera una de esas veces de 'la curiosidad mató al gato' "¿Podría estarse viendo con alguien a escondidas? Porque si así es voy a arrancarle la garganta a la maldita ya tengo suficiente con la zorra rayada, o tal vez es con ella" Song pensó empezando a alarmarse pero se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, era muy pronto para perder la cordura. Después de unos minutos vio a Po reducir la velocidad a un paso normal y después de unos minutos más lo vio mover unos arbustos a un lado y luego pasar a través de ellos -¿Qué?- se preguntó a sí misma en tono bajo antes de hacer lo mismo que su amado panda y mirar a través de los arbustos pero cuando lo hizo se petrificó. Vio que era un claro gigante con un gran lago en el centro "Wow es un lindo lugar, me pregunto cuando lo descubrió" antes de ver a Po quien estaba sintiendo el agua antes de sonreír y empezar a desvestirse, Song se sonrojó bastante al ver esto y pensó en irse pero la curiosidad le ganó así que en lugar de irse se apartó de los arbustos en donde estaba y buscó un lugar 'mejor' "Esto es más que inapropiado pero no puedo evitarlo" Song pensó soltando algunas risitas silenciosas mientras se escondía en otros arbustos y veía como el panda que amaba se preparaba para su baño, era todo un espectáculo ya que los músculos de Po se podían ver completamente pero ella no se estaba enfocando en eso, ahora tenía MÁS razón para amar a este panda __**(no daré detalles, con la idea basta)**__ "Ay caray, ¿cuándo va a parar de sorprenderme este panda? Digo sólo míralo, será mío aunque me mate" Song pensó ronroneando y babeando a mares. Se quedó ahí mirando al panda mientras él se bañaba y realmente estaba restringiéndose de saltarle encima y tomarlo en ese momento, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí pero no le importaba, hasta empezó a escuchar un claro ronroneo y vio como el panda se ponía a mirar alrededor causando que se cubriera el hocico con una pata y guardara el aliento "Diablos ¿a poco estoy ronroneando TAN alto?...no me sorprende después de lo que estoy haciendo, pero nunca antes me había oído a mi misma ¿entonces por qué?" Song pensó pero pronto vio a Po agitar su cabeza y lo escuchó reír un poco dejándola respirar otra vez y relajarse. Después de un corto tiempo Po salió del agua y empezó a caminar hacia los arbustos donde ella estaba causando que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, no se había dado cuenta de que había decidido espiarlo desde el lugar donde él había dejado su toalla así que se quedó muy quieta e imploró que no la encontrara, pero pronto vio que puso una expresión nerviosa y empezó a mirar alrededor del claro otra vez "Es mi oportunidad" Song pensó mientras salía disparada hacia el palacio._

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

Song se había quedado ahí parada con su sonrisa gigante por cinco minutos completos sin decir una palabra y Po estaba empezando a sentirse entre preocupado y espantado, movió su pata enfrente de su cara pero ella parecía estar perdida en su pequeño mundo. Estaba empezando a sentirse incomodo por su expresión así que decidió terminarlo, puso su mano enfrente de su cara y chasqueó los dedos repetidamente hasta que vio que la leopardo parpadeó como saliendo de un trance -¿Estás bien?- Po preguntó y la leopardo lo miró curiosamente.

-Claro ¿por qué no lo estaría?- Song preguntó casualmente con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno te quedaste en silencio por cinco minutos completos con una sonrisa enorme y parecías estar en un trance o algo así- Po explicó y Song se sonrojó un poco.

_"No lo dudo ni un poco, cómo se supone que reaccione con esos recuerdos. Sus grandes y fuertes brazos, su pecho firme, y luego estaba su..." _Song pensó pero escuchó a Po chasquear sus dedos otra vez -Eh, ¿dijiste algo?- Song preguntó y Po alzó una ceja.

-Te iba a preguntar otra vez si te había pasado algo en la mañana pero empezaste espaciarte otra vez, entonces creo que sí pasó algo- Po dijo y Song se sonrojó un poco más.

-No, no pasó nada importante, simplemente tuve un sueño muy especial durante mi siesta- Song mintió y Po suspiró aliviado.

-Oh que bueno, estaba pensando que algo malo había pasado y podías necesitar ayuda o algo así- Po dijo y Song le sonrió -Así que ¿de qué se trataba tu sueño?- Po preguntó y Song soltó una risita antes de darse la vuelta para entrar a los dormitorios.

-Es sólo algo que creo se quedará en mi mente por un buen rato- Song dijo sin darse cuenta de que su cara de idiota había vuelto y se fue adentro ronroneando en tono bajo y serpenteando la cola lentamente. Po se quedó ahí contemplando el encuentro pero luego recordó que tenía que hablar con Mono y/o Mantis, así que siguió a la leopardo adentro.

**En los dormitorios**

Po entró y vio como se cerraba la puerta de Song y fue hacia la habitación de Mono, tocó en la puerta y esperó por una respuesta pero no recibió ninguna, volvió a tocar...pasó lo mismo -Oye Mono, ¿podemos hablar?- Po preguntó pero no le respondieron _"Probablemente no está, oh bueno, veré si Mantis puede ayudarme"_ Po pensó yendo a la habitación del insecto para intentar obtener respuestas con él, pero obtuvo los mismos resultados _"Debería revisar en la cocina, les encanta llenarse la boca con todo lo que pueden encontrar, y si no están ahí supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana"_ Po pensó y estaba a punto de irse a la cocina pero antes de que lo hiciera escuchó lo que él creía eran risitas de Víbora proviniendo de la habitación de Tigresa lo que lo hizo levantar una ceja _"¿Qué está haciendo Víbora en la habitación de Tigresa?"_ Pensó él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para intentar escuchar pero justo cuando iba a espiar la puerta se abrió y se topó con Víbora quien estaba a punto de salir y Tigresa que estaba sentada en su cama ambas mirándolo con los ojos reabiertos. Nadie dijo nada por un minuto hasta que Po se decidió a romper el silencio incomodo -Em...¿hola?- Po dijo saludando extrañamente y las dos hembras salieron de su trance.

-Po ¿hace cuanto que estás ahí parado?- preguntó Víbora y el panda vio que Tigresa contuvo el aliento.

-Acabo de llegar, ¿por qué?- Po respondió y vio a Tigresa soltar el aire que se había guardado y Víbora suspiró aliviada.

-Oh por nada, bueno me tengo que ir- Víbora dijo apresuradamente y se fue dejando solos a los otros dos. Po estaba ahí parado en el pasillo viendo a la serpiente irse mientras Tigresa se le quedaba viendo con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, pero en cuanto el panda la volteó a ver ella giró la cabeza para ver a la pared, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el guerrero dragón.

-Así queee, ¿de qué estaban hablando ustedes dos?- Po preguntó y Tigresa se sonrojó al recordar lo que le había pasado.

_**Recuerdo**_

_Tigresa corrió fuera de los dormitorios y llegó a la puerta trasera del palacio olfateando el aire para encontrar el aroma de su panda, si lo Víbora había dicho era cierto y la leopardo no estaba en su habitación mientras su preciado panda estaba afuera en el bosque cualquier cosa podía pasar, no iba a andar tomando ningún riesgo. Logró ubicar el aroma y empezó a seguirlo a través del bosque de bambú a máxima velocidad, el rastro era fresco pero los pequeños vientos que estaban soplando no tardarían en dispersarlo así que tenía que apurarse, el hecho de que la zorra manchada pudiera estar asechándolo en su pequeña caminata la hacían ir más rápido "Juro que si los encuentro en un lugarsito besuqueándose voy a matar a esa bruja" Tigresa pensó enojada mientras seguía el rastro, el aroma la estaba llevando por todo el bosque pero podía sentir que se estaba acercando. Llegó a una pared de arbustos y levantó una ceja, no recordaba estas cosas en el bosque pero el aroma de Po era intenso aquí así que se acercó a los arbustos y los movió de su camino para ver que había en el otro lado, cuando logró hacerlo fue recibida por la maravillosa vista de un lago gigante con un gran lago en su centro pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que Po estaba ahí inclinándose sobre el lago y metiendo su pata al agua "¿Qué está haciendo? Bueno no importa, al menos manchas no está aquí" Tigresa pensó y luego vio que Po estaba empezando a quitarse los pantalones causando que se sonrojara y se diera la vuelta "Ay Dios mío, ¿se..se va a bañar? De..debería dejarlo solo" Tigresa pensó empezando a retirarse pero luego lo pensó un poco "Mmmh pero que pasaría si la bruja manchada aparece, lo encontraría así, quizás debería quedarme sólo para estar segura" Tigresa pensó sin poder retener una pequeña risita así que volvió a su lugar y observó como su amado Po caminaba hacia el agua para tomar su baño. Miraba su cuerpo atentamente y tenía que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando mucho "Ayayay mira nada más, definitivamente es el mejor partido de todos, y será todo mío...tal vez podría ir y acelerar las cosas" Tigresa pensó pero luego se abofeteó mentalmente "No tengo que pensar con claridad, si lo hago sólo lo voy a espantar, pero es tan tentador malditos sean instintos" Tigresa pensó manteniendo los ojos en su futura pareja por un tiempo prolongado. Era muy difícil para ella no ir hacia allá y hacerlo suya pero logró detenerse, lo que no logró hacer fue mantener controlados sus ronroneos inconscientes lo que era un problema para ella ya que había una razón por la que se había entrenado para no ronronear y eso era porque su ronroneo era malditamente fuerte, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando vio las orejas del panda reaccionar y vio como empezaba a revisar los alrededores. Se tapó la boca y esperó a que terminara de revisar "De nuevo, malditos sean instintos" Tigresa pensó y cuando vio que Po paraba de revisar se descubrió el hocico y observó a Po continuar su baño "Tengo que tener más cuidado, podría encontrarme" pensó Tigresa mientras veía como el panda que amaba salía del agua y se dirigía hacia su toalla, al ver su cuerpo completamente fuera del agua su mente perdió un poco la concentración y otro gran ronroneo se le salió y vio que se puso a mirar alrededor de forma más nerviosa esta vez "Maldición mejor me voy" Tigresa pensó mientras salía disparada a máxima velocidad hacia el palacio de jade. Llegó ahí bastante rápido y se dirigió a los dormitorios para ir a su cuarto en donde encontró a Víbora esperándola._

_-Te fuiste por un rato, ¿pasó algo?- preguntó la serpiente y Tigresa asintió rapidamente recuperando el aliento -¿Y qué fue?- preguntó Víbora entre curiosa y preocupada pero Tigresa sólo levantó su pata._

_-Nada de que preocuparse- Tigresa dijo simplemente sentándose en su cama pero vio como la expresión de Víbora le pedía que dijera más. Tigresa suspiró y la volteó a ver -No te voy a dar detalles pero...- y Tigresa comenzó su historia._

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

Tigresa al igual que Song se sentó en su cama sin decir palabra mientras Po suspiraba con un poco de fastidio, ¿qué pasaba con las pausas largas el día de hoy? Aclaró su garganta y Tigresa salió de sus pensamientos y lo volteó a ver -Entonces ¿de qué hablaron?- Po preguntó otra vez y Tigresa se sonrojó aún más, se puso de pie abruptamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Cosas personales- Tigresa respondió apresuradamente y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Po se quedó en el pasillo mirando la puerta curiosamente.

_"Tengo que hablar con esos dos ahora mismo o me voy a volver loco"_ Po pensó y se fue de los dormitorios hacia la cocina.

**LEAN TODA LA NOTA DEL AUTOR ES IMPORTANTE.**

**Uf, el capítulo nueve fue intenso. No sé por qué pero debo clarificar: la idea del lago no fue mía fue de Leonard kenway yo nomás la ajusté a mi historia y mis estandares, aunque no fue material para algo M, pero me sentí un poco raro escribiendo esto. También quiero dar las gracias a Classic Cowboy y su historia 'Today is a gift' por darme la idea del súper ronroneo, les recomiendo que lean su 'Berserker's saga' está muy buena en mi opinion.**

**Ahora escuchen gente, tuve una idea bien genial que creo que les va a gustar mucho una vez que la escriba, pero puede ser un tiempo hasta que lo haga porque necesito escribir otras ideas primero. Así que la cosa es así, puedo seguir escribiendo SÓLO una historia a la vez para que los capítulos de dicha historia salgan más rápido o puedo empezar a escribir varias a la vez para que mi gran idea salga más temprano y le estoy dejando la decisión a mis lectores. Puedo enfocarme en esta historia para que avance como lo ha hecho hasta ahora pero mi idea tardaría más o puedo empezar a escribir mis otras ideas. Si deciden la última opción les dejaré los resúmenes de esas otras ideas al final para que me digan con cual les gustaría que empiece. Daré tres días para que la gente vote en esta situación, ESTA VEZ LO DE COMENTAR VA ENSERIO.**

**OPCIONES**

**Jamás abandonados:**

**Y que si la aldea natal de Po no fuera destruida por Shen en esa noche porque lo pandas recibieron ayuda de ciertas personas permitiendo que dos criaturas se conocieran más temprano de lo esperado. ¿Cómo podría terminar todo?**

**Yo PO!:**

**Y qué si la caja de rábanos de Po nunca llegara al valle porque se perdió en la jungla en su camino para allá, ¿qué hubiera pasado con el valle y su gente? ¿Y cómo sería Po? Descúbranlo si se atreven. **

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	10. A tus pies

**No tengo nada que decir...no los voy a aburrir con una larga nota del autor esta vez...¡SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

**Capítulo diez: A tus pies**

Po caminaba con un paso constante hacia la cocina del palacio para ver si sus compañeros estaban ahí y poder terminar con sus dudas de una vez por todas, o al menos eso esperaba. Necesitaba saber por qué Song y Tigresa estaban actuando del modo en que lo hacían o perdería la cabeza por completo, no podría seguir viendo a dos de sus mejores amigas queriendo matarse, y tal vez terminar en la línea de fuego como la última vez en el salón de entrenamiento, como probablemente pasaría ya qué siempre estaban con él fuera sólo una o ambas. Llegó a la cocina y encontró a Mono y a Mantis mirando en los gabinetes como él esperaba.

-¡Hola chicos!- Po dijo con una voz animada, aliviado de que los había encontrado, y Mono saltó de la sorpresa golpeándose en la cabeza con el gabinete haciendo que Mantis se cayera de su hombro en donde se había estado parando. Después de que Mono calmara su corazón y Mantis se pusiera de pie se dieron la vuelta para ver al guerrero dragón que se estaba riendo histericamente al ver como habían reaccionado.

-¡¿Po, qué demonios pasa contigo?! Debiste haberme avisado que habías entrado- Mono exclamó fastidiado antes de darse la vuelta hacia el gabinete otra vez.

-Perdona Mono, no me esperaba que reaccionaras así- Po dijo después de haber terminado de reír. Mantis miró a Mono y luego a Po y dejó salir una pequeña risa -¿Qué?- preguntó el panda con una ceja alzada.

-Oh es sólo que me sorprende que a Mono no le haya dado un infarto cuando hablaste- explicó Mantis pero obviamente Po no entendió y Mantis se dio cuenta que tenía que explicarse mejor -Está jugando con fuego- terminó Mantis y Po asintió tras entender que el primate debía estar haciendo una de sus bromas.

-Jugando con fuego, esto no es fuego, estoy jugando con maldita lava aquí- Mono dijo desde el interior del gabinete y Po lo vio sorprendido y un poco asustado, para que Mono admitiera que la broma era seria tenía que ser algo enorme.

-¿Mono qué estás planeando? Y lo que es más importante, ¿cómo nos afecta a nosotros?- Po dijo con una voz temblorosa pero Mono sólo se rió.

-Relájate amigo, la broma es practicamente inofensiva- Mono declaró y Po suspiró aliviado.

-Oh que bueno, pero entonces ¿por qué dijiste eso de la lava?- preguntó el panda y Mantis decidió explicar esta vez.

-Primero hay que ir al principio, Song ha estado en el palacio como una semana hasta ahora ¿no?- preguntó el insecto y Po asintió lentamente -Y no hemos hecho una de nuestras bromas en un tiempo- Mantis dijo y a Po le dio una mala sensación en el estómago -Así que pensamos en hacerle una broma a ella- terminó Mantis y Po se alarmó.

-¿Qué? ¿Se han vuelto locos? ¿Qué no han visto como ha estado toda agresiva y eso ultimamente? ¿Qué demonios han echó?- Po preguntó freneticamente y corriendo en círculos pensando que a lo mejor debía huir del palacio o tal vez incluso del valle mientras Mono y Mantis se reían de la reacción del oso.

-Po, cálmate hombre que todavía no lo hemos echo- Mono dijo causando que Po se relajara -El problema es que necesitábamos una carnada yyyy...pues conseguimos esto- Mono dijo saliendo del gabinete y produciendo un cierto rollo que hizo que Po abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Ese es el rollo de Song?- Po preguntó y Mono y Mantis asintieron.

-Sip, nos metimos a su cuarto mientras ella estaba afuera buscando algo que usar en nuestra broma- Mantis dijo y Po se golpeó la frente -Buscamos por un rato pero ya que rompiste su paraguas no pudimos encontrar nada...pero luego la escuchamos en camino y nos íbamos a salir por la ventana pero ella estaba demasiado cerca así que nos escondimos en su armario y la vimos entrar con una expresión estúpida a través de un hueco que dejamos en la puerta- Mantis dijo rascándose la cabeza -Sabíamos que nos mataría si no encontraba ahí, pero ella sólo fue a su mesa de noche y sacó ese rollo del cajón, luego se acostó en su cama y se durmió abrazándolo- Mantis dijo con una risilla -Esperamos por un rato **(mientras Po esperaba a que Tigresa contestara su pregunta)** y luego nos salimos del armario para salir de la habitación...pero luego la vimos abrazando el rollo y ronroneando y pensé 'Oye ese rollo es justo lo que necesitamos' así que, teniendo MUCHO cuidado, lo tomamos y luego vinimos aquí a esconderlo hasta que fuera la hora de la broma- terminó de explicar Mantis chocando los cinco con Mono y Po se frotó las sienes.

-¿En serio? Después de su comportamiento los últimos tres días pensaron que sería una buena idea hacer algo como esto? Ni siquiera yo soy tan tonto- Po dijo alarmándose otra vez pero ni Mono ni Mantis parecían darle importancia.

-Ya cálmate amigo, no se va a enojar TANTO, no es como si fuéramos Tigresa o algo así- Mono dijo y Po dejó su pánico para voltearlo a ver con una mirada extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Po y Mono rodó los ojos.

-Vamos Po, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que sólo se pone así cuando Tigresa está cerca?- preguntó Mono.

-Pero claro que me he dado cuenta, no me han dejado en paz en tres días- Po dijo y Mantis rió un poco.

-Si ya lo hemos notado, de hecho estábamos pensando en usarte a TI como carnada, pero eso si que sería un suicidio- dijo el insecto y Mono se rió.

-Sip, sin mencionar que Tigresa se uniría a la fiesta si usáramos a su osito para algo como eso- dijo el primate y el panda lo volteó a ver con una expresión de extrañeza.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Mono?- Po preguntó y Mono y Mantis dejaron de reír para verlo com caras perplejas.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?- preguntó Mono y Po lo miró curiosamente.

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó el panda y Mantis contestó.

-El porque Song y Tigresa han estado actuando del modo en que lo han estado haciendo- dijo el insecto y Po lo volteó a ver a él ahora.

-Em, no. De hecho los estaba buscando para ver si ustedes sabían algo- Po dijo y los otros dos machos se golpearon la frente.

-Amigo eres más lento de lo que pensábamos, que no puedes ver que sólo están...- Mantis empezó a decir pero algo lo interrumpió.

-¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- escucharon que Song rugió en el pasillo y todos los machos se petrificaron.

-¿Saben qué? Me dicen después. Creo que voy a ir a ayudar a mi papá en el restaurante...para...ya saben...no morir...¡nos vemos!- Po exclamó y salió disparado de la cocina. Los otros dos machos se miraron entre ellos con caras nerviosas y luego escucharon unos golpes.

-Ooyeee Po dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda, así que ¿qué te parece si vamos por unos fideos?- preguntó Mantis nerviosamente y Mono asintió del mismo modo.

-Si, eso parece ser lo mejor en este momento pero, ¿qué es este rollo de todos modos?- se preguntó el primate.

-¿A quién le importa? Déjalo en el gabinete y vámonos de aquí- dijo el insecto rapidamente. Mono asintió y puso el rollo dentro de un jarrón en el gabinete antes de cerrarlo y luego los dos corrieron tras su amigo panda.

**En los dormitorios, hace unos minutos.**

Song abrió los ojos perezosamente después de haber estado tomando una siesta por veinte minutos, ya que se había perdido su siesta gatuna cuando siguió a Po al bosque, pero por alguna razón su siesta no había sido tan reparadora como siempre era, era como si algo faltara...algo importante _"¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no me siento descansada? Nunca había tenido problemas con mis siestas antes, entonces ¿por qué?..."_ Song pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir su rollo entre sus brazos _"Por supuesto, no tengo mi rollo probablemente se me cayó" _Song pensó agitando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver debajo de su cama, pero su rollo no estaba ahí _"Que raro estoy muy segura de que lo saqué antes de irme a dormir como siempre lo hago, pero tal vez de algún modo se me olvidó"_ Song pensó rascándose la cabeza y luego se levantó de su cama para revisar su mesa de noche, pero cuando abrió su cajón sus ojos se abrieron como platos porque tampoco estaba ahí _"¿Qué? ¿No está aquí? Pero yo siempre lo pongo aquí, ¿dónde puede estar?"_ Song pensó mientras buscaba freneticamente dentro de su cajón y luego fue a su armario pero tampoco lo encontró ahí -¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- Song rugió de la frustración sentándose en su cama sujetando su cabeza _"¿Cómo es que no está aquí? ¡Nunca lo saco, JAMÁS! La única forma en que pudiera haber desaparecido es que le hubieran salido patas y se hubiera ido corriendo"_ Song pensó hasta que una idea le llegó a la mente_ "Eso, o una cierta persona se atrevió a poner sus sucias patas en él"_ Song pensó enojada -Rayas- gruñó la leopardo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de su habitación para darle una visita sorpresa a la maestra del estilo del tigre. Caminó hasta la puerta de la otra felina y la golpeó con mucha fuerza, escuchó un pequeño grito, luego algo golpeando el suelo seguido por un quejido y en unos segundos Tigresa abrió la puerta sobándose la cabeza adormilada, pero cuando sus ojos ámbar se posaron en los molestos ojos morados de la leopardo se despertó por completo y soltó un fuerte gruñido.

-¿Qué diablos quieres manchas? Estaba durmiendo- Tigresa siseó furiosamente porque la zorra moteada la había despertado de su siesta. Song le gruñó com fuerza como respuesta y luego empujó a Tigresa a un lado antes de irrumpir en la habitación y empezar a esculcar entre las cosas de Tigresa. Los ojos de Tigresa se dilataron y su gruñido tomó aún más fuerza al ver esto, rapidamente agarró a la leopardo del pelaje de su cuello y la arrojó fuera de su habitación -¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- rugió Tigresa mostrando sus colmillos. Song gruñó con mucha más fuerza y se puso de pie.

-Estoy recuperando lo que me pertenece- Song gruñó tratando de burlar a la tigre, pero Tigresa la alejó de un empujón.

-Yo no sé a que te refieres con eso, este es MI cuarto- Tigresa siseó y Song le bufó.

-No te hagas la tonta, yo sé que tu lo tomaste y lo quiero de vuelta- Song dijo y Tigresa no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante lo que dijo, pero su expresión no cambió.

-¿De qué puedes estar hablando leopardo, por qué querría algo que tu tienes?- preguntó Tigresa.

-¿Cómo se supone que yo sepa eso? Tu eres la que se llevó mi rollo, ahora devuélvelo- Song exigió mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Tu rollo? Yo no he sabido nada de esa cosa desde la mañana en que Víbora lanzó a Po fuera de los dormitorios por despertarla- Tigresa dijo y Song se rió burlonamente.

-Si como no, ¿primero quieres a mi panda y ahora quieres mis cosas? Pues claro que no, ahora dámelo o lo tomare por la fuerza- dijo Song tratando de entrar a la habitación otra vez sólo para que la empujaran de nuevo.

-Tu no vas a poner un pie en mi habitación, ¿segunda regla recuerdas? No entrarás a las habitaciones de los demás, así que a menos que quieras que te destruya la cara libremente te darás la vuelta y te irás- dijo Tigresa y Song gruñó.

-Y yo te dije que no había nada en sus habitaciones que me interesara, pero AHORA tu tienes algo que es mío así que muévete- replicó Song extrayendo sus garras.

-Ya te dije que no tengo tu estúpido rollo- dijo Tigresa pero la única respuesta que tuvo de la leopardo fue un fuerte gruñido y una posición de combate -Pero si tu insistes en que te parta la cara quién soy yo para negártelo- dijo Tigresa poniéndose en su posición y sonriendo malevolamente -Voy a disfrutar esto- Tigresa dijo y ambas felinas se tensaron para atacarse...

-¡SUFICIENTE!- vociferó el Maestro Shifu desde el fondo del pasillo mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bastón, haciendo que ambas lo voltearan a ver y salieran de sus posiciones de combate. El panda rojo camino hacia ellas con una mirada seria, no sabía por qué estaban discutiendo esas dos esta vez pero ya había tenido suficiente, había estado seguro de que habían estado compitiendo por la atención del panda por los últimos tres días después de ver como actuaban cuando él estaba cerca y no tenía nada en contra de eso siempre y cuando no hicieran un desastre -¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó seriamente el Maestro Shifu tras haberse acercado a las felinas. Song se quedó ahí parada en silencio recordando que no debería causar problemas y Tigresa reverenció a su maestro.

-Me disculpo Maestro Shifu, pero Song por alguna razón me despertó abruptamente, luego irrumpió en mi habitación y empezó a esculcar mis pertenencias, así que la saqué pero ella siguió intentando entrar y me puse agresiva- explicó Tigresa haciendo un movimiento con la mano para señalar a la leopardo haciendo que Shifu la volteara a ver.

-¿Le importaría explicarse señorita Song?- preguntó Shifu y Song hizo una reverencia.

-También me disculpo por mis acciones Gran maestro pero se llevaron algo de mi habitación y supuse que la Maestra Tigresa lo había tomado- Song explicó.

-¿Es algo valioso?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu y Song asintió -Bueno yo no entiendo por qué pensaría que la Maestra Tigresa lo tomó, ¿podría explicarme eso?- continuó Shifu y Song suspiró.

-Sólo fue una vaga suposición, creo que me molesté tanto de que alguien lo hubiera robado que simplemente no pensé con claridad- dijo Song mirando al suelo de forma triste haciendo sonreír un poco a Tigresa, después de esto seguramente expulsaban a la leopardo, o al menos eso pensaba ella. El Maestro Shifu miró a la decaída leopardo por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-Puedo ver que lo que sea que haya desaparecido tiene mucha importancia para usted, así que puedo entender la reacción- dijo Shifu causando que Song y Tigresa lo miraran con expresiones de sorpresa cada una por sus propias razones -Haré que mis estudiantes busquen lo que sea que esté buscando, ¿qué es?- Shifu dijo y Song suspiró aliviada porque el Gran maestro no la iba a expulsar.

-Es sólo un rollo, pero aunque aprecio la oferta creo que quiero buscarlo yo misma, no me gusta que la gente lo toque- dijo Song haciendo una reverencia de respeto hacia el panda rojo quien asintió como respuesta. Song se enderezó de su reverencia y empezó a salir de los dormitorios antes de girar su cabeza un poco para enviar una sonrisa burlona hacia la maestra del estilo del tigre haciendo que esta gruñera y luego se fue de los dormitorios. El Maestro Shifu tomó un respiro hondo y miró a su mejor estudiante para tener una charla con ella, aún tenía que hablar con ella sobre todo esto del amor, había intentado hacerlo durante los últimos tres días pero ella siempre estaba entrenando y si no lo estaba estaba vigilando al panda, así que pensó que ahora sería un buen momento.

-La noto molesta Maestra Tigresa, ¿por qué?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu con un tono calmado y la expresión de Tigresa volvió a la normalidad antes de mirar a su maestro.

-No estoy molesta maestro, si me disculpa me voy a entrenar- dijo Tigresa comenzando a darse la vuelta pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó que Shifu soltó una pequeña risa.

-Al hacer eso sólo me confirmas que SI estás molesta Tigresa- dijo Shifu y Tigresa lo miró con una cara de sospecha, le había llamado por su nombre y eso no era normal -Siempre has utilizado el salón de entrenamiento como una forma de liberar el estrés, y me he percatado que desde que Song llegó has estado más agresiva al menos cuando ella está cerca- explicó Shifu y Tigresa empezó a sentirse un poco nerviosa -Y creo que ya sé porque, pero ¿podrías decirme la razón para aclarar mis sospechas?- Shifu preguntó y ahora Tigresa sentía que tenía que salir de ahí, así que necesitaba hacer una excusa.

-Simplemente no me siento cómoda con ella, dice que ya dejó de ser una ladrona pero no quiero bajar mi guardia maestro- dijo Tigresa y Shifu suspiró.

-No siento que esa es la verdadera razón Tigresa, ¿acaso no puedes ser honesta conmigo? Sé que no tienes razones para confiarme tus problemas personales pero me sentiría mejor si me contaras- Shifu dijo sinceramente y Tigresa lo volteó a ver extrañada, ¿ÉL quería saber de ella? ¿Después de todo este tiempo que han estado bajo el mismo techo? O él no era Shifu o por alguna extraña razón él realmente estaba interesado en su vida, siempre había esperado que ese día llegara pero, ¿después de más de veinte años? No era muy probable.

-Con todo respeto maestro no me siento cómoda con esta conversación, ¿por qué está tan interesado en mi vida tan repentinamente?- preguntó Tigresa cruzando los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño un poco haciendo suspirar a Shifu otra vez.

-Tigresa yo...- empezó Shifu pero Tigresa no podía lidiar con conflictos emocionales en este momento, ya tenía suficiente con la leopardo a la cual ahora que lo pensaba debería estar vigilando, así que decidió terminarlo.

-¿Sabe qué maestro? Me puede explicar después, tengo algo que hacer en el momento- dijo Tigresa y sin esperar una respuesta hizo una reverencia y salió de los dormitorios por el mismo camino que había tomado la leopardo dejando al panda rojo solo. Shifu miró al suelo tristemente y luego comenzó su trayecto hacia el salón de los héroes. Sabía que Tigresa no lo aceptaría como una figura paternal después de todo este tiempo, sólo quería hablarle de este tema y pedir algún tipo de oportunidad para enmendar sus errores y eso sería suficiente para él, UNA conversación importante y eso era todo para que pudiera estar en paz, pero también sabía que Tigresa no le prestaría la más mínima atención si estaba totalmente concentrada en el entrenamiento y el guerrero dragón. Necesitaba algún tipo de plan, no podía interrumpir el entrenamiento ya que les acababa de dar el día libre hoy así que eso no podría ser, entonces tendría que hacer algo respecto al guerrero dragón...sólo no sabía que.** (No lo va a lastimar ni nada por el estilo, pero esto es importante para la historia) **Llegó al salón de los héroes y decidió meditar un poco y pensar en lo que podía hacer pero sin importar cuanto pensara no se le ocurría nada, no podía dañar al panda ya que lo necesitaban en el valle y Tigresa sólo se preocuparía, no podía enviarlo a hacer mandados todo el día porque Tigresa y/o Song querrían acompañarlo y no podía hacer que Song se quedara porque no era su estudiante y si ella iba sola con el guerrero dragón Tigresa no le estaría prestando atención, y no habían problemas que requirieran la atención del guerrero dragón.

_"¿Por qué es tan difícil para mi tener una oportunidad de hablar con mi hija?, si es que puedo llamarla asó, eso es lo único que pido"_ pensó Shifu y luego escuchó algo que sonaba bastante como aleteos y en unos segundos Zeng hizo un mal aterrizaje dentro del salón causando que el Maestro Shifu suspirara fastidiado ya que su meditación fue interrumpida -¿Qué pasa Zeng?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu abriendo sus ojos lentamente y poniéndose en pie mientras el pato se paraba también sacudiéndose el polvo y sacó un rollo.

-Esto llegó hace poco Gran maestro, fue enviado de una aldea cercana- dijo el mensajero entregándole el rollo al panda rojo.

-Gracias Zeng puedes retirarte- replicó el Maestro Shifu y el pato hizo su reverencia y se fue, Shifu miró el rollo por unos segundos, era un rollo simple sin sellos importantes _"Probablemente es la petición de una aldea o algo así, podría ser incluso cartas de admiradores"_ Shifu pensó agitando su cabeza abriendo el rollo para leerlo. Después de haberlo leído adquirió una expresión pensativa_ "Hmm, puede que esto sea justo lo que necesito...si esto puede servir sólo tengo que encontrar al panda"_ Shifu pensó agarrando el bastón de Ooway y saliendo del salón de los héroes para empezar su búsqueda_ "Debería ver primero en la cocina, luego su habitación, después el durazno sagrado de la sabiduría celestial, y finalmente, aunque es extremadamente improbable, el salón de entrenamiento, si no está en ninguno de esos lugares probablemente no está en el palacio y tendré que esperar" _pensó el Maestro Shifu y luego empezó a caminar hacia la cocina del palacio.

**En Fideos y Tofu del guerrero dragón**

Después de haber corrido por sus vidas fuera del palacio todos los machos habían llegado al restaurante del papá de Po respirando dificilmente, el establecimiento estaba lleno y entonces Po fue a ayudar a su padre mientras los otros dos maestros comían unos fideos y dumplings con algo de té. El guerrero dragón ayudo en el restaurante como por una hora antes de que las cosas se calmaran y estuviera libre para hablar con Mono y Mantis. Caminó hacia los otros dos machos quienes estaban descansando después de su comida -Oigan chicos ¿creen que podríamos hablar ahora?- Po preguntó y los otros dos lo voltearon a ver y luego soltaron unos quejidos.

-¿Hombre en serio? ¿De verdad tienes que hablar de ello? No se supone que nos necesites para descifrar estas cosas- dijo Mono y Mantis asintió en concordancia.

-Por favor chicos, de verdad quiero saber cual es el problema entre Song y Tigresa, y no tengo el tiempo para descifrarlo yo porque ellas jamás me dejan solo- Po dijo y los otros dos se golpearon la frente.

-¡Te acabas de dar la respuesta amigo!- exclamó Mantis y Po lo miró confundido, el insecto suspiró fastidiado y luego miró alrededor -Bien quieres que te digamos, lo haremos pero lo haremos en privado no quiero que la gente sepa para Tigresa se entere y me mate después- dijo Mants y el panda le alzó una ceja, pero como siempre Po le resto importancia y asintió, si le conseguía sus respuestas no le importaba.

-Muy bien, podemos hablar en mi antiguo cuarto vamos- Po dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina, Mono y Mantis se quejaron otra vez y luego se pararon para seguir al panda. Llegaron a su antigua habitación y Po se sentó en su antigua cama mientras los otros dos miraban toda la mercancía de kung fu con los ojos bien abiertos -Entonceees, ¿cuál es el problema con ellas?- preguntó Po pero los otros dos estaban examinando el cuarto, Mono hizo un silbido de asombro al ver todos los posters y otras cosas que Po tenía.

-Wow, has vivido con nosotros por tres años y aún no puedo creer que tanto nos admiras- dijo el primate y Po rodó sus ojos.

Si, si soy un raro ahora contéstame te juro que me estoy volviendo loco- Po dijo y los otros dos machos suspiraron.

-Po realmente no deberías necesitar que te dijéramos, se supone que es algo natural que tu lo detectes- dijo Mantis y Po se frotó las sienes.

¿Detectar qué? Si pudiera no estaría aquí hablando con ustedes, así que podrían simplemente decirme- Po practicamente rogó y los otros dos se miraron entre ellos y luego al panda que tenían enfrente.

-Te diré qué, te vamos a ayudar a entender esto ¿está bien?- dijo Mantis y Po se quejó del fastidió porque no le iban a decir de una buena vez, pero al menos lo iban a ayudar así que asintió -Bien, primero contéstanos esto ¿qué sabes de chicas? Como en cosas de novias me refiero- preguntó el insecto y Po lo pensó por un segundo.

-No mucho en realidad, siendo el niño gordo del valle las chicas no es algo que lleguen muy a menudo, mi papá solía decirme que si les daba tiempo y las trataba bien vendrían alguna vez pero nunca lo hicieron, así que de cierto modo dejé a las chicas, las relaciones, y esas cosas a un lado- Po explicó y Mono chasqueó sus dedos.

-Esa es la razón principal de tu problema amigo- dijo el primate y Po lo miró confundido.

-¿Mi problema?- Po preguntó inseguro y Mono asintió.

-Sip, ese es el porque no puedes ver la luz en todo esto de Song y Tigresa- Mono explicó y Po lo miró raro.

-¿Qué tienen que ver Tigresa y Song con ese tipo de cosas?- preguntó el panda y los machos se golpearon la frente otra vez.

-Hombre usa tu cerebro y piénsalo. ¿Cómo ha estado actuando Tigresa desde Ciudad Gongmen?- preguntó Mantis.

-Se ha relajado más y ha mostrado más de su lado suave- Po dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, esa respuesta no es completamente correcta. La respuesta correcta es que ha estado más relajada CONTIGO, y TE ha mostrado más de su lado suave- dijo Mantis en un tono de obviedad y Po alzó una ceja para hablar pero el insecto continuó -¿Cómo reacciona cada vez que te lastimas?- preguntó Mantis y Po estuvo a punto de responder pero Mono lo hizo primero.

-Se vuelve loca y/o se pone furiosa dependiendo de la fuente de tu predicamento, toma como ejemplo el último ataque de bandidos, o la reacción de Víbora cuando la despertaste, o más recientemente: el incidente del salón de entrenamiento- dijo Mono y Po rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que esto me va a ayudar a descifrar lo que está pasando?- Po preguntó y los otros dos suspiraron.

-Ya llegaremos ahí, ahora con Song, ¿cómo se conocieron?- Mantis preguntó y Po lo miró como si estuvieran tontos o algo.

-Su antigua líder Su le ordeno que se hiciera mi amiga para que ella pudiera poner sus patas en el cáliz del dragón del Maestro Shifu, pasamos todo un día juntos y después de que lograron robar el cáliz y Víbora, Grulla y yo fuéramos a recuperarlo ella nos ayudó en la misión- Po explicó y Mono negó con la cabeza.

-De nuevo la respuesta no es del todo correcta porque no la enviaron a hacerse tu amiga- Mono explicó y Po le alzó una ceja -La enviaron a seducirte para que Su y su grupo pudieran obtener el cáliz- Mono corrigió y Po lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Mono ¿has dormido bien? Creo que no estás pensando claramente- dijo el panda y Mono se golpeó la frente OTRA VEZ, Mantis rodó los ojos y miró al guerrero dragón.

-Prosiguiendo, ¿por qué regresó?- preguntó Mantis y Po lo volteó a ver a él ahora.

-Dijo que me extrañaba entonces me vino a visitar- Po dijo y Mantis le aplaudió en forma burlona.

-¡Bravo mi buen hombre! Regresó para visitarte a TI- proclamó el insecto verde y Po lo miró extrañamente otra vez.

-¿Y eso es algo importante porque?- Po dijo y el insecto paró sus aplausos y se quejó.

-Po no nos estás facilitando las cosas, pero veamos si no entiendes con esto, ¿cómo ha estado actuando Tigresa desde que Song llegó?- preguntó Mantis y Po lo pensó un poco.

-Ha estado más agresiva, al menos cuando Song está cerca, y ha estado pasando más tiempo conmigo- respondió Po y los otros dos asintieron.

-¿Qué hay de Song? ¿Cómo ha estado actuando ella cuando Tigresa está cerca?- preguntó Mono y Po se encogió de hombros.

-Basicamente igual, ¿cuál es el punto en todo esto?- Po preguntó y los otros dos ya se habían hartado.

-Po ya me cansé de esto así que presta mucha atención- dijo Mantis y Po asintió -Tigresa y Song son HEMBRAS ¿okey? Y felinas para colmo, y como felinas HEMBRA protegen su "propiedad" esto siendo sus pertenencias, sus hogares, sus PAREJAS, y sus cachorros, la parte de la pareja es la importante aquí porque cuando un felina HEMBRA ve que otra felina HEMBRA intentando atraer la atención de su pareja u opción para pareja las cosas se ponen feas la mayor parte de las veces, ¿comprendes?- explicó Mantis lentamente y Po lo pensó.

-Así que entiendo que la palabra 'hembra' es algo clave aquí- Po dijo rascándose la barbilla mientras Mono y Mantis esperaban a que conectara los puntos -¿Están en celo?- Po preguntó con voz insegura y Mono no lo soportó más, sujetó al panda por los hombros y se acercó a su cara.

-¡No, están compitiendo por ti ¿entiendes? ¿No? Entonces déjame decirlo de otro modo: las tienes a tus pies, ¿eso tampoco te sirve? ¿Qué tal esto? Están atraídas por ti, te quieren, te desean, están babeando por ti ¿ahora entiendes?!- Mono explotó y terminó respirando agitadamente por su estallido mientras Po lo miraba con los ojos reabiertos antes de parpadear algunas veces y estallar a carcajadas causando que las mandíbulas de Mono y Mantis se cayeran.

-¡JAJAJAJA!..¿acabas..acabas de decir..lo que creo que..dijiste?- Po preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento, Mono y Mantis se golpearon la frente tan fuerte que casi se dejan inconscientes a si mismos. Po se calmó y volteó a ver a los otros dos machos -Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que creí que dijiste que Song y Tigresa se estaban peleando por mi- Po dijo soltando otra pequeña risa pero al ver que sus compañeros no se estaban riendo toda la diversión desapareció y fue remplazada por shock -Esperen, ¿hablan en serio? ¿Realmente creen que esa es la razón?- preguntó Po perplejo y Mono y Mantis soltaron su propia pequeña risa ante la mirada de shock del panda.

-Bueno aún no han habido peleas, pero si les das tiempo te aseguro que si habrán- dijo Mantis y Mono asintió en concordancia.

-Sip, y ahora que lo sabes por favor dinos Po ¿cómo se siente tener a dos hembras tras de ti? Y lo que es más importante ¿cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Mono con una sonrisa ladina pero el panda no reaccionó, sólo se sentó ahí con su cara de shock mirando directamente hacia adelante.

-¿Estás bien grandulón?- preguntó Mantis saltando a su cabeza y dando saltitos repetidamente. Po parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se puso de pie lentamente con una expresión pensativa -¿Po?- preguntó Mantis cautelosamente.

-Ne..necesito tomar aire- Po dijo y caminó hacia la puerta. Mantis se bajó de su baeza de un salto y vio al panda retirarse, luego volteó a ver a Mono.

-Pues no me esperaba esa reacción de ningún macho tras recibir noticias como estas, ni siquiera de él- dijo el insecto y Mono encogió los hombros.

-Po es Po él siempre ha sido bueno en hacer lo inesperado- dijo Mono y Mantis asintió -Muy bien vamos hay que volver al palacio, estoy seguro de que Song ya debe haberse calmado- **(ya quisieran)** dijo el primate y el insecto saltó a su hombro y salieron del restaurante.

**Con Po**

Po estaba caminando por el pueblo muy dentro de sus pensamientos, no podía asimilar una idea como esa, como era posible que había alguien interesado en él como pareja, las chicas solían arrojarle cosas y reírse en su cara y ¿ahora supuestamente habían DOS chicas queriendo llamar su atención? Eso no podía ser verdad. Seguro desde que se volvió el guerrero dragón han habido admiradoras e incluso más desde que se puso en forma, pero si lo que Mono y Mantis decían era cierto entonces Song y Tigresa debieron haberse interesado en él desde antes que lo hiciera lo cual era una de las principales razones por la que era tan difícil de creer _"¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puede ser que me quieran de ese modo? Son dos de mis mejores amigas, no conozco a Song por mucho tiempo pero después de Víbora ella fue la primera hembra en ser buena conmigo, pero no nos hemos conocido por suficiente tiempo como para que ella se siente de ese modo hacia mi. ¿Y Tigresa? LA Maestra Tigresa, la guerrera más fuerte de toda China, la líder de los cinco furiosos ¿me ve a MI como candidato para pareja? Siempre había sido mi sueño pero eso es todo lo que era, volverme su amigo fue demasiado difícil como para que eso sea posible, Mono y Mantis deben estar equivocados...nunca fueron muy buenos con chicas de todos modos __**(si lo hubieran escuchado eso habría dolido)**__"_ Po pensó negando con la cabeza antes de poner una cara aún más pensativa _"¿Pero y qué si no se equivocan? ¿Qué si Tigresa y Song de verdad están interesadas en mi?...eso sería BÁRBARO"_ Po pensó empezando a emocionarse pero pronto su emoción se fue _"Pero de nuevo sí SI se equivocaron y me esperanzo y trato de actuar quedaré como un idiota y haré que todo sea raro entre nosotros y no tengo tantos amigos como para andar espantando a los que si tengo...¡AGH! Pensar es difícil"_ Po se quejó mentalmente antes de tropezarse con el inicio de los mil escalones y cayéndose de cara. Se levantó con un quejido y sobó la cara antes de mirar hacia a la colina del durazno -Tengo que meditar sobre esto- Po murmuró para si mismo luego empezó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la cima y abrió la puerta se encontró de frente a su maestro quien lo estaba viendo con una expresión seria -Oh hola Maestro Shifu- Po dijo sin entusiasmo y dándole un saludo antes de ver en la dirección del árbol de durazno. Shifu alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento del panda.

-Buenas tardes guerrero dragón, te ves preocupado- dijo el Maestro Shifu y Po lo volteó a ver.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Am no estoy preocupado maestro, sólo tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza- Po replicó y luego volteó a ver al árbol de durazno otra vez.

-¿Y qué podrían ser esas cosas panda?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu causando que Po se pusiera un poquito nervioso, no podía hablar con Shifu sobre esto AHORA si ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pensar, necesitaba tiempo para evaluar la situación antes de hablar sobre ello con alguien más.

-No es nada de que preocuparse maestro se lo aseguro, sólo necesito meditar un poco sobre ello- Po explicó y Shifu lo volteó a ver con una cara pensativa por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Puedo sentir que un poco de meditación no te va a servir, tienes que despejar tu mente y con como han estado las cosas para ti en este lugar por los últimos cinco días no podrás hacerlo- explicó Shifu y Po lo miró curiosamente, entonces ¿si se había percatado del comportamiento de las felinas? No se esperaba eso -¿Podría hablar contigo?- preguntó Shifu y Po alzó una ceja.

-Supongo- Po dijo cautelosamente y Shifu sonrió un poco, eso no sirvió para calmar los nervios del panda para nada.

-No te preocupes panda no estás en problemas, simplemente tengo una propuesta ahora sígueme al salón de los héroes- dijo Shifu y Po asintió antes de empezar a caminar detrás de su maestro hacia el salón.

**Y ahí los dejo por ahora, no se preocupen intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Malditas dudas que le estoy dando al panda pero no puedo dejarlo estar seguro de la situación sin el PO, quien llegará pronto...espero. Me disculpo si se emocionaron con la casi pelea de gatas pero no podía hacer que Song pelee sin su paraguas, le facilitaría DEMASIADO las cosas a Tigresa...no sería divertido. Si tienen comentarios, quejas sobre lo que sea o algo déjenme saber. También quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores quienes votaron sobre mi propuesta, fue algo reñido (ya que también tomo en cuenta la opinión de mis lectores en ingles en la misma propuesta) pero esta historia salió victoriosa al final, y entonces le seguiré dando mi atención completa hasta que esté terminada.**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	11. Una pequeña misión

**De nuevo no tengo nada que comentar de la historia...que raro. Ya que no hay nada que decir aprovecharé la oportunidad para agradecer a toda la gente que ha seguido leyendo mi historia e incluso más a esos que comentan. Otra cosa, he visto que en muchas otras historias los autores ponen disclaimers en cada capítulo...yo no he echo eso y me espanta...así que por si las moscas...**

**DISCLAIMER DE SEGURIDAD: ¡KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE A MI, LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS!**

**Y ahora que me encargué de eso...¡SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

**Capítulo once: Una pequeña misión**

**El salón de los héroes**

Tigresa había estado buscando a Po y/o Song por un rato y se estaba empezando a preocupar, tal vez mientras Shifu estaba hablando con ella la leopardo se había aprovechado de la situación y se había llevado a Po al pueblo. El único lugar que le faltaba revisar era el salón de los héroes y si no podía encontrar a su panda ahí se iría derechito al pueblo para poner un alto a lo que fuera que hubiera planeado la zorra moteada. Abrió las puertas del salón y miró adentro sólo para encontrar a Song caminando por ahí mirando todo con curiosidad _"¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No se supone que esté aquí y menos sola"_ Tigresa pensó mientras miraba con enojo a la leopardo. Tras unos momentos de debatir entre esperar a ver si Song planeaba robar algo o atacar ya decidió que no podía simplemente entrar ahí y partirle la cara sin razón, después de todo aunque no le agradara la leopardo era una invitada en el palacio y Shifu ya las tenía vigiladas así que necesitaba pruebas, pero no tenía tiempo para estas cosas en el momento _"Sólo la vigilaré unos segundos más y luego seguiré buscando a Po"_ Tigresa pensó mientras veía como la leopardo se acercaba a la espada de los héroes dejando salir un pequeño gruñido.

Song se puso a examinar la espada por unos cuantos segundos antes de dirigir su oreja en la dirección de l puerta después de que sus sensibles orejas gatunas detectaran un gruñido bajo del cual facilmente podía deducir la fuente, rodó los ojos y bufó con fastidio -No estoy planeando robar nada rayas, así que puedes entrar por cualquier razón que tengas o dejarme sola- Song dijo y el gruñido de Tigresa se volvió más fuerte mientras la felina rayada entraba al salón.

-No puedo dejarte sola en este lugar, fue mi primera regla- dijo Tigresa y Song le envió una mirada de '¿estás bromeando?' Haciendo que Tigresa rodara los ojos -Pero como he podido ver a ti no te importan las reglas- dijo Tigresa y Song bufó.

-Me importan mucho las reglas, después de todo soy la líder de un gran grupo de bailarinas, sólo no me importan TUS reglas- declaró Song y Tigresa fue la que bufó esta vez.

-Deberían importarte ya que son tu guía para sobrevivir mientras te quedas aquí- replicó Tigresa y Song se rió de ella burlonamente.

-Por favor, siempre y cuando no rompa ninguna de las reglas del palacio tu no puedes lastimarme- Song dijo y Tigresa, para su desagrado, no podía encontrar como responderle a eso ya que la leopardo tenía un punto ahí. Si no podía probar que la leopardo tramaba algo no podía mandarla a la enfermería como TANTO deseaba hacer.

-Lo que sea- murmuró Tigresa y Song sonrió triunfante causando que Tigresa gruñera -¿Qué haces aquí de cualquier modo? Creí que estabas buscando tu preciado rollo- Tigresa dijo.

-Lo estaba, pero no conozco este lugar tan bien así que pensé en buscar a Po para pedirle su ayuda. Lo busqué por todo el palacio pero no lo pude encontrar y luego encontré este lugar, la primera vez que estuve aquí no pude apreciar sus contenidos realmente, así que decidí dar una pequeña visita- explicó Song -¿Y qué haces TU aquí?- preguntó la leopardo.

-También estaba buscando a Po y obtuve los mismos resultados que tu, probablemente está abajo en el pueblo ayudando a su padre o algo así- dijo Tigresa y luego sonrió un poco -Así que al fin sabré que hay en ese rollo- se murmuró Tigresa más a si misma que a la leopardo pero Song la escuchó fuerte y claro.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo harás?- Song preguntó curiosamente.

-Pues probablemente le enseñarás a Po lo que tienes en ese rollo tuyo, sólo tengo que preguntarle que es y con un poco de persuasión él me dirá- Tigresa dijo y Song se rió de ella.

-Tengo que diferir en dos cosas con tu teoría, una: no necesito enseñarle a Po lo que hay ahí puesto que él ya lo sabe- Song dijo para el shock de la maestra del estilo del tigre -Y dos: probablemente le pediré que no le diga a nadie y él lo hará, el sabe que es la privacidad- Song dijo sonriendo. Hubieran continuado con la inútil discusión si el Maestro Shifu no hubiera entrado con Po siguiéndolo de cerca. Ambas felinas detuvieron su discusión y voltearon a ver al panda que amaban quien por alguna razón las miró de vuelta con una extraña combinación de nerviosismo e inseguridad, pero lo dejaron pasar y decidieron ir a recibirlo. Song fue la primera en dar un paso al frente hacia su amado guerrero dragón, pero Tigresa uso su cola casualmente para tropezar a la leopardo de las nieves y hacerla caer de cara.

-Ups, lo siento- dijo Tigresa inocentemente y sonriendo un poco antes de caminar hacia el panda causando que Song la mirara con odio mientras se ponía en pie -Ahí estás Po, te he estado buscando desde hace un rato- dijo la felina rayada cuando estuvo más cerca de él y el panda se puso un poco más nervioso por esto. No sabía que pensar de sus dos amigas por el momento ya que no estaba seguro si creía en la suposición de Mono y Mantis, pero decidió actuar normal hasta que pudiera sacar su propia conclusión, así que dejó sus nervios de lado y puso una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Para qué?- Po preguntó casualmente y los ojos de Tigresa se expandieron un poco, no había pensado en eso ya que cuando lo estaba buscando su único pensamiento era detener a leopardo en lo que fuera que pudiera haber planeado. Por suerte ella sabía exactamente que decirle.

-Sólo quería ver su te gustaría meditar bajo el durazno conmigo- dijo Tigresa. Po abrió la boca para responder pero Song habló antes de que pudiera.

-Pero necesito que me ayudes a encontrar mi rollo, alguien lo sacó de mi habitación- Song dijo y Tigresa la fulminó con la mirada.

-Discúlpame pero se me hace que no lo dejaste responderme y creo que yo hablé primero- dijo Tigresa aún fulminándola con la mirada y Song la miró del mismo modo. Po sólo se quedó ahí parado en silencio mirando a sus dos amigas felinas al igual que Shifu, pero después de un minuto de estar en presencia del concurso de miradas Shifu decidió ponerle fin.

-Ya está bien ¿podrían ustedes dos salir del salón por favor? Tengo que hablar con el guerrero dragón en privado- dijo el Maestro Shifu y ambas felinas dejaron de mirarse entre ellas para voltear a ver al panda rojo con una ceja alzada.

-¿De qué tiene que hablar con él?- preguntó Tigresa con un poco de sospecha al igual que la mirada que Song les estaba dando.

-Dije que tengo que hablar con él en privado, por favor salgan del salón- repitió Shifu un poco más seriamente y Tigresa volteó a ver al panda gigante con ojos curiosos. Po sólo se encogió de hombros ya qué ni él sabía de que quería hablarle su maestro -Maestra Tigresa, señorita Song por favor déjenos solos- instruyó Shifu por la tercera vez y ambas felinas suspiraron, hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a salir, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta ambas se detuvieron y giraron sus cabezas para ver a los pandas otra vez. Shifu hizo un movimiento con la cabeza diciéndoles que prosiguieran y Po se rió por lo bajo antes de voltearlas a ver.

-Espérenme en la cocina, iré para allá cuando termine aquí. Song te ayudaré a encontrar tu rollo- Po dijo haciendo sonreír a la leopardo y causando que las orejas de Tigresa se agacharan -Y después de encontrarlo podemos ir a meditar Tigresa- Po terminó y los roles con las felinas se invirtieron, aunque la sonrisa de Tigresa no era tan notoria. Ambas gatas asintieron y se fueron del salón de los héroes para darles su privacidad a los dos pandas. Cuando se habían ido Po tomó un respiro hondo y volteó a ver a su maestro -Así que ¿de qué quiere hablarme maestro?- Po preguntó y Shifu sacó el rollo que Zeng le había entregado.

-Esto llegó me fue entregado hace unas horas, fue enviado de una aldea que está como a un día y medio de aquí **(¿les recuerda algo?)**- explicó el Maestro Shifu y Po asintió.

-¿Y qué pasa con esta aldea? ¿Cuál es el problema?- Po preguntó.

-Ese es el asunto, ni siquiera están seguros de que haya un problema- dijo Shifu y Po alzó una ceja -Los aldeanos han reportado algunos casos de actividad sospechosa por los últimos seis meses, así que finalmente decidieron tomar un poco de acción y han pedido que el palacio envíe a alguien para investigar, así que te voy a enviar a ti- explicó Shifu y Po le puso una expresión de '¿está bromeando?'.

-Maestro ¿está seguro de que quiere mandarme a mi? Porque no creo que yo sea el más calificado para estas cosas, estoy muy seguro de que Grulla haría un mejor trabajo investigando o Tigresa, ella sería una gran opción...- Po empezó pero Shifu lo interrumpió.

-¡NO! Si te estoy diciendo a ti que vayas, tu irás panda- Shifu dijo. Él sabía que Po no era la mejor opción para este tipo de misiones, pero no podía perder esta oportunidad de hablar con Tigresa. Era la oportunidad perfecta, le daba una razón para mandar al panda lejos del palacio por un corto tiempo en una misión que no era tan peligrosa, esta clase de mensajes eran entregados al palacio con frecuencia y la mayor parte del tiempo no eran algo importante -Mira panda, no es complicado sólo tienes que ir a esa aldea y ver si encuentras algo, si sí encuentras algo envía un mensaje y veré que podemos hacer, además creo que estar lejos del palacio un poco puede ayudarte a ordenar esos pensamientos que dices tener, deberías irte lo más pronto posible para que llegues a la aldea más temprano- dijo el Maestro Shifu seriamente y Po lo pensó por un segundo antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Si Maestro Shifu- Po dijo y el panda rojo asintió.

-Bien, te puedes retirar guerrero dragón tienes que ayudar a la señorita Song a encontrar su rollo- dijo el Maestro Shifu y Po lo reverenció. El panda gigante se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para ir a la cocina.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN POR FAVOR NOS AYUDE!- los pandas escucharon que gritaba una voz chillona, ambos pandas se enviaron miradas confundidas como si se estuvieran preguntando el uno al otro '¿Qué está pasando?' Y Pronto Mono entró por las puertas de golpe sin aliento, cerrando rapidamente la puerta tras de si.

-¿Hay algún problema Maestro Mono?- preguntó el Maestro Shifu y Mono asintió rapidamente con una mirada aterrada en la cara. Po se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿El palacio está bajo ataque?- Po preguntó y Mono negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para explicar, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

-¡VUELVE PARA ACÁ!- escucharon que Song vociferaba mientras entraba por la puerta con un Mantis muy espantado y rezando atrapado en su pata y su rollo sujetado por su cola haciendo que Mono corriera y se escondiera detrás del panda gigante apresuradamente -Sal de ahí y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos primate- Song gruñó haciendo que Mono temblara detrás de Po.

-Señorita Song, ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó Shifu mientras caminaba hacia adelante y miraba a la leopardo con cautela.

-Este par de idiotas tenían mi rollo, tomaron mi rollo de mi habitación- Song respondió agitando a Mantis y señalando al Mono oculto con la misma pata. Shifu suspiró y agitó negó con la cabeza, claro que habían sido Mono y Mantis, esos dos siempre estaban haciendo tonterías.

-Me disculpo por las acciones de mis estudiantes, en ocasiones no piensan con claridad le aseguro que serán castigados, el hecho de que irrumpieran en la habitación de una invitada y tomaran algo sin permiso no es algo para tomar a la ligera- Shifu dijo mirando seriamente a sus dos asustados estudiantes. Después de que dijo esas palabras la expresión enrabiada de Song desapareció y fue remplazada con una sonrisa. El repentino cambio de actitud en la leopardo sólo espantó más al insecto y al primate.

-No los castigue Maestro Shifu...- Song dijo con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que los ojos de Mono y Mantis se abrieran en shock, pero pronto la sonrisa tierna se transformó en una malvada y aterradora mientras miraba al primate que estaba atrás del guerrero dragón -...yo me puedo encargar de eso, con su permiso por supuesto- Song dijo soltando a Mantis y el insecto rapidamente corrió detrás del panda también y luego los tres maestros voltearon a ver al panda rojo quien parecía estar considerando las palabras de la leopardo.

-Siempre y cuando no incumba dejarlos fuera de servicio por un tiempo prolongado no veo porque no- contestó el Maestro Shifu causando que Song sonriera a los asustados machos quienes estaban viendo a su maestro con miradas suplicantes y aterradas. Po al ver que las cosas podían ponerse feas decidió que sería mejor si se marchaba antes de que Song intentara algo con sus compañeros.

-Pues, que bueno que encontraste tu rollo Song- Po dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa y luego se dio la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros -En cuanto a ustedes dos sólo les puedo decir una cosa, buena suerte- Po dijo alejándose de ellos y caminando hacia la puerta pasando al lado de Song quien lo miró con confusión.

-¿A dónde vas Po?- Song preguntó prestándole un poco menos de atención a los otros maestros pero aún viendo que no se fueran, nadie podía tocar su rollo excepto ella y el hecho de que lo tomaron para hacerle una broma...sería difícil no dejarlos fuera de servicio por un LARGO tiempo, tenía algunas ideas que podían funcionar pero pensaría en eso luego.

-Bueeno como encontraste tu rollo iré a la cocina a encontrarme con Tigresa, le dije que meditaríamos juntos cuando lo recuperaras ¿recuerdas?- Po respondió mirándola y los ojos de Song se abrieron como platos, en su deseo por matar a los maestros se le había olvidado por completo que Tigresa le había pedido a su Po que meditaran en el durazno, ahora ENSERIO no podía encargarse de los maestros porque primero tenía que asegurar que la arpía rayada no se ganara a su panda. Le sonrió para ocultar su ira y sujetó su rollo.

-Oh es verdad, pues nos vemos Po- Song dijo y Po pensó en decirle sobre su pequeña misión, pero dejó la idea de lado porque tal vez ella terminaría queriendo ir con él y no le daría la oportunidad de pensar sobre la situación en le que se encontraba. Así que sólo asintió y se fue. Cuando estuvo fuera de vista Song soltó un gruñido y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta aliviando a los otros dos maestros ya que parecía que no morirían hoy, pero antes de irse Song se dio la vuelta y les dio otra sonrisa aterradora -Oh no se relajen demasiado, me encargaré de ustedes dos después. Aprenderán que es lo que pasa cuando te metes con las cosas de una chica- Song dijo con su sonrisa puesta y luego se fue dejando atrás a dos machos MUY asustados y un serio Maestro Shifu.

-¿Maestro por qué nos hizo esto? Ella va a matarnos- dijo Mantis y Shifu se rió un poco por lo bajo.

-Porque sin importar cuantas veces los castigue, ustedes siempre vuelven a sus estúpidas acciones...quizás si reciben otro tipo de castigo aprenderán a pensar antes de actuar- Shifu dijo caminando a su habitación.

-Pero maestro, ¿no podría por favor reconsiderar su decisión y...no sé...hacernos subir y bajar los mil escalones sesenta veces?- preguntó Mono y Shifu se volvió a reír un poco pero más alto esta vez.

-No, no lo haré y no se preocupen que ella no va a matarlos- dijo Shifu y los otros dos se miraron entre ellos dudosamente, cuando iban huyendo de ella se veía que tenía muchas ganas de terminarlos.

-¿Cómo es que sabe eso maestro?- preguntó Mantis y Shifu lo miró con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Simplemente lo sé Maestro Mantis, ahora si yo fuera ustedes me iría a descansar antes de la cena...sólo en caso que se ponga interesante- dijo el Maestro Shifu antes de entrar a su habitación. Ambos machos tragaron grueso por lo último que dijo, pero siguieron el consejo de su maestro y se fueron.

**En la cocina del palacio**

Po caminaba hacia la cocina para avisarle a Tigresa que ya podían ir a meditar porque Song ya había encontrado su rollo, sentía un poco de lastima por Mono y Mantis pero él les había dicho que no debían meterse con Song por el momento así que de cierto modo se lo merecían. Entró en la cocina y encontró a Tigresa sentada en una silla revisando sus garras con una expresión aburrida, o al menos en los estatutos de Tigresa, al lado de la mesa que estaba partida por la mitad. Po silbó con asombro haciendo que Tigresa dejara de ver sus garras y lo volteara a ver y luego se pusiera de pie -¿Song hizo eso?- preguntó Po y Tigresa asintió.

-Si, lo hizo cuando encontró su rollo- dijo Tigresa de forma simple y Po se rió un poco.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- preguntó el panda.

-Te diré cuando lleguemos al durazno Po- Tigresa dijo caminando hacia él y tomando su pata haciendo que el panda gigante se pusiera de un muy ligero tono de rosa, pero fue suficiente para que la tigre se diera cuenta causando que sonriera un poco ante su reacción -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Tigresa y Po asintió empezando a caminar hacia la puerta con la maestra del estilo del tigre a su lado. Mientras caminaban a la salida de los dormitorios Tigresa claramente escuchó un gruñido bajo que venía del techo. Le dio una mirada de reojo y vio un par de ojos morados mirándolos desde una esquina oscura_ "Maldita zorra manchada, claro que nos iba a seguir. Tengo que decirle a Shifu que se encargue de esa esquina, si un intruso entrara al palacio facilmente podría usar ese lugar para esconderse...¡agh concéntrate Tigresa, la leopardo es el problema ahora!"_ Tigresa pensó mirando con enojo al par de ojos los cuales la miraron del mismo modo y se enfocaron en sus patas entrelazadas. Song se sorprendió un poco al ver esto pero pronto se relajó al percatarse de que Po no estaba sujetándole la pata, sólo la estaba dejando agarrar la suya, pero de todos modos le dio un motivo para preocuparse un poco ya que aún no había alejado su pata y podía ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_"Tal vez tenga que acelerar un poquitín las cosas, sólo para estar totalmente segura"_ Song pensó mientras miraba al par saliendo de los dormitorios con una Tigresa que la estaba volteando a ver de vez en cuando. Se bajó del techo y fue tras de ellos teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierta por el guerrero dragón ya que no quería que él pensara que era algún tipo de acosadora _"Bueno, esta SI es la segunda vez que lo espío en un día, pero no soy una acosadora...y siempre y cuando él no se entere no habrá ningún problema" _Song pensó mientras seguía a su panda y a la maestra del estilo del tigre hacia el durazno. Mientras caminaba detrás de ellos pudo ver que Tigresa se estaba poniendo más cerca de Po y eso la hizo gruñir un poco más alto y Tigresa dirigió sus orejas en esa dirección soltando un pequeño gruñido también y apretando su agarre la pata de Po con un poco de fuerza de más haciendo que el panda se encogiera un poco por el dolor.

-Eh...Tigresa ¿podrías por favor soltar mi pata?...como que me la estás rompiendo- Po dijo con una voz aguda y los ojos de Tigresa se expandieron un poco mientras le soltaba la pata permitiéndole recuperarla y empezar a sobarla para hacer que el dolor se fuera.

-Perdón- murmuró Tigresa un poco triste porque había arruinado su pequeña movida, pero la tristeza se fue para ser remplazada con fastidio cuando sus orejas detectaron una pequeña risa de la leopardo que estaba oculta en algún lado _"Jamás voy a poder hacer esto correctamente con esa zorra aquí"_ Tigresa pensó dejando salir un gruñido más fuerte. Po lo escuchó esta vez y miró a la maestra del estilo del tigre con una ceja alzada.

-¿Pasa algo?- Po preguntó con una voz un poco consternada que calmó el temperamento de Tigresa, siempre la calmaba oír su voz incluso cuando estaba súper molesta.

-Sólo creí haber oído algo- dijo Tigresa seriamente **(dije calmar, no quitárselo)** y el panda miró los alrededores, no podía ver u oír nada fuera de lo usual cerca de ellos, tal vez Tigresa sólo estaba tensa o algo, que bueno que iban a meditar.

-Cálmate Tigresa estoy seguro de que no hay problemas y si los hubieran no tendríamos que preocuparnos ¿quién podría vencer el poder combinado de la poderosa Maestra Tigresa y el bárbaro guerrero dragón eh? Yo te diré quien, nadie- Po dijo lanzando su puño al aire y Tigresa se rió un poco ante su comportamiento -Ahora eso está mejor, te vez mucho mejor cuando estás feliz- Po dijo causando que Tigresa se sonrojara un poco por el cumplido. Song se sintió un poco sorprendida y alarmada por el comentario del panda ya que había dicho 'mucho MEJOR' significando que tal vez él si consideraba a la maestra del estilo del tigre atractiva de algún modo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó Tigresa timidamente con un tono más relajado y sonriendo un poco haciendo que Po la mirara extrañamente.

-Pues por supuesto de lo creo, ¿por qué no lo haría?- Po preguntó mirándola con una ceja alzada por su comportamiento.

-No lo sé, creo que simplemamte no estoy acostumbrada a los cumplidos- Tigresa dijo frotando su brazo y Po se rió.

-Pues lo digo enserio, me gusta mucho que hayas decidido mostrar un poco más de tu lado suave porque rayos era difícil cuando me odiabas- Po dijo con una pequeña risa. El rostro de Tigresa se frunció al recordar como lo había tratado. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al durazno y una vez ahí se sentaron en la posición de loto y empezaron su meditación mientras Song trepaba el árbol y se posaba en una rama mirando a los dos guerreros. Era una vista horrible para ella, ver a su querido panda sentado al lado de la arpía rayada, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

_"Disfrútalo mientras puedes rayas porque una vez que sea mío lo mantendré tan alejado de ti como sea posible" _Song pensó mientras los observaba meditar. Todos se quedaron ahí un rato hasta que el sol estaba empezando a ponerse y Po abrió sus ojos soltando un gran suspiro. Había usado su tiempo de meditación para pensar en su situación, había recordado todas las cosas que habían ocurrido entre él y las felinas intentando aclarar sus dudas, pero con todas las memorias que había recolectado aún no sabía que pensar de ellas, así que decidió parar por ahora y pensar un poco más durante la misión. Volteó a ver el sol poniéndose y sonrió ante la hermosa vista que tenía delante.

-¿Es hermoso no?- escuchó la voz de Tigresa a su lado y la volteó a ver. Estaba mirando la puesta de sol también y él no podía evitar contemplarla por unos segundos, su pelaje anaranjado brillando en la luz que se iba desvaneciendo era una verdadera vista que admirar para él pero se dio una bofetada mental y dirigió su atención de vuelta al paisaje.

-Si lo es- Po dijo y Tigresa lo miró.

-Así que ¿en que estabas pensando durante tu meditación? Parecía ser algo que en verdad te preocupa por las expresiones que estabas haciendo- Tigresa preguntó casualmente con un poco de preocupación. Song se inclinó un poco en la rama para escuchar mejor esto, si había algo inquietando a su guerrero dragón ella quería saber que era. Po pensó en una excusa para responder a su pregunta lo más rápido que su cerebro se lo permitía y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sólo pensando un poco en que le haría Song a Mono y Mantis por tomar su rollo...y de hecho aún no me has dicho que pasó en la cocina- Po dijo.

-Oh cierto, pues verás esto fue lo que paso- dijo Tigresa.

_**Recuerdo**_

_**[La parte dentro de estas cosas no está siendo revelada a Po]**_

_Song y Tigresa estaban caminando a la cocina después de que Shifu las hiciera irse del salón de los héroes sin dirigirse la palabra,__** [**__cuando de repente Song tropezó a Tigresa con su cola del mismo modo que la maestra del estilo del tigre había hecho en el salón. Tigresa reaccionó rápido y aterrizó en sus patas delanteras antes de impulsarse con el suelo e hizo una voltereta para caer sobre sus pies. Volteó a ver a la sorprendida leopardo y le dio una sonrisa burlona._

_-Buen intento manchas, pero no me entrené por más de veinte años para que una leopardo pueda tropezarme- dijo Tigresa y Song bufó._

_-Si ya me doy cuenta de eso como también me doy cuenta que al parecer el kung fu es de lo único que sabes, hay Po vámonos y hagamos un poco de meditación bajo el durazno juntos- Song dijo con una voz fingida y estupida haciendo que Tigresa le gruñera -Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer entonces no tengo mucho de que preocuparme- Song dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole burlonamente a la maestra del estilo del tigre quien le rodó los ojos y sonrió otra vez._

_-Pues no te veías muy cómoda con él respondiendo mi propuesta haya en el salón de los héroes- dijo Tigresa con su sonrisa burlona y Song gruñó con fuerza -Además para que lo sepas, Po disfruta meditar conmigo, lo hacemos de vez en cuando...pero admitiré que es más para mi disfrute, se ve taaan bien con los rayos del sol cubriéndolo- Tigresa dijo con una mirada soñadora pero volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó los gruñidos aún más fuertes de la leopardo._

_-Como sea, sólo vamos a la cocina y esperemos a que el Maestro Shifu y él terminen su charla...__**]**__ ¿de qué crees que estén hablando?- preguntó Song mientras retomaban su trayecto a la cocina y Tigresa puso una expresión pensativa._

_-No lo sé, pero si Shifu quería hablar con él en privado significa que no es de nuestra incumbencia- dijo Tigresa de forma simple y la expresión de Song se puso un poco preocupada._

_-¿Qué no te da curiosidad saber que es? Tal vez es sobre algún lunático que quiere destruir el valle, o China, o alguna princesa viniendo al palacio...- Song dijo empezando a alarmarse pero Tigresa le dio un zape en la cabeza para hacerla enfocarse._

_-Ya cálmate manchas no seas tan melodramática, si fuera algo TAN importante el Maestro Shifu hubiera querido hablar con todos nosotros no sólo con él- dijo Tigresa seriamente y Song se sobó la cabeza._

_-Bien- Song refunfuñó y siguió caminando en silencio hacia la cocina. Cuando llegaron vieron a Mono y. Mantis sentados en la mesa hablando sobre algo -Hola chicos ¿qué están haciendo?- Song preguntó y ambos machos parecieron petrificarse al oír su voz._

_-O..oh hola Song, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Mono nerviosamente sin responder la pregunta de la leopardo._

_-Vinimos a esperar a Po, está hablando con el Maestro Shifu sobre algo y vendrá para acá cuando termine- explicó Tigresa sobresaltando a los dos machos quienes no la habían visto entrar a ella tampoco._

_-¡DIABLOS! Tigresa al menos toca, tose, o algo para hacer saber a la gente que vas a entrar- dijo Mantis sosteniendo su tenaza sobre su corazón haciendo que ambas felinas le alzaran una ceja._

_-Bueno si que están nerviosos, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Están en problemas?- preguntó Song mientras tomaba su asiento y Tigresa tomaba el suyo. Ambos machos tragaron grueso y se miraron entre ellos._

_-Nooo, sólo estamos...planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Víbora- dijo Mantis y Mono asintió. Tigresa les bufó._

_-Están mintiendo, el cumpleaños de Víbora fue hace dos meses- Tigresa dijo mirándolos directamente a los ojos y se volvieron a mirar entre ellos nerviosamente -Aunque si están planeando algo, probablemente una de sus estúpidas bromas- Tigresa dijo y Mono se levantó de su asiento abruptamente._

_-No son estúpidas, son bien planeadas y toman esfuerzo, tiempo y paciencia sin mencionar que en veces son peligrosas- Mono dijo con orgullo haciendo que Tigresa rodara los ojos y Song soltara una risita._

_-Claro Mono claro- Tigresa dijo sarcasticamente y ambos hombres entrecerraron los ojos hacia las felinas incrédulas._

_-Si son todas esas cosas, justo ahora estábamos planeando una que podía mandarnos a la tumba- dijo Mantis y pronto se cerró la boca con sus tenazas al darse cuenta de que había dicho más de lo debido y Mono lo fulminó con la mirada. Ambas felinas alzaron una ceja ante sus reacciones, ni siquiera Tigresa podía negar que sentía algo de curiosidad a lo que podían estar planeando sus compañeros._

_-¿Y cuál sería esa broma chicos? ¿Planean hacérsela al Maestro Shifu?- preguntó Song inocentemente y ambos machos tragaron grueso._

_-Sabes Mantis sólo está cansado y está diciendo disparates, ¿verdad Mantis?- preguntó Mono de forma enojada y el insecto asintió nerviosamente pero Song no iba a dejarlo así._

_-Uno: no respondiste mi pregunta y dos: ¿saben qué puedo hacerlos hablar verdad?- preguntó Song con una voz tierna pero al mismo tiempo dándole golpecitos a la mesa con su garra. Los maestros se miraron entre ellos y luego a la leopardo de las nieves._

_-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no planeamos hacerle una broma a Shifu...no estamos TAN locos- dijo Mono con una risa nerviosa._

_-Muy bien ¿así que qué están planeando hacer que es TAN peligroso?- Song dijo poniéndose de pie y poniéndose detrás de los dos machos sujetando a Mono del hombro con un poco de sus garras extraídas y tomando a Mantis de la mesa. Tigresa había perdido el interés en esta tontería y decidió revisar sus garras como solía hacer cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Se veía que Mono estaba buscando una forma de zafarse del embrollo en el que los había metido el insecto, pero al parecer no podía encontrar ninguna forma segura así que decidió probar su suerte __**(Mala idea torpe) **__probablemente pensó que a lo mejor Song entendería, sólo era un rollo._

_-Sólo digamos que te incumbe a ti- Mono empezó y Mantis lo volteó a ver con los ojos reabiertos diciéndole 'no lo hagas' sin usar la voz __**(el que se sepa el termino 'mouthing' en español me lo dice)**__, pero era demasiado tarde Song ahora estaba aún más interesada._

_-Así que querían hacerme una broma, ¿qué clase de broma exactamente?- Song preguntó apretando su agarre en Mono y picándolo en el hombro con sus garras haciendo que se encogiera con un poco de dolor._

_-Nada grande en realidad, sólo un poco de cuerda aquí un poco de pastel haya- Mono dijo con una voz chillona y Tigresa bufó._

_-¿Lo ves? Bromas estúpidas- dijo Tigresa aún mirando sus garras. Song negó con la cabeza y miró al insecto en su pata._

_-Si eso es todo ¿por qué están tan espantados sobre ello?- preguntó Song mirando de lleno a los ojos al insecto. Mantis volteó a ver a Mono como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar y Mono suspiró y asintió._

_-Pues, todo el mundo sabe que una buena broma necesita una carnada que obviamente depende de la víctima- dijo Mantis y Song asintió._

_-¿Y?- preguntó la leopardo aún viéndolo a los ojos pero el insecto parecía indeciso a continuar así que le dio un apretón rápido para que siguiera hablando -Vamos Mantis o tendré que encerrarte en un jarrón o algo y dejarte ahí dentro por unos días- Song amenazó y Mantis la miró con shock._

_-No te atreverías- la retó Mantis y Song sonrió un poco. Rapidamente soltó el hombro de Mono dándole una mirada de 'te mueves y te lastimo' antes de ir al gabinete, y pronto los ojos de Mono se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Song sacar un cierto jarrón del gabinete y ponerlo en la mesa._

_-Oh maldición- murmuró Mono para si mismo, pero Tigresa logró escucharlo y le prestó total atención por un momento._

_-Ya tengo el jarrón así que mejor me dices Mantis- Song dijo riendo de la expresión aterrada del insecto. Se tardó mucho en responder así que Song formó una sonrisa malévola y sujeto la tapa del jarrón -Pues okey, no digas que no te lo advertí- Song dijo y abrió el jarrón. Se le quedó viendo con una expresión neutral por unos segundos antes de soltar la tapa haciendo que cayera al piso causando que se rompiera y luego sacó algo del jarrón...su rollo -¿Qué está haciendo esto aquí?- preguntó Song mirando directamente al objeto y Mantis se rió un poco nerviosamente._

_-Am...pues verás...de cierto modo...planeábamos usarlo de carnada- dijo Mantis con una voz aguda y la leopardo giró su cabeza hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados. Mono se había cubierto debajo de la mesa tan pronto como Song había sacado el rollo del jarrón._

_-Entraron a mi habitación sin mi permiso...esculcaron mis cosas...tomaron mi rollo...y todo por una broma- Song gruñó con fuerza apretando su agarre en el insecto y caminando hacia la mesa donde Mono estaba temblando de miedo -Dame una buena razón para no matarlos- Song dijo revelando sus colmillos y casi aplastando a Mantis. Mono salió de abajo de la mesa...pero del otro lado._

_-Una razón, una razón- dijo Mono sujetando su barbilla en pensamiento. Song envolvió su rollo con su cola y sujetó la mesa enterrando un poco sus garras en la mesa y no parando de gruñir para mostrarle al primate que estaba hablando en serio. Mono tragó grueso y decidió tomar la defensiva -Hay vamos no seas así, sólo es un rollo- Mono dijo señalándola pero cerró la boca rapidamente cuando el gruñido de la leopardo se hizo más fuerte._

_-No es sólo un rollo, es MI rollo y nadie lo puede tocar mas que yo- Song gruñó y Mantis se retorció en su agarre intentando decir algo pero la falta de aire no lo dejaba hacerlo -¿Qué dices insecto?- gruñó Song y Mantis señaló su pata para decirle que lo soltara. Song aflojó su agarre en el insecto para que pudiera respirar otra vez._

_-Sólo tenía curiosidad de porque es tan importante, lo estabas abrazando muy fuerte- dijo Mantis y los ojos de Song se abrieron como platos y Mono se golpeó la frente._

_-Ustedes..ustedes lo tomaron cuando estaba durmiendo ¿cuál demonios es el problema con ustedes? Es suficientemente inapropiado entrar a la habitación de una chica sin permiso ¿y ustedes lo hicieron mientras dormía? Ahora si que los mato- Song gruñó y asesinó al insecto con su mirada y Mantis se puso a rezar. Tigresa sólo estaba viendo el espectáculo en su asiento, era mejor que hacer nada._

_-¿Por qué es tan importante? No hay nada especial en ese rollo sólo es un dibujo con forma de corazón- Mono dijo y Song se tensó mientras volteaba su mirada asesina al primate._

_-¿Lo abriste? ¿Mi..miraste adentro?- Song gruñó y Mono asintió nerviosamente. La leopardo alzó su pata y partió la mesa por la mitad con su puño, luego se colocó en cuatro patas aplastando un poco al insecto verde -Empieza. A. Correr. Primate- Song gruñó desvelando sus colmillos y Mono salió disparado seguido por la furiosa leopardo. Tigresa se quedó ahí sentada un momento con los ojos reabiertos por la actitud de la leopardo, demonios si que le importaba ese rollo._

_-¡QUE ALGUIEN POR FAVOR NOS AYUDE!- escuchó gritar a Mantis afuera de los dormitorios y agitó su cabeza luego revisó sus garras otra vez._

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Po se estaba riendo desenfrenadamente para cuando Tigresa terminó su historia y ella no podía evitar reírse un poco ante su comportamiento otra vez, su inmadurez podía ser irritante en veces pero le daba ese toque especial que le gustaba tanto. Po se calmó y se limpió una pequeña lágrima que se le había salido y suspiró -Así que no estaba bromeando- Po dijo más para si mismo que para la tigre a su lado pero Tigresa obviamente lo escuchó.

-¿Quién no estaba bromeando sobre qué?- preguntó curiosamente Tigresa y Po la volteó a ver.

-Ah me refería a Song y su rollo, cuando se lo di antes de que se fuera con las damas me dijo que siempre lo iba a valorar, y por la forma en que actuó puedo ver que hablaba enserio- Po explicó y los ojos de Tigresa se abrieron bastante.-¿Tu..tu se lo diste? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Tigresa intentando no sonar alarmada y Po se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que sería mejor que se lo quedara para que no se olvidara de mi, disfruté mucho su compañía porque ella fue la primera hembra fuera del palacio en ser buena conmigo- Po dijo sin darse cuenta de que su expresión se volvió un poco triste y Tigresa alzó una ceja por su comentario.

-Ay creo que debes de estar exagerando, seguro tuviste algunos amigos haya en la aldea- dijo Tigresa y Po suspiró.

-No, no en realidad. Amigos es algo que siempre desee haber tenido en esos días pero siendo un panda grande, gordo y torpe no me ayudó mucho al respecto. Siempre era lo mismo, la gente o era amable como siempre, me ignoraban, o en veces eran simplemente malos. Y era peor con las chicas, cada vez que intenté invitar a una a salir o simplemente me les acercaba ellas me mandarían a volar...lejos: insultos, burlas, objetos voladores lo que se te ocurra- Po dijo con un tono deprimido y ambas hembras sólo lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos -Cuando conocí a Song por primera vez Víbora había sido la única hembra en tratarme apropiadamente ya que tu todavía me resentías un poco por todo eso de yo volviéndome el guerrero dragón, así que no quería que ella me olvidara- Po terminó con un fuerte suspiro. Tigresa no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada consigo misma cuando recordó sus acciones hacia él cuando recién había llegado.

-Po ya sé que ya he echo esto, pero perdóname por mi actitud hacia ti cuando llegaste aquí- Tigresa dijo mirando al suelo, pero pronto escuchó que Po se reía un poco y sintió como él le ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-No hay de que preocuparse Tigresa, de hecho estoy de cierto modo agradecido de que fueras tan dura conmigo- Po dijo y Tigresa lo vio extrañamente -Me hace apreciar tu amistad aún más, me hace esforzarme más para demostrar que soy digno de ser amigo de la gran Maestra Tigresa- Po dijo suavemente y Tigresa se rió un poco sintiéndose un poco atrevida y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No tienes que demostrar nada Po, si alguien debería estar probando su valor esa sería yo, fui más que mala contigo y tu nunca lo usaste en mi contra- dijo Tigresa mirando el suelo avergonzada y empezando a fruncir el ceño, pero no pudo hacerlo por completo porque Po le dio un gran abrazo a ella esta vez.

-Dije que no había nada de que preocuparse, está en el pasado- Po dijo mientras la abrazaba y le frotaba la espalda un poco para calmarla. Tigresa sólo sonrió y continuó abrazándolo pero se concentró en no ronronear.

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- escucharon una voz desde los escalone y se dieron la vuelta para ver a Song ahí parada con los brazos cruzados. Po se sonrojó mientras soltaba a la maestra del estilo del tigre quien maldijo por lo bajo mientras miraba a la leopardo con furia mientras ella la miraba del mismo modo sin controlar su expresión enojada ni un poco, tras haber visto como la zorra rayada abrazaba a su panda había bajado del árbol con un salto y había descendido un poco las escaleras para crear la ilusión de que venía del palacio, para poner un alto a la maestra del estilo del tigre -Po es un poco tarde y tengo un poco de hambre, ¿crees que podrías hacer algo de cena?- Song preguntó tiernamente y el panda sonrió.

-Pero claro Song, enseguida- Po dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo cuesta abajo por las escaleras. Tigresa también se puso de pie y caminó hacia la enojada leopardo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Te dije que disfrutaba meditar conmigo- dijo Tigresa haciendo que Song gruñera con mucha fuerza -Ahora vamos a cenar manchas- Tigresa dijo alejándose mientras Song la asesinaba con la mirada antes de seguirla por las escaleras.

**Ahí lo tienen, el capítulo once está terminado y ahora ya saben que tramaba Shifu. Claro que todos ustedes saben tan bien como yo que esta misión será más importante de lo que piensan. Si este capítulo no fue tan bueno les diré esto: no se suponía que fuera uno de los mejores capítulos...lo hice lo mejor que pude, pero su propósito principal era informarles lo que iba a pasar. Pero no se preocupen porque la misión empieza en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, y como siempre...¡COMENTEN!**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	12. Primer día sin panda parte 1

**La misión comienza ¡AHORA! ¡EN ESTE CAPÍTULO! Aunque va a estar dividida en dos partes, esta es basicamente la primera mañana en el palacio de jade sin Po y el siguiente es sobretodo lo que pasa CON Po en su misión. Pero...lo bueno aún no comienza por completo. Debo advertirles: estén preparados para lo que sea cuando lean esta o cualquiera de mis próximas historias, todo tiene un propósito. La advertencia específica de ESTA historia...el PO es especial, como...no convencional.**

**No más spoilers, ¡SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

**Capítulo doce: Primer día sin panda parte 1**

Todos los residentes del palacio de jade y Song estaban cenando en Los fideos y tofu del guerrero dragón debido a que la mesa del palacio estaba partida por la mitad, eso y Mono y Mantis querían comer ahí en caso de que su fin llegara pronto. Po estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la misión que tendría que hacer _"El Maestro Shifu tiene razón, no es la gran cosa sólo un poco de investigación. Y si encuentro algo más Shifu sabrá que hacer...además también es cierto que podré pensar sobre todo eso de la supuesta competencia felina siempre y cuando las cosas no se me compliquen demasiado"_ Po pensó mientras jugaba con sus fideos. Song y Tigresa, quienes estaban sentadas a los lados del panda como siempre, se estaban empezando a preocupar un poco por él. Había estado muy callado por un rato y había estado comiendo a un paso más lento que todos los demás, incluso estaba usando los palillos en vez de sorberse la sopa...algo no estaba bien.

-¿Po te sientes bien?- Song le susurró en la oreja del panda y Po parpadeó saliendo de su cabeza y miró a la leopardo a su izquierda.

-Si, estoy bien Song ¿por qué preguntas?- Po respondió.

-Es sólo que no has dicho una palabra durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí y no estás comiendo como lo haces normalmente- Song dijo y Po se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente estoy pensando sobre unas cosas, no te preocupes por mi- Po dijo. Había decidido no contarle a nadie de la misión que Shifu le había asignado, especialmente a las chicas ya que probablemente querrían acompañarlo, no, DEFINITIVAMENTE querrían acompañarlo si les decía. Estaba volviendo a adentrarse en sus pensamientos pero Song chasqueó sus dedos -¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Po dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, levantó su mirada y vio que ahora todos lo estaban observando -¿Qué?- preguntó Po alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no nos dices tu? Parecía que te nos fuiste a otro lado un momento- Mono dijo y Po se rascó la nuca mientras todos sus compañeros lo miraban con expresiones expectantes.

-Creo que sólo estoy cansado, tal vez debería irme a dormir- Po dijo mirando a su maestro quien le asintió como respuesta.

-Sería lo mejor guerrero dragón te puedes retirar, después de todo necesitas descanso- Shifu dijo y el panda asintió mientras se levantaba de la mesa y hacía una reverencia, luego caminó hacia la puerta.

-Espérame Po, yo también me voy a la cama- Song dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo su reverencia para seguir al panda. Tigresa se tensó cuando vio a la leopardo correr hacia el panda y tomar su brazo antes de salir del restaurante.

_"Así que quieres tener tiempo a solas con él también zorra? Pues yo no lo creo, si yo no lo he tenido tu tampoco"_ Tigresa pensó mientras miraba la puerta con furia y su cola serpenteaba agitadamente estando a punto de excusarse, pero el Maestro Shifu habló.

-Sólo ve Tigresa- dijo Shifu y los ojos de Tigresa se agrandaron de sorpresa. Le había leído la mente o algo, o tal vez sabía de sus verdaderas razones para odiar a la leopardo...no él no podría saberlo, jamás le había prestado atención fuera del entrenamiento así que no había forma de que lo supiera -Tigresa ya te puedes retirar si lo deseas- Shifu dijo otra vez y Tigresa volvió en sí. Se puso de pie, dio su reverencia y camino fuera del restaurante, pero una vez afuera se colocó en cuatro patas y se disparó hacia el palacio.

**En la puerta principal del palacio.**

Po llegó a la cima respirando con un poco de dificultad por la tarea que había echo, subir los mil escalones ya no era un reto tan grande desde que se había tomado su entrenamiento más enserio, pero esta vez no había sido un simple ascenso. Después de que Song y él llegaran al principio de los escalones la leopardo de las nieves le había pedido si podía cargarla al palacio como lo había echo el primer día que llegó y él, intentando ser el mejor amigo posible, aceptó complaciendo mucho a Song. A ella no le gustaba aprovecharse de su buen corazón pero después de la pequeña movida de Tigresa en el durazno decidió que tenía que hacer una ella también, y entonces fingió estar cansada y le pidió a Po su pequeño favor. Cuando iban como a medio camino fingió quedarse dormida para que Po no se sintiera tan incomodo y se aferró de su cuello con fuerza al mismo tiempo que ronroneaba y se acurrucaba con él mientras "dormía". Las mejillas de Po se calentaron por esto pero el que fingiera estar dormida si lo calmaba un poco, ella y Tigresa ya le habían dicho que era cómodo por alguna razón entonces lo dejó así.

Llegó a las barracas con la leopardo aún en sus brazos mientras esta aún ronroneaba y frotaba su cabeza en el hombro del panda. Po fue a la habitación de Song y abrió la puerta con el pie y luego caminó hacia su cama para acostarla, pero cuando soltó a la leopardo el agarre que ella tenía en su cuello no se quitó.

-Song despierta y suéltate que me tengo que ir a dormir- Po susurró pero Song no le hizo caso. No se quería soltar, de hecho ella quería hacer lo contrario a eso y meterlo a la cama con ella para dormir en sus cálidos brazos, pero las reglas del palacio le impedían hacerlo...tenía que hacer que esto durara. El panda le pidió que lo soltara unas cuantas veces más pero la leopardo ni se inmutó, Po se rascó la cabeza de forma pensativa hasta que una idea le vino a la mente, sería un poquito raro pero ella estaba dormida y él necesitaba irse a dormir así que tenía que intentar.

Song estaba disfrutando cada segundo de su plan, tener el calor de Po recorriendo su cuerpo la hacia sentir que estaba en las nubes _"Tan esponjoso, tan calientito, tan, tan...ooohhh eso se siente bien"_ Song pensó cuando sintió que Po estaba empezando a rascarla detrás de su oreja derecha. Po había escuchado una vez mientras estaba viajando y vendiendo fideos con su padre que a la mayoría de los felinos les gustaba que les rascaran ese lugar. Había estado tentado a intentar usar la "técnica" con Tigresa algunas veces cuando veía que estaba molesta pero prefirió no arriesgar su vida, sólo esperaba que esto lo ayudara a librarse del agarre de la leopardo para poder irse a la cama. Después de todo tenía que levantarse muy temprano mañana para comenzar su misión. Como él esperaba tras unos segundos de rascarla los ronroneos de Song se intensificaron y su cuerpo entero se relajó al punto que casi parecía de trapo. Cuando Po sintió que su agarre estaba perdiendo fuerza él empezó a separarse lentamente para no despertar a su amiga moteada y siguió rascándola para asegurarse de que se quedara relajada, y pronto se encontró libre de los brazos de la leopardo.

Después de lograr liberarse recostó el cuerpo de Song sobre la cama delicadamente y puso la cobija sobre ella para que se mantuviera caliente durante la noche, y después de eso se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente haciéndola sonreír -Buenas noches Song, dulces sueños- Po susurró y luego se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto tranquilamente sin percatarse de que la leopardo abrió su ojo izquierdo un poco y lo vio irse.

Cuando ya se hubo ido Song se sentó y metió la mano a su chaleco para sacar su rollo, lo abrió y se quedó observando el dibujo_ "Buenas noches mi dulce panda, que sueñes con los angelitos tu también"_ Song pensó abrazando el objeto con más fuerza que nunca, recostándose en la cama otra vez y cerrando los ojos mientras ronroneaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Cada maldito día sólo me estás dando más razones para encargarme de tu pellejo lo sabías- dijo una voz desde la puerta, una voz a la que se estaba acostumbrando a oír aunque seguía siendo terriblemente molesta. La leopardo de las nieves refunfuñó abriendo los ojos y se sentó de nuevo para ver a la tigre parada en su puerta.

-Es muy tarde para estas cosas rayas, así que lárgate de mi habitación y vete a dormir- Song siseó volviéndose a acostar y cerrando los ojos con fuerza sólo para escuchar a la maestra del estilo del tigre entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-No, vamos a hablar de esto ahora mismo. Te aprovechaste de él con esa movidita que hiciste y eso no lo voy a permitir- gruñó Tigresa caminando hacia la cama de la leopardo. Song suspiró fastidiada y se sentó de nueva cuenta para ver a la Tigresa que la mataba con la mirada.

-Así que nos seguiste hasta aquí- Song dijo frotándose las sienes.

-Tal y como tu nos seguiste al durazno gata- replicó Tigresa y Song se rió un poco.

-Si bueno ¿de verdad creíste que simplemente te dejaría estar a solas con él? Ni de chiste- Song dijo y Tigresa gruñó levemente -Además fue TU movidita lo que me provocó hacer lo que hice, a mi tampoco me gusta aprovecharme de su naturaleza pero no me iba a quedar atrás en esta cosa de la competencia después de todo en el amor y la guerra todo cuenta- Song dijo causando que un gruñido más fuerte saliera de la garganta de la maestra.

-Si ese es el caso no creo que haya problema si le hago unos ajustes a tu cara- gruñó Tigresa sujetando a la leopardo del chaleco y levantándola de la cama mientras alzaba el puño.

-Ambas sabemos que no puedes hacer eso, se me hace que a Po no le gustaría que su compañera le dé una paliza a 'la primera hembra fuera del palacio en ser buena con él' ¿y a ti?- Song dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras citaba las palabras de Po y Tigresa gruñó con más fuerza, más por frustración que furia porque Song tenía un punto. Tigresa la soltó haciéndo que Song cayera en la cama otra vez y luego tomó un respiro profundo antes de enviar una mirada asesina a la leopardo una vez más.

-Sólo ten cuidado con lo que intentas porque tarde o temprano simplemente me harás estallar y cuando eso pase...algo me dice que tendrás que aprender a bailar sin usar las piernas- Tigresa dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Song no podía negar que en esta ocasión si sintió un poco de miedo por las palabras y la expresión de la tigre, pero no fue suficiente para callarla o hacerlo notar.

-Lo que tu digas rayas, lo que tu digas- Song dijo sarcasticamente y Tigresa bufó antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto. Tigresa cerró la puerta de la habitación de la leopardo y se frotó las sienes para intentar relajarse un poco.

_"Todo esto de verdad me está cansando, sería bueno poder simplemente matarla o al menos correrla de aquí para así poder trabajar a mi propia velocidad, pero al final valdrá la pena"_ Tigresa pensó antes irse a su habitación. Tardó unos minutos en llegar ya que los invitados dormían en un área diferente de las barracas, pero antes de abrir su puerta sus orejas captaron los ronquidos del panda proviniendo de la habitación en frente de la suya los cuales la hicieron sonreír un poco. Al principio cuando él apenas había llegado los ronquidos la irritaban porque no la dejaban dormir, pero se acostumbró con el tiempo y después del incidente de Shen empezó a sentir la necesidad de escucharlos, la hacía sentirse en paz el saber que estaba vivo y durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación. Se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco para ver adentro. Ahí Tigresa vio al panda acostado en la cama sobre su espalda con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara lo que era un poco extraño ya que su sonrisa mientras dormía siempre era más notoria _"Ha estado actuando diferente desde esta tarde. La expresión extraña que tenía en la cara cuando entró al salón de los héroes antes de hablar con Shifu, su cara perturbada cuando estábamos meditando, como comía lento y en silencio...espero que esté bien"_ Tigresa pensó mientras veía dormir al panda -Buenas noches Po, duerme bien- dijo Tigresa en un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente y luego entrando a su habitación para tener un muy necesitado descanso.

Unas cuantas horas después de que Tigresa se hubiera ido Po abrió sus ojos con pereza y se sentó frotándose la cara para intentar despertarse completamente, había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta antes de irse del palacio para comenzar su misión (Sabemos que las siestas de Po no son normales, se toma más tiempo). Tras haber logrado estar totalmente despierto Po salió de la cama y se acercó a su armario para sacar una pequeña mochila para la misión, supuestamente no estaría fuera por mucho tiempo pero era mejor estar preparado. Empacó dos pares de pantalones extra y una bolsa de dinero, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era una parada rápida en la cocina para agarrar unos bocadillos para su viaje hacia la aldea. El panda se acercó a su puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza y revisar que ninguno de sus compañeros, sobretodo Tigresa, estuviera despierto y poder hacer su salida en paz. Tras estar seguro de ello salió del cuarto con un suspiro de alivio y cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de iniciar su trayecto por el pasillo hacia la cocina de las barracas lo más callado posible. Logró salir del pasillo sin mucha dificultad y llegó a la cocina no mucho después y ahí tomó unos panes de frijol que se encontró, luego los envolvió en un pedazo de tela y los guardó en su mochila para tener algo que comer en el camino, y con eso echo finalmente salió de las barracas e hizo su camino hacia la puerta principal del palacio para marcharse y comenzar su misión. Caminó hacia su destino con un paso constante sin prisa alguna ya que el gong no sonaría en otras cinco o seis horas, odiaba levantarse tan temprano porque una: le gustaba dormir, y dos: como seguía estando algo oscuro afuera debía ser muy cuidadoso para no tropezarse con rocas u otras cosas, pero tenía que irse a esta hora para poder llegar a la aldea tan pronto como fuera posible como le dijo el Maestro Shifu durante su reunión en el salón de los héroes _"Aún no comprendo por qué Shifu quiso enviarme en esta misión, acepto que no soy muy bueno en todo esto de investigar ya que requiere hacer planes, tener horarios, recolectar información de los aldeanos...todo eso es simplemente aburrido y requiere pensar. Grulla debería estar haciendo esto, el es mejor haciendo planes, se la pasa haciendo horarios para cada evento del palacio y además él puede volar entonces podría ir y venir el mismo día...¿por qué Shifu? ¿Por qué yo?"_ Po pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta a la cual llegó en poco tiempo, la abrió y salió. Miró hacia el final de los mil escalones y tomó un profundo respiro _"Aquí voy, espero no caerme"_ Po pensó comenzando su descenso cuidadosamente, fijándose en donde pisaba, pero gracias a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y el hecho de que seguía cansado se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando intentó acelerar el paso y rebotó cuesta abajo. En unos pocos minutos el guerrero dragón se estrelló al final de los mil escalones y se levantó con un quejido de dolor_ "Creo que fue mucho pedir, tengo que tomar una siesta más tarde"_ Po pensó sacudiéndose el polvo y tronando su espalda _"Al menos me ayudó a bajar más rápido, necesito cubrir la mayor cantidad de distancia posible antes de que salga el sol"_ Po pensó mientras empezaba a alejarse del palacio trotando.

Cuatro horas y media después de que Po dejara el palacio de jade el Maestro Shifu despertó como lo hacía normalmente para meditar bajo el durazno sagrado de la sabiduría celestial por una hora antes de tener que recibir a sus alumnos. El panda rojo se paró de su cama y agarró el bastón de Ooway que estaba en un pequeño pedestal a su lado antes de caminar fuera de su habitación y luego del salón de los héroes. El aire matutino que lo recibió era muy placentero, no estaba muy frío pero tampoco muy caliente y había una ligera brisa soplando dándole al palacio un aura de paz lo cual era justo lo que él necesitaba para su meditación matutina sobretodo la de hoy. Tenía que planear como tocaría el tema del amor con Tigresa en cuanto el panda se hubiera ido _"No, esa no es la forma. Probablemente estará concentrada en la ausencia del guerrero dragón al menos por hoy...debería hablar con ella hasta mañana cuando las cosas estén más calmadas, después de todo el panda no estará presente por al menos tres días, así que no hay prisa"_ pensó Shifu mientras se dirigía al durazno. Cuando llegó Shifu se sentó en la posición de loto y comenzó su meditación _"Ahora veamos, lo primero sería pedir hablar con ella, como mi estudiante ella no debería pedir razones. Lo complicado será como iniciar la conversación, podría tomar un acercamiento directo...no se pondría nerviosa y haría excusas para irse. No le puedo preguntar como padre, eso la haría estallar. Podría señalar su comportamiento hacia Song otra vez...no volvería a hacer excusas para irse como pasó la última vez..."_ Y estos pensamientos continuaron y continuaron, y antes de que se diera cuenta su tiempo de meditación se había terminado y sólo le quedaban 30 minutos para preparar su té antes de recibir a sus estudiantes. El Gran maestro se levantó con un gran suspiro porque no había logrado hacer un plan para su futura conversación con la maestra del estilo del tigre, pero no dejó que lo molestara demasiado ya que todavía tenía todo el día para formar un plan.

El panda rojo bajó de la colina del durazno y caminó tranquilamente hacia las barracas, más especificamente la cocina, para preparase una tetera de té verde como hacía todas las mañanas. Puso las hojas de té en el contenedor junto con algo de agua y lo dejó todo sobre la estufa para ponerlo a hervir. Debía esperar veinte minutos para que el té estuviera listo, así que caminó hacia la mesa **(trajeron una nueva más temprano)** y tomó asiento. Intentó seguir pensando sobre sus planes para hablar con su hija adoptiva pero prefirió no hacerlo, si no había conseguido una respuesta tras una hora de meditación veinte minutos no harían ninguna diferencia. Después de que se acabaran los veinte minutos se paró de su asiento, caminó hacia la estufa, levantó la tetera y se sirvió el contenido en una taza. El Gran maestro tomó un sorbo de la bebida y suspiró aliviado, su té matutino siempre lo ayudaba a sentirse tranquilo con más facilidad. Dejó la tetera en el mostrador y caminó fuera de la cocina para esperar al final del pasillo a que sonara el gong, no tomaría más que cinco minutos o algo así. Mientras esperaba a que sus estudiantes despertaran se dio cuenta de un cambio en el ambiente del pasillo...estaba en casi total silencio, lo cual significaba que Po no podía estar ahí _"¿Ya se fue? Le dije que se fuera lo más pronto posible, pero como no se fue ayer pensé que se iría hoy después de desayunar...oh bueno supongo que tendré que explicárselo a todos"_ Shifu pensó y en cuanto terminó su pensamiento el gong sonó.

-Buenos días maestro- dijeron los cinco furiosos como lo hacían todos los días. Tigresa miró a la puerta de en frente con curiosidad ya que había permanecido cerrada.

_"Que raro, Po no se ha quedado dormido por casi un año completo...tal vez está enfermo o algo. Debería revisar"_ pensó Tigresa mientras se acercaba a la puerta sin darse cuenta.

-Buenos días alumnos, la primera orden del día sería...- comenzó el Maestro Shifu pero luego vio a Tigresa acercándose a la puerta del guerrero dragón sin prestarle la más mínima atención causando que diera un gran suspiro _"Me hubiera gustado más explicar esto en el desayuno, pero supongo que no hay mejor momento que el presente"_ Shifu pensó y luego se aclaró la garganta con fuerza provocando que todos los que SI estaban prestando atención lo miraran con cejas alzadas antes de que voltearan a ver en la misma dirección que él. Pareció que Tigresa no escuchó la llamada de atención del Gran maestro, ella sólo siguió caminando con los ojos clavados en la puerta de en frente. Shifu negó con la cabeza ante su comportamiento; el panda casi se había vuelto su mayor prioridad ultimamente, pero así funcionaba el amor y tenía que ser comprensivo, era lo primero que podía hacer para arreglar sus errores -Él no está ahí Tigresa- dijo el Maestro Shifu mientras la maestra del estilo del tigre estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y ella lo volteó a ver con una ceja alzada al igual que todos los demás tras percatarse de que su amigo panda no estaba presente.

-¿A qué se refiere que no está ahí maestro?- preguntó Víbora ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad mientras Tigresa volvía a su puesto original esperando la explicación de Shifu. Po no era de esos que se levantaban antes que el gong incluso después de empezar a tomar su entrenamiento más enserio, pero mantuvo la calma. Probablemente lo habían despertado esas cosas que lo estaban fastidiando ayer y decidió preparar el desayuno más temprano.

-Me refiero a que el guerrero dragón no está en su habitación Maestra Víbora, él...- comenzó a explicar el Maestro Shifu pero Mantis lo interrumpió.

-Creo que a lo que ella se refiere maestro es ¿dónde está?- preguntó Mantis y Shifu le dio una mirada seria haciendo que Mantis volteara a ver otro lado.

-Estaba a punto de explicar Maestro Mantis. Como les estaba diciendo el guerrero dragón no está en su habitación, se fue del palacio de jade...- Shifu volvió a intentar explicar pero fue interrumpido una vez más, esta vez por todos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo con la voz de una cierta tigre siendo más alta que la de los demás. Todos los miembros de los cinco furiosos empezaron a hacer preguntas al azar sobre Po al mismo tiempo sin siquiera darle tiempo al Maestro Shifu para responder. El panda rojo había tenido suficiente y decidió terminarlo.

-¡SILENCIO!- vociferó Shifu golpeando el suelo con el bastón de Ooway haciendo que todos cerraran el hocico. El panda rojo tomó un gran respiro para calmarse y luego miró a todos sus estudiantes seriamente -De nuevo como les estaba diciendo, el guerrero dragón se fue del palacio de jade temprano esta mañana para hacer un pequeño viaje a una aldea cercana para cumplir una pequeña misión que le asigné ayer. Recibí un mensaje de dicha aldea informándome sobre actividad sospechosa por los últimos seis meses y pidieron la asistencia del palacio para investigar esto ¿hay preguntas?- preguntó Shifu y todos volvieron a preguntar cosas al mismo tiempo -¡Uno a la vez!- ladró Shifu y todos volvieron a guardar silencio. Mantis alzó su tenaza y Shifu le dio la palabra.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó el insecto y todos los demás, incluyendo a Shifu, se golpearon la frente por su pregunta -¿Qué? Sólo quería saber...- Mantis intentó continuar pero Tigresa lo mandó a volar con una patada. Ya era muy malo que su panda hubiera sido enviado a otro lado sin que ella lo supiera como para tener a este bruto haciendo preguntas estúpidas -Perdón- dijo Mantis mientras regresaba con el grupo tambaleándose.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿por qué no se nos informo sobre esto?- preguntó Tigresa y Shifu suspiró, esta sería la parte complicada. Tenía que darle una explicación lo suficientemente buena para detenerla de seguir al panda aparte de porque él lo decía.

-Porque es un simple trabajo de investigación Maestra Tigresa, no pensé que fuera necesario decirle a todos sobre ello- respondió el Maestro Shifu pero Tigresa no estaba convencida.

-¿Entonces por qué no envió a Grulla, o a cualquiera de los cinco en ese caso? Ellos están más capacitados para este tipo de trabajos- dijo Tigresa y el panda rojo le asintió.

-Estoy enterado de ello, pensé que le serviría de práctica para este tipo de situaciones- respondió el Maestro Shifu tranquilamente y Tigresa no pudo pensar en algo para contrarrestar ese argumento. Víbora al ver que su hermana felina estaba angustiada pensó en una pregunta que pudiera calmarle los nervios un poco.

-Maestro ¿qué pasara si Po encuentra algo?- preguntó la maestra del estilo de la serpiente y el resto de los cinco volteron a ver a su maestro curiosamente.

-Le dije que enviara un mensaje para acá y que pensaría en que hacer. No hay nada de que preocuparse alumnos, Po estará perfectamente bien son sólo unos días- Shifu dijo y Tigresa vio que sus ojos estaban centrados en ellas mientras decía esto, como si se lo estuviera diciendo directamente a ella -Ahora vamos a ver que podemos desayunar esta mañana- dijo el Maestro Shifu y todos asintieron antes de salir, menos Tigresa quien se quedó atrás para pensar en la situación.

_"Muy bien Tigresa tienes que mantener la calma. Sólo será por unos días, nada puede pasar en unos días ¿verdad? Estará bien, probablemente ni siquiera encuentre algo y estará de regresó antes de que te des cuenta. Además él es el guerrero dragón ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"_ Pensó Tigresa tratando de mantener la cabeza en su lugar, pero esa última oración la hizo imaginar varios escenarios no muy bonitos de Po siendo golpeado, capturado, asesinado, o lo que era peor...rodeado de admiradoras _"Nop, tengo que ir con él. No lo voy a dejar solo"_ pensó Tigresa comenzando a darse la vuelta para empacar sus cosas y prepararse para dejar el palacio pero una voz la detuvo.

-No vayas por él Tigresa- Víbora dijo desde la puerta y Tigresa suspiró fastidiada.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no vaya por él Víbora? No puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarlo allá afuera solo, no me puedo arriesgar a que le pase algo- dijo Tigresa y Víbora soltó una risita.

-Vamos Tigresa, no le va a pasar nada. Ya está bastante grandesito como para cuidarse solo, es el guerrero dragón, el guerrero más fuerte de China- Víbora dijo animadamente pero la expresión de Tigresa no cambiaba, así que Víbora decidió intentar de otro modo -Además si no nos dijo nada significa que no quería que nos preocuparamos, quería ir solo porque probablemente sabía que diríamos algo al respecto- dijo Víbora y Tigresa bufó.

-Si Víbora eso me va a calmar, mi panda se fue a la mitad de la maldita noche sin decirle a nadie porque no quería que lo detuvieramos, eso sólo me hace preguntarme si el Maestro Shifu nos dijo la verdad o ha enviado a Po a algo más grande- Tigresa dijo caminando a su habitación pero Víbora volvió a hablar.

-El Maestro Shifu dijo que Po reportaría si encontraba algo, ¿que te parece si te esperas a que llegue el mensaje?- sugirió Víbora y Tigresa lo pensó por un minuto -No te matará darle un poco de espacio...sin mencionar que deberías tener cuidado con Song, no hay forma de saber como reaccionará ante las noticias. Piénsalo, si vas tras de Po ella probablemente hará lo mismo y te distraerá con su presencia durante toda la misión. Y tenerlas a ustedes dos discutiendo todo el día no le ayudaría mucho a Po, tal vez incluso terminarían lastimándolo como pasó en el salón de entrenamiento- señalo Víbora y los ojos de Tigresa se agrandaron.

_"Odio admitirlo, pero puede que tenga un punto ahí, si la zorra manchada nos siguiera me estaría volviendo loca todo el tiempo y si me hace perder el control durante la misión Po podría terminar pagándola"_ concluyó Tigresa y soltó un largo suspiro -Bien, pero si le pasa algo malo a ti es a quien voy a buscar- Tigresa dijo con un tono serio mientras miraba a su amiga serpiente quien tragó grueso y asintió lentamente.

-Está bien, ahora vamos a desayunar que ya nos tardamos bastante- dijo Víbora y ambas hembras salieron de los dormitorios y se dirigieron a la cocina. Cuando llegaron encontraron al resto de los cinco furiosos y al Maestro Shifu en la mesa comiendo unos panes de frijol que habían encontrado. Tigresa y Víbora tomaron sus respectivos lugares y se sirvieron unos panes de frijol para ellas. Todo el cuarto estaba sumido en un terrible silencio, al parecer la presencia del oso era requerida para iniciar una conversación en este lugar. El silencio continuó por tres minutos más y Mantis no pudo soportarlo más tiempo.

-¿Podría alguien decir algo? Lo que sea, sólo hablen. No es como si Po sea el único con una boca en este sitio- dijo Mantis rompiendo el silencio y todos lo voltearon a ver con duda.

-Muy bien ¿por qué no empiezas tu Mantis? Parece ser que tienes mucho que comentar- Grulla dijo y el insecto bufó.

-Si tuviera algo que decir no les habría pedido a ustedes que hablaran, el silencio me está matando- dijo Mantis y todos suspiraron asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Es raro no? Ahora que lo pienso Po siempre es el que hace la primera conversación del día- dijo Víbora y todos asintieron otra vez y luego Mono se rió un poco -¿Qué pasa Mono?- preguntó la serpiente y Mono la volteó a ver.

-Es sólo que no me había dado cuenta de que Po había echo tantos cambios en este palacio, digo mírenos probablemente sólo ha estado fuera por unas horas y ni siquiera podemos empezar una conversación sin él- dijo el primate y Mantis alzo la voz.

-Pero estamos empezando una justo ahora- dijo el insecto y Grulla fue quien sotló una pequeña risa esta vez.

-Tal vez así sea, pero si no te has dado cuenta Mantis la conversación es sobre él, así que de cierto modo él fue quien inició la conversación otra vez- dijo Grulla consiguiendo pequeñas risas de todos, excepto Tigresa quien no había dicho ni pío desde que habló con Víbora.

-Creo que es la primera vez desde que llegó que se va en una misión él solo- dijo Víbora y todos pusieron miradas pensativas.

-No, no es la primera pero si de las pocas. Aunque no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que se fue del palacio completamente solo, y no soy de los que olvidan cosas- dijo Grulla y. Mantis saltó en la mesa.

-Yo me acuerdo de una ocasión en la que se fue. Fue cuando fuimos atacados por Fenghuang- dijo Mantis y Grulla lo pensó.

-Cierto, se fue para protegernos en caso de que si se volviera malvado. Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué llegué a pensar que lo haría- dijo Grulla y Mono estalló a carcajadas.

-Me acuerdo de esa vez, de hecho creo que todavía tenemos esa jaula en forma de Po en el almacén- Mono dijo antes de reírse otra vez y todos, menos Tigresa y Shifu como siempre, se le unieron en las carcajadas. Después de unos minutos las risas se fueron y todos tomaron un respiro profundo para calmarse por completo.

-Uf sólo Po nos puede hacer reír sin siquiera estar presente, y pensar que antes de que él llegara casi se nos había olvidado como reírnos de verdad- Mono dijo obteniendo asentimientos de todos los demás.

-¿Hace cuanto fue que llegó?- preguntó Mantis.

-Hace como tres años, aunque con todo lo que ha pasado en el palacio por él siento que ha estado aquí por el mismo tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros- Víbora dijo y todos asintieron OTRA VEZ **(es el día oficial de asentir en el palacio de jade gente)**.

-Ni que lo digas, en tres años ya ha salvado el valle de un corrompido maestro de kung fu, protegido el palacio de varios villanos, aprendió la paz interior, salvo a China de un pavo real zafado lo cual casi lo mató...- enlistó Mono pero fue detenido en cuanto terminó su última oración por una mirada enojada de la maestra del estilo del tigre quien permaneció callada durante toda la conversación. El hecho de que Po no estaba en el palacio la molestaba lo suficiente, no necesitaba que todos se lo estuvieran recordando -...sin mencionar que logró enseñarle a un cierto alguien que eran los sentimientos- dijo el primate con una sonrisilla y los ojos de Tigresa se abrieron como platos por el comentario pero lo cubrió pronto con un gruñido bajo.

-Maestro Mono debido a que mi compañero de entrenamiento no está presente ¿qué le parece si usted toma su lugar en lo que vuelve?- Tigresa preguntó con un tono frío y la sonrisilla de Mono desapareció para ser remplazada por una expresión de terror.

-No, no, estoy bien. Además todavía tienes a Song para eso- dijo el primate apresuradamente por temor a volverse el saco de golpeo de Tigresa, ya tenía que preocuparse por la ira de la leopardo.

-Hablando de eso ¿dónde está? No se ha quedado dormida en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí- Grulla dijo y todos se enviaron miradas curiosas entre ellos.

-No tengo idea, tal vez logró despertarse cuando Po se estaba yendo del palacio y decidió ir con él en la misión- sugirió Mantis y Tigresa se tensó por la posibilidad. Si ese era el caso no se esperaría a que llegara un estúpido mensaje, ni siquiera empacaría, simplemente se iría disparada a la aldea sin mirar atrás. Pero sus temores pronto desaparecieron cuando Shifu negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es el caso Maestro Mantis, cuando entré a las barracas para preparar mi té matutino pasé por su cuarto y pude oír sus ronroneos ahí dentro, y por la fuerza del sonido yo opino que simplemente está teniendo un muy buen sueño- dijo el Maestro Shifu antes de tomar un sorbo de su té. Tigresa dio un silencioso suspiro de alivio al saber que Song no se había ido, pero no podía evitar estar algo enojada al pensar en que debía estar soñando la leopardo.

_"La zorra ha de estar teniendo otro de sus estúpidos sueños con mi Po, debería hacer algo al respecto. Ni en sus sueños va a tener a mi macho"_ pensó Tigresa y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos -Maestro ¿no cree que deberíamos despertarla? Ya casi es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento, yo puedo hacerlo si quiere- dijo Tigresa empezando a pararse pero el panda rojo negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no es una estudiante aquí Tigresa sino una invitada, no tiene la obligación de entrenar con nosotros- replicó Shifu pero Tigresa ya sabía como responderle a eso.

-Entonces como anfitriones, ¿no deberíamos ver si necesita algo? Po no está aquí para hacerlo el mismo, creo que alguien debería- dijo Tigresa neutralmente y todos los animales en la habitación la voltearon a ver con cejas alzadas,

-¿Y por qué el repentino interés en ser una buena anfitriona Tigresa?- preguntó Grulla y Tigresa se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo es algo que se me ocurrió- replicó la tigre y el resto de los cinco le dieron miradas de incredulidad pura. Shifu volvió a negar su cabeza ante el comportamiento de Tigresa, pero recordó que tenía que tenerle paciencia así que decidió complacerla un poco.

-Si ese es el caso, no es una idea tan mala. Maestra Víbora, hágame el favor de ir y ver si la señorita Song necesita algo, puede preguntarle si desea entrenar con nosotros o no- ordenó el Gran maestro y Víbora asintió antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de la cocina -El resto de ustedes, vayan al salón de entrenamiento, calienten y comiencen a combatir con quien ustedes quieran. Si alguien me necesita estaré en el salón de los héroes- terminó sus instrucciones el panda rojo mientras se paraba recibiendo un 'si maestro' de parte de sus estudiantes quienes también se pararon y luego todos se fueron de la cocina.

**Habitación de Song**

Víbora llegó a la habitación de la leopardo de las nieves en unos minutos y justo como el Maestro Shifu había dicho ella estaba ronroneando y estaba ronroneando FUERTE, incluso más fuerte que la vez que había dormido en su habitación la primera noche. La maestra del estilo de la serpiente abrió la puerta en silencio y asomó la cabeza para ver adentro, pero en el momento que su cabeza entró su sensible lengua detectó dos aromas en la habitación **(las serpientes usan su lengua para "probar" el aire en lugar de olfatear, por eso siempre la andan sacando. Sólo información animal)**, uno era el de Song pero el otro no estaba muy claro y no podía ubicar a quien le pertenecía _"¿Qué demonios? ¿No está sola?"_ Pensó Víbora analizando el cuarto en busca de intrusos, pero según ella no había nadie más ahí dentro. La maestra del estilo de la serpiente se deslizó adentro completamente y se acercó a la durmiente leopardo de las nieves que estaba ronroneando como si se fuera a morir si no lo hacía, con una sonrisa gigante en la cara, babeando un poco y...¿aferrándose a su almohada?_ "De verdad espero que no esté soñando con lo que creo que está soñando, pero debería despertarla por si acaso antes de que algo pase"_ pensó Víbora con un ligero sonrojo en su cara. La serpiente acercó acercó más su cabeza a la oreja de la felina durmiente para que no hubiera necesidad de gritar -Song despierta- Víbora dijo gentilmente intentado despertar a la leopardo de forma pacífica pero su intento no rindió frutos.

-Mmm...Po- Song murmuró soltando un ronroneo más alto mientras frotaba su cara contra la almohada y le daba una gran lamida. Víbora se sonrojó un poco más por su reacción ya que le confirmaba sus sospechas sobre que estaba soñando la leopardo.

-¡Song despierta!- repitió Víbora un poco más fuerte y quitando la cobija del cuerpo de la leopardo causando que un escalofrío le corriera por la espalda cuando el calor de los cobertores se fue.

-Nene cierra la ventana..se está..poniendo frío...gracias- volvió a murmurar Song abriendo los ojos un poco sin despertar completamente mientras abrazaba la almohada con más fuerza y le daba un pequeño beso antes de darse la vuelta haciendo que la maestra del estilo de la serpiente viera su espalda. Víbora rodó los ojos por la reacción de la leopardo y suspiró.

_"Rayos despertar a Po es más fácil que esto, todo lo que tienes que hacer es poner un plato de dumplings fuera de la puerta"_ pensó Víbora agitando la cabeza -¡Song. Despierta. Ya!- dijo Víbora seriamente mientras le daba pequeños tirones a la cola de la leopardo de las nieves con cada palabra que decía. Song soltó una risita corta seguida por otro ronroneo.

-No oso travieso..ahorita no..estoy cansada...más tarde grandote- murmuró Song con una sonrisa adormilada pero pícara en sus facciones mientras lamía la almohada y dejaba salir más ronroneos. Víbora se sonrojó MUCHO con sus palabras y ya había tenido suficiente con la gentileza. Agarró la almohada con su cola planeando quitársela y tal vez golpearla con ella, pero en el momento que empezó a remover el objeto Song lo sujetó con más fuerza y un gruñido amenazante salió de su boca. Víbora alzó una ceja por la repentina reacción y le dio un tirón a la almohada recibiendo un gruñido más fuerte de la leopardo quien le arrebató la almohada a Víbora y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

_"Que raro, parece que la almohada es importante. Que interesante"_ pensó Víbora y se le ocurrió una idea. Se trepó a la cama para intentar agarrar la almohada otra vez, pero cuando se acercó al cuerpo de la leopardo y sacó su lengua el segundo aroma entro a su sistema de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez logró identificarlo...era de Po. La maestra del estilo de la serpiente alzó una ceja por esto pero ya le preguntaría cuando la despertara. Víbora volvió a sujetar la almohada y contó hasta tres en su cabeza y luego la zafó de los brazos de Song saltando fuera de la cama al mismo tiempo. Aterrizó en el suelo con la almohada en la cola y observó como reaccionaría la leopardo de las nieves. Song se quedó inmóvil por un minuto hasta que su cola empezó a serpentear agitadamente mientras parecía olfatear el aire con los ojos cerrados causando que Víbora alzara una ceja otra vez -¿Qué?- se preguntó Víbora a si misma y probo el aire también detectando el aroma de Po otra vez...pero esta vez lo tenía al lado. La maestra del estilo de la serpiente aparto su mirada de la claramente incomoda felina y miró la almohada envuelta en su cola. Se la acercó a la cara y sacó la lengua para olerla y en cuanto lo hizo el aroma del panda entro a su sistema brutalmente haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos por la conclusión de que la almohada pertenecía al guerrero dragón, la pregunta era...¿se la había dado a Song o la leopardo la tomó sin que él lo supiera? Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un gruñido amenazante delante de ella. Víbora miró en la dirección del gruñido y encontró a Song sentada en su cama mirándola con ojos asesinos mientras su cola serpenteaba de manera agitada.

-Víbora ¿qué estás haciendo?- gruñó Song, sus ojos desviándose a la almohada en su cola.

-Vine a despertarte, para ver si querías entrenar o si necesitabas algo- Víbora respondió tranquilamente pero la expresión de Song se quedó igual.

-Okey déjame reformular la pregunta ¿qué estás haciendo con mi almohada?- Song preguntó fríamente mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la serpiente.

-La usé para despertarte, verás ya que tus sueños te mantenían dormida decidí golpearte con ella...al parecer no era necesario...sólo te la tenía que quitar- dijo Víbora y Song bufó.

-Pues ya estoy despierta, ahora devuélvela- Song siseó tratando de arrebatarla del agarre de Víbora pero la serpiente se movió antes de que pudiera. Song le gruñó y volvió a intentar pero pasó lo mismo -¿Por qué ultimamente todo mundo está entrando a mi habitación a tomar mis cosas?- Song dijo enojada y Víbora se rió burlonamente.

-Mira quién habla, las dos sabemos que esta no es TU almohada sino la de Po...y algo me dice que el no te la dio exactamente- dijo Víbora y la leopardo de las nieves se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y? Es la almohada de mi panda, no hay problema si remplazo mi almohada con la suya- Song dijo y Víbora siseó.

-Él no es el panda de nadie aún, y el problema señorita es el hecho de que irrumpiste en su habitación y tomaste algo de ella- señalo Víbora y Song aprovechó la oportunidad para retomar la almohada, acercándola a su cuerpo e inhalando el aroma que tanto adoraba. Víbora negó con la cabeza a la leopardo y suspiró irritada -Si no fuera tan observadora preguntaría por qué la tomaste, pero puedo ver facilmente porque- dijo Víbora mientras Song se sentaba en su cama aún abrazando el objeto.

-Quería sentirlo más cerca de mi y la almohada está impregnada con su olor- dijo Song y Víbora se frotó la cabeza.

-¿Y el hecho de que estés cubierta con su aroma por cualquier razón no fue suficiente?- preguntó Víbora y Song se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca es suficiente, entre más mejor...al menos hasta que me lo consiga- replicó Song y Víbora bufó haciendo que la leopardo rodara los ojos -¿Me podrías decir qué estás haciendo en mi habitación de nuevo?- Song preguntó y Víbora tomó un respiro hondo para calmarse.

-Vine para ver si necesitabas algo, y si te gustaría entrenar con nosotros- dijo Víbora y Song se calmó también.

-Pues por supuesto que voy a entrenar, no puedo dejar que mis habilidades se estropeen sobre todo porque no tengo mi paraguas- Song dijo inocentemente y Víbora rió un poco.

-Si como no, sólo entrenas con nosotros para vigilar a Tigresa y ver a Po ejercitar- Víbora dijo con una pequeña risita.

-¿Me puedes culpar? Tu fuiste la que sugirió todo esto de la competencia, y él se ve tan ardiente cuando está entrenando- Song dijo con una mirada estúpida en la cara haciendo reír a Víbora.

-Sugerí la competencia para salvar tu trasero, Tigresa casi me mató cuando coquetee con él que no sabía que te haría a ti- dijo Víbora con una pequeña risa al final pero Song le dio una mirada sorprendida/enojada.

-¿Coqueteaste. Con. Po?- Song preguntó sacando sus garras haciendo que Víbora levantara la cola para defenderse.

-Pretendí hacerlo, sólo quería que Tigresa admitiera sus sentimientos en voz alta...fue arriesgado y estúpido pero funciono- explicó Víbora y Son se relajó.

-Oh ok, siempre y cuando no tenga que vigilar a otra chica, rayas ya es suficiente- Song replicó y Víbora suspiró.

-Créeme cuando te digo que ella tampoco se está divirtiendo con tu presencia- Víbora dijo y Song bufó.

-Puede rendirse cuando ella quiera, yo no voy a dejarla a ELLA o a ninguna otra chica quitarme a Po- Song dijo y Víbora se rió burlonamente.

-¿Tigresa rindiéndose? Si como no- Víbora dijo divertida y Song gruñó en tono bajo.

-Hay ya cállate Víbora- Song dijo con un tono irritado y Víbora soltó una pequeña risa otra vez.

-¿Nos vamos a entrenar?- preguntó Víbors y Song asintió mientras se ponía sus guantes. **(Voy a hacer que sólo los use mientras entrena y/o pelea, no todo el tiempo) **Caminaron en silencio al salón de entrenamiento y encontraron a todos combatiendo...excepto Grulla que estaba practicando en la tortuga de jade y Tigresa quien estaba destruyendo los guerreros de madera para sacar la frustración que la ausencia de Po le provocaba. Song silbó con asombro ante la destrucción que la tigre estaba creando.

-¿Qué pasa con rayas el día de hoy?- Song le preguntó a la reptil a su lado.

-Sólo está estresada, no te metas con ella hoy- replicó Víbora y Song la vio con seriedad.

-Gracias por el dato, pero no me digas que hacer- Song dijo y Víbora se rió.

-Sólo te estoy advirtiendo...no está de humor- Víbora dijo comenzando a deslizarse hacia su compañero de combate, el cual era Grulla. La leopardo de las nieves miró alrededor del salón de entrenamiento intentando ubicar a su guerrero dragón para entrenar con él ya que Tigresa estaba muy ocupada destruyendo cosas, pero no lo podía encontrar en ningún lado.

-Víbora ¿en dónde está Po?- Song preguntó y la maestra del estilo de la serpiente la volteó a ver con los ojos bien abiertos. De algún modo se le había olvidado por completo decirle que Po no estaba en el palacio.

-Um...bueno él no está aquí- replicó Víbora pateticamente y Song rodó los ojos.

-Eso lo puedo ver, por eso pregunté en dónde estaba- Song dijo y Víbora suspiró.

-Está en una pequeña misión que el Maestro Shifu le encomendó, se fue temprano en la mañana- explicó Víbora y los ojos de Song se expandieron con shock. Aunque pronto su shock se volvió pánico y Víbora al darse cuenta decidió tranquilizarla -Mira no hay nada de que preocuparse, sólo es una misión de investigación, estará de vuelta en unos días- explicó Víbora pero no ayudo a tranquilizar a Song en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué no hay nada de que preocuparse? Po fue enviado en una misión solo y él no le dijo a nadie tal vez la misión no es tan pequeña como Shifu les dijo- declaró la leopardo caminando en círculos sujetando su cabeza haciendo suspirar a Víbora ya que tendría que tener esta conversación OTRA VEZ.

-Song, Po puede cuidarse solo- dijo Víbora y la leopardo dejó de caminar para voltearla a ver.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no lo voy a dejar solo- Song dijo seriamente y se acercó a la reptil -Ahora quiero que me digas a donde se fue exactamente para que pueda ir tras él- dijo la leopardo pero un gruñido la detuvo.

-No harás tal cosa manchas, si yo no puedo ir con él tu tampoco puedes- Tigresa dijo apareciendo al lado de Víbora. Cuando las vio entrar al salón de entrenamientos finalmente había decidido ignorarlas porque no estaba de humor para aguantar a la leopardo, pero cuando la escuchó planeando ir tras Po TUVO que intervenir. Song le regresó el gruñido a Tigresa y cruzó los brazos.

-Si tu no puedes ir es porque tu maestro te dijo que no lo hicieras, pero yo no soy una estudiante aquí y nadie puede decirme que hacer- Song dijo con confianza y Tigresa se rió un poco.

-Créeme cuando digo que las ordenes de mi maestro no son lo que me hacen quedarme- Tigresa respondió y Song bufó.

-No me importa que razón tengas, no puedes detenerme de llegar a él- Song dijo apretando sus puños y Tigresa sonrió.

-Tu no sabes en donde está, yo si y no creo que te lo vaya a decir- dijo Tigresa y Song gruñó revelando sus colmillos.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si te hago decirme eh?- preguntó Song tronando sus nudillos y Tigresa se rió otra vez.

-Inténtalo, romper tu cara será más divertido que romper muñecos de madera- Tigresa dijo sonriendo y Song gruñó otra vez y se preparó. Víbora tuvo suficiente y les dio un zape en la nuca a ambas.

-Ya párenle las dos, ninguna va a ir tras de Po- dijo Víbora y las felinas le dieron una mirada que decía 'no te metas' pero se mantuvo firme -Tigresa recuerda lo que te dije antes, él estará más a salvo si ustedes dos le dan su espacio- Víbora dijo tranquilamente y Song bufó.

-¿Y eso por qué Víbora?- Song preguntó de manera fría y Víbora suspiró.

-Por esto- dijo Víbors señalándolas y la leopardo alzó una ceja -Si alguna de ustedes va tras él la otra hará lo mismo y ustedes dos se la van a pasar discutiendo durante toda la misión y si terminan peleándose de seguro que él acaba lastimado- explicó Víbora y ambas felinas abrieron la boca para protestar pero Víbora se les adelanto -No pueden negarlo, recuerden el incidente del salón de entrenamiento- agregó Víbora y las dos cerraron la boca y suspiraron.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos mientras él no está?- preguntó Song y Víbora lo pensó poniendo su cola en su barbilla.

-Yo no tengo idea, lo que se les antoje. Manténganse ocupadas- Víbora dijo antes de deslizarse hacia Grulla para poder combatir. Tigresa suspiró y se dio la vuelta para volver a su entrenamiento mientras Song sólo se paró ahí sin saber que hacer. Ambas con el mismo pensamiento.

_"Estos van a ser unos días MUY largos"_

**Ahí está, al fin acabé. Uf...tuve un pequeño bloqueo con este, así que espero que haya salido bien en su opinión mis lectores. Para todos esos SoPo fans que leen esta historia espero que les haya gustado el se podría decir momento que les di a esos dos. Para los que se pregunten sobre cuando agarró la almohada Song, eso se los diré en el siguiente capítulo el cual será en mayor parte lo que pasa con Po durante su misión.**

**¡COMENTEN!**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	13. Primer día sin panda parte 2

**Así que este es mi siguiente capítulo el cual será usado para explicar el resto del primer día. Con él sabrán lo que ha pasado con Po aunque también veremos a los guerreros del palacio de jade.**

**Como ya volví a la escuela mis actualizaciones se tardarán más...probablemente mucho más y por eso me disculpo gente.**

**Oh bueno...¡SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

**Capítulo trece: Primer día sin panda parte 2**

**_El bosque de bambú a unos kilometros del palacio de jade, cuando sonó el gong_**

Po estaba caminando por el denso bosque agotadamente tras haber trotado/corrido por algo así como seis horas y media y los efectos de no dormir como siempre lo hacía le estaban empezando a afectar. Sentía que sus pies se ponían pesados al igual que sus párpados y su mente se iba poniendo borrosa, y aunque quería seguir andando por unos kilometros más para cubrir la máxima distancia que le fuera posible estaba empezando a creer que su cuerpo no se lo permitiría. _"Vamos Po sigue así, quédate concentrado. Eres el guerrero dragón, un poco de falta de sueño no debería afectarte tanto. Se supone que puedes sobrevivir por meses sin nada más que rocío de hoja gingko y...¿leche de universo?...no así no va...am ¿tal vez la energía de la naturaleza? Oh lo que sea, el punto es que tienes que seguir despierto panda"_ Po pensó animando a su cerebro a permanecer enfocado pero era una batalla perdida. Después de caminar por otros quince minutos por fin decidió detenerse a tomar su siesta antes de que terminara caminando dormido y se cayera de un precipicio o algo. El panda se acercó a una roca que estaba en un pequeño claro y dejó su mochila en el suelo antes de dejarse caer de sentón al lado de esta y reclinarse en la dura superficie pero estando tan cansado a él no le podría importar menos. Po se quedó ahí sin mover ni un músculo por unos minutos antes de que el sueño le ganara y su mente comenzara a divagar por la tierra de los sueños, teniendo geniales sueños de combatir el mal en compañía de sus amigos y otras cosas kungfuescas. Lo que él no sabía era que sus sueños tomarían un rumbo...inesperado.

_**En el sueño de Po**_

_Po estaba en la gruta del dragón perfeccionando su paz interior para sobre la pequeña roca en el centro del estanque donde el Maestro Shifu se había parado la primera vez que le habló sobre el tema. Estaba haciendo sus movimientos fluidamente y todo estaba en silencio, era tanto el silencio que si prestabas atención podrías escuchar su calmada respiración mientras movía la gota de agua por todo su cuerpo. Cuando alcanzó su palma el panda la depositó sobre la hoja de una planta y la gota se deslizó de bajada hasta que se unió con el agua del estanque. Exhaló tranquilamente y abrió sus ojos parándose normalmente otra vez para luego saltar de la roca y aterrizar en la entrada de la cueva. El guerrero dragón miró hacia el cielo y vio que el sol estaba empezando a ponerse y pensó que sería mejor si regresaba al palacio y hacía la cena para sus amigos. Caminó fuera de la cueva y empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar, pero mientras caminaba por la montaña sus oídos detectaron algo que sonaba como pasos y aunque facilmente pudo haber sido su imaginación revisó los alrededores...no había nadie ahí. Po se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando silbando una melodía alegre, pero luego escuchó un gruñido claro detrás de él y se dio la vuelta y vio algo de movimiento viniendo de los arbustos. Alzó una ceja por esto y caminó hacia los arbustos para revisar, pero cuando se acercó a ellos se escuchó otro gruñido a sus espaldas y el panda se dio la vuelta rapidamente sólo para ver un par de orbes morados observándolo desde otros arbustos antes de desaparecer. Po se puso un poco nervioso...bueno muy nervioso y empezó a trotar hacia el palacio, pero luego lo escuchó por tercera vez y salió disparado a su destino._ _Entró abruptamente por las puertas del palacio en unos minutos y las cerró con fuerza detrás de él en caso de que lo que sea que estaba haciendo el ruido aún lo estuviera siguiendo, pero al parecer había logrado perderlo. El panda suspiró aliviado, se limpió las pequeñas gotas de sudor de la frente y se rió por lo bajo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la cocina del palacio donde sus amigos deberían estar esperándolo a que hiciera sus fideos, pero cuando llegó a la habitación la encontró vacía. Po alzó una ceja por esto ya que sus amigos ya deberían estar aquí "Oh bueno ya deben estar en camino, mejor empiezo a cocinar" Po pensó y caminó hacia la estufa. Sacó una olla grande y la llenó con agua antes de ponerla en el fuego para empezar a hervirla y luego comenzó a hacer los fideos para la sopa, pero tan pronto como había empezado escuchó el gruñido proviniendo de la puerta esta vez y se petrificó "¿Qué rayos?" Po pensó mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente para mirar en la dirección del sonido esperando no encontrar nada como le pasó las primeras dos veces, pero esta vez si encontró algo...o más bien a alguien. Parada en la entrada y reclinada en el marco de la puerta estaba Song viéndolo con una sonrisa extraña y un brillo distinto en sus ojos...era una expresión rara para él por no decir más pero lo dejó pasar -Hola Song- Po dijo volviéndose a dar la vuelta para seguir haciendo los fideos._

_-Hola Po- saludó Song mientras caminaba hacia el panda gigante hasta que estuvo parada detrás de él y luego lo abrazó por la espalda ronroneando haciendo que los ojos de Po se abrieran como platos y que un gran sonrojo apareciera en su cara._

_-Uh...am...Song ¿qu..qué estás ha..haciendo?- Po preguntó nerviosamente haciendo que la leopardo soltara una risita mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de su hombro._

_-Nomás te quería ver cocinar ¿por qué te molesta?- preguntó Song con una sonrisilla en la cara._

_-U..uh..n..no, no es eso..es sólo..am...no lo sé- Po dijo aún bastante nervioso y sonrojándose haciendo que Song soltara otra risita._

_-Pues tu sólo ignórame y sigue cocinando- dijo la leopardo de las nieves descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él._

_-Uuuhhh...puede que no sea tan fácil puesto que estás como...abrazada a mi- Po dijo mirando a Song._

_-¿Qué? ¿No puedo abrazar a mi pachonsito oso panda?- preguntó Song con un pequeño puchero. Po alzó una ceja y se sonrojó un poco más cuando le dijo así, la palabra 'amigo' no iba incluida en esa oración._

_-Am...bueno no es que no puedas...es sólo que ahorita estoy cocinando, así que si quieres ver creo que deberías pararte a mi lado- Po dijo y Song se encogió de hombros mientras lo soltaba y se ponía al lado dejando que el panda se relajara por un segundo antes de enredar la cola alrededor de una de sus piernas petrificándolo. Después de salir de su shock volteó a ver a la leopardo de las nieves a su lado quien lo estaba mirando con esa sonrisa extraña otra vez -¿Song? ¿Qu..qué estás haciendo ahora?- Po preguntó poniéndose nervioso otra vez._

_-Oh nada...¿Po cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en tener lista la sopa?- preguntó Song, la sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro y ese brillo regresando a sus ojos. El panda estaba un poco espantado por el comportamiento de la leopardo ahora, pero estaba intentando actuar normal...por ahora. _

_-Sin más interrupciones debería estar lista en unos quince minutos o algo así- Po dijo y la leopardo negó con la cabeza haciendo que él alzara una ceja._

_-Aaachh pero yo ya tengo hambre Po- Song se quejó como una niñita haciendo reír por lo bajo al panda._

_-Pues lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer- Po dijo mirando a Song quien le soltó la pierna y lo volteó a ver con una sonrisilla._

_-Hhmm pero hay algo que __**yo**__ puedo hacer- Song dijo acercándose aún más a él y Po alzo una ceja ante lo que dijo. La leopardo se puso de puntitas y acerco su hocico a la oreja del panda -Te podría comer a __**ti**__ mi querido pandita- Song susurró sorprendiendo al guerrero dragón, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió que ella le lamió la mejilla -Sabes bien- susurró Song sacando a Po de su shock, pero aún la volteó a ver con los ojos reabiertos. _

_-Uuh...amm...¿Song te sientes bien?- Po preguntó con una pequeña risa nerviosa y Song ronroneó acercándose MUCHO a él haciéndolo dar un paso atrás._

_-Si estoy bien ¿por qué preguntas Po?- Song replicó soltando risitas y tomando un paso hacia él._

_-Buueenoo estás actuando raro...a lo mejor deberías a tomar una siesta o algo- Po dijo empezando a darle la vuelta a la leopardo mientras ella seguía caminando hacia él._

_-Es sólo que tengo tanta hambre y aquí estás viéndote tan delicioso como siempre...te quiero comer ya- Song dijo lamiendo sus labios y Po tragó grueso, la mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte de la felina moteada AHORA si que lo estaba espantando. Volteó a ver a la puerta un segundo y vio que no estaba muy lejos de ella._

_-Song ¿enserio qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estás actuando así?- Po preguntó para mantenerla distraída para poder intentar huir de ahí. Song se rió un poco y dejó salir otro ronroneo._

_-Simplemente ya no me puedo controlar cuando estoy cerca de ti mi dulce panda, quiero probar esos sabrosos labios tuyos tan desesperadamente...pero veo que prefieres jugar un poco primero- Song dijo mirando a la puerta detrás del panda y Po tragó muy grueso al haber sido descubierto, pero para su sorpresa la leopardo de las nieves paró de caminar y se agachó antes de dejar salir un gruñido depredador igual a los que había oído en su camino de regreso de la gruta -Corre, tendrás una ventaja- Song dijo simplemente con su extraña sonrisa __**(Para su información es una sonrisa seductora, pero Po no sabe eso)**__ y Po obedeció y salió disparado de la cocina. El panda huyó de ahí lo más rápido que sus pies podían llevarlo y entró en los dormitorios._

_-¡Mono! ¡Mantis! ¡Víbora! ¡Grulla! ¡Tigresa! ¡AYUDA!- Po vociferó pero al parecer nadie estaba en su habitación, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba el palacio parecía abandonado desde el momento en que llegó "¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?" Po pensó freneticamente mirando para todos lados._

_-¡Poooo, listo o no allá voy!- Song gritó desde la cocina y el guerrero dragón hizo lo que cualquier maestro cuerdo que se respete haría...salir corriendo de ahí como alma que se la lleva el diablo gritando como un niño de cinco años. Po corrió fuera de las barracas a máxima velocidad causando que se cayera de las escaleras, pero se puso de pie rapidamente y observó los alrededores para evaluar sus opciones. Tras un análisis rápido decidió esconderse en el salón de entrenamiento ya que nadie lo buscaría ahí y podía esconderse debajo de los troncos de los mazos colgantes del olvido instantáneo. Llegó al edificio en unos segundos gracias a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas y abrió las puertas con rapidez, pero cuando entró se estrelló con alguien y cayó al suelo acabando encima de ese alguien. El panda vio debajo de él y se encontró mirando fijamente a un par de ojos ambarinos los cuales estaban devolviéndole la mirada a sus orbes de jade._

_-Pues hola Po ¿cómo te encuentras esta tarde?- preguntó Tigresa con una sonrisilla en la cara y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en una forma relajada. Po alzó una ceja ante su comportamiento y estaba más que extrañado cuando se percató que ella no le había pedido que se quitara de encima, pero agitó la cabeza para dejar esos pensamientos a un lado...tenía que preocuparse sobre la leopardo loca primero._

_-Am, hola Tigresa. Perdón por aplastarte- Po dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una pata para que también se pudiera levantar la cual ella aceptó y se paró del suelo._

_-No hay problema guerrero dragón ¿por qué entraste de ese modo? El palacio está bajo ataque o acaso volviste a robar las galletas de Mono- inquirió Tigresa con unas pequeñas risitas haciendo que Po se le quedara viendo raro, que Tigresa se riera así era casi tan loco como si Mantis no tuviera hambre. Pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado otra vez para explicar su situación._

_-Ninguna estoy huyendo de Song, se le botó la canica. Fui a la cocina para preparar la cena y ella llegó unos minutos después con una cara extraña, la saludé y lo siguiente que yo sé ella está abrazándome, acercándose un poco demás a mi, lamiéndome, y diciéndome que quiere comerme...lo raro es que no sé si hablaba enserio o sólo me estaba tomando el pelo- Po explicó murmurando la última parte y Tigresa tenía una expresión neutral._

_-Pues...eso no está bien- replicó Tigresa con su tono de voz normal y Po asintió._

_-Ni que lo digas, ¿sabes lo espeluznante que era esa mirada que me estaba dando? Me sentía como si fuera su presa o algo- Po dijo riendo por lo bajo y Tigresa negó con la cabeza de un modo muy similar a como Song lo había echo en la cocina._

_-No, no está bien porque no se supone que ella haga eso- Tigresa dijo adquiriendo la expresión de la que Po estaba hablando hace unos segundos haciendo que el panda adquiriera una mirada nerviosa y empezara a alejarse._

_-Ti..Tigresa ¿cuál es el...?...¡WOAH!- Po exclamó cuando de pronto la maestra del estilo del tigre le saltara encima haciéndolo caer de espaldas mientras sujetaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de estrellar sus labios en los de él en un beso duro y dominante. Cuando se separó Po la volteó a ver y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos tenían ese brillo raro que la leopardo había tenido y Tigresa lamió sus labios._

_-Si alguien te va a comer por aquí esa seré yo- Tigresa dijo inclinándose y dándole un lengüetazo en la mejilla al sorprendido panda gigante._

_-Ach ¡¿tu también?! ¡Ay vamos! ¿En el nombre de todos los cielos qué...?- Po empezó pero Tigresa lo interrumpió con otro beso mientras atrapaba las piernas del panda con su cola. De repente se escuchó un fuerte rugido y las puertas del salón de entrenamiento se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a una enrabiada leopardo de las nieves haciendo que Tigresa detuviera el beso para mirarla con ojos asesinos._

_-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!- Song rugió con furia y Tigresa gruñó revelando sus afilados dientes._

_-Ve a dar un paseo manchas, déjanos a mi panda y a mi solos que estamos ocupados- siseó Tigresa antes de empezar a inclinarse para besar otra vez al espantado guerrero dragón, pero la leopardo de las nieves la tacleó antes de que lo hiciera. El problema era que Tigresa no liberó su agarre en los brazos de Po así que todos rodaron unos metros hacia atrás mientras las dos felinas intentaban matarse y sujetar al panda el cual sólo quería librarse y huir de la habitación...o del palacio...o incluso del valle de ser necesario. Cuando pararon de rodar cada gata había logrado agarrar uno de los brazos del guerrero dragón y tenían algunos rasguños en sus cuerpos, pero Po fue quien recibió la mayor parte del daño durante su pequeño forcejeo. -¡Ya suéltalo!- Tigresa gritó halando del brazo derecho de Po para traerlo hacia ella._

_-¡NO! ¡Tu suéltalo!- Song dijo halando de su brazo izquierdo._

_-¡Es mío!- Tigresa gruñó con fuerza halando al panda hacia ella otra vez._

_-¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque lograste meter tu asquerosa lengua en su boca primero?!- Song gruñó con la misma fuerza y haló del brazo que tenía. Ambas felinas gruñeron con más fuerza que nunca y empezaron a tirar de ambos brazos al mismo tiempo haciendo sentir al pobre panda que se los iban a arrancar del tronco o partirlo en dos._

_-¡BASTA!- Po vociferó y luego todo se tornó negro._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Po despertó exaltado, tratando de recuperar el aliento y miró los alrededores freneticamente hasta que logró reconocer que seguía acostado en el claro que había escogido para descansar. El panda se frotó la cara soltando quejidos de molestia e impactó su espalda en la roca que estaba atrás de él _"¿Qué diablos fue eso? He tenido sueños locos antes pero ESTO...esto fue más que ridículo. Supongo que la pequeña idea de Mono y Mantis me afectó más de lo que yo pensaba, DE VERDAD necesito pensar sobre eso"_ Po pensó agitando su cabeza. De pronto sus orejas detectaron un sonido de tipo gruñido y saltó a sus pies por la sorpresa, aterrizando en una pose de combate -¿Quién...quién está ahí?- Po preguntó y luego lo volvió a escuchar ahora dándose cuenta de que en realidad había sido su estomago rogando ser alimentado. Po se le quedó viendo y parpadeo estupidamente antes de reírse por lo bajo mientras salía de su pose _"Supongo que la pesadilla de verdad me dejó un poco exaltado...nota personal: NUNCA dormir con el estómago vacío"_ Po pensó caminando hacia la roca y sentándose. El guerrero dragón agarró su mochila y sacó sus panes de frijol y empezó a comer. Mientras comía no pudo evitar pensar en su sueño y comenzar a preguntarse otra vez si Mono y Mantis podían estar en lo correcto sobre sus dos amigas felinas _"Claro que se preocupan por me...¿pero quererme de pareja? ¿Amarme? ¡Ay! Odio pensar"_ Po pensó masticando un pan antes de mirar al cielo _"¿Qué podrán estar haciendo?"_ Pensó Po mientras continuaba comiendo su almuerzo.

**_El palacio de jade, valle de la paz_**

Todos estaban en el salón de entrenamiento como lo habían estado por las últimas cuatro horas (si ese es el tiempo que Po pasó dormido), y las cosas no pintaban bien. Tigresa no había parado de golpear el equipo de entrenamiento en ningún momento y el resto de los cinco furiosos se estaba empezando a preocupar por lo que pasaría si terminaba destruyéndolo ya que ellos podían ser los siguientes. Grulla y Víbora dedidieron seguir combatiendo entre ellos hasta que el entrenamiento matutino se acabara y Mono y Mantis...pues...

-¡HYA!- Song gritó mientras pateaba al insecto verde que había intentado darle una patada de seis patas mandándolo a volar para estamparse con su amigo primate quien recién estaba parándose del suelo tras haber sido golpeado lejos por la leopardo de las nieves. Después de pensarlo por un rato había decidido mantener su mente ocupada dándole un palizón a los dos maestros que se habían atrevido a ponerle las patas encima a su rollo. Song volvió a una postura preparada maniobrando un pequeño bastón que se había encontrado y gruñó -Vamos, párense y peleen- dijo la leopardo y ambos machos tragaron grueso.

-¿Esto es por tu rollo o estás sacando la frustración que te dio Po al irse en nosotros?- preguntó Mono frotando su cabeza y Mantis se levantó quejándose.

-Recuérdame porque accedimos a dejarla usar el bastón- dijo el insecto y Song se mofó de ellos.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta bola de pelos...ambas. Ahora paren sus lloriqueos y prosigamos- Song dijo con una sonrisilla siniestra haciendo temblar ambos machos.

-Hay vamos ten piedad ya nos has golpeado por cuatro horas y quince minutos ¿no podrías darnos un descanso? Lo único que hicimos fue tomar un rollo- dijo Mantis haciendo gruñir a Song.

-De nuevo, ustedes no tomaron **un** rollo tomaron **mi** rollo- Song dijo apretando su a agarre en su arma haciendo que Mono levantara los brazos para cubrirse la cara esperando que le aventara el medio bastón por el comentario del insecto y dicho insecto tomo refugio detrás del primate -Pero está bien, nos detendremos señoritas- Song se burló saliendo de su postura y sonriendo. Normalmente cualquier macho le hubiera respondido a la burla, pero Mono y Mantis estaban muy aliviados por su respuesta para arriesgar hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que sólo suspiraron con alivio y se dejaron caer al piso -No se pongan muy cómodos, la golpiza sólo fue por haber entrado a mi habitación sin permiso, aún estoy trabajando en el castigo por tomar mi rollo- Song dijo con una sonrisilla y los ojos de los dos machos se expandieron.

-Em...¿no podrías simplemente golpearnos un poco más?- preguntó Mantis mientras se sentaba muy incómodo por la mirada en el rostro de Song.

-Ohohoho no, no, no...la consecuencia por eso será muy diferente, así que mejor se relajan mientras pueden- replicó la leopardo de las nieves antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las puertas del salón de entrenamiento. Grulla y Víbora estaban tomando un descanso de sus combates y vieron a Song dirigiéndose a la salida del salón.

-¿A dónde vas Song?- preguntó Grulla atrayendo la atención de Tigresa. Había decidido mantener un ojo en ella todo el tiempo incluso si Po no estaba ahí ya que tenía que estar segura de que Song no iría tras él, así que el que ella se fuera del salón de entrenamiento antes de que el entrenamiento matutino estuviera terminado la ponía intranquila.

-Ya tuve suficiente con el entrenamiento por ahora y estoy cansada, así que creo que voy a tomar una pequeña siesta- respondió Song aún caminando sin siquiera voltear la cabeza para contestarle al ave quien se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver a su compañera se combate, pero Víbora estaba prestándole atención a la leopardo. Después de que Song saliera del salón de entrenamiento Tigresa saltó fuera de los mazos colgantes del olvido instantáneo **(tras haber terminado con el guantelete se fue a trabajar con los mazos)** y se acercó al ave y a la serpiente los cuales se estaban preparando para otra ronda.

-Grulla ¿podría hablar con Víbora por un segundo?- preguntó Tigresa y el ave se encogió de hombros del mismo modo que cuando le respondió Song y luego voló a la tortuga de jade. La reptil lo observó irse y luego le prestó atención a su hermana felina.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Tigresa?- preguntó Víbora a la maestra del estilo del tigre quien se hincó para que pudieran hablar en niveles de voz más bajos.

-Quiero que sigas a Song, mantenla vigilada, no la dejes salir de tu vista hasta que yo te diga- instruyó Tigresa y Víbora alzó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué me estás pidiendo esto Tigresa?- preguntó la serpiente y Tigresa rodó sus ojos.

-¿Por qué crees Víbora? Para asegurarse de que se quede aquí- contestó la tigre haciendo suspirar a Víbora.

-Ella ni siquiera sabe en donde está Po Tigresa, y sólo va a descansar después del entrenamiento- Víbora replicó pero por la expresión de la maestra del estilo del tigre pudo ver que Tigresa no iba a cambiar de opinión haciendo que la reptil rodara los ojos -Además ella es tu rival no la mía, ustedes dos son las que están compitiendo por el panda. ¿Por qué no la vigilas tu?- terminó Víbora y Tigresa bufó.

-Porque con la partida de Po no estoy de humor para siquiera oír su voz, probablemente la asesinaría en la primera oportunidad. Y porque TU dijiste que me ayudarías con esto- señaló Tigresa y Víbora negó con la cabeza.

-Me refería a ayudarte a obtener su atención, que cosas podías intentar, ayudarte con tu maquillaje y atuendo si lograbas obtener una cita con él o algo no que iba a ser tu pequeña ayudante- explicó Víbora y Tigresa la miró seriamente.

-En primera, esa cosa que te gusta ponerte en la cara jamás me va a tocar mientras yo aún respire- replicó Tigresa y Víbora resopló molesta, pero siguió prestándole atención a su amiga felina -Por favor sólo vigílala, al menos hasta que esté segura de poder aguantar estar cerca de ella sin arrancarle la cabeza- volvió a pedir Tigresa y Víbora suspiró antes de asentir.

-Bien, te ayudaré peeroo...- Víbora dijo adquiriendo una sonrisilla malévola haciendo sentir a Tigresa que no iba a pasar nada bueno -Me dejarás maquillarte dos veces y tendrás que acompañarme de compras por un mes cuando yo quiera- replicó Víbora y los ojos de Tigresa se abrieron como platos.

-No, no y no, no estás siendo justa- dijo Tigresa poniéndose de pie y Víbora soltó una risita.

-¿Quieres que vigile a Song o no?- preguntó Víbora y Tigresa gruñó por lo bajo pensando en sus opciones. Tras considerar la propuesta de la serpiente por un minuto o dos dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

-De acuerdo, pero yo decido cuales serán esas dos veces, y no voy a comprar nada cuando estemos en el pueblo- refunfuñó Tigresa estrechando la cola de la serpiente.

-Está bien. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntó Víbora señalando al resto de los cinco furiosos y Tigresa alzó una ceja.

-No comprendo de que estás hablando- Tigresa dijo mirando a su amiga serpiente por una explicación.

-¿Qué si preguntas a dónde voy? El entrenamiento no se acabará hasta dentro de otra hora- replicó Víbora y la felina rayada puso una cara pensativa y en unos segundos una sorisilla se posó en su rostro.

-No te preocupes por eso, tu ubicación ni siquiera les cruzara por la cabeza- Tigresa dijo caminando hacia un área abierta en el salón **(donde combatieron Po y Tigresa en el capítulo dos)**. Víbora le iba a preguntar que tramaba, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo y se deslizó cuidadosamente fuera del salón. Cuando Tigresa vio a Víbora cerrar la puerta giró su cabeza hacia sus compañeros machos -¡GRULLA! ¡MONO! ¡MANTIS!- gritó Tigresa sorprendiendo a los guerreros mencionados quienes la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se colocaba en su posición de pelea con su cara radical -Tres contra uno- ordenó Tigresa con seriedad causando que las caras de los machos perdieran un poco de color** (Yo reaccionaría igual)** -¡AHORA!- vociferó Tigresa y todos los machos hicieron una pequeña plegaria antes de lanzarse contra ella _"Esto me debería calmar"_ Tigresa pensó con una sonrisilla mental, esperando a que sus víctimas se acercaran lo suficiente.

**Las barracas**

Song entró a las barracas de los estudiantes con un paso constante, pensando en llegar a su habitación para tomar una buena siesta. En realidad no estaba muy cansada después de haber golpeado a Mono y Mantis durante el entrenamiento pero simplemente no tenía la motivación por entrenar por más tiempo ya que Po no estaba ahí _"¿Por qué se iría así? Él no dijo nada sobre irse en una misión...ahora que lo pienso estuvo muy callado ayer desde que habló con el Maestro Shifu, y rayas dijo que había puesto caras perturbadas durante su meditación...¿estaría preocupado por la misión? Si dicen que sólo es algo pequeño ¿por qué estaría preocupado? ¿Podría ser otra cosa la que lo tiene consternado? Tal vez se está muriendo y no sabe como decirnos"_ Song pensó empezando a entrar en pánico pero se dio una bofetada mental _"Ya cálmate Song, probablemente estás exagerando. Po no ocultaría algo tan importante y si decidió no decirte significa que no es algo de que preocuparse...a lo mejor está en una relación secreta y va a visitar a la pequeña zorra"_ Song pensó comenzando su retorno a la tierra del pánico, pero se dio otra bofetada mental _"No puedo perder la cabeza con esto, sólo,hará que el tiempo se vaya más lento. Por ahora realmente debería tomar una siesta...con la almohada de mi pequeño cachorro del ying & el yang"_ Song pensó sonriendo, feliz de que la había tomado anoche después de verlo entrar a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno **(en realidad era cuando se estaba yendo pero no vio la mochila porque era pequeña)**. La leopardo de las nieves llegó a su cuarto, entrando con su sonrisa aún puesta y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego caminó hacia la cama mirando directamente al esponjoso objeto que tenía su atención. Se trepó a la cama y se dejó caer de cara en la almohada para empezar a inhalar el intoxicante aroma que poseía, le encantaba tener el olor de su panda tan cerca de ella ya que le recordaba todas esas veces que había estado en sus brazos. _"Aaaahh esto es mucho mejor, puede que no sea el paquete completo pero al menos me calma los nervios"_ Song pensó enterrando su cabeza, abrazando y frotándose contra la almohada mientras suaves ronroneos comenzaban a salir de su garganta, dejando que el aroma de Po la llevara a la tierra de los sueños...hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Song estás ahí? ¿Está todo bien?- dijo la voz de Víbora del otro lado. Song soltó un quejido de fastidio y se paró de la cama sin soltar la almohada y caminó a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y volteó a ver a la reptil que tenía en frente.

-¿Esto de venir aquí mientras estoy teniendo paz se va a volver un hábito para ti Víbora? Porque de ser así a lo mejor y me tenga que mudar- Song dijo con un gruñido bajo y la serpiente rió nerviosamente.

-Perdona ¿vine en un mal momento?- preguntó Víbora inocentemente haciendo que Song rodara los ojos.

-De hecho si, si lo hiciste. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida. Así qué apresúrate y dime que es lo que quieres- dijo la leopardo y Víbora se rascó la cabeza con duda. No había pensado en una excusa para su presencia, de hecho ni siquiera tenía planeado encontrarse con la leopardo su plan era venir a revisar si estaba dormida o no ya que sólo era cuestión de acercarse al cuarto y escuchar sus ronroneos, si no habían ronroneos eso significaría que no estaba ahí y tendría que informarle a Tigresa...o como resultó siendo también podía significar que Song se estaba a punto de dormir.

_"¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué quiero? Vamos Víbora invéntate algo"_ pensó la maestra del estilo de la serpiente buscando en su cabeza por una excusa hasta que escuchó a Song reírse un poco lo que la hizo voltear a ver a la leopardo curiosamente.

-Rayas te mandó a vigilarme, o me equivoco- Song dijo haciendo que los ojos de Víbora se expandieran puesto que la leopardo la había descubierto tan rápido, pero tal vez podía engañarla fuera de su conclusión.

-¿Quééé? Noooo, no lo hizo yo sólo quería ver si tu...- Víbora empezó, pero Song alzo su pata para detenerla.

-No te molestes, con el '¿quééé?' Es suficiente para saber que estoy en lo correcto- dijo la leopardo de las nieves con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras Víbora maldecía por lo bajo.

-Sólo está paranoica desde que supo que Po se había ido y no quería arriesgarse a que terminaras yendo tras de él- explicó Víbora haciendo que Song riera otro poco.

-Pues no puedo ir tras de él ya que ustedes no me dirán en dónde está, y si me fuera a tratar encontrarlo ella probablemente se iría también...pero ella si sabe o al menos tiene una idea de su ubicación así que ella llegaría con él primero, buscarlo no sería algo inteligente- explicó Song y Víbora rió por lo bajo.

-Parece que ya tienes todo planeado- dijo Víbora y Song se encogió de hombros.

-El liderazgo requiere una mente ágil...si no hay nada más me gustaría tomar una siestesita- Song dijo adentrándose en la habitación, a punto de cerrar la puerta y Víbora dio una risita -¿Qué?- preguntó Song alzando una ceja.

-Oh nada, sólo preguntándome con que soñaras ESTA vez. Lo que sea que soñaste esta mañana parecía agradable- dijo Víbora riendo entre dientes y Song se sonrojó antes de soltar una risilla nerviosa.

-No sé de que me hablas Víbora, yo no estaba soñando en nada especial esta mañana- Song dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta otra vez.

-Seguro Song seguro, todo ese ronroneo, las cosas que hiciste y dijiste no significan nada- dijo Víbora y Song se sonrojó más.

-¿E..enserio? ¿Qué hice y dije?- preguntó Song nerviosamemte haciendo reír a Víbora.

-Nada importante...sólo algunos besos y lamidas a la almohada mientras murmurabas cosas como 'mmm...Po' y algo sobre un oso travieso que tendría que esperar porque estabas cansada- Víbora dijo tratando de no reírse histericamente cuando los ojos de Song se abrieron como más que platos y su sonrojó se volvió crítico -Sólo ten cuidado, de haber visto Tigresa la que te despertara...probablemente ni siquiera habrías despertado- Víbora dijo riendo por lo bajo sacando a Song de su trance, pero su cara permaneció roja.

-Si, como si ella nunca hubiera soñado con su luna de miel- Song dijo entre dientes y Víbora soltó una risita.

-No que yo sepa- dijo Víbora y Song suspiró.

-Como sea, te veré después Víbora- Song dijo cerrando la puerta y Víbora rió antes de deslizarse fuera de ahí para ir a la cocina y estar lista para el almuerzo. Cuando Song estuvo segura de que Víbora se había ido volteó a ver a la almohada en su pata y sonrió. _"Volvamos a los negocios"_ Song pensó con unas risitas antes de lanzarse a la cama y empezar a abrazar y frotarse con la almohada otra vez para poder dormirse, y volver a sus placenteros sueños con su querido oso panda.

_**De vuelta con Po en el bosque de bambú**_

Tras terminar su almuerzo el guerrero dragón continuó su camino hacia la aldea. Corrió a máxima velocidad por dos horas y media sin parar hasta que su cuerpo le rogó que se tomara un descanso, así que redujo la velocidad a un trote rápido el cual después de una hora se volvió un trote lento el cual se convirtió en una caminata después de treinta minutos, y finalmente...tras caminar por quince minutos...se detuvo por completo y se dejó caer de sentón para descansar de verdad. _"Uf, eso ha sido lo más que me he movido en misiones desde...siempre" _Po pensó tomando respiros profundos para recuperarse. No se había percatado de cuanta resistencia había adquirido desde su entrenamiento más serio tras la derrota de Lord Shen porque no lo habían mandado fuera de la aldea en todo un año y facilmente podía decir que se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, correr todavía no era su mayor fuerte pero lo hacía mucho mejor que en el tiempo que había empezado a ser el guerrero dragón. _"Ahora que lo pienso no he tenido una parada de bocadillos aún...quizás ahora es un buen momento" _Po pensó mirando al cielo para ver su tiempo y justo como pensaba tenía tiempo para comer algo. El panda tomó su mochila de su espalda y la puso en el suelo frente a él para revisar sus contenidos y para su desgracia ya no le quedaban más panes de frijol. _"Hay diablos, se olvidó que me comí todo después de mi pesadilla y ahora no tengo nada de comer, me voy a morir de hambre"_ Po pensó entrando en pánico hasta que recordó que estaba en un bosque de bambú lo que le dio una idea. _"Hmm, papá dijo que me comí todos sus muebles de bambú importado...tal vez podría comer algo de esta cosa"_ Po pensó poniéndose de pie y se acercó a un bambú de tres metros viéndolo con curiosidad, no había vuelto a comer bambú desde esa vez así que no sabía como sería el sabor. El guerrero dragón sujetó la rama y la empujó para doblarla, una vez que logró hacer que el extremo tocara el suelo levantó una de sus patas y tomó un respiro hondo antes de soltar un karataso, cortando una pieza. Después de eso cortó la pieza de bambú en cuatro piezas más pequeñas y sonrió ante su trabajo _"Y pensar que hace año y medio me habría emocionado al ver a Tigresa hacer esto, ahora es pan comido" _Po pensó riendo por lo bajo y agarró una de las piezas para darle una mordida. El sabor no estaba tan mal, no se acercaba a los dumplings o la sopa de fideos pero al menos era algo para llenarse la panza.

El panda se terminó sus cuatro piezas algo rápido y todavía tenía algo de hambre así que corto unos bambúes más para comer y luego cuando hubo terminado con esos también decidió seguir caminando. Mientras caminaba la pesadilla volvió a su mente y pensó que ahora sería un buen momento para pensar en su dilema felino otra vez, después de todo todavía tenía mucho tiempo antes de preparar el campamento, o quizás no acamparía y seguiría caminando en la noche para llegar a la aldea en la mañana. _"Muy bien sigamos y espero que terminemos con este asunto. Mono y Mantis creen que Tigresa y Song me aman...o al menos me ven apropiado para ser su pareja, si tienen razón yo no sé como ocurrió. Seguro son dos de mis mejores amigas lo que significa que les importo así como a mi me importan ellas, pero eso no significa que podamos ser algo más. Y seguro han estado una al cuello de la otra durante toda la visita de Song...sobretodo cuando están cerca de mi. Y SEGURO no me han dejado solo por un sólo segundo por los últimos seis días. Y se preocupan mucho cada vez que algo malo me pasa y al parecer me creen una especie de almohada o cama gigante"_ Po analizó riéndose un poco de la última parte _"Pero eso no es suficiente para andar asumiendo que tendré una novia pronto...por más bárbaro que eso sería, creo que simplemente tendré que esperar más evidencia una vez que vuel..." _**(Perdón por hacerlo taaann lento, les prometo que se dará cuenta pronto)** pensó el panda antes de casi caerse de un acantilado -¡WOAH!- Po gritó mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Después de lograr estabilizarse se apartó del acantilado y se dejó caer de espaldas respirando agitadamente tratando de bajar su ritmo cardiaco -¿Qué demonios? No recuerdo eso en la ruta- Po se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba y miraba sus alrededores percatándose que no podía identificar donde estaba. Aparentemente había estado tan distraído por sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se había salido del camino y entrado al bosque -Genial bien echo Po ya te perdiste- refunfuñó el guerrero dragón levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose el polvo y mirando al sol que estaba encaminándose hacia el oeste -Debería volver al sendero antes de que se ponga muy oscuro- Po murmuró antes de trotar por el camino que él creía haber tomado.

El panda corrió por el bosque durante el resto de la tarde tratando de volver a ponerse en curso hacia la aldea, pero nunca pudo encontrar el camino. Ahora estaba muy oscuro, probablemente porque estaba en medio del bosque, y se estaba sintiendo muy cansado. _"Ach, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido oso. ¿Por qué no presté más atención? En este momento podría estar a unos kilometros de la aldea o incluso podría estar llegando, pero nooo tenía que perderme. Vaya guerrero dragón que soy, me mandan en una misión simple por mi cuenta y termino perdido en el bosque"_ Se regañó Po mentalmente antes de suspirar con pesadez_ "Seguiré buscando por otros veinte minutos y si no lo encuentro acamparé aquí...¡AGH! Pero no puedo creer que me perdí, no soy el más brillante de toda China pero esto fue plenamente estúpido"_ Po pensó golpeándose la frente. Caminó por otros quince minutos hasta que logró ver algún tipo de luz en la distancia -¿Podrá ser? ¿Un campamento?- Po se dijo esperanzado y corrió en dirección a la luz. En unos minutos logró alcanzar unos arbustos y se asomó a través de ellos para ver que había del otro lado. Ahí se encontró con dos yaks sentados alrededor de una fogata hablando y riéndose. Díganle instinto pero Po no pensó que fueran simples viajeros así que decidió acercarse más y escuchar.

-Diablos, no puedo creer que hayamos tenido que volver a esa aldea tan pronto. Nunca nos habíamos quedado sin suministros tan rápido antes, solíamos bajar de la montaña cada mes, no cada semana- dijo uno de los yaks y el otro asintió.

-Ya sé, e incluso hemos alimentado a nuestro huésped muy bien. Creo que es porque se está poniendo más frío y nuestros cuerpos están pidiendo más comida para producir más calor- dijo el segundo yak y el primero se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Wow ¿se te ocurrió esa explicación a ti solo?- dijo el primer yak que Po ahora se había dado cuenta de que era café y el otro que era negro bufó molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que el jefe es el único con un cerebro?- preguntó el yak negro y el café se encogió de hombros.

-No, sólo pensé que lo sacaste de un rollo o algo por el estilo. De hecho estoy empezando a pensar que al jefe se le aflojó un tornillo. Estamos perdiendo comida por alimentar a nuestro huésped y nadie a llamado para reclamarlo...yo creo que simplemente deberíamos deshacernos de él- dijo el yak café y Po tuvo suficiente.

_"Estos sujetos no son buenas noticias, tienen todas las señales de significar problemas. Hmm dijeron que estaban volviendo de una aldea...tal vez ellos son los que han perturbado a los aldeanos de la aldea en la que __**yo**__ iba a investigar, a lo mejor perderse no fue tan malo. Ahora sólo tengo que..."_ Po pensó antes de que su tren de pensamiento fuera interrumpido por el sonido de alguien detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para bloquear un fuerte golpe que iba dirigido a su cara, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo volando al otro lado de los arbustos. El guerrero dragón se paró de un salto y cayó en su postura de combate del panda y observo los arbustos de donde salió un yak más grande y con pelaje más oscuro con una expresión seria y luego giró su cabeza un poco para ver a los otros dos yaks levantándose agarrando unas espadas.

-Bien, bien, bien miren lo que tenemos aquí. Un osito de felpa nos estaba espiado muchachos- dijo el yak más grande riendo entre dientes mientras los otros dos se acercaban a Po por el otro lado.

-Mejor ríndete amigo antes de que te mande a volar con mi barbarosidad- Po dijo sonriendo y haciendo unos movimientos de kung fu provocando risas de parte de los yaks.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...claro bola de pelos claro, estamos bien asustados de un oso esponjoso- dijo el yak café.

-Jejejejeje...Nos rendimos, por favor no nos pegues- dijo el pequeño yak negro y Po bufó. El yak más grande no siguió con las burlas y sólo estaba viendo a Po fijamente con una expresión curiosa.

-No tientes tu suerte hombre, o tendrán que sentir el poder del...- Po empezó pero lo interrumpieron.

-...El guerrero dragón- terminó por él el yak más grande con una sonrisa siniestra y los otros dos yaks se callaron.

-Si, así es. Supongo que tu eres el jefe del que estaban hablando estos dos- Po concluyó señalando a los dos yaks pequeños, pero para su sorpresa el yak más grande se soltó riendo.

-JAJAJAJAJA...¿tu..tu crees que...que yo soy el jefe? Me halagas, pero lamento decepcionarte panda no lo soy. El jefe es alguien mucho más formidable que yo- declaró el yak mayor y Po no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Si ese tipo era más grande que ESTE tipo...ya pensaría en eso después, tenía que encargarse de estos sujetos primero.

-Pues espero que 'el jefe' tenga más gente para ayudarlo porque ustedes no van a seguir trabajando ¡prepárense para sentir el trueno!- Po gritó antes de lanzarse contra el gran yak oscuro dándole un buen golpe de dos puños impactando con su cara y pecho, mandándolo a volar por encima de los arbustos. El guerrero dragón se dio la vuelta rapidamente para encarar a los otros dos bandidos y los miró con una sonrisa burlona haciendo un gesto de 'Entrenle' con la mano.

-Al fin algo de acción, las cosas han estado aburridas estos últimos tres meses- declaró el yak color café maniobrando con su espada y el otro asintió, y con eso se abalanzaron hacia el panda. Ambos yaks atacaron al mismo tiempo uno tratando de cortar la cabeza de Po mientras el otro hizo un corte bajo tratando de abrirlo pero el panda dio un paso hacia atrás para esquivarlos a ambos, sólo para tener que hacerse a un lado después de que los yaks intentaran atravesarlo al mismo tiempo. Ya que había terminado estando al lado Po le dio una patada en el costado a uno de los bandidos lo que hizo que se estampara con su compañero mandándolos a ambos al suelo pero se levantaron rapidamente y volvieron a la carga con sus armas en alto. El guerrero dragón esperó pacientemente a que se acercaran lo suficiente y justo en el momento en que los yaks hicieron un corte vertical Po alzó sus patas para tomarlos de las muñecas y luego dio un giro rápido aprovechando su momento para lanzarlos contra una roca. Los yaks se estrellaron contra la dura superficie con la cabeza haciendo que Po hiciera una mueca en simpatía, él sabía lo que dolía el ser golpeado en la cabeza. El panda se levantó de su postura y tomó un respiro profundo dándose la vuelta para ver que había pasado con el bandido más grande...pero se petrificó cuando una espada voló a un lado de su cabeza y se atoró en un bambú en frente de él. Volteó un poco la cabeza y vio como los dos yaks se ponían de pie y le enviaban miradas molestas.

-Pensaste que perderíamos tan fácil, no somos unos débiles bandidos jabalí o lobo peluche. Somos fuertes- dijo el yak negro escupiendo un diente y deshaciéndose de su espada la cual se había roto con impacto.

-Si, vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso- declaró el yak café tronando sus nudillos y su cuello. El guerrero de blanco y negro suspiró fastidiado por los bandidos, había esperado que esa roca fuera suficiente pero al parecer no lo fue.

-Creo que testarudos sería una mejor palabra describirlos ¿por qué simplemente no se rinden y...- Po empezó mientras se daba la vuelta, pero los bandidos ya estaban corriendo hacia él. El panda sacudió la cabeza y no pudo retener su sonrisilla -Muy bien chicos, segunda ronda- Po dijo antes de también correr hacia los bandidos. Cuando los dos lados estuvieron a punto de chocar Po saltó sobre ellos con un giro hacia adelante y extendió su pierna pateando a uno de los yaks en la espalda mandándolo a rodando a estrellarse con un bambú, justo como Tigresa había echo con él en el salón de entrenamiento el día que hicieron la apuesta. Estaba esperando que el otro bandido se detuviera y se diera la vuelta para atacarlo otra vez, pero para sorpresa suya sólo siguió corriendo hacia su compañero caído el cual se puso de pie antes de lanzarse hacia él y luego el otro bandido lo sujetó por los brazos y le dio vueltas para mandarlo volando hacia el panda. Po aunque estaba sorprendido por el repentino movimiento rapidamente pensó en un pequeño plan, se arrojó hacia atrás para caer en su espalda y justo cuando el bandido estaba pasando por encima de él se propulsó del suelo con las dos piernas extendidas pateando al bandido en el pecho haciéndolo volar un poco hacia el cielo, luego cayó en sus pies y alzó las patas tomando al yak de los tobillos, lo estrelló en el piso y terminó girando un poco para soltarlo un poco después para mandarlo volando contra la roca otra vez. El bandido se estrelló en la roca mucho más fuerte que la primera vez...tanta que le dejó unas grietas, esta vez siendo noqueado con seguridad. Po se dio la vuelta y encaró al bandido en shock con una sonrisa burlona en la cara -Fue un buen plan rápido, les daré eso. Pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor para vencer al guerrero dragón...acéptalo no pueden vencerme- Po dijo triunfante.

-Tal vez no ahora que estás a tu máximo...pero veamos que pasa cuando hago esto- escuchó el panda a sus espaldas antes de sentir un dolor punzante en el hombro.

-¡OUCH! ¿Qué rayos?- Po exclamó dándose la vuelta para encontrar al yak más grande detrás de él con algún tipo de tubo en su pesuña sonriendo malevolamente. El guerrero dragón alcanzó detrás de su hombro y sintió algo sobresaliendo. Sujetó lo que sea que fuera y lo sacó, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar, y miró el objeto en su pata. Era algún tipo de flecha pequeña, muy pequeña para causar algún daño serio a menos que te diera en un punto vital. Po volteó a ver al bandido sonriente con una ceja alzada -Am ¿oye qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Esto es una broma?- preguntó Po y el bandido se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad no tengo idea, hemos tenido esa cosa por meses sólo quería ver que hacía...al parecer nada importante, pero fue una muy buena distracción estúpido- explicó el yak y a Po se le abrieron los ojos como platos antes de que el bandido más pequeño lo golpeara detrás de la cabeza con una piedra haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo. Los bandidos se acercaron al panda gigante caído con sonrisas de victoria y el yak más grande lo pateó en el costado para hacerlo acostarse de espaldas obteniendo un quejido de respuesta por parte del guerrero dragón.

-Sigue consciente, deberíamos acabarlo ahora mismo. ¿Sabes como aumentaría nuestra reputación si traemos la cabeza del guerrero dragón?- dijo el yak más pequeño sacando un cuchillo y alzándolo, pero el yak más grande lo detuvo rapidamente.

-No hay tiempo, debimos dejar el campamento hace cuarenta y cinco minutos y sabes que al jefe no le agrada que estemos tarde. Además alguien viene- dijo la criatura caminando hacia su compañero inconsciente y se lo colgó del hombro -Vámonos- ordenó y el bandido más pequeño suspiró derrotado antes de seguirlo. Po se quedó ahí tirado en el suelo perdiendo la consciencia escuchando como se desvanecían los pasos de los yaks en la distancia mientras al mismo tiempo varios otros pasos se acercaban a su ubicación. Intentó levantarse del suelo para salir de ahí en caso de que los pasos le pertenecieran a más bandidos, pero se sentía muy débil para hacerlo.

_"Vamos Po...debes moverte...un pequeño golpe con una...una piedra no debería...detenerte"_ Po pensó tratando otra vez sin éxito alguno. El panda escuchó los pasos acercándose a él e intentó moverse pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

-¡Oigan encontré algo...o más bien a alguien! ¡Es un panda!- escuchó gritar a una voz.

-¡Y está herido!- dijo otra voz y luego se oyeron muchos pasos y pronto se escucharon muchas preguntas.

-¿Deberíamos llevarlo de vuelta con nosotras? Creo que no deberíamos sólo dejarlo aquí- dijo la segunda voz.

-No lo sé. Digo ¿llevar al campamento a un hombre que nos encontramos en el bosque? No tiene sentido- dijo una tercera voz y las otras tres berrincharon.

-Hay vamos míralo, necesita ayuda- escuchó replicar a la primera voz, pero sonó distante ya que sus sentidos estaban empezando a apagarse por completo. Antes de irse del mundo consciente logró escuchar una última cosa.

-¡Además está bien lindo!- chilló emocionada una cuarta voz y luego su mente se oscureció.

**_El palacio de jade, Valle de la paz, en las barracas._**

Los ojos de Tigresa se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cama abruptamente despertando de su pesadilla. Había soñado que estaba de vuelta en Gongmen dentro de la fabrica de cañones de Shen viendo como le disparaban a Po una y otra vez como si el universo la estuviera torturando con la ausencia de su querido guerrero dragón. Se había sentido intranquila todo el día, como si su mente le estuviera diciendo que algo estaba mal o iba a estarlo, hasta había estado tentada a escaparse del palacio después de que venció a Mono, Grulla y Mantis en su combate de tres contra uno pero el gong que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó **(y otra vez con el estúpido gong)** y tuvo que ir a la cocina porque si no lo hacía los demás la irían a buscar. Después de almorzar los chicos tomaron ventaja del hecho de que Shifu no había salido del salón de los héroes a darles instrucciones para descansar sus adoloridos músculos un rato más **(el resto del día)**, Víbora se fue de compras con Song para que la leopardo se pudiera mantener ocupada y ella se había ido al bosque de árboles de hierro para sacar su frustración en los pobres árboles ya que esa pista de inseguridad nunca la dejó, pero logro mantener la compostura y alejó los pensamientos entrenando todo el día, incluso logrando quedarse dormida. Pero por alguna razón la sensación acababa de regresar y la había despertado de sus sueños. _"Ugh ¿qué tengo que hacer para dejar de sentirme así? La única forma que se me ocurre sería que Po estuviera aquí, pero eso no es posible...lo que sea que me hiciera sentirlo cerca funcionaría, como sus ronquidos cuando me voy a dormir ¿pero ahora que podría...?"_ Se preguntó Tigresa antes de que una idea le llegara a la mente. La maestra del estilo del tigre se levantó de su cama y salió de su cuarto para ir al que tenía en frente. Entró al cuarto de Po silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie más y se acercó a la cama mirando la almohada antes de tomarla y acercarla más cerca de su cara tomando una inhalación profunda para succionar el olor...pero el aroma que le llegó no fue el que estaba esperando y no fue placentera. Cuando olfateó la almohada Tigresa estaba esperando llenarse la nariz con el dulce aroma de Po, pero en lugar de eso se colmó el sistema con olor a leopardo de las nieves. La tigre apartó la cara del objeto gruñó por lo bajo _"Parece ser que la arpía manchada se me adelanto esta vez, no hay duda de porque estaba tan entusiasmada de tomar siestas"_ pensó Tigresa aún gruñendo y aventó el objeto por la ventana antes de voltear a ver la cama. _"Supongo que tendré que tomar medidas más arriesgadas para poder dormir, si alguien me encuentra aquí me crearía una situación incomoda para mi...pero al diablo con todo necesito esto"_ Tigresa pensó trepándose a la cama y se cubrió con la cobija completamente olfateándola un poco y esta vez obtuvo el aroma que estaba buscando_ "Eso está mejor, al menos la zorra no durmió aquí"_ Tigresa pensó adquiriendo una sonrisa en la cara mientras inhalaba el aroma del panda el cual estaba haciendo que su intranquilidad se fuera ya que la hacía sentir que lo tenía cerca -Buenas noches Po y quédate a salvo, te amo- susurró Tigresa antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse ir a dormir.

**Y ese sería el final de este capítulo gente. Perdón por el enorme cliff hanger que les di con la misión de Po, y espero que les haya gustado lo que escribí. ¿Sorprendidos con la aparición de los yaks? No deberían, ¿o de verdad pensaron que escribiría las conversaciones que Song logró escuchar por nada? Les dije en la nota del autor en el capítulo pasado...todo tiene un propósito.**

**Los veré la próxima vez ¡COMENTEN!**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	14. Las mujeres son todo un caso

**Una disculpa por mi tardanza gente, pero verán. Mi inspiración sólo llega cuando pienso en la historia en ingles (Ni yo sé por qué) y cuando la escuela llegó mi cerebro sufrió un grave bloqueó y cuando logré romperlo me puse a escribir como un lunático pero el documento donde estaba escribiendo dejó de funcionar y tuve que empezar desde el principio. Pero ya pude terminar la versión en ingles del capítulo y ahora hice esta. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**¡CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

**Capítulo catorce: Las mujeres son todo un caso**

**El palacio de jade, las barracas de los estudiantes**

El Maestro Shifu estaba parado al final del pasillo bebiendo su té matutino de una taza que era más grande de lo usual mientras esperaba para hacer la rutina diaria del saludo matutino. Tenía una expresión cansada y se podía ver que sin su té se caería dormido justo ahí en ese momento. El panda rojo no había tenido una cantidad de sueño razonable la noche anterior ya que había estado quebrándose la cabeza intentando encontrar la mejor forma de hablar con su hija adoptiva sin obtener resultados satisfactorios. "_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal maestro? ¿Por qué es tan difícil para mi encontrar la respuesta que busco? ¿Es acaso que no debo siquiera tratar de reparar mis equivocaciones con ella?"_ Pensó el Gran maestro mirando al techo como si esperara ver a la vieja tortuga bajar flotando de los cielos, pero obviamente eso no pasó. Shifu dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y se reclino en el bastón de Ooway _"Desearía que estuviera aquí maestro"_ pensó tristemente.

GONG!

El gong sonó como lo hacia todos los días y los guerreros del palacio de jade abandonaron sus habitaciones saludando a su maestro como siempre...excepto que Tigresa y Víbora no salieron de los suyos y Grulla se veía como si se la hubiera pasado peleando en las calles toda la noche o algo por el estilo. Las plumas de todo su cuerpo estaban desacomodadas, estaba cubierto con moretones, uno de sus ojos estaba morado e hinchado y parecía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Guau amigo ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó Mantis mirando a su compañero emplumado con una expresión de shock al igual que el Maestro Shifu y Mono. El ave suspiró de cansancio y frustración cuando el insecto hizo su pregunta y se frotó la nuca.

-Sólo digamos que anoche tuve un pequeño...predicamento- Grulla dijo obteniendo una risa por parte de Mono.

-Si eso se nota ¿pero que predicamento fue ese? Porque parece como si una carreta te hubiera arrollado más que unas pocas veces- declaró el primate.

-Después de lo que me pasó anoche eso suena agradable- masculló Grulla más para si mismo que para su compañero pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que las grandes orejas de Shifu lo escucharan

-Maestro Grulla háganos el favor de contestar la pregunta adecuadamente- ordenó Shifu y las facciones de Grulla se tornaron pensativas mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior.

_**Recuerdo**_

_Grulla estaba parado en su habitación tapándose las orejas con sus alas en un intento de bloquear el fuerte ronroneo emanando del cuarto al lado del suyo como había estado haciendo por las últimas tres horas y media. Incluso si había aprendido a ignorar sonidos mientras dormía ya que había estado durmiendo justo al lado de los ronquidos de Po por los últimos tres años este ronroneo lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, al punto de considerar enterrar su cabeza en el piso como una avestruz en un intento de detener el sonido...o al menos dejarse inconsciente. "Okey ya estuvo bueno no me importa quien está en ese cuarto voy a entrar ahí y pedirle a quienquiera que sea que baje el volumen, ya pasó mucho tiempo y quiero dormir" Grulla pensó en un momento de desesperación caminando fuera de su habitación, pero en el momento en que llegó a la puerta del cuarto y se preparó para tocar se empezó a sentir nervioso y bajó la pata que había alzado ya que ahora que lo pensaba las únicas dos felinas en el palacio eran capaces de romperle la cara...sobretodo si la que estaba ahí adentro era Tigresa. "Ach ya cálmate Grulla no te acobardes. Simplemente vas a pedirle que baje el volumen...y si todo se va al demonio ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" Pensó el ave agitando la cabeza y levantando su temblorosa pata otra vez "¿A quién engaño? Mejor busco refuerzos" Grulla pensó dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección al cuarto de Víbora. Tocó en la puerta con firmeza, para asegurarse de que el sonido sobrepasara los ronroneos, y esperó la respuesta de su compañera...pero no recibió ninguna. El ave volvió a intentar tocando con un poco más de fuerza y tuvo los mismos resultados, así que decidió ponerse un poco atrevido y abrió un la puerta un poco para asomar la cabeza y mirar dentro. Ahí para sorpresa suya la maestra del estilo de la serpiente estaba enroscada en su cama durmiendo pacificamente "¿Está durmiendo? ¿Cómo puede ELLA estar durmiendo con todo este ruido? Lo entiendo de parte de Mono y Mantis, pero creí que Víbora tenía el sueño ligero" Grulla pensó perplejo mientras entraba y se acercaba a la reptil durmiente. -Oye Víbora ¿Víbora podrías despertar?- dijo Grulla mientras la sacudía gentilmente hasta que los ojos de Víbora se abrieran con pereza._

_-¿Grulla? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto a esta hora? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Víbora mirando a su compañero emplumado con ojos cansados._

_-¿De verdad me estás preguntado eso? ¿Acaso estás sorda?- Grulla preguntó sorprendido._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Víbora con un bostezo y se frotó los ojos para despertar por completo haciendo que el pico del ave se cayera un poco por su respuesta y actitud._

_-¿Así que enserio no puedes oírlo? ¿Cómo? Apuesto que hasta Mono y Mantis van a terminar despertándose eventualmente- el ave dijo perplejo mientras hacia movimientos exagerados con sus alas __**(está cansado dejen al pobre tipo ser)**__. Víbora lo miró con una expresión curiosa por unos segundos antes de levantar la cola para detenerlo, luego alcanzó los lados de su cabeza y sacó un par de tapones de oídos haciendo que el ave se golpeara la frente._

_-Ahora Grulla ¿de qué querías...Dios eso está fuerte- dijo Víbora con los ojos bien abiertos cuando el ronroneo llegó a sus oídos._

_-No me digas, creo que alguien está soñando con pandas hoy- dijo él haciendo que Víbora lo volteara a ver con los ojos aún más abiertos._

_-¿Có..cómo? Tu..tu sabes de...- Víbora tartamudeo causando que una pequeña risa saliera del pico del maestro emplumado._

_-¿Qué? ¿Que Song y Tigresa están interesadas en Po y han estado compitiendo por él toda la semana?- preguntó Grulla recibiendo un lento asentimiento de la serpiente que lo hizo rodar los ojos -Vamos Víbora, probablemente todos en el palacio ya saben. Puedo ver que incluso Po se ha dado cuenta de que algo está pasando con ellas- Grulla dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-Pues...debo admitir que no fueron muy discretas- Víbora dijo riéndose un poco y sacudiendo la cabeza luego miró a su compañero -Como sea ¿qué necesitas Grulla?- preguntó._

_-Podría decirse que quería ver si podías ayudarme a parar el ronroneo, me ha mantenido despierto por casi cuatro horas- Grulla dijo frotándose el cuello. Los ojos de Víbora se abrieron a más no poder cuando escuchó la petición y agitó la cabeza rapidamente._

_-Nop, lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte con eso ya tengo experiencia con el departamento de furia de Tigresa y NO pienso despertarla cuando está teniendo un sueño aromatizado, quiero vivir...sin mencionar que despertarla probablemente sería imposible- Víbora explicó murmurando la última parte._

_-¿A..así que la que está ahí dentro es Ti..Tigresa? ¿E..estás segura?- preguntó Grulla nerviosamente recibiendo un asentimiento confirmatorio de la serpiente -¿Cómo?- preguntó de nuevo queriendo estar seguro haciendo que la maestra del estilo de la serpiente bufara con molestia._

_-Porque sólo hay dos felinas en este palacio y tengo mucha experiencia con los ronroneos de Song y esos no son...y escuché cuando Tigresa salió de su cuarto y se metió en el de Po- explico la maestra del estilo de la serpiente causando que su compañero emplumado tragara grueso._

_-Muy bien así que podría matarme...pero estoy tan cansado que no me importa Víbora ¿no podrías al menos salir y estar ahí en caso de que necesite atención medica?- volvió a pedir Grulla juntando las alas en un gesto suplicante que hizo reír un poco a Víbora._

_-Bien, pero no me le voy a acercar ni un poco cuando intentes despertarla- dijo Víbora. Grulla suspiró aliviado y abrió la puerta para que Víbora saliera primero, luego salió él y luego los dos guerreros caminaron en dirección al cuarto del panda. Tras pararse delante de la puerta Grulla colocó su ala en ella y respiró hondo como para prepararse mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_"Aquí voy...una...dos...¡TRES!" Pensó Grulla antes de abrir la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria para hacerla abrirse sonoramente con la esperanza de despertar a la maestra del estilo del tigre con el ruido y tener la oportunidad de huir...pero el bulto debajo de las cobijas permaneció inmóvil. El ave dio un quejido de fastidio al ver que su intento seguro había fallado y la serpiente a su lado soltó una risita._

_-Jamás vas a poder despertarla con sonidos Grulla, tienes que entrar y quitarle lo que sea que le está dando el aroma- explicó Víbora._

_-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso Víbora? ¡Todo el cuarto tiene el aroma!- exclamó Grulla en un callado grito de frustración que hizo que la maestra del estilo de la serpiente le frunciera el ceño. El ave cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes para calmarse y luego tomó un respiro profundo antes de abrir sus ojos para mirar a su amiga reptil -Perdón por...eh...gritarte Víbora es sólo que estoy muy cansado- se disculpó Grulla recibiendo un asentimiento comprensivo de Víbora. -¿Así que qué sugieres que haga?- preguntó Grulla causando que la maestra del estilo de la serpiente pusiera la punta de su cola en su barbilla para pensar._

_-Hhmm, debo decir que tienes un punto con eso de la habitación...tal vez deberías intentar quitarle las cobijas- Víbora sugirió inteligentemente__** (Si tuviera dedos los hubiera chasqueado)**__. El ave lo consideró por un segundo y decidió que era su mejor oportunidad, así que asintió afirmativamente antes de entrar al cuarto para aproximarse a la cama. Tras llegar ahí el guerrero emplumado agarró las cobijas y cerró sus ojos con fuerza respirando rapidamente y jaló cerrando los ojos con aún más fuerza y se encogió mientras esperaba a que los gruñidos, patadas y/o golpes llegaran...pero nunca lo hicieron y el ronroneo no se detuvo._

_-¿Qué- se dijo Grulla a si mismo abriendo los ojos lentamente y miró hacia a la cama donde Tigresa estaba recostada echa bolita y ronroneando con la sonrisa más grande que el ave jamás hubiera visto en su cara __**(Nota: nunca dije que tan grande era, sólo que era SU sonrisa más grande así que ustedes imagínensela como quieran)**__. Grulla volteó su mirada hacia la serpiente esperando en la puerta y articulo un '¿Y ahora qué?' Que dejó pensativa a Víbora por un segundo otra vez antes de sonreír y hacer un movimiento de empujar con su cola. Los ojos del ave se abrieron como platos ante la sugerencia y negó con la cabeza rapidamente._

_-Hay vamos Grulla ¿quieres dormir o no?- preguntó Víbora_

_-¡Si quiero DORMIR no MORIR!- Grulla espetó en otro grito callado haciendo que el ceño de la maestra del estilo de la serpiente se frunciera otra vez._

_-¿Sabes qué? ¡Bien! tu eres el que no podrá dormir no yo,¡buenas noches Grulla!- grito de vuelta Víbora __**(mismo tono)**__ dándose la vuelta para volver a su habitación. Los ojos de Grulla se expandieron cuando la vio irse, no quería estar solo si lograba despertar a la durmiente maestra del estilo del tigre._

_-Espera- llamó el ave haciendo que Víbora se dejara de mover, aliviándolo en sobremanera -Perdón por explotar contigo...otra vez...lo haré- declaró Grulla y se dio la vuelta para ver a Tigresa de nueva cuenta. Tomó a la felina dormida del chaleco con una de sus patas y comenzó a jalarla hacia el borde de la cama para hacerla caer, pero en el último segundo posible Tigresa lo agarró de la pierna que la estaba sujetando y soltó un gruñido amenazador -Oh maldición- murmuró antes de ser empujado por Tigresa quien se puso de pie con un salto aterrizando frente a él y lo golpeó en el pecho con un golpe de palma que lo mandó a volar a través de la pared haciéndolo caer en su cuarto muy aturdido. Se quejó de dolor mientras se sentaba y agitaba su cabeza para dejar de ver estrellas y luego miró por el agujero de la pared para observar como la maestra del estilo del tigre se trepaba de vuelta a la cama y volvía a su posición original para seguir durmiendo. "¡Rayos sólo fue un reflejo! Incluso dormida es peligrosa" Grulla pensó poniéndose en pie y frotando su adolorido pecho._

_-¿Estás bien?- vino la voz de preocupada voz de Víbora del otro lado._

_-Pues al menos no estoy muerto...que mal que tampoco estoy noqueado- replicó mientras pasaba por el agujero en la pared y se acercaba a la felina dormida para hacer otro intento, el cual terminó con él tirado en el piso afuera después de que Tigresa lo pateara y lo hiciera salir por la ventana. "Ach, no estoy seguro de que todo este dolor valga la pena sólo para ir a dormir, que bueno que la almohada estaba aquí afuera para amortiguar mi caída...espera ¿una almohada?" Pensó Grulla parándose y mirando al suelo, tal como había dicho ahí estaba una almohada. El ave alzó una ceja ante el objeto intentando descifrar que hacía aquí afuera, pero estaba muy cansado para pensar en cosas como esta así que simplemente la agarró y voló de vuelta al interior donde se encontró con una consternada serpiente._

_-Uf, estás bien. Me hiciste creer que te había noqueado e iba a tener que arrastrarte de vuelta adentro- dijo Víbora riéndose un poco._

_-No es gracioso, esos golpes duelen ¿sabes? Aunque no sabes cuanto deseo que me hubiera noqueado, sería mejor que estar despierto a esta hora- declaró Grulla arrojando la almohada a la cama. El esponjoso objeto golpeó a Tigresa directamente en la cara y ella lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo._

_-¿Entonces planeas algo distinto o sólo vas a hacerla golpearte hasta quedar inconsciente?- preguntó Víbora con una risita que hizo bufar con fastidio al maestro emplumado._

_-Muuuyyy graciosa Víbora, muuuyyy graciosa- Grulla dijo sarcasticamente caminando hacia ella hasta que estaban uno enfrente del otro. -Como sea, creo que sólo me rendiré y me tomaré algo del té del Maestro Shifu en la mañana, cualquier castigo que me dé por beberlo será mejor que ser la bolsa de golpeo de...- el ave se detuvo luego de que él y Víbora escucharan un fuerte gruñido proviniendo de la cama. Ambos guerreros pusieron su atención en la tigre dormida para ver que estaba pasando y vieron como Tigresa comenzaba a revolcarse en la cama mientras su cola serpenteaba agitadamente, dejando salir unos duros gruñidos de vez en cuando._

_-Am...¿Grulla? ¿Hi..hiciste algo?- preguntó Víbora mirando nerviosamente al ave que parecía estar petrificado mientras observaba a la incomoda felina. Lo sacudió un poco para sacarlo de su cabeza y él la miró con confusión ya que probablemente no había oído la pregunta -Grulla respóndeme ¿hiciste algo para causar esto?- preguntó Víbora rodando sus ojos._

_-N..n..no, al menos nada que se me ocurra que pueda hacerla reaccionar así- Grulla dijo señalando a la tigre que había empezado a gruñir con mucha más intensidad y estaba estrujando la almohada con las garras extraídas ahora. -Digo le aventé una almohada después de que la encontré afuera, pero ¿cómo podría eso causar este comportamiento?- declaró Grulla girando su cabeza en dirección a Tigresa cuando un muy salvaje gruñido escapó de su garganta. Las facciones de Víbora se tornaron pensativas por un minuto o dos en lo que intentaba encontrar una respuesta y sus ojos se reabrieron cuando la encontró._

_-Hay. Por. Dios. Grulla cre..creo que esa es la almohada de S..Song- la serpiente declaró nerviosamente causando que los ojos del ave se reabrieran también. _

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con que es la almohada de Song?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí de cualquier modo?!- preguntó Grulla en pánico, si esperaba que Tigresa estuviera de mal humor cuando la despertara no se podía ni imaginar qué pasaría si despertaba de cualquiera fuera el sueño que estuviera teniendo. Víbora suspiró y le dio una bofetada rápida al ave espantada para tranquilizarlo._

_-Concéntrate Grulla, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que despierte o estamos perdidos- Víbora dijo y Grulla respondió asintiendo. En ese momento la maestra del estilo del tigre liberó un rugido mientras se sentaba y partía la almohada en dos__** (Shifu se acababa de dormir hace una hora, así que estaba muy cansado para despertar. Mono y Mantis lo escucharon y despertaron pero decidieron ignorarlo y volvieron a dormir. Y Song estaba un poco...ocupada con su propio sueño aromatizado.)**__ haciendo que Grulla se congelara en su sitio mientras Víbora salía disparada hacia su habitación. Tigresa respiraba agitadamente y su cola serpenteaba con agitación mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto freneticamente como si buscara algo hasta que sus ojos ambarino se posaron en la aterrorizada ave._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Grulla?- gruñó mirándolo con esos ojos flamantes mientras se levantaba de la cama lentamente. El ave intentó sacar una excusa para salvarse de la ira de Tigresa pero su cansancio y miedo no lo dejaban pensar. -Contéstame- volvió a gruñir Tigresa comenzando a caminar hacia él haciéndolo tomar un paso hacia atrás._

_-Mi..mira Tigresa, pe..perdón por despertarte de cualquier sueño con Po que estuvieras teniendo y..y por lo de la almohada, te..te juro que no sabía que era de Song. Pe..pero tus ronroneos no me dejaban dormir- dijo él mientras retrocedía con temor. La felina enrabiada se detuvo en seco después de su declaración con los ojos abiertos a su máximo y sonrojándose en extremo, pero salió del shock rapidamente y siguió caminando hacia él. -Yo..yo sólo quería dormir- Grulla dijo alzando sus alas para cubrirse._

_-Ah conque querías dormir...yo te puedo ayudar con eso- dijo la maestra del estilo del tigre con una sonrisa siniestra y tronándose los nudillos. Grulla se paró ahí temblando de miedo mientras veía a Tigresa acercarse con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza..._

_"Mami"_

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

Sólo podía recordar dos cosas después de eso: 1.- Dolor...mucho dolor y 2.- una amenaza que iba 'Si le dices lo que sea a quien sea esta golpiza parecerán vacaciones' o algo así. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un golpe o algo resonó en sus tímpanos haciéndolo sacudir su cabeza para salir de su trance y mirar a los demás quienes lo observaban con las cejas alzadas. -¿Qué?- el ave preguntó confundido y Mantis dio un salto al frente.

-Pues te preguntamos que te pasó y al parecer te nos fuiste por cinco minutos- explicó el insecto.

-Sí, y todavía no nos has dicho que es lo que pasó anoche- dijo Mono causando que Grulla se quejara.

-Mira de verdad no quiero hablar de eso y si me disculpa maestro yo volveré a la cama, compensaré mi entrenamiento perdido mañana y cumpliré cualquier castigo que me ponga. Buenas noches- Grulla dijo haciendo su reverencia y dándose la vuelta para entrar a su habitación.

-Muy bien, pero ¿podría decirnos dónde están las Maestras Tigresa y Víbora?- preguntó el panda rojo recibiendo una risa gutural de Grulla.

-Créame cuando le digo maestro que dónde estén es lo que menos me importa- dijo Grulla antes de cerrar su puerta de golpe. El Maestro Shifu suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ver a sus dos alumnos restantes.

-Ustedes dos vayan a la cocina y desayunen, supongo que la Maestra Tigresa y Víbora se les unirán ahí. Después de eso quiero que vayan al salón de entrenamiento y hagan su entrenamiento matutino como de costumbre hasta la hora del almuerzo. Luego quiero que tengan dos horas de meditación en el lugar que deseen, cuando terminen podrán hacer lo que les plazca- ordenó Shifu. Mono y Mantis reverenciaron para mostrar que habían entendido y salieron del pasillo dejando al Gran maestro solo _"En cuanto a mí, me iré a cerrar los ojos un rato"_ pensó antes de salir del pasillo también.

**Bosque de árboles de bambú**

Tigresa estaba parada en el bosque golpeando y pateando un árbol de hierro enorme con todo lo que tenía como había estado haciendo desde que Víbora la hizo parar la paliza de su compañero emplumado y le dijo que buscara otra cosa para sacar su frustración. Siempre golpeaba este árbol en particular cuando se sentía intranquila porque era el único en todo el bosque que podía resistir sus violentos golpes por su inusual tamaño, pero estaba tan furiosa por la pesadilla que la almohada de Song le había dado que estaba haciendo temblar al majestuoso árbol con cada ataque que soltaba -Creo que ya torturaste al árbol lo suficiente. Tus patas están sangrando y el gong sonó hace como diez minutos, vamos que nos perderemos el desayuno si no nos apuramos- Víbora dijo detrás de su hermana felina. Tras asegurarse de que Grulla no estuviera muy lastimado por la paliza de la felina salió junto con Tigresa para hacerle compañía...aunque parecía que el árbol era más que suficiente para ella.

-Si te quieres ir Víbora vete porque yo todavía no termino- replicó Tigresa mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a la corteza del árbol.

-Hay vamos ¿por qué sigues molesta? Y que si Grulla te despertó e interrumpió el sueño que estabas teniendo ¿cuál es el problema? Golpearlo debería haber sido suficiente para calmarte- señaló Víbora obteniendo una risa amarga de la maestra del estilo del tigre.

-¿De verdad piensas que ese es el problema?- preguntó Tigresa igual de amargamente dándole una patada lateral al árbol -En primera no me dejaste golpearlo tanto como quería- continuó Tigresa mientras giraba sobre su talón para dar una patada giratoria con la misma pierna -Y segundo ¡él no sólo interrumpió mi sueño sino que lo torció a una maldita pesadilla cuando volvió a meter esa estúpida almohada cuando yo CLARAMENTE la había sacado¡- rugió golpeando el árbol con su palma con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole una pequeña grieta al tronco.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó Víbora rodando los ojos y recibiendo un 'Si' entre dientes de la maestra del estilo del tigre quien estaba tomando respiraciones profundas para recuperar el aliento después de haber explotado -Mira hermana, Grulla no sabía que era la al ohada de Song. No deberías estar ASÍ de molesta- Víbora dijo causando que un gruñido bajo escapara del hocico de Tigresa.

-Si estuvieras en mi posición no estarías diciendo eso- Tigresa dijo dándose la vuelta con una expresión seria. Víbora asintió comprensivamente y se acercó a la felina rayada.

-Sé que el amor es complicado en especial para ti porque es tu primera experiencia con él y el hecho de que tengas que competir no lo hace más sencillo, pero tienes que tener paciencia- la serpiente dijo suavemente.

-Ya sé pero paciencia es algo que nunca he tenido. Aunque he aceptado que dejarme sentir no es algo malo todavía no sé como reaccionar cuando estoy teniendo tantas emociones al mismo tiempo: estoy preocupada porque Po está ahí afuera solo, molesta de que se fue sin decirle a nadie y manchas simplemente me está volviendo loca, es frustrante- Tigresa dijo sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-Eso es lo que las emociones te hacen la mayor parte del tiempo pero verás que valdrá la pena cuando Po y tu estén juntos, imagina lo bien que se va a sentir- dijo la serpiente en un tono animado y las facciones de Tigresa se relajaron un poco por primera vez desde que despertó.

-Supongo que tienes razón...pero mejor cuídale la espalda a Song porque después de ese sueño probablemente la mate si se mete conmigo- Tigresa dijo seriamente haciendo reír un poco a Víbora.

-Por supuesto, ahora vamos tenemos que arreglarte y luego ver si aún podemos tener desayuno- Víbora dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de afirmación de la maestra del estilo del tigre y luego las dos hembras comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia el palacio. Llegaron unos minutos después y decidieron ir al salón de entrenamiento para revisar si los demás ya estaban entrenando o si aún podían esperar comer algo, y para su sorpresa y alivio **(sobretodo de Víbora)** todavía no había nadie ahí.

-¿Cómo es que todavía no hayan terminado de comer? Se que lo disfrutan, al menos Mono y Mantis, pero sin la comida de Po ni ellos se tomarían su tiempo de este modo- declaró Tigresa con un poco de sospecha.

-¿Acaso importa? Significa que aún podemos comer algo- Víbora dijo de forma animada, feliz de que no entrenaría con el estómago vacío -Además tenemos que vendarte las patas, vamos creo que tenemos algunas vendas por aquí- dijo aproximando un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios colgado en la pared. -Que bueno que instalamos esto cuando Po empezó a entrenar con nosotros, de este modo no tenemos que ir hasta la enfermería- Víbora dijo sacando unos vendajes de la caja y acercándose a Tigresa.

-Lo que de verdad es bueno es que en realidad haya algo en esa caja, solía estar vacía la mayor parte del tiempo durante el primer año que la pusimos- Tigresa dijo mientras Víbora vendaba su pata izquierda. La serpiente dio una risita y Tigresa alzó una ceja -¿Qué?- preguntó. Víbora terminó de vendar la pata izquierda de la tigre y prosiguió con la derecha antes de contestar.

-Es sólo que recordé como eras con Po cuando recién llegó, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tres años que te estaría ayudando a conseguírtelo probablemente me hubiera reído en su cara hasta desmayarme- explicó Víbora haciendo que Tigresa rodara sus ojos.

-Pues si ese alguien me hubiera dicho que esto iba a pasar en esos tiempos probablemente le hubiera propinado una buena paliza...me tomó por sorpresa cuando lo descubrí- replicó Tigresa con una risa pequeña al final.

-Hablando de eso, ahora que lo pienso no te he preguntado cómo y cuándo comenzó esto, o cómo lo descubriste en todo caso- Víbora dijo terminando con la pata de la tigre y mirándola con ojos curiosos.

-Hay caray mira la hora, deberíamos apurarnos si queremos desayunar- respondió Tigresa rapidamente tratando de evitar la pregunta lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la maestra del estilo de la serpiente.

-Ni siquiera trates de cambiar el tema señorita. Ya me has dicho muchas cosas ¿hay algún problema respondiendo esta pregunta en particular?- preguntó Víbora, la curiosidad en sus ojos creciendo, no dando pista alguna de que iba a dejar esto pasar.

-Víbora por favor no presiones, es sólo que es un poco vergonzoso para mi- Tigresa dijo frotándose el brazo con un pequeño sonrojo que no se podía ver por su pelaje anaranjado.

-Hay pero si somos hermanas Tigresa, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea además no puede ser tan malo- Víbora dijo para darle ánimos pero no le ayudó a Tigresa en lo más mínimo. -Prometo que no me voy a reír de lo que me digas- dijo Víbora cruzando su corazón con su cola. La maestra del estilo del tigre lo pensó por unos segundos.

-¿No podríamos hablar de esto después?- contestó por fin.

-Podríamos...o sólo podrías decirme ahora ya que no hay nada de que preocuparse porque no hay nadie más aquí- dijo Víbora urgiendo a la felina para que confesara, pero justo en ese momento Mono, Mantis y Song entraron por la puerta discutiendo sobre algo.

-¡VAMOS YA DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ!- la demandó a la leopardo el primate en un tono entre furioso y suplicante. Song se rió burlonamente del maestro del estilo del mono mientras le daba una mordida a una galleta que tenía en la pata.

-Nop, no creo que lo haga bola de pelos esto es demasiado divertido- replicó dándole otra mordida del bocadillo y caminando hacia las otras dos maestras. Tigresa no pudo contener el gruñido que emergió de su garganta en el momento que sus ojos se posaron en la leopardo de las nieves mientras las imágenes de su mal sueño volvían a su mente. -Buenos días a ti también rayas- Song dijo amargamente, lanzando el resto de la galleta a otro lado provocando que Mono se arrojara para atraparla.

-¡Mi tesoro!- Mono dijo felizmente en el momento que sus patas sujetaron el objeto mientras lo apegaba más a él como si fuera un diamante o algo así. Tigresa y Víbora vieron a su compañero con expresiones confundidas las cuales dirigieron a la leopardo pidiendo una explicación silenciosamente.

-Le importan mucho esas estúpidas galletas- dijo simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Si ya sabemos, pero ¿por qué te estaba gritando cuando llegaron?- preguntó Víbora observando a Mono extrañamente cuando empezó a besar la galleta. Tigresa decidió que esto no le importaba y se fue a entrenar en los mazos colgantes del olvido instantáneo en lo que terminaban su conversación.

-Tomó el jarrón de galletas de Mono y lo escondió en algún lugar del palacio- respondió Mantis frotando sus sienes intentando quitarse el dolor de cabeza que las quejas de su amigo le habían provocado.

-¡Si, sólo estaba demandado que me devolviera lo que por derecho es mío!- Mono exclamó aproximándose a ellas tras haberse comido la galleta.

-Pues de algún modo tenía que mostrarte cómo se sentía cuando alguien se llevaba tus cosas sin permiso- Song dijo con un leve gruñido. El primate cruzó sus brazos e hizo un puchero cuando escuchó eso, sabía que iba a pagar por tomar el rollo de Song pero honestamente estaba esperando dolor físico no una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Aprendí mi lección, por favor devuélveme mi jarrón de galletas- Mono rogó poniéndose de rodillas y juntando sus manos haciendo reír a Song otra vez.

-Yo seré la que decida cuando has sufrido lo suficiente y en este momento no se ve que te afecte mucho...tal vez debería comerme todas las galletas, la que me comí estaba muy rica- dijo la leopardo de las nieves sonriendo malevolamente al primate que tenía los ojos del tamaño de cacerolas.

-No no por favor no te las comas, el pueblo ha estado bajo en galletas útltimamente..te..tendría que esperar por meses para tener nuevas...no puedo vivir sin galletas tanto tiempo- Mono dijo con la cabeza gacha. Víbora y Mantis estaban ahí parados contemplando el espectáculo con expresiones medio entretenidas, sabían que Song estaba siendo más que cruel en los estándares de Mono pero el primate se veía tan gracioso rogando ahí. Song puso su dedo en su barbilla en una expresión pensativa como si estuviera contemplando las palabras del primate angustiado.

-Tienes razón no debería comerlas toda esa masa podría hacerme engordar y ahora no me conviene perder la figura...así que creo que sólo las arrojaré a un río o algo- declaró la leopardo de las nieves, su sonrisa malvada creciendo al igual que los ojos de Mono.

-Pe..pero eso sólo sería desperdiciar comida, ¡¿la gente sufre de hambre por toda China y tu la andas desechando?! Eso es simplemente cruel- Mono dijo.

-Tengo que apoyarlo en esta sé lo que se siente tener hambre y no es bonito, y eso que yo como tres veces al día- declaró Mantis saltando al hombro de Mono. Víbora se había aburrido de la situación y siguió el ejemplo de Tigresa deslizándose a el campo de las llamas mortales.

-¿Quieres que tu castigo sea peor insecto? ¿No? Entonces cierra la boca- Song dijo mirando al insecto asesinamente haciéndolo tragar grueso.

-Lo siento amigo, estás solo- dijo él palmando el hombro de Mono y se fue saltando a los guerreros de madera.

-Mantengo mi caso, no deberías desperdiciar comida- Mono dijo retadoramente. La sonrisa de Song volvió a su cara mientras respondía.

-¿Entonces dices que debería regalarlas? Supongo que puedo hacer eso- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y acercándose a los mazos colgantes para preguntarle a Tigresa que debería hacer de entrenamiento ya que la maestra del estilo del tigre seguía a cargo de enseñarle a pelear sin su paraguas.

-No, no me refería a eso vamos sólo devuélvemelas, estoy literalmente de rodillas ¿qué más quieres?- Mono preguntó. La pregunta hizo que Song pensara, quizás podía sacar algo de esto.

-Hmm una propuesta interesante de verdad...okey si me dices a dónde envió el Maestro Shifu a Po te regresaré tu preciado jarrón de galletas con todas las galletas intactas- Song dijo sonriendo causando que Mono adquiriera una mirada esperanzada.

-Se..seguro lo mandó a...- Mono empezó antes de detenerse en seco cuando uno de los mazos pasó al lado de su cabeza a menos de un centímetro de golpearlo. El primate miró hacia los mazos colgantes y se topó con una mirada de muerte especial de Tigresa que le decía que cerrara el hocico -No puedo decirte eso- dijo el primate tristemente al entender el mensaje de la tigre y se fue a hacer su entrenamiento matutino deprimido. Quería sus galletas de vuelta, pero sabía que si Tigresa desataba su furia en él no podría siquiera comer las galletas. La leopardo de las nieves gruñó cuando la otra felina detuvo al primate de decirle la ubicación de su amado panda y siguió caminando hacia la maestra del estilo del tigre quien saltó fuera del equipo de entrenamiento y la miró con frialdad.

-Buen intento, pero no irás con él. Se agradecida de que estoy siendo justa en esto de la competencia, pude haber ido a buscarlo anoche- dijo seriamente haciendo que la felina moteada rodara sus ojos.

-Lo que sea ¿qué quieres que haga?- murmuró haciendo que la expresión de Tigresa se transformara en una sonrisa malévola.

-Hoy...combatimos- dijo caminando hacia la arena de combates. Song se quejó a lo que se suponía que debía hacer y siguió a la otra hembra.

_"Apuesto a que lo vas a disfrutar rayas, debo decir que esto probablemente va a doler"_ pensó la leopardo de las nieves soltando un pesado suspiro _"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Po ahora"_ pensó antes de llegar a la arena y concentrarse por completo en la tigre que tenía enfrente mientras se ponía en su posición de batalla.

**_En alguna parte del bosque de bambú_**

La mente de Po estaba volviendo al mundo consciente a paso lento mientras sus sentidos comenzaban a funcionar adecuadamente otra vez. Sus párpados al igual que su cuerpo aún se sentían pesados por estar noqueado por tanto tiempo, pero al menos ya había recuperado el oído.

-¡Oye ya bájate Yue es mi turno!- escuchó lloriquear una voz a su derecha, seguida de un bufido que sonaba muy cerca de él.

-¡Ni de chiste Yan! Tu ya tuviste tu turno y yo sólo he tenido como...veinte minutos aquí arriba- respondió la voz que había bufado con un pequeño bostezo al final -Creo que me voy a tomar mi siesta- escuchó a la voz continuar con un suave ronroneo y sintió como algo parecía acurrucarse en su pecho, ahora dándose cuenta de que quien habló al parecer era una felina y estaba encima de él.

_"¿Qué diablos?"_ Po pensó forzando sus ojos a abrirse un poco y poder mirar su entorno pero su visión seguía borrosa, así que sólo logró ver tres figuras grisáceas. Dos de ellas flanqueaban sus lados mientras que la tercera estaba descansando en su estómago.

-Ah no, acordamos tener treinta minutos de descanso cada quien, si te quedas dormida nunca tendré mi turno para cuando lleguemos al campamento- dijo la primera voz empujando a quien fuera que estaba encima de él y saltó para tomar su lugar en el estomagó del panda haciéndolo quejarse un poco y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. -Perdóname guapo, pero mi hermana no puede tenerte todo el tiempo ¿verdad?- ronroneó la figura haciéndose bolita y soltando un suspiro relajado.

-¡Oye no es justo! Mi tiempo todavía no se acababa- dijo la que había estado en él mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Sí, si alguien debería seguir esa sería yo. Yo nomás he tenido un turno y ustedes han tenido como cuatro- dijo una tercera voz a su izquierda por primera vez.

-Eso es porque cuando tuviste tu turno terminaste besándolo y trataste de quitarle los pantalones. Ahora ¿podrían todas ser tan amables como para ayudarme a jalar esto? Acarrear a un panda adulto es ya suficientemente difícil como para tenerlas a ustedes flojeado- una cuarta voz dijo con un ligero gruñido haciendo suspirar a las otras dos.

_"Ok así que estoy con unas chicas que muy probablemente son felinas. Estaban tomando turnos para dormir en mí, una me llamó guapo y al parecer otra me besó e intentó algo extraño mientras estaba inconsciente, así que aquí no pasa nada"_ Po pensó de forma sarcástica abriendo los ojos lentamente para revisar si su visión ya había regresado...ya había vuelto. El panda miró alrededor para ver su entorno, descubriendo que estaba siendo acarreado por el bosque de bambú en algún tipo de carreta que estaba siendo halada por tres leopardas de las nieves mientras una cuarta tomaba una siesta en él. _"¿Que ra...las damas de las sombras? ¿Cómo es que terminé con ellas?...bueno al menos son alguien que conozco"_ pensó encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente ya que sus miembros aún no estaban respondiendo por alguna razón -Am...¿buenos días?- Po dijo inseguro con una voz ronca. El grupo de leopardas se detuvo en seco después de que les hablara y se dieron la vuelta para ver al panda que habían estado acarreando durante la noche.

-Pues buenos días a ti también querido ¿cómo estuvo tu siesta?- dijo una de las leopardo con una sonrisa en lo que caminaba hacia su lado mientras las otras sólo se le quedaban viendo. Una, que parecía ser la más alta del grupo, con una mirada de lo que podrías llamar sospecha y la otra, que parecía ser la más joven, con una amplia sonrisa y algo de esa extraña chispa que había visto en su pesadilla en los ojos.

-Em...creo que diré que bien, aunque no consideraría ser golpeado en la cabeza con una roca una siesta- Po dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa cuando la leopardo en su estómago ronroneó y le enterró la cabeza en el pecho -¿Creen qué podrían...no lo sé...hacer que se levante por favor?- preguntó nerviosamente haciendo reír a la felina que tenía al lado.

-Claro que si. ¡Oye Yan quítatele de encima!- gritó. La leopardo en su estómago, quien resultó llamándose Yan gruñó en tono bajo y abrió un ojo para ver a la otra leopardo.

-Ya te dije que se acabó tu turno Yue ahora déjame tener el mío en paz- siseó con una voz que sonaba muy parecida a la de Yue...en realidad ahora que lo pensaba eran practicamente iguales.

_"Pero claro, las gemelas"_ Po pensó cuando logró conectar los puntos. Se aclaró la garganta obteniendo la atención de Yan -¡Oye! ¿Yan cierto? Perdón por interrumpir pero ¿crees que podrías levantarte? Ya que ahora estoy despierto- Po dijo sonriendo. Yan se sonrojó un poco y soltó una pequeña risa antes de quitarse de su estómago para pararse del otro lado de la carreta. -Gracias. Ahora podría alguien por favor decirme cómo terminé aquí- Po dijo levantando una ceja.

-Pues te encontré noqueado en el bosque y le dije a estas tres que debíamos llevarte con nosotras para poder atenderte- Yue dijo sonriendo y señalándose a sí misma.

-No es cierto, fui yo la que lo encontró- replicó Yan fulminando con la mirada a su hermana quien se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos fue mi idea traerlo con nosotras- Yue replicó con calma haciendo bufar a su hermana. La leopardo más alta rodó sus ojos por las gemelas y dio un paso al frente para pararse frente a Po, dejándose ver por primera vez.

-Prosiguiendo, te estamos llevando al campamento para ver si tienes algo serio- dijo cruzándose de brazos observándolo al igual que la leopardo más joven quien se había movido para pararse frente a él también, aunque la mirada que ella le estaba dando era un poco inquietante.

-Muy bien, pero no creo que ser golpeado en la cabeza con una roca pueda causar una lesión seria, sobretodo para mi ya que soy...- Po empezó pero fue interrumpido cuando la leopardo más joven le saltó encima y estampó sus labios en los de él. El panda estaba en shock y honestamente espantado por la acción repentina e intentó quitársela pero sus brazos aún no tenían fuerza. _"¡A CAÑÓN! ¿Está loca o qué?"_ Po pensó freneticamente hasta que las gemelas le quitaron a la leopardo de encima dejándolo volver a respirar.

-Tienes que controlarte Mei- dijo Yue sujetándose de la joven leopardo que estaba intentado de librarse del agarre de las gemelas.

-¡Hay vamos si se estaba dejando! ¡Suéltenme!- Mei dijo en berrinche.

-Llévensela, descansaremos hasta que recupere los estribos- la más alta ordenó sujetándose el puente de la nariz por fastidio recibiendo asentimientos de las gemelas antes que levantaran a Mei de los brazos y piernas y la sacaran de ahí.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- Po preguntó mirando a la leopardo de las nieves que quedaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Discúlpame por el comportamiento de Mei, está pasando por su primer celo y todavía no sabe como controlarlo- explicó frotándose las sienes.

-Ookeeyy eso explicaría el beso...y el comentario sobre mis pantalones de antes- Po dijo.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó frotándose la nuca de pena haciendo reír un poco al guerrero dragón.

-Si, mi oído ya había regresado en ese momento...lo que me recuerda que mis brazos y piernas siguen sin responder- Po dijo intentando moverse sin éxito -Creo que esa roca tenía algo raro- continuó causando una pequeña risa de la leopardo.

-No fue la roca, creo que el culpable de tu predicamento sería esto- ella dijo sacando la pequeña flecha de su chaleco y olfateándola -Yo creo que está cubierta con algún tipo de tranquilizante potente, aunque no puedo estar segura, su aroma está fuera de mis conocimientos- explicó -¿Qué estabas haciendo que hizo que te dispararan con esto?- preguntó, su sentido de sospecha volviendo.

-Pues iba a investigar actividad sospechosa en una aldea, pero se podría decir que me perdí. Cuando intente encontrar el camino de regreso terminé enfrentándome a unos yaks bandidos, que por cierto se me hace que son los que han estado causando problemas, y pelee con ellos hasta que el más grande me disparó esa cosa y otro me golpeó en la cabeza con una roca- Po dijo dando un pequeño resumen de los eventos transcurridos ayer dejando a la leopardo con una expresión impresionada.

-Esa es una muy buena historia ¿Pero por qué decidiste lanzarte contra los bandidos tu solo? Digo se ve que eres muy capaz de defenderte por ti mismo, pero creo que esa fue una idea un tanto estúpida- ella dijo en un tono inteligente haciendo que Po se quejara.

-No se suponía que pasaría eso, uno de los bandidos me encontró y tuve que defenderme, rayos eres igualita a Song- Po dijo queriendo cruzar sus brazos pero no podía. La expresión de la felina se torno perpleja ante la mención de la líder del grupo y observo al panda frente a ella.

-¿Co..conoces a Song?- preguntó ella recibiendo un asentimiento de respuesta por parte del guerrero dragón haciendo que le llegara un pensamiento a la mente -¿De casualidad no serás el guerrero dragón?- preguntó para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Ese soy yo, pero mis amigos pueden llamarme...- Po empezó antes de ser interrumpido por una risa de la leopardo.

-Yo ya me sé tu nombre Po, eres un guerrero reconocido por toda China...sin mencionar que he estado oyendo de ti casi sin para por el último año y medio- dijo sonriendo dejando al panda un poco confundido por lo último que dijo. La leopardo se dio cuenta de su cara confundida y rodó los ojos entretenidamente -Desde que nos fuimos del valle de la paz Song no podía dejar de hablar de ti, y yo era la que tenía que soportarlo- explicó ella.

-Ah okey...espera ¿ella hablaba sobre mi?- Po preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que había escuchado.

-Si, siempre estaba diciéndome del tiempo que pasaron juntos, sobre cuanto quería volver a ese valle para verte otra vez, sobre lo lindo que eras- enlistó ella dejando a Po más sorprendido con cada confesión -Pero que le pasó a mis modales. Mi nombre es Ming-Ling, soy la mejor amiga de Song, psiquiatra personal y líder temporal de las damas de las sombras- dijo la leopardo dándole una reverencia. -Es bueno conocerte al fin Po...¿Po?- Ming-Ling dijo curiosamente cuando vio la cara de Po que era una de shock puro.

_"¿Song ha estado hablando sobre mi desde que se fue? Digo es obvio que me extrañó, habían ocasiones en las que me preguntaba como estaría cuando veía la figura de acción que hice de ella pero no a ese grado...¿y fue mi imaginación o esta chica acaba de decir que Song piensa que soy lindo? Podría ser que Mono y Mantis tenían ra..."_ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó unos chasqueos frente a su cara y sacudió la cabeza para poder enfocarse otra vez. -¿Qué?- dijo mirando a la felina enfrente de él con confusión.

-Pues Song tenía razón si te ves aún más lindo cuando estás confundido- Ming-Ling dijo soltando una risita -¿Escuchaste lo que dije o debería repetirlo?- preguntó entretenida.

-Eeh...creo que mejor me lo repites porque no estoy seguro a que parte te refieres- Po dijo un poco apenado.

-Bien, pues sólo te decía que me llamo Ming-Ling. Soy la mejor amiga de Song y la líder provisional de las damas de las sombras hasta que ella vuelva- repitió la leopardo. -Entonces ¿cómo han estado las cosas entre ustedes dos hasta ahora- preguntó Ming-Ling.

-Bueno...yo diría que bien. Ha sido bueno volverla a ver y...- el panda fue interrumpido a media oración cuando Mei salió de la nada, le saltó encima y empezó a besarlo de nueva cuenta.

¡MEI! ¡Por última vez contrólate, quítatele de encima!- vociferó Ming-Ling agarrando a la joven leopardo de la cintura y halando de ella para tratar de quitársela de encima al panda , pero Mei lo estaba sujetando con mucha más fuerza esta vez. Las gemelas salieron corriendo del bosque y se unieron a los esfuerzos de Ming-Ling por liberar a Po del agarre de Mei -¡Les dije que se la llevaran hasta que se hubiera calmado!- Ming-Ling le gritó a las felinas idénticas. Tras cinco minutos de besar al panda Mei tuvo que darse un momento para recuperar el aliento, momento que las otras tres leopardos aprovecharon para quitarla del impactado guerrero dragón y se llevaron a la acalenturada leopardo de las nieves al suelo, las gemelas agarrándola de un brazo cada una y Ming-Ling de las piernas.

-¿Qué...demonios...está pasando...con las felinas...ultimamente...agh- Po se dijo a si mismo entre respiros en lo que intentaba recuperarse de la falta de aire y volteó a ver a las chicas en el piso.

¡Quítenseme de encima pequeñas arpías manchadas! ¡Lo voy a hacer mío en este momento!- rugió Mei retorciéndose en el agarre de sus compañeras.

-Mei no puedes perder la cabeza de esta forma- Yan dijo apretando su agarre en el brazo que tenía sujetado lo más que podía sin lastimar a su amiga.

-Si lo que ella dijo- Yue continuó ajustando su propio agarre.

-Ustedes dos cierren la boca, sé que lo quieren tanto como yo- Mei gruñó sin detener sus intentos de liberarse.

-Mei estás dejando que tus instintos tomen el control, se supone que tu les ganes...además el ya está tomado- Ming-Ling dijo sorprendiendo a todas las criaturas presentes.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamaron las otras tres leopardas de las nieves al igual que el panda acostado en la carreta.

-Es Po idiotas, el guerrero dragón ¿recuerdan? ¿Del que Song a estado hablando por casi dos años? ¿La razón por la qué se fue del campamento hace como una semana?- explicó Ming-Ling. Las gemelas y Mei se mandaron unas miradas antes de explotar a carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJA...¿dices que él...él es el guerrero dragón?...jejeje, este panda no es el guerrero dragón, ese panda es mucho más...am...grande que este chico- Yue dijo entre risas. Po rodó los ojos ante su comentario.

_"Genial, primero todos dudan que sea el guerrero dragón por ser un panda gordo y AHORA que me puse en forma resulta que todos se habían acostumbrado a la idea, sólo con mi suerte te pasa eso"_ Po pensó con fastidio y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás, pero las felinas parecieron no escucharlo.

-Ya les dije que es él, estaba peleando con unos bandidos antes de que lo encontráramos- replicó Ming-Ling intentando defender al macho de su amiga.

-Bueno...jejeje...y si este de verdad fuera Po yo no creó que Song lo dejaría fuera de su vista, ninguna chica dejaría que su macho anduviera por ahí sin supervisión especialmente cuando el macho es alguien como él- Yan continuó con un ronroneo tras haberse calmado y ojeó a Po causando que él se pusiera nervioso.

-Además no está marcado, así que sigue disponible...apuesto que nomás nos dijiste eso para ganártelo tu- Mei dijo señalando a Ming-Ling quien dio un quejido fastidiado.

-¿Sabes que Song te mataría si lo llegas a tocar verdad? Probablemente lo haga cuando se entere de que lo besaste y usaste de almohada- gruñó Ming-Ling

-¿Entonces mejor disfruto mientras pueda no?- Mei dijo antes de empujar a las gemelas y saltarle al guerrero dragón y aterrizar en su estómago otra vez. -¿Me extrañaste?- ronroneó lamiendo sus labios haciendo que Po se espantara, esto estaba peor que la pesadilla que había tenido ayer -¿Dónde estábamos?- dijo inclinándose para besarlo otra vez...cuando de repente cayó inconsciente sobre él.

_"¿Qué rayos?"_ Pensó el panda inclinando su cabeza para un lado con confusión, logrando ver a Ming-Ling parada a unos metros de él, su paraguas extendido frente a ella mientras las gemelas la veían con expresiones de asombro. El guerrero dragón observo el lugar al que estaba apuntando el paraguas y vio que terminaba en el trasero de Mei donde había un pequeño dardo paraguas clavado. -Ehh...¿Qué hiciste?- Po preguntó logrando levantar su brazo debilmente, para alivio suyo para picar a Mei en el brazo.

-Sólo le di un leve tranquilizante, sabía que me saldrían útiles- Ming-Ling dijo caminando hacia él con una sonrisa burlona, las gemelas siguiéndola tras salir de su pequeño shock.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poquitín?- preguntó Yan mirando a Mei.

-No lo creo, traje esos en caso de que algo como esto pasara- Ming-Ling dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Am...¿cuánto tiempo se va a quedar así?- Po preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y las leopardas lo pensaron por un momento.

-No puedo decirte por cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero nos dará tiempo suficiente para llegar al campamento- respondió Ming-Ling mirando a la felina inconsciente, y justo en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea _"Song va a querer matarme por esto, pero se tiene que hacer"_ pensó ella antes de mirar a Po nerviosamente -Lo siento Po- dijo la leopardo, confundiendo al guerrero dragón.

-¿Por qué lo sien...¡AUCH!- vino el gritillo del panda cuando Ming-Ling de repente lo rasguñó en su brazo derecho dejando tres arañazos no muy largos -¡¿Y eso por qué demonios fue?!- Po vociferó mientras se sujetaba el brazo que estaba sangrando un poco.

-Perdón pero los vas a necesitar para sobrevivir en el campamento- declaró la leopardo sacando un pedazo de tela y se arrodilló para limpiar la herida. El guerrero dragón alzó una ceja ante lo que dijo para mostrar su confusión causando que Ming-Ling suspirara -Ya que al parecer Song no ha echo su tarea tuve que ponerte una marca, no te preocupes no la hice muy profunda así que no es DE VERDAD permanente debería irse en...tres meses yo creo- explicó ella, pero Po aún estaba confundido.

-Muuyyy Biieeenn y ¿POR QUÉ necesito esto?- Po preguntó

-Porque tenemos varias reclutas nuevas y es temporada de celo en el campamento, y no creo que a ti y más importantemente a Song le gustaría que tuvieras a la mitad del campamento literalmente SOBRE ti- explicó causando que los ojos de Po se abrieran como platos. Después de haber terminado de atender la herida se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para ver a las gemelas -Sigamos adelante- ordenó Ming-Ling recibiendo asentimientos de las dos, y con eso siguieron su camino hacia el campamento.

**Muy bien, creo que eso es suficiente y por lo que está pasando pueden esperar que el siguiente capítulo sea...interesante. Nos vemos luego.**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	15. ¡Las felinas Están Locas!

**Pues aquí está su servidor AlienHeart1915 subiendo otro capítulo de mi historia, lo hice lo más gracioso y entretenido que pude así que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Una cosa más antes dejarlos leer. El día 30 del mes de Agosto subí mi primer one-shot a petición de vampygurl402, está en ingles y no sé si lo vieron pero quería preguntarles si les interesaba que subiera la traducción.**

**Hay me avisan, por ahora disfruten su lectura, ¡SEGUIMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

**Capítulo 15: ¡Las felinas. Están. Locas!**

**El bosque de bambú, no muy lejos del campamento de las damas de las sombras**

El grupo de leopardas de las nieves y el panda se habían estado moviendo por unas cuatro horas hasta ahora y el guerrero dragón estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso ya que la leopardo de las nieves que tenía encima se había estado moviendo, ronroneando, abrazándolo y acurrucándose contra él por la última media hora lo que significaba que ya no estaba tan inconsciente. -¿Cómo cuanto nos falta para llegar al campamento Ming-Ling?- preguntó Po nerviosamente y sonrojándose cuando la cola de Mei se enrollo en su pierna.

-Ya casi llegamos no preocupes, sólo recuéstate y relájate Po- replicó la leopardo sonriendo divertidamente por lo que dijo al saber que el panda aún no podía moverse mucho y estaba más que nervioso con Mei acostada ahí.

-Jaja, muy graciosa- Po dijo sarcasticamente y rodando sus ojos cuando escucho la réplica. -Pero enserio ¿cuánto falta? Se me hace que se va a despertar- dijo él con un poco de lo que podría llamarse preocupación en su voz.

-Yo no creo, sólo te está disfrutando- Yue dijo con unas pocas risitas -Y aunque se despertara no tendrías mucho de que preocuparte, ella todavía estaría bajo los efectos del tranquilizante- terminó de explicar.

-Entonces quedaría atrapado con una acalenturada Y drogada leopardo de las nieves, bárbaro- Po dijo con sarcasmo mientras se retorcía lo más que su cuerpo debilitado le permitía en un intento de aflojar el agarre de la leopardo de las nieves sólo provocando que esta lo sujetara con más fuerza. -Esto es tan extraño- dijo con un suspiro de resignación, rindiéndose en su causa inútil.

-Tal vez, pero tu eres el que actúa extraño aquí- Yan dijo y el panda la miró confundido -Es normal que una hembra que está en su primer celo actúe de este modo, pero nunca había oído de un macho que se espante como tu hiciste- explicó Yan causando pequeñas risas de sus compañeras bailarinas.

-Sí, normalmente se dejan llevar y se aprovechan de la situación sobretodo si los chicos son como tu muchachote- Yue dijo con un ligero ronroneo que fue interrumpido por un zape en la nuca de parte de Ming-Ling -¡Ouch! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!- se quejó frotándose la cabeza.

-Para que mantengas la cabeza en su lugar, no se te olvide que es el panda de Song- señaló seriamente la líder temporal. Po les iba a decir que no tenía idea de que estaban hablando pero Yan habló primero,

-Mira quien está hablando señorita marcadora, apuesto a que no estabas pensando en Song cuando lo arañaste- ella dijo haciendo bufar a Ming-Ling.

-Sí por eso hice que mi marca fuera temporal y no permanente, porque no estaba pensando en mi mejor amiga- Ming-Ling dijo con sarcasmo y molestia -Además sólo lo hice porque por alguna razón ella todavía no lo marca y sin una marca tendríamos un enorme problema en el campamento- continuó con obviedad.

-Yo creo que de todos modos vamos a tener un problema cuando las chicas lo vean digo no es como si una pequeña marca temporal las va a detener de querer un pedazo de ese lindo y esponjoso oso de felpa- Yue dijo sonriéndole traviesamente al guerrero dragón, recibiendo otro zape de la mejor amiga de su líder -¡Ouch! ¡Ya párale!- lloriqueó la leopardo de las nieves haciendo reír un poco a su hermana.

-Tiene razón, a lo mejor deberíamos darle otra sólo para estar seguras- Yan dijo extrayendo sus garras. A Po no le gustaba a donde estaban llegando con esto, ser arañado contra su voluntad una vez había sido suficiente para él así que se aclaró la garganta para recordarles que él seguía ahí pero lo ignoraron por completo.

-Ni siquiera vas a tocarlo mientras yo esté en pie, Song va a estar suficientemente enojada cuando sepa que alguien se atrevió a ponerle marca al macho que ha amado por casi dos años, mucho más si se entera que fui yo quien lo hizo- dijo Ming-Ling con un gruñido bajo. Su declaración hizo que la mente de Po se detuviera por completo mientras intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado de la leopardo de las nieves.

_"¿Aca..acaso dijo lo que yo creo que..que dijo? Song me..me ama y se a sen..sentido así por casi dos años? Ok, o ya enloquecí ella está mintiendo...¿pero por qué Ming-Ling mentiría sobre esto? Puede que no sepa mucho sobre chicas, pero he oído que este es un tema MUY importante para ellas" _Po pensó analizando su situación cuando una idea entro en su mente _"Pero si lo que Ming-Ling dijo ES verdad ¡¿Entonces eso significa que Mono y Mantis tenían razón?! ¡¿Song y Tigresa me quieren?! ¡¿A MÍ?!" _Po pensó perplejo sin darse cuenta que la carreta se había detenido y las leopardos le estaban hablando hasta que Yue le dio una bofetada para hacerlo volver a la realidad -¡OUCH! ¡¿Y ahora por qué fue eso?!- Po gritó frotándose la mejilla lo más que podía.

-Disculpa, te estábamos diciendo que ya mero llegábamos al campamento y dándote unas instrucciones para el tiempo que estuvieras ahí pero parecías como ido- explicó la leopardo.

-Muy bien, perdón por haberte gritado- Po dijo rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado causando que las gemelas soltaran unas risitas.

-No hay problema osito- Yue dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia -Como estábamos diciendo mientras soñabas despierto estamos como a tres minutos de la entrada del campamento y hay algunas cosas que tendrás que hacer- dijo ella y luego Ming-Ling dio un paso al frente.

-Cuando entremos al campamento te llevaremos al centro médico para que nuestra doctora pueda revisar esa flecha y ver si puede prepara algo para que los efectos del tranquilizante se vayan más rápido- explicó la líder temporal recibiendo un asentimiento afirmativo del guerrero dragón que le permitió continuar -Pero incluso si logra encontrar algo para ayudarte creo que sería lo mejor si te quedaras al menos un día para descansar antes de volver al palacio de jade- sentenció. Po iba a decir que estaba de acuerdo cuando sintió algo mojado en su pecho así que volteó hacia abajo para encontrar que Mei había empezado a lamerlo mientras dormía y ronroneó poniéndolo nervioso otra vez.

-¿Y qué con todas las chicas locas?- preguntó Po sin esfuerzo alguno para esconder su nerviosismo obteniendo pequeñas risas de las tres leopardos.

-No te preocupes por eso Po, siempre y cuando te quedes cerca a alguna de nosotras estarás bien- Yan dijo sonriente ganándose un suspiro de resignación y un asentimiento del panda antes de que se volviera a recostar en la carreta y las tres se empezaran a mover otra vez. Justo como Yue había dicho el grupo llegó a la puerta principal del campamento en cuestión de minutos y Ming-Ling se acercó a ella para tocar. Tras esperar unos cuantos minutos el portón fue abierto por una de las damas de las sombras quien miró a su líder temporal con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ming-Ling, que bueno que volviste- la saludó haciendo una reverencia en respeto mientras la otra leopardo de las nieves hacia lo mismo. -¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje a la aldea? ¿Hiciste algunas ganan...ganan...guau- dijo la leopardo que abrió la puerta con una cara de idiota cuando posó sus ojos en el panda acostado en la carreta aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su expresión se volviera un poco lujuriosa -¿Y quién es esa adorable almohada en la que está acostada Mei eh?- preguntó mirando a Po de arriba a abajo haciendo suspirar a Ming-Ling.

_"Y así es como empieza"_ pensó Ming-Ling fastidiada poniendo un semblante serio -No te hagas ilusiones, él ya está tomado- gruñó, pero su compañera no pareció inmutarse con su advertencia.

-Hay no creo que Mei tenga algún problema compartiendo, después de todo estoy mmuuuyyy segura de que él es lo suficientemente grande para las dos- ronroneó la leopardo de la nieves dándole un guiño a Po que lo hizo tragar grueso.

-¡No es de Mei!- gritó Ming-Ling sobresaltando a la leopardo frente a ella. Po sinceramente se estaba sintiendo un poco molesto con el hecho de que todas estas chicas siempre estaban hablando sobre él como si el fuera invisible y no podía evitar sentirse algo incomodo porque se la pasaban refiriéndose a él como propiedad o algo por el estilo, pero luego se acordó de su conversación con Mono y Mantis cuando le dijeron que las felinas hembra eran muy posesivas con sus parejas así que no era tan raro...aunque seguía intentando acostumbrarse a la idea de que al parecer las chicas lo encontraban...¿cuál era la palabra? ¿Atractivo?

-Humph...¿entonces de quién es? Estoy segura de que no es tuyo o Mei no estaría durmiendo en él, y todavía no me has dicho quién es él- declaró la leopardo de las nieves.

-Su nombre es Po, como...ya sabes...el guerrero dragón- contestó Ming-Ling, sonriendo con malicia cuando vio los ojos de la otra leopardo de las nieves ponerse bien grandes por su respuesta -Supongo que eso responde tus dos preguntas- dijo Ming-Ling.

-Cla..claro, yo..yo sé quién es- replicó nerviosamente la leopardo de las nieves dando un paso hacia atrás, como Ming-Ling le había comentado a Po antes Song no había podido callarse la boca sobre el poderoso guerrero de blanco y negro así que todas las chicas del campamento sabían del enamoramiento de su líder por él, y en sus viajes muchas de ellas habían presenciado lo que pasaba cuando otras hembras hablaban sobre él en modo romántico...no era necesario decir que no terminaba bien para la otra chica. El guerrero dragón alzó una ceja por el comportamiento repentino pero prefirió no meterse en los asuntos de otras personas y prestar atención a la joven leopardo durmiente en caso de que despertara.

-Bien. Ahora necesito que te lleves a Mei a su tienda lo más rápido que puedas, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería así que si alguien me necesita me puedes encontrar ahí- ordenó Ming-Ling y la otra leopardo asintió antes de acercarse a la carreta para llevarse a la joven leopardo que estaba aferrándose al panda como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después de cinco minutos completos de estar halando de Mei, la leopardo y las gemelas lograron liberar a Po de sus brazos y la leopardo que abrió la puerta se la llevó. -Bien, ahora que nos encargamos de esa situación vamos a llevarte con la doctora y ver que podemos hacer con esa flecha- declaró Ming-Ling sujetando la carreta al igual que las gemelas y entraron al campamento. En lo que se encaminaban a la enfermería como treinta y cinco otras miembros de las damas de las sombras intentaron hacer movidas en el guerrero dragón, la mayoría se rendían cuando Ming-Ling les decía quien era él tal y como había pasado con la leopardo que abrió la puerta lo que dejaba a Po confundido de sobremanera, pero hubieron unas pocas de esas treinta y cinco que no se rindieron tan fácil incluso teniendo el coraje para hacer a un lado a las "guardianes" de Po, saltarle encima y besarlo como Mei había hecho antes. Algunas se detenían cuando encontraban la marca de Ming-Ling pensando que la líder temporal se les había adelantado y tomado al panda para ella misma, pero las últimas siete chicas que los interceptaron habían sido más testarudas y ni el nombre ni la marca habían sido suficiente para alejarlas del incapacitado guerrero dragón...de hecho parecía que lo deseaban aún más.

-¡QUÍTALA YAN!- le gritó Yue a su hermana mientras jalaba de la cintura de una leopardo para hacerla dejar de besar a Po y darle tiempo para respirar al panda.

-¡ESO INTENTO, PERO CREO QUE ESTÁ USANDO LAS GARRAS!- respondió Yan en el mismo tono intentando aflojar el agarre de la leopardo halando de sus brazos -¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MING-LING CON ESOS DARDOS?!- gritó de nuevo. A Ming-Ling se le habían terminado los tranquilizantes con la última chica loca y les había dicho que continuaran en lo que iba a buscar más, probablemente la "asaltante" actual había esperado a que ella se fuera para hacer su movida. La leopardo de las nieves rompió el beso por un segundo, dejando respirar a Po, y sujetó a Yan de las muñecas y, usando el impulso de uno de los tirones de Yue, la lanzó hacía el lado opuesto haciendo que las dos gatas idénticas se estrellaran y cayeran unos metros atrás muy atontadas. La leopardo de las nieves sonrió con malicia ante las gemelas caídas y se volvió a acostar en Po boca abajo y lo miró seductivamente.

-Será mejor sin esas dos ¿verdad muchachón?- ronroneó ella usando su dedo para hacer círculos en su pecho monocromático.

-Mi..mira...haah...Proba..probablemente eres una chica bu..buena...haaa...pero no creo que esto esté muy..muy bien- Po tartamudeó por nerviosismo y falta de aire provocando unas risitas de la leopardo.

-Hay no te preocupes Song jamás se enterará- le dijo enrollando su cola alrededor de su pierna izquierda y lamiendo su cuello lentamente -Y estoy muy segura que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que Ming-Ling- terminó sentándose en el estómago del panda y moviendo su pata hacia su chaleco haciendo que el oso se sonrojara al máximo, por suerte para él Ming-Ling volvió y le disparó a la leopardo con uno de sus dardos paraguas antes de que algo pudiera pasar. **(Oigan puedo hacer escenas intensas pero ya les he dicho ¡CLASIFICACIÓN T GENTE!).**

-Presentía que Ying sería un problema- murmuró Ming-Ling mientras se acercaba a la carreta y empujaba a la felina inconsciente del cuerpo del panda, sujetaba la carreta y empezaba a tirar de él nuevamente, las gemelas podían alcanzarlos después. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirando al panda quien le dio una cara incrédula de '¿estás bromeando?'.

-Cielos, no lo sé. ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si se la pasaran besándote hasta que casi ni puedes respirar y todos te trataran como si fueras un dumpling? ¡Enserio creo que esa última chica me mordió el labio más de una vez!- Po exclamó sacando una pequeña risa de la líder de las damas.

-Está bien, está bien cálmate. Y yo que pensaba que ya te habrías acostumbrado- dijo ella riendo un poco de nueva cuenta.

-¿Y por qué creías eso?- preguntó Po con una ceja alzada.

-Hay vamos Song ha estado contigo en el palacio de jade por toda una semana, ustedes dos ya deberían haber tenido algo de...diversión- dijo con una risita que sólo confundió más a Po.

-Eeh...no estoy seguro que te esté entendiendo, digo ha sido muy bueno verla otra vez y seguro hemos hecho una que otra cosa pero el entrenamiento no es muy divertido que digamos- Po dijo demostrándole a Ming-Ling que no le había entendido muy bien.

-Song tenía razón cuando decía que no eres muy bueno para captar indirectas- dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza de forma entretenida haciendo que Po alzara la ceja otra vez. Le iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso pero Ming-Ling anunció que POR FIN habían llegado a la enfermería, así que prefirió quedarse callado y no tomarle importancia como hacía normalmente. Entraron a una tienda grande, blanca con muchos camastros médicos y fueron recibidos por una sonriente leopardo de las nieves de ojos verdes que estaba usando una bata blanca **(Típica doctora de hospital).**

-Bienvenida Ming-Ling ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?- preguntó cortesmente mientras hacía una reverencia para los otros dos, Ming-Ling regresó la reverencia y Po sólo podía asentir en reconocimiento ya que...bueno no se puede mover mucho que digamos.

-Hola Zhi, primero déjame presentarte a...- empezó Ming-Ling pero la doctora la interrumpió.

-Po, el guerrero dragón ya sé. Creo que ya todas en el campamento saben que está aquí, no puedes traer un macho acá sin que todos lo sepan en especial durante este tiempo- Zhi dijo mirando al panda por encima del hombro de Ming-Ling -Sobretodos cuando el macho está TAN bueno- ronroneó lo suficientemente alto para que Po la oyera haciendo que las facciones del guerrero dragón se tornaran nerviosas ante la idea de otro intento de besarlo hasta la muerte, pero un segundo después de haber hecho su comentario la doctora del campamento estalló a carcajadas haciendo que Po pasara de nervioso a confundido. -Jajaja...perdón, perdón es que TENÍA que hacer eso jajaja...guau, con esa reacción las chicas debieron volverse locas contigo- Zhi dijo entre risas. Po se fastidió un poco por la broma, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sentía aliviado al saber que estaba bromeando.

-Ni que lo digas, llegar aquí desde la puerta generalmente toma como cinco minutos pero con todas ellas zafándose con su presencia la caminata se volvió una excursión de veinticinco minutos- Ming-Ling dijo riéndose un poco.

-Pues como la hembra y doctora que soy debo decir que si es un muy buen partido y como es temporada de celo, sin mencionar que para muchas de las chicas es el primero, es lógico que lo quieran tener. Song debería tener más cuidado con su...¿cómo le decía?...¿pequeño cachorro del ying & el yang?- Zhi dijo. Po se sonrojo un buen con el último comentario, había escuchado sobre los sentimientos de Song hacia él muchas veces el día de hoy pero todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea, había sido tan repentino que no sabía en que pensar.

-Si que debería ¿puedes creer que ni siquiera estaba marcado cuando lo encontramos? Le tuve que poner una marca yo como medida de seguridad, cuando Song regrese voy a tener que dormir con un cuchillo debajo de la almohada por tres meses- Ming-Ling dijo cruzándose de brazos pero sonriendo divertida ante la expresión incrédula de la doctora.

-¡¿Dices qué Song no lo marcó?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Entonces cómo sabes que es él?!- Zhi preguntó perpleja recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Ming-Ling. Hubieran continuado hablando pero Po se había hartado un poco de ser ignorado así que se aclaró la garganta con fuerza para llamar su atención.

-Perdón por interrumpirlas señoritas pero ¿podrían por favor ayudarme? Ya me cansé de sentirme como una muñeca de trapo viviente- Po dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

-Claro, claro perdóname. ¿Entonces que pasa con él?- preguntó Zhi poniéndose más seria. Ming-Ling metió su pata a su chaleco y buscó unos segundos hasta que sacó la pequeña flecha con la que le habían disparado a Po y se la entregó a la doctora del campamento quien empezó a examinarla.

-Dice que unos bandidos yak se la dispararon anoche, yo diría que es algún tipo de tranquilizante súper fuerte pero no estoy segura, no estoy familiarizada con el aroma que tiene- explicó Ming-Ling recibiendo un asentimiento de afirmación de Zhi.

-Creo que estás en lo correcto, si vas a ponerle veneno a tus dardos debería ser de efecto rápido para terminar la situación rapidamente pero como yo tampoco sé que diablos es esto veré que puedo hacer- Zhi dijo caminando hacia un estante con muchos frascos llenos diferentes hierbas y esas cosas. Mientras esperaban a que Zhi hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer Ming-Ling se puso a pensar en la ausencia de marca en Po otra vez ¿por qué Song no lo habría marcado aún? Honestamente ella creía que eso iba a ser la primera cosa que su amiga haría cuando viera al panda otra vez y ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde estaba Song? Por el modo en que hablaba de él era demasiado extraño que lo dejara fuera de su vista. Le iba a preguntar a Po sobre eso pero Zhi regreso con una botella llena de un extraño líquido verdoso en su pata -Muy bien. Si tenemos razón y lo que te dispararon es un tranquilizante entonces el efecto se debería ir por sí sólo, pero al parecer eso va a tomar mucho tiempo y no te puedes "defender" de las chicas en este estado así que quiero que bebas esto- Zhi dijo señalando la botella en su pata.

-¿Y eso sería?- Po respondió con una pequeña expresión de disgusto en la cara, esa cosa verde no se veía como algo que disfrutaría tomar.

-Sólo un antídoto que descubrí hace un tiempo que puede hacer que los efectos de muchas cosas se desvanezcan más rápido- explicó la leopardo -El único problema es que jamás lo he usado en una criatura de tu tamaño así que no se cuanto aplicar y...- dijo ella un poco insegura haciendo que los otros dos se sintieran un poco incómodos, especialmente Po ya que se suponía que él debía beberlo.

-¿Yyyyy?- dijo Ming-Ling apurando a la doctora para que continuara.

-Pues no sé por qué pero mi antídoto se podría decir que adormece a quien lo beba, así que como voy a usar una dosis concentrada no sé que pueda pasar- dijo la doctora de forma nerviosa.

-Entonces me voy a dormir un rato, no es la gran cosa. Si puede hacer que me vuelva a mover bien yo digo que lo hagas- Po dijo relajadamente pero la cara de Zhi se quedó igual.

-¡¿Y qué si te pongo en coma o algo así?! ¡No quiero que Song me arranque la cabeza por lastimar a su macho!- dijo en pánico. Po otra vez sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban después del comentario de Zhi ¿por qué no paraban de decir eso? No era malo que Song sintiera algo como eso por él pero simplemente era...extraño, enserio ¿cómo te sentirías si escucharas que tu mejor amiga te ama? Porque si no te espantarías entonces tienes suerte.

-¿De qué te preocupas? Probablemente estará tan molesta conmigo por marcarlo que ni se va a acordar de quien eres- dijo Ming-Ling obteniendo una pequeña risa de la doctora.

-Por favor eres su mejor amiga, la marca no es permanente, y ella sabe que tiempo del año es así que probablemente entenderá por qué lo hiciste. Pero si le causo algún daño severo cuando simplemente me pude haber esperado estoy muerta- dijo Zhi. Ming-Ling se frotó las sienes mientras pensaba en que hacer, era cierto que Song probablemente se volvería loca si algo le pasaba al panda pero si resultaba que era un veneno raro en vez de un tranquilizante y Po de verdad terminaba herido sería mucho peor.

-Yo digo que lo hagas, si esa cosa en el dardo no es lo que pensamos y se muere o algo estaremos más que muertas- señaló Ming-Ling diciendo sus pensamientos, la declaración obviamente hizo pensar a Zhi.

-Supongo que tienes un punto ahí ¿tu qué crees Po? ¿Seguro que deberíamos intentarlo?- preguntó Zhi mirando al guerrero dragón, pero él estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos para escucharla. -¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó a su líder quien resopló ante la situación.

-Ha estado haciendo eso desde que se despertó, sólo dale una bofetada o pica la marca en su brazo para hacer que vuelva- respondió la leopardo. Zhi se acercó al lado del panda y le dio un piquete fuerte en el brazo haciéndolo dar un gritillo de dolor y mirarla con una cara de '¿por qué €&$#% hiciste eso?'

-Perdón, quería saber su de verdad creías que deberíamos darle una oportunidad a mi antídoto- se repitió.

-¡Oh! Bueno claro. Me encantaría pararme otra vez...y ahora que lo pienso tengo que ir por esos bandidos- Po dijo con seriedad, no sabía por qué pero algo sobre esos yaks lo ponía incomodo. Tal vez era el hecho de que tenían una sustancia desconocida (letal o no), o lo que el yak grande dijo sobre El jefe, digo quien se llamaría 'El jefe' si no significara problemas, o tal vez sus comentarios sobre un huésped quien en su opinión no sonaba que estaría muy cómodo con esos yaks.

-Perate, incluso si mi antídoto funciona no creo que deberías pelear tan pronto, mucho menos tu solo- Zhi dijo.

-Los yaks mencionaron unas montañas tendré suficiente descanso para cuando llegue a su guarida, pero tal vez sería bueno pedir refuerzos y en realidad TENGO que mandarle mi reporte al Maestro Shifu, enviare un mensaje tan pronto pueda mover mis brazos apropiadamente- Po respondió. Ming-Ling pensó sobre lo que dijo y pensó que era una buena idea.

-Tendré listo un mensajero para que mandes esa carta y puedo checar un mapa para decirte si hay algunas montañas aquí cerca- Ming-Ling dijo.

-Eso sería bárbaro gracias Ming-Ling- Po dijo sonriendo. La leopardo de las nieves le sonrió de vuelta y dio un pequeño asentimiento de afirmación -Muy bien Zhi ¡hagamos esto!- Po exclamó animadamente lanzando su puño al aire en su cabeza. La doctora del campamento asintió y acercó el contenedor al hocico del guerrero dragón vertió el líquido en su garganta. Po tragó el contenido lo más rápido que pudo e hizo una mueca de disgusto por el sabor -Pues no creo querer volver a beber eso muy pronto ¿cómo cuanto se va a tardar en hacer efecto?- preguntó el panda. La leopardo de las nieves no le respondió ya que en unos segundos Po se empezó a sentir un poco mareado y su visión se puso borrosa, y en unos segundos más su mundo se volvió a oscurecer.

_**El palacio de jade, las barracas**_

Mantis estaba saltando a su habitación para hacer su meditación como el Maestro Shifu les había dicho que hicieran después del almuerzo. El entrenamiento había terminado normal y sin Po comiendo con ellos en la cocina el almuerzo había sido silencioso y simplemente aburrido, ni siquiera ver a Tigresa y a Song querer matarse era divertido sin el panda ahí sobretodo cuando Tigresa tuvo que detener su combate con Song tres minutos y medio después de haber comenzado porque la leopardo de las nieves dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y la maestra del estilo del tigre había terminado utilizándolo a Mono y a él para sacar su frustración, si Po hubiera estado ahí él las hubiera podido calmar aunque sea un poco. _"Rayos si las cosas siguen así vamos a acabar como comida para gatos, espero que Po vuelva pronto y escoja a una de ellas de una buena vez"_ Mantis pensó cuando llegó al pasillo de los dormitorios y encontró a cierta leopardo de las nieves recargada contra el marco de su puerta con un brillo peligroso en los ojos y una sonrisa malvada. El insecto sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y tragó grueso.

-Hola Mantis, ven para acá amiguito- Song dijo antes de reírse de forma burlona. Normalmente Mantis se habría enojado cuando alguien le decía algo relacionado con su tamaño, pero la mirada que le estaba dando lo espantaba demasiado. El pequeño maestro de kung fu camino hacia la felina sonriente con cautela hasta que estuvo parado frente a ella, el nerviosismo mostrándose claramente en su cara.

-Am hola Song ¿dónde has estado? Te medio perdiste el almuerzo- Mantis dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa al final.

-Es que decidí comer en el restaurante del Sr. Ping con otras chicas, la comida del palacio no es muy buena- Song dijo enderezándose.

-Si supongo que no lo es- Mantis dijo con otra pequeña risa incomoda -¿Así que te viste con unas amigas?- preguntó Mantis.

-Yo no las llamaría amigas son más como...asociadas- dijo sonriendo con malicia, luego se alejó de la puerta y la abrió revelando a cuatro figuras que hicieron que Mantis se pusiera tan blanco como un fantasma. En su cuarto habían cuatro chicas: una avispa, una mantis religiosa café y dos mariposas color azul celeste que lo estaban viendo con una cara parecida a la de Song. Y ahora ¿por qué el asombroso Maestro Mantis estaría asustado de unas chicas? Pues la respuesta es una buena pequeña historia...la avispa era una chica que conoció en un festival y se suponía que tendría una cita con ella, pero terminó no asistiendo para tener una cita con la mantis. Fueron pareja por unos meses pero la chica resultó ser una de esas que requieren mucha atención así que decidió cortarla, y las mariposas...pues sólo digamos que si sales con gemelas DE VERDAD tienes que aprender a diferenciarlas o terminaras besando a la chica equivocada.

-Hola Mantis ¿nos recuerdas?- dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo. El insecto verde volvió a la realidad y sintió que tenía que desaparecer pero Song lo levantó del suelo y lo hizo verla a sus ojos que estaban llenos de maldad.

-Aaww ¿qué te pasa Mantis? ¿Por qué no las saludas? ¿De verdad te olvidaste de ellas?- Song preguntó riéndose burlonamente.

-¿Qué..qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Mantis mirando por encima de su hombro para observar a las hembras en su habitación.

-Yo las traje por supuesto, de verdad quieren hablar contigo- Song explicó. Había encontrado a estas chicas hablando sobre Mantis en el mercado cuando Víbora y ella se habían ido de compras el otro día y le preguntó a la serpiente quienes eran ellas. Víbora le dijo la historia completa de lo que pasó entre ellas y el insecto verde e inmediatamente un plan se formó en su mente. Después de que Víbora terminó de ver las tiendas Song le dijo que se le adelantara al palacio y que ella la alcanzaba después, y aunque la maestra del estilo de la serpiente parecía dudosa al principió terminó accediendo y se fue con dirección al palacio permitiendo que la leopardo de las nieves comenzara. Había caminado hacia el grupo y después de presentarse y platicar por un rato les dijo que Mantis había entrado a su cuarto y tomado una de sus posesiones más valiosas sólo para hacerle una broma, obviamente usando sólo un poco de drama para poner a las chicas de su lado. Las cuatro insectos resentían a Mantis por sus propias experiencias con él y por el hecho de ser hembras sintieron algo de solidaridad con Song, estaría mas que molestas si un chico simplemente se tomara la libertad de entrar en sus cuartos y agarrar sus cosas...Mantis tenía que aprender una lección.

-¿Ha..hablar? ¿Hablar sobre qué?- tartamudeó el insecto verde a causa de sus temor haciendo que pequeñas risas maliciosas salieran de las hembras.

-Para que aprendas a tener algo de respeto por las hembras- dijo la mantis.

-¿Respeto?- preguntó Mantis con confusión obteniendo bufidos de las insecto.

-Si respeto, como si haces una cita tener la decencia de aparecer y no dejar a la chica- dijo la avispa enojada.

-O cortarlas en cuanto encuentras algo que no te gusta, así es ya sé porque me dejaste no fue muy difícil averiguarlo- reventó la mantis café.

-O besar a la hermana de la chica porque en realidad no prestas atención- sisearon las mariposas al mismo tiempo.

-Y más recientemente entrar a sus habitaciones y llevarte sus cosas sin siquiera preguntar, diviértete Mantis- Song dijo arrojando al insecto al centro de la habitación y sonriéndole malevolamente -Por favor no lo maten chicas y traten de no lastimarlo DEMASIADO.- terminó de decir antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando al insecto verde con las cuatro hembras enrabiadas.

-Vamos chicas, tomémonos un respiro profundo y arreglemos las cosas antes de que hagan algo de lo que se arrepientan- Mantis dijo retrocediendo de miedo mientras las chicas caminaban hacia él con caras serias.

**Afuera de las barracas de los estudiantes**

Song iba caminando fuera de las barracas con una toalla que había agarrado de su habitación y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera del palacio, ahora que se había encargado de Mantis pensó que sería una buena idea ir a darse un baño en ese lago en el que Po se había bañado hace dos días. Su mente comenzó a divagar en las memorias de ese día en que había espiado a su amado guerrero dragón, pero un gritillo agudo como de niña viniendo de las barracas del cual facilmente podía deducir al dueño la trajo de vuelta _"Eso es música para mis oídos, quiero ver que ese bicho se atreva a siquiera mirar a una chica por un tiempo"_ Song pensó sonriendo victoriosa. Song siguió caminando hasta que alcanzó la puerta trasera del palacio y luego comenzó a caminar por el bosque de bambú tratando de recordar como llegar al claro, y mientras caminaba las memorias de ese día regresaron a su mente otra vez haciéndola sonreír de forma traviesa _"Cuando oficialmente sea mío lo primero que voy a hacer es asegurarme de que cada maldita hembra lo sepa que ya me cansé de golpear chicas...además estoy segura que será divertido, estará tan 'ocupado' que ni siquiera va a sentir los rasguños"_ Song pensó soltando una risita al final. La leopardo de las nieves siguió caminando por otros diez minutos hasta que llegó a unos arbustos que se veían muy familiares que causaron que una sonrisilla apareciera en sus labios -Al fin- se dijo a sí misma mientras se acercaba a los arbustos y los hacía a un lado para atravesarlos, pero en el momento en que lo hizo su sonrisilla cayó y fue remplazada por una expresión de fastidió cuando vio a una cierta maestra de kung fu meditando junto al lago._ "¿Por qué me tengo que topar con ELLA en todos lados? ¿Cómo sabe de este lugar de cualquier modo?" _Song pensó pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con fastidio.

-¿Quieres terminar nuestro combate manchas o sólo viniste a interrumpir mi meditación?- Tigresa gruñó con fuerza haciendo que Song saliera de su cabeza y mirara a la tigre con un poco de perplejidad de que Tigresa la hubiera notado ya que ella era de las mejores cuando de sigilo se trataba, probablemente estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no estaba prestando atención -¡¿Y bien?!- Tigresa gruñó con más intensidad mirándola por encima de su hombro.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Pero más importantemente ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?- Song le gruñó de vuelta. Los ojos de Tigresa se expandieron un poquitín por la tercera pregunta y sus mejillas se empezaron a calentar cuando recordaba cómo había descubierto el claro, pero apartó su mirada de la leopardo para esconderlo y se aseguró que su voz no llegara a titubear antes de contestar.

-Primera pregunta: por favor soy una de las mejores maestras de kung fu en toda China, no es tarea fácil escabullírseme...además podría oler tu maldito aroma aunque estuviera a kilometros de distancia- contestó Tigresa. Desde que había olido la almohada de la leopardo la noche anterior su nariz al parecer se volvió más sensible hacia el aroma, de hecho alejarse lo más posible de él era una de las razones por la que tuvo que encontrar otro lugar para meditar, otra buena razón para haber seguido a Po aquí hace dos días. -En cuanto a las otras dos preguntas, quería un nuevo lugar para meditar y encontré este lugar así que si no te importa me gustaría volver a mi ejercicio ya que yo SI termino mis entrenamientos- Tigresa dijo cerrando sus ojos otra vez, pero los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de la felina moteada.

-Eres una mentirosa 'quería un nuevo lugar para meditar'...por favooor Po podría hacerlo mejor- Song dijo cruzándose de brazos. Tigresa estaba un poco sorprendida de que la leopardo al parecer la había descubierto pero no lo dejó notar.

-Pues no puedo llevarte la contraria en eso, tu eres la experta en esa área- replicó Tigresa sacándole otra pequeña risa a la leopardo.

-Gracias por confirmar mis sospechas, no estaba totalmente segura de que mintieras pero si dices no poder llevarme la contraria entonces SI estás mintiendo- Song dijo sonriendo victoriosa. Los ojos de la maestra del estilo del tigre se pusieron muy grandes cuando Song contestó y estuvo a punto de corregirse pero Song habló otra vez -No intentes cambiarlo, si lo niegas sólo lo haces más obvio- Song señaló haciendo gruñir a Tigresa -¿Lo seguiste hasta aquí verdad?- preguntó Song poniéndose algo seria. Los ojos de la tigre se abrieron aún más mientras volvía a mirar a la leopardo de las nieves con sorpresa después del comentario y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran a calentar.

-N..no sé de que estás hablando leopardo- Tigresa dijo tartamudeando un poco. Song rodó los ojos ante su intento por ocultarlo: 1.- tartamudeó y 2.- recordaba haber oído unos ronroneos ese día, sabía que era muy extraño haberse oído a si misma con tanta claridad. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?- continuó Tigresa intentando cambiar el tema.

-Quería darme un baño en este maravilloso lugar que mi pequeño cachorro del ying & el yang encontró por supuesto- Song dijo obteniendo un fuertísimo gruñido de la felina rayada.

-¡No lo llames así, es ridículo!- Tigresa gritó con ira -Y si te quieres bañar usa la maldita casa de baño en palacio, yo llegué primero bruja- gruñó.

-¡Puedo decirle como yo quiera...y no es ridículo es adorable!- Song gritó de regreso a la maestra del estilo del tigre quien respondió con una mirada de odio -Y si me quiero bañar aquí así lo haré, no me importa si estás aquí o no- Song dijo con una sonrisilla y llevó su pata hacia su chaleco.

_"Si que es una zorra"_ Tigresa pensó refunfuñando mentalmente -¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, voy a meditar en mi cuarto o algo- dijo Tigresa mientras se ponía en pie y se iba del claro. Song se rió un poco por lo bajo y empezó a desvestirse para tomar su baño.

_"Sabía que eso funcionaría" _pensó con una sonrisilla mental en lo que se alistaba para bañarse_ "Gracioso que piense que de verdad me rebajaría de ese modo y revelarme cuando jamás lo he hecho antes, enserio ¿pues qué me cree?" _Song pensó arrojando su ropa cerca de unos arbustos y empezó a caminar hacia el lago. Metió su pie en el agua para ver que tal estaba y descubrió que la temperatura era simplemente perfecta, obviamente no estaba caliente puesto que estaba en exteriores pero tampoco estaba muy fría, sonrió y se metió al agua por completo yéndose lo más profundo que pudo para nadar por un rato pero el lago simplemente era muy poco profundo_ "Bien eso es un poco decepcionante, oh bueno el aire se está poniendo un poco frío así que de cualquier modo me tenía que apurar"_ Song pensó encogiéndose de hombros y empezó a lavarse.** (Sólo para recordarles que la temporada fría se estaba acercando así que la temperatura disminuía más rápido).** _"Este lugar que Po encontró si que es lindo, a lo mejor y podríamos tener una pequeña cita aquí en algún momento" _pensó mientras se bañaba con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro cuando la imagen de una cena romántica en el claro con su amado panda aparecía en su mente, la luna brillando sobre el y la luz de las velas haciendo sus gentiles ojos brillar. _"De verdad espero que vuelva pronto lo extraño mucho, ¿por qué no me dijo que se iba?"_ Pensó suspirando cuando su mente se aventuró a diferentes ideas de la ubicación de Po pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara no se le ocurría ningún lugar en especial -¿Dónde estás Po? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó al aire mientras tomaba su baño, intentando dejar que el agua la calmara.

_**Campamento de las damas de las sombras**_

El guerrero dragón había estado fuera del mundo consciente por un tiempo considerable y los efectos del antídoto de Zhi estaban empezando a pasar así que ya no estaba tan noqueado como antes, seguía durmiendo por supuesto y estaba empezando a soñar. **(No sé si se están cansando de los sueños pero es que tengo que escribir este).**

_**En el sueño de Po**_

_Abrió los ojos mirando al cielo azul y se sentó derecho con un pequeño quejido por el esfuerzo...esperen, ¡podía moverse otra vez! Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de eso e iba a ponerse de pie de un salto y lanzar su puño al aire cuando se dio cuenta de algo más...algo extraño. No sabía cómo pero se encontró en la piscina de lágrimas sagradas en la cima de la montaña Wu Dang "Qué raro, según yo estaba en el campamento de las damas de las sombras y esa doctora leopardo de las nieves me dio un horrible antídoto color verde, ¿cómo es qué terminé aquí?" Po pensó rascándose la cabeza. El guerrero dragón no podía encontrar una verdadera respuesta a su predicamento así que decidió seguir la corriente y volver al palacio, pero un ligero gruñido proveniente de atrás de las rocas llamó su atención, era un gruñido que ya había escuchado antes y lo ponía un poco nervioso así que se paró lentamente y miró hacia las majestuosas rocas -Am...¿hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Po preguntó con una pequeña risa nerviosa al final._

_-Esa sería yo osito panda- respondió una voz que conocía muy bien, Song apareció de atrás de las rocas unos segundos después y empezó a caminar hacia él, la mirada que tenía en su último sueño aún presente en su rostro. Los nervios de Po aumentaron bastante tras ver quien era y se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando, pero como siempre decidió mantener la calma._

_-Oh..hola Song. ¿Qué haces acá arriba? ¿Es hora de la cena y el Maestro Shifu te pidió que vinieras a buscarme?- preguntó Po. Song rió un poco y negó con di cabeza para responderle en lo que terminaba parada justo en frente de él._

_-Pues claro que te vine a buscar, pero no fue porque Shifu me lo haya pedido- Song dijo sonriéndole con dulzura y pegándose a su cuerpo. Po se sonrojó demasiádo por la cercanía entre ellos y sintió el ansia de dar un paso para atrás, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no respondían._

_-¿En..en verdad? ¿Por qué me esta..estabas buscando, necesitas algo?- Po preguntó nerviosamente sacándole unas risitas a la felina moteada._

_-Necesito decirte algo, algo muy importante- dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso del panda. Po pudo sentir que sus mejillas se calentaron al punto de que pensó que estaban ardiendo en llamas, incluso más cuando la cola de Song se enroscó alrededor de una de sus piernas y ella movió la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo directo a sus ojos de jade. -Necesitaba decirte que...te amo Po- le dijo en un susurro parándose de puntitas para unir sus labios en un tierno beso que causó que el sonrojo del panda se fuera a nivel crítico y sus ojos crecieran seis veces su tamaño normal haciéndolo separarse abruptamente de la sorpresa. La cara de Song se torno triste ante esta acción y volteó su mirada al suelo -Per...perdón no pude con..controlarme, pero es que tenía que decírtelo. Te de..dejaré so..solo- dijo ahogadamente la leopardo de las nieves dándose la vuelta lentamente, demostrando claramente que estaba a punto de llorar. Po se sintió mal por la expresión de su amiga...o lo que sea que fuera ahora, odiaba ver gente triste especialmente cuando era alguien que le importaba tanto._

_-Song espera- Po dijo haciéndola detenerse y girar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, las lágrimas que estaban comenzando a caer haciendo sus ojos violeta brillar -Mira sólo..sólo me tomó por sorpresa, eres una chica muy muy linda y todo pero...- Po dijo deteniéndose para pensar en que decirle._

_-No me amas, lo entiendo- Song dijo deprimida y apartó su mirada de él, probablemente para irse. El panda suspiró derrotado y se frotó la nuca mientras pensaba._

_-Siendo honesto no lo sé- dijo suavemente, pero gracias a su agudo oído ella si logró escucharlo y se dio la vuelta para verlo otra vez -Como dije fue muy repentino y si pienso que eres una muy buena chica, eres la primera chica que decidió pasar tiempo conmigo sin importar que Su te haya obligado a hacerlo, supe de muchas chicas que ni siquiera se me acercarían aunque sus amigas las retaran. Sin mencionar que eres talentosa, divertida y si considero que eres muy bonita- Po explicó sonrojándose por lo que le estaba diciendo mientras Song sonreía calidamente por sus palabras. -Pero ser algo más que amigos no sé, digo...es que se siente raro, que una de tus mejores amigas te diga algo así- Po terminó mientras jugaba con sus dedos._

_-¿Raro bueno o raro malo?- preguntó Song con ojos esperanzados._

_-Am creo que es sólo raro, como...ni bueno ni malo- explicó él. Por alguna razón la expresión de Song no cambió esta vez, simplemente le sonrió de una forma un poco traviesa y caminó hacia él._

_-¿Pues qué te parece si hago que sea menos raro?- le dijo poniéndose en frente de él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y su cola alrededor de su pierna, volviendo a su primera posición -Sólo déjate llevar y dale una oportunidad- le susurró en el oído antes de darle un lengüetazo en la mejilla haciéndolo volver a sonrojarse igual que antes. Ella lo miró a los ojos profundamente con una sonrisa dulce agraciando sus facciones y un segundo después unió sus labios en otro beso que provocó que el panda se tensara, el extraño sentimiento volviendo a él hasta que la última oración de Song resonó en su cabeza. El guerrero dragón lenta e inseguramente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la felina y empezó a regresarle el beso haciendo que la leopardo de las nieves ronroneara con mucha fuerza cuando lo sintió regresando el afecto, el sentimiento extraño se estaba volviendo menos notorio...aunque seguía ahí. Se separaron respirando con un poco de dificultad y Song frotó su cabeza contra su tonificado pero esponjoso pecho aún ronroneando encantada -Es mucho mejor cuando regresas el beso muchachón- Song ronroneó aunque su voz sonaba algo diferente._

_-¡DETENTE JUSTO AHÍ!- alguien vociferó provocando que el panda gigante volteara a ver en dirección a la fuente del grito encontrando a Tigresa con una cara de puro enojo corriendo directamente hacia ellos._

_-¡Ti..Tigresa! Am...mira esto no es lo que parece, nosotros sólo estábamos...- Po empezó. No sabía por qué se estaba excusando con ella, las palabras sólo salieron de su boca. Su explicación fue detenida cuando Tigresa las alcanzó y agarró a Song de la cintura y empezó a tirar de ella haciendo que la leopardo de las nieves se aferrara al cuerpo del guerrero dragón con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¡YA SUELTALO YING!- volvió a vociferar Tigresa con una voz que no era la suya mientras halaba de la felina moteada causando que los ojos de Po se reabrieran._

_"Espera ¡¿qué?!" Po pensó._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Los ojos de Po se abrieron de golpe en ese preciso momento y se topó con una escena muy inusual. Ming-Ling estaba parada enfrente de él tratando de hacer que Ying soltara su torso, pero la calenturienta leopardo de las nieves no se movía ni un poco.

-¡Que alguien se apresure y traiga algunos dardos!- escuchó un gritó viniendo de la entrada. Volteó en la dirección del grito y vio que Zhi, Yue y Yan estaban bloqueando a Mei y otras dos leopardos de las nieves que estaban intentando eludirlas probablemente para saltarle encima y robarle unos cuantos besos también.

-¡OLVÍDENSE DE LOS DARDOS, QUE ALGUIEN VENGA ACÁ Y ME AYUDE CON YING!- Ming-Ling rugió al menos logrado mantenerla alejada para que no lo besara como loca otra vez. Yan escuchó la orden de su líder y rapidamente empujó a la leopardo de la que se estaba encargando ella y la pateó en la cara con bastante fuerza, dejándola totalmente noqueada y corrió al lado de Ming-Ling y agarró las piernas de Ying y empezó a tirar también. -¡¿NO PUDISTE HACER ESO HACE CINCO MINUTOS?!- vociferó Ming-Ling obteniendo un bufido de la gemela a su lado.

-¡Perdóname por no querer lastimar a mis amigas!- le gritó de vuelta.

-¡SI ALGO PASA CON ESTE PANDA SONG NO VA A DUDAR EN LASTIMARNOS A NOSOTRAS, ASÍ QUE MEJOR JALAS CON MÁS FUERZA!- gritó al leopardo de las nieves. Lo que dijo hizo que los ojos de Yan se expandieran con temor tras imaginar que podría hacerle su líder y esto la hizo tirar de las piernas de Ying con todo lo que tenía junto con Ming-Ling finalmente logrando romper el agarre de Ying en Po pero la acalenturada leopardo de las nieves se sujetó de los pantalones del panda con las garras de fuera en un intento desesperado por quedarse con él, desgarrando la ropa como consecuencia mientras las tres se caían de espaldas pero Ming-Ling reaccionó rápido y se sentó encima de Ying plantándole los brazos al suelo.

-¡Ach!- se quejó Yan en lo que empezaba a sentarse -Al fin se la logramos quitar de en...¡SANTA MURALLA CHINA!- **(expresión extraña ya sé pero quería algo diferente y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió).** Gritó después de haberse sentado derecha y mirado al frente con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula caída. Su grito causó que todas las otras chicas detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo y voltearan a ver en su dirección para ver que estaba pasando sólo para petrificarse en su lugar cuando sus miradas se posaron en el panda que tenían adelante provocando reacciones similares en cada una de las leopardos. Ming-Ling, Yue y Zhi se sonrojaron muchísimo ante las vista que tenían delante mientras que sus ojos se agrandaban y sus mandíbulas caían al igual que con la primera leopardo. Las expresiones de Mei y Ying eran practicamente las mismas excepto que estas también estaban ronroneando y babeando como locas y la última leopardo no tenía ninguna expresión pues se había desmayado casi de inmediato después de que vio a Po por completo. El panda había estado en un shock tan profundo con la escena en la que se encontró cuando despertó que honestamente no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó hasta que notó las miradas de las chicas. El guerrero dragón volteó a ver en la dirección que todas ellas estaban mirando haciendo que se sonrojara de un rojo intenso y rapidamente agarró las sábanas de la cama para cubrirse, ya que tal parecía que lo habían movido a uno de los camastros médicos. Ming-Ling fue la primera en recuperarse del shock y usó la distracción de Ying para pinchar un punto específico en el cuello de la otra felina noqueándola al instante. **(No lo hizo antes porque necesitaba que el pinchazo fuera muy preciso y no podía hacerlo mientras estaba besando a Po). **Después se puso de pie muy lentamente y caminó alrededor de las otras tres leopardos con cuidado para ponerse detrás de Mei sin sacarla de su trance y le hizo lo mismo.

_"Bueno esa fue una manera un tanto...interesante para hacerlas parar, pero al menos se terminó" _pensó suspirando con alivio -Llévenlas a sus tiendas y átenlas, sobretodo a estas dos- Ming-Ling ordenó señalando a Mei y a Ying, pero todas las chicas conscientes seguían en un trance por lo que habían visto. Ming-Ling suspiró y gruñó un poco por fastidió mientras se quitaba una de sus sandalias y luego se la aventó a la cabeza de Yan con una fuerza considerable para traerla de vuelta antes de darles un buen zape a Zhi y a Yue con el mismo proposito -¿Podrían ustedes tres pervertidas prestar atención y hacer lo que les digo? Ese ataque a los nervios no durará mucho y si Mei y Ying se despiertan la verdad no creo que podamos detenerlas después de lo que vieron- Ming-Ling dijo seriamente mientras caminaba hacia la cama para recoger su sandalia. Las otras tres leopardos de las nieves cuerdas asintieron nerviosamente, sus mejillas aún ruborizadas por lo que vieron e hicieron como les instruyeron. Después de que se fueron la líder temporal de las damas de las sombras se acercó a la cama dónde el avergonzado guerrero dragón estaba recostado y dio una risita por su cabeza colorada -Pues tal parece que eres lo que algunas personas llamarían el paquete completo ¿no Po? Claro que con ESE paquete que tienes no creo que necesitarías algo más- dijo con una corta risita haciendo que Po se sonrojara todavía más si eso era posible.

-¿Podemos porfa, porfa continuar a los asuntos serios?- Po preguntó queriendo dejar el tema de lado. Ming-Ling se aclaró la garganta y accedió a su petición, poniéndose tan seria como podía -¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui?- preguntó Po y la leopardo de las nieves lo pensó por un momento.

-Yo diría que...como unas cuatro horas quizás- contestó.

-Okey, así que supongo que el sol sigue arriba- Po dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de ella -¿Pudiste ubicar algunas montañas cerca?- Po continuó preguntando.

-Oh eso cierto, pues como tuve que asegurarme de que las gemelas y Zhi pudieran repeler a las chicas no tuve mucho tiempo para revisar mapas, pero si la memoria me sirve de algo y normalmente lo hace, hay unas montañas no tan grandes a unos dos días y medio al norte de aquí- explicó. Po pensó en la información que le habían dado y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su hocico.

-Muy bien entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya ¿conseguiste al mensajero?- preguntó el oso.

-Am...pues sí, pero Po ¿no crees que sería más prudente si te quedaras un poco más? ¿Al menos funcionó el antídoto?- Ming-Ling preguntó algo preocupada.

-Según yo sí, digo me siento mucho mejor y puedo mover mis brazos- Po dijo moviéndolos de arriba a abajo para demostrarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de tus piernas? ¿Están respondiendo?- preguntó ella. El panda lo probó y sacudió las piernas un poco por debajo de las sábanas, sintiendo que todavía las tenía algo dormidas pero pudo sentir que estaban casi listas.

-No por completo pero lo harán en un minuto, ¿podrías traerme un rollo y algo de tinta para que pueda escribir el mensaje?...y si no es mucho pedir mi mochila para que me pueda poner unos pantalones, no creo que estos funcionen ahora- le dijo algo sonrojado y recogiendo sus pantalones desgarrados. La felina dio una sonrisilla ante su petición y le arrojó todas las cosas que le acababa de pedir. Po la miró algo confundido así que decidió explicarse.

-Sabía que querrías escribir el mensaje pronto así que lo tuve listo para cuando despertaras. En cuanto a tu mochila la tuve que traer conmigo para que las chicas no intentaran robársela, aunque si me asaltaron algunas veces- ella dijo riendo un poco y Po hizo lo mismo -Iré a traer al mensajero en lo que tu te vistes y haces tu mensaje...si una de las chicas aparte de las gemelas o Zhi entra sólo grita- dijo sonriendo un poco traviesamente antes de salir. El panda suspiró aliviado y lo primero que hizo fue abrir su mochila y sacar uno de sus pantalones extras, estaba tan agradecido de haberlos traído.

_"Y pensar que los cinco furiosos me dijeron que traer equipaje a las misiones era ridículo"_ Po pensó riendo un poco y sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se ponía la ropa. Después de eso decidió probar cuanta fuerza había vuelto a él, así que se quitó las sábanas de encima y movió sus piernas a un lado de la cama dejándolas colgar libremente al borde antes de plantar sus pies en el suelo y empujarse del camastro para pararse. Sus piernas temblaron un poco después de pararse por primera vez en un buen rato pero logró estabilizarse con facilidad _"Parece que los efectos de la flecha del yak al fin se fueron, uf estaba algo preocupado que no podría continuar hoy"_ pensó sonriendo con satisfacción y caminando hacia un escritorio que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Se sentó frente a él y colocó el rollo y la tinta encima para poder escribir su reporte al Maestro Shifu donde le explicó lo que había pasado el día de ayer y sus descubrimientos, luego le contó lo que planeaba hacer y le pidió que le mandara algunos refuerzos, le comentó que podrían pasar por el campamento de las damas de las sombras y preguntar por Ming-Ling para que les diera las direcciones hacia su ubicación _"Hhmm...sólo una cosa más"_ pensó mientras escribía al final del mensaje y luego lo firmó.

-Pues parece que ya terminaste- dijo Ming-Ling entrando a la tienda con una halcón hembra en el hombro. Po se levantó del escritorio y se dio la vuelta para verlas en lo que enrollaba el mensaje -Esta es Chang, es la mensajera más rápida que conozco- ella dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la halcón quien hizo una reverencia de respeto.

-Es un honor conocer al guerrero dragón en persona, y es incluso un mayor honor que me pidan que entregue un mensaje por usted señor- dijo ella aún reverenciando obteniendo una pequeñísima risa del panda gigante.

-Hay por favor no es necesario que seas tan formal, sólo llámame Po y te agradezco que te hagas tiempo para ayudarme- Po dijo mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas y le entregó el rollo -¿Qué tan rápido crees que puedas llegar al palacio de jade?- Preguntó Po.

-Como Ming-Ling dijo soy una de las mensajeras más rápidas que se pueden encontrar, si me voy pronto y vuelo a mi máxima velocidad sin parar llegaré ahí por la mañana- dijo la halcón con orgullo y confianza.

-Genial, porque necesito que el Maestro Shifu tenga ese mensaje lo más pronto posible y todavía no me dices cuanto te debo por tus servicios- Po dijo sacando su bolsa de dinero pero la halcón negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no será necesario guerrero dragón, por el guerrero más grande de China con gusto lo haré gratis. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho- ella le dijo sonriendo y se fue volando antes de que él le pudiera decir algo.

Po sacó unas monedas de su saco y le extendió la pata a Ming-Ling -Dale esto como propina la siguiente vez que le pidas que entregue un mensaje- le dijo pero la leopardo de las nieves empujó su mano para atrás.

-No, te dijo que lo haría gratis y conociéndola se volverá loca si se entera que de todos modos le pagaste...es un poco rara- dijo con una pequeña risa. Po suspiró resignado y volvió a poner la bolsa de dinero en su mochila y luego la colgó sobre su hombro.

-Entonces será mejor que le siga- dijo el panda empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda con la líder temporal caminando a su lado.

-¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? Porque te puedes quedar hasta mañana- ella dijo pero Po negó con la cabeza.

-No, creo que debo llegar allá tan pronto como me sea posible...y sin ofender pero siento que no sería seguro para mí pasar la noche aquí- Po dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa cuando vio a un grupo de leopardas de las nieves voltearlo a ver y saludarlo coquetamente y algunas dándole un guiño también.

-No hay problema, supongo que tienes un muy buen punto ahí, sobretodo cuando el chisme de lo que Ying y Mei vieron en la tienda se esparza porque créeme que lo hará- dijo ella riéndose un poco. Siguieron caminando hasta que alcanzaron la puerta del campamento y Po la abrió para pasar. -Buena suerte Po y si puedes trata de convencer a Song de que me mate mientras duermo, sería menos doloroso- Ming-Ling dijo medio bromista medio en broma. El panda alzó una ceja ante su comentario pero decidió seguir la corriente.

-Como digas Ming-Ling y gracias por toda la ayuda- dijo el panda sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia hacia la líder del campamento quien se la regresó, y después de eso la leopardo de las nieves cerró la puerta dejando al guerrero dragón afuera. Po observó el cielo y vio que el sol se estaba empezando a ir, así que pensando que debería cubrir la mayor distancia que pudiera con el tiempo que le quedaba, el guerrero de blanco y negro empezó a trotar en dirección al norte.

**¡Uf! Mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora. ¿Entonces qué piensan? ¿Gracioso? ¿Entretenido? ¿O esperaban más de mí? ¿Qué piensan de que Po al fin descubriera los sentimientos de Song? Espero que a todos esos fans de SoPo quienes lean mi historia les haya gustado el nuevo momentillo que les di a esos dos (aunque fuera un sueño). Y respecto a los fans de TiPo antes de que me quiera colgar o algo, no se preocupen que dejé muy en claro que Po no sabe que sentir, pero todavía no está de los sentimientos de Tigresa.**

**Como siempre los veré luego y por favor ¡COMENTEN!**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	16. Pláticas

**ADVERTENCIA: Se me secó un poquitín el cerebro después del último capítulo así que a lo mejor y este no es tan bueno. Este capítulo es lo que yo llamó de relleno, y a saben de esos capítulos que no son DE VERDAD importantes pero al menos es algo, por lo que me disculpo si los molesta pero lo necesitaba para que mis ideas empezaran a fluir otra vez. No se preocupen no voy a andar usando este tipo de capítulos muy seguido y pueden apostar que el siguiente capítulo será ¡BÁRBARO! Porque se tratará de cuando llegue el mensaje de Po.**

**Sin más por el momento ¡SEGUIMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

**Capítulo 16: Pláticas**

**_El palacio de jade, Durazno de la sabiduría celestial_**

Tigresa llevaba meditando bajo el árbol de durazno por una hora y cuarenta minutos y todo estaba en completo silencio...o bueno casi todo porque podía escuchar un grito de dolor por parte de Mantis de vez en cuando. Cuándo había vuelto del bosque decidió irse a meditar a su cuarto así que se dirigió a las barracas de los estudiantes y justo cuando iba a entrar escuchó una llamada de auxilió proveniente de los dormitorios que las hizo creer que estaban siendo atacados y entrar al edificio lista para luchar, pero sólo encontró a Mantis siendo golpeado por unas chicas. Al saber como era el insecto verde con las hembras del pueblo...o más bien en general la maestra del estilo del tigre agitó la cabeza ante la escena dejando pasar lo sucedido pensando que Mantis probablemente lo merecía y se fue a meditar en otro lado donde el dolor del insecto no la distrajera. Mientras meditaba su mente la llevó de vuelta a la vez en que Po y ella habían ido a ese mismo lugar a meditar juntos el día antes de que se fuera, más especificamente al momento en el que se abrazaron. El recuerdo hizo que sus labios formaran una cálida sonrisa cuando recordaba lo bien que se sintió cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos justo como había hecho por primera vez en el muelle de la Ciudad de Gongmen, seguro no había sabido como reaccionar en ese entonces pero había sido placentero de cualquier modo. Tristemente su sonrisa no duró mucho ya que los recuerdos de su querido guerrero dragón también la hicieron recordar que él estaba lejos en una aldea haciendo quién sabe qué _"Vamos Tigresa sólo es un poco de investigación tu lo has hecho muchas veces, tu bien sabes que la mayor parte de las veces no pasa nada y los aldeanos están paranoicos" _Tigresa pensó tratando de calmarse.

-¿Te inquieta algo Tigresa?- dijo una voz detrás de ella haciendo que la maestra se sobresaltara un poco, aunque no dejó que se notara mucho sobretodo porque reconoció la voz muy rápido, después de todo era una voz que había escuchado por más de veinte años.

-No Maestro Shifu, sólo estaba meditando como nos dijo que hiciéramos- contestó Tigresa poniéndose en el tono serio que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con el panda rojo -¿Acaso necesita algo?- preguntó mientras abría los ojos y lo volteaba a ver por encima de su hombro.

-No..digo si..ne..necesito hablarte- Shifu dijo algo inseguro. Tras descansar su agotada mente por un rato volvió a intentar encontrar un modo de hablar con su hija adoptiva a través de la meditación, pero no estaba llegando a ningún lado así que decidió, como haría Po, improvisar -¿Podría acompañarte?- preguntó señalando el lugar junto a ella. La ceja de Tigresa se alzó hasta el cielo con lo que dio el Gran maestro y el tono que usó, jamás lo había escuchado de ese modo.

_"¿Quiere hablar conmigo?...que raro, nunca lo ha hecho antes"_ pensó Tigresa pero sacudió su cabeza un poco, tal vez era algo importante -Por supuesto maestro- le respondió mirando al panda rojo que respiró hondo y caminó hacia ella. -¿De qué desea hablar? ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó la tigre después de que tomó asiento. Shifu soltó un pequeño suspiro e intento, de nuevo como haría Po, quedarse tranquilo y mostró una pequeña sonrisa cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Debe haber un problema para que quiera hablar con mi mejor estudiante?- preguntó Shifu imitando la vez que Ooway le mandó hablar para decirle sobre el regreso de Tai-Lung, sólo que adaptándolo a su situación. Tigresa se le quedó viendo raro por un segundo. ¿Si todo estaba bien entonces por qué quería hablar con ella?

-¿Entonces por qué quiere hablar conmigo maestro?- preguntó Tigresa dejando oír sus pensamientos y viéndolo con una expresión confundida. El Maestro Shifu se sintió algo triste cuando vio la confusión en su rostro, la había ignorado tanto por tanto tiempo que a ella le parecía muy extraño que él quisiera hablarle sin razón.

-Pareces sorprendida- Shifu dijo en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tigresa lo escuchara. Lo que dijo la hizo fruncir el ceño levemente, claro que se le hacía sorprendente que su padre adoptivo le estuviera hablando sin razón aparente como ella había deseado toda su vida desde que la había adoptado.

-Pues con el debido respeto, usted nunca habla conmigo fuera del salón de entrenamiento así que sí lo encuentro extraño maestro- Tigresa dijo seriamente haciendo suspirar al panda rojo.

-Ya lo se, en realidad esa es la razón por la que quiero hablarte Tigresa- dijo él obteniendo una mirada aún más confundida de parte de ella -Durante el último año he sentido como que debería conocerte mejor, me he percatado de que nunca te he prestado la atención que debería- él explicó volteando a ver a la sorprendida cara de Tigresa con sus ojos azules -Simplemente quería saber como estás- terminó. La impresión de Tigresa era tan grande que nomás no podía responder una pregunta tan sencilla, como si no le entendiera...de hecho como fue Shifu el que preguntó de verdad la hizo sentir como que no le estaban hablando en chino.

_"Me está probando o algo así...¿o podría ser que enserio quiere saber? Sí ha estado actuando más interesado en mi por un corto tiempo, entonces ¿podría ser qué tal vez por algún milagro finalmente piensa en mí?"_ Pensó sintiéndose un poco esperanzada _"¿Pero cómo podría ser? ¿Después de más de veinte años de mantener su distancia ahora de pronto quiere hablar? No suena algo muy creíble" _pensó la tigre como si se estuviera diciendo que pusiera los pies en la tierra. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó al panda rojo a su lado suspirando con pesadez.

-Comprendo si no quieres hablar conmigo, como bien dijiste nunca he hecho algo como esto- dijo algo triste mientras se ponía en pie del lugar donde estaba sentado lentamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella de pronto y con seriedad haciéndolo dejar de moverse y voltearla a ver -¿Por qué quiere hablara? ¿Por qué ha estado actuando tan diferente ultimamente? ¿Por qué quiere saber sobre mí así de repente? Primero quiere saber que estaba haciendo en el pueblo cuando Song recién llegó, luego quiere saber por qué estoy molesta, y ahora simplemente quiere saber cómo estoy, ¿por qué?- preguntó observándolo con el ceño fruncido. El panda rojo respiró profundo y la miró con un semblante triste.

-Sólo porque quiero saber Tigresa, porque me importas, porque quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros dos- Shifu dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz pasmando a Tigresa hasta el fondo. ¿Acaso estaba soñando otra vez? No, no había soñado con esto en un largo tiempo, no desde que Po había llegado y mostrado algo del afecto que ella siempre había querido, pero ¿entonces el estrés le estaba causando alucinaciones o qué? El Maestro Shifu la observaba expectante, esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de la maestra a su declaración o cualquier respuesta en cualquier caso pero la tigre ni se movía, sólo lo miraba con esa de cara de pura perplejidad que lo hizo suspirar por segunda ocasión mientras sus orejas caían. -Probablemente te incomodé o molesté con lo que dije, te dejaré sola por ahora- él dijo dándose la vuelta y retirándose sólo deteniéndose al principio de los escalones para decir una última cosa -Cuando quieras hablar...sí es que quieres hablar por supuesto, puedes venir a verme- terminó y luego bajó las escaleras. Tigresa simplemente se quedó ahí tratando asimilar lo que había pasado.

_"¿De verdad quería hablar conmigo cierto? Después de todo este tiempo por fin decidió prestarme atención...o estoy equivocada"_ Tigresa pensó frotándose la cabeza _"Sonaba sincero pero podría ser que la ausencia de Po, el fastidió de manchas y todo lo demás me hicieron perder la cordura...ya lo pensaré después, tal vez cuando las cosas estén más calmadas, cuando esta competencia se haya acabado y haya corrido a manchas de aquí"_ pensó Tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad al final y levantándose. Bajó del durazno y se encaminó a las barracas de los estudiantes para ver si podía terminar su meditación dentro de su habitación como había planeado originalmente y tener más privacidad, ya no podía escuchar las quejas de Mantis así que tal vez las chicas ya habían terminado. Cuando llegó el pasillo parecía desierto, estaba tan callado que si no quisiera privacidad sería incómodo, pero ese no era el caso en el momento. La maestra del estilo del tigre caminó a su habitación a paso calmado y entró con un gran respiro de paz en lo se movía al centro del cuarto donde siempre meditaba cuando decidía hacerlo en las barracas, y luego se colocó en la posición de loto para continuar su ejercicio. Tigresa empezó a inhalar y exhalar a un ritmo constante para despejar su mente _"¿Qué podrá estar haciendo Po en este momento?" _Se preguntó con un poco de preocupación antes de sacudir la cabeza _"Agh, tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto por él Tigresa. Seguro se fue del palacio de jade sin decirle nada a nadie, tenía un comportamiento inusual antes de irse y cada bandido y villano en China lo quiere muerto"_ pensó entrando en un ligerísimo pánico pero se abofeteó mentalmente para detener esos pensamientos _"Sin embargo es un panda completamente desarrollado fisicamente y el guerrero dragón, se puede cuidar solo ni que fuera un cachorro"_ pensó tranquilizándose, pero eso último la hizo recordar como Song se había referido a Po en el claro por alguna razón y eso la puso algo enojada -pequeño cachorro del ying y el yang- Tigresa dijo entre dientes por fastidio.

-Oooohhh eso está súper tierno Tigresa, ¿así le vas a decir a Po cuando te lo consigas?- dijo Víbora entrando a la habitación con una risita.

_"Y ahí se terminó mi pacífica privacidad" _pensó Tigresa suspirando y abriendo los ojos para ver a su inesperada invitada. -Por supuesto que no Víbora, eso sólo fue...- empezó Tigresa pero fue interrumpida por un chillido emocionado de su amiga serpiente.

-Primero me entero de que estás enamorada, luego que es con Po, luego compites por ganarte su corazón y ¿ahora estás pensando en apodos? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- dijo Víbora con emoción entrando en su modo romántico.

-Víbora escúchame...- intentó intervenir Tigresa pero Víbora no la oyó.

-Muy bien ahora veamos. Entiendo completamente eso de 'pequeño cachorro del ying y el yang' ya que Po es blanco y negro, y es tan tierno como un cachorro pero creo que es un poquitín muy empalagoso para ti...- dijo Víbora poniendo la punta de su cola en su barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Hermana, te pido que te calmes- dijo Tigresa en un gruñido bajo y frotándose las sienes intentando mantener su temperamento bajo control, pero la maestra del estilo de la serpiente de nuevo no la oyó y siguió divagando sobre que apodos le podía dar al panda hasta que Tigresa tuvo suficiente -¡VÍBORA!- rugió la felina causando que la reptil la volteara a ver con confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Sr. Esponjoso es muy raro?- preguntó Víbora inocentemente mientras Tigresa se golpeaba la frente.

-1.- No le voy a poner un apodo a Po. 2.- sólo mencioné el primero porque la arpía manchada lo llamó así y no me gustó...y 3.- si le fuera a poner un apodo a Po estoy SEGURA que no sería 'Sr. Esponjoso' ese está peor que 'pequeño cachorro del ying y el yang'- dijo Tigresa sentándose en la cama sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Sr. Esponjoso? O los apodos en general- dijo Víbora con un pequeño puchero haciendo que Tigresa bufara.

-Puede ser que haya aceptado las emociones y ame a ese panda, pero POR. NADA. DEL. MUNDO lo voy a llamar de un modo tan tonto- dijo Tigresa cruzándose de brazos. Víbora rodó los ojos ante lo que le estaba diciendo la tigre y se deslizó para quedar a su lado.

-Tigresa ¿quieres estar en una relación sin apodos? ¿Sí sabes que no es muy posible verdad?- dijo Víbora riendo un poco y Tigresa bufó otra vez.

-No es como si fueran muy importantes, además que son ridículos. Digo ¿pequeño cachorro del ying y el yang? ¿Pandita? Po es un macho maduro, fisicamente al menos, no es una cría. ¿Dumpling? Ni que me lo fuera a cenar. Y ¿Osito de felpa? ¿Sr. Esponjoso? Si no tengo cinco años, y aunque su pelaje sea suave y abrazable no es como si no lo fuera a soltar nunca- explicó Tigresa y esta vez fue Víbora la que bufo fastidiada. -¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos, no deberías estar meditando?- señaló Tigresa.

-Lo estaba pero escuché gritos saliendo de aquí así que vine a ver que estaba pasando y encontré a Mantis siendo golpeado por unas chicas. Las hice para la paliza, las llevé afuera y luego me llevé a Mantis a la enfermería, y de regreso te vi entrando a tu cuarto, entonces decidí ver si querías tener una pequeña plática de chicas- explicó Víbora sonriéndole a la felina. -Así que ¿cómo estuvo tu meditación?- preguntó obteniendo un suspiro de Tigresa.

-Pues para empezar a mi también me tenía algo distraída los gritos de Mantis. Cuando lo oí por primera vez pensé que nos estaban atacando y vine para acá a revisar pero sólo lo vi con esas cuatro mujeres- dijo Tigresa.

-¿Y por qué no lo ayudaste?- Víbora preguntó sorprendida recibiendo un relajado encogimiento de hombros por parte de la otra hembra.

-Es que supuse que se lo merecía por lo que sea que les hizo, tu bien sabes como puede actuar él con las mujeres algunas veces. Como sea intenté meditar en el durazno pero no pude evitar que mi mente se enfocara en la misión de Po, ya sé que él es muy capaz de cuidarse solo pero no me siento bien con que se haya ido sin decirle a alguien- continuó Tigresa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Fue una sorpresa para todos nosotros hermana, no tan grande como lo fue para ti...o Song pero también notamos su ausencia, las cosas no son las mismas sin ese panda- dijo Víbora en un tono de consuelo y la maestra de estilo del tigre asintió.

-Bueno después de unos...eventos un tanto confusos en el durazno preferí meditar aquí y otra vez mi cabeza se fue con Po, y luego tu entraste y aquí estamos- terminó Tigresa sin querer pensar en lo que pasó entre ella y Shifu ya que quería encargarse de un pendiente a la vez. Víbora quería preguntar cuáles fueron esos eventos confusos pero decidió no hacerlo porque Tigresa ya tenía mucho en la cabeza por ahora, así que empezó con otra cosa.

-Hablando de Po y eventos ahora sería un buen momento para que me digas como averiguaste que estabas enamorada de él- Víbora dijo con una sonrisa ladina sacando un quejido de irritación del hocico de la tigre.

-¿Todavía vamos a hablar sobre esto? Creí que se te había olvidado- dijo Tigresa cubriéndose la cara con sus patas.

-Nop, este tipo de cosas no se me olvidan facilmente...más bien nada se me olvida facilmente, así que empieza a hablar, quiero saberlo todo y eso incluye: cuándo y cómo empezó, y cuándo y cómo te diste cuenta- instruyó Víbora.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que te diga esto?- preguntó Tigresa con un tono fastidiado.

-Porque te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos sin decirme y tal parece que lo hiciste hace un tiempo, así que quiero saber los detalles- explicó Víbora de forma impaciente. La maestra del estilo del tigre suspiró derrotada al percatarse de que no había forma para que Víbora dejara esto ir y la seguiría molestando hasta obtener respuestas, entonces decidió que a lo mejor sería mejor decirle si quería tener algo de paz.

-Bien, pero sólo si prometes dejar de interrogarme- respondió Tigresa con mucha seriedad recibiendo un asentimiento de confirmación por parte de su hermana serpiente -Okey déjame ver...honestamente creo que empezó después de que Shifu nos enviara a mi y a Po en esa misión para recuperar la estatua del Maestro Ooway y los bandidos cocodrilo nos encadenaron juntos...- empezó a explicar pero fue interrumpida por cierta serpiente.

-¿Qué, enserio? Pero después de esa misión tu seguías actuando 'radical' con él- dijo Víbora con una ceja alzada.

-¿Quieres qué te cuente? ¿Si verdad? Entonces no me interrumpas- Tigresa gruñó por lo bajo haciendo que Víbora se callara en el acto. La tigre tomó un buen respiro para calmarse y continuar con su explicación -Está bien sí, después de esa misión seguí concentrándome en ver sus fallas y me molestaban MUCHO sus hábitos pero también empecé a verlo más como a un amigo y compañero que como al panda inmaduro y medio tonto que nos salvó de Tai-Lung ¿entiendes lo que te digo?- preguntó Tigresa mirando a la serpiente quien hizo un gesto de más o menos con la cola causando un suspiro de la maestra del estilo del tigre -Como sea, ya que empecé a verlo como mi amigo no pude evitar notar sus cualidades también...y luego hubo una vez en que yo...am...pues estaba en un estado mental un tanto raro que gracias a mi entrenamiento siempre he podido controlar y/o ocultar, y...- Tigresa dijo nerviosamente y sonrojándose a lo grande. Víbora examinó a la tigre por un momento antes de entender de que estaba hablando y se sonrojó un poco también mientras ponía una cara de 'O'.

-Ookeey entonces déjame ver si te entiendo, ¿tu estabas en...ejem...celo?- Víbora preguntó sonrojándose un poco más al igual que la maestra del estilo del tigre.

-Pues...sí- dijo Tigresa con una pequeña risa incómoda al final -Continuando. Ese estado nunca ha sido un problema para mi porque siempre he podido controlarlo, las hembras que no pueden simplemente son muy débiles o están desesperadas pero ese no es el punto aquí, el punto es que habían ciertos momentos de...supongo que podrías llamarlo debilidad...en que mi mente se iba con Po, pero siempre me sermoneaba pensando que sólo eran mis malditas hormonas y dejaba la idea a un lado- declaró Tigresa resoplando con alivio de que esa parte de su relato hubiera terminado.

-Ok, pero ¿cuándo vas a llegar a la parte del amor de verdad?- preguntó Víbora impaciente sacándole un suspiro de fastidio a la felina rayada. Lo que ellas no sabían era que Song había ido al pasillo de los dormitorios a verificar que el insecto verde no estaba muerto y sus sensibles orejas captaron las voces de las dos amigas hablando en el cuarto de Tigresa y decidió escuchar en caso de que mencionaran algo sobre la ubicación de su panda que le permitiera ir por él.

-Ya voy Víbora, sólo cálmate. Muy bien así que el tiempo pasó y poco a poco me empecé a relajar con él y logré conocerlo mejor. Entonces cuando el incidente con Fenghuang ocurrió vi lo poderoso que en realidad podía ser, claro que estaba muy incómoda con todo eso de que él se volviera malvado para apreciarlo en el momento- dijo Tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Víbora. Song se sintió algo impactada con la historia ya que ella no podía ni imaginar que un chico tan bueno como Po pudiera volverse una amenaza.

-Cierto, es gracioso que tan tontos fuimos al pensar que era posible e incluso pensáramos encerrarlo en una jaula con forma de panda- Víbora dijo con una pequeña risita mientras al otro lado de la puerta Song contuvo un gruñido que quiso salir cuando se imaginó a su dulce Po encerrado.

-Es verdad, aunque sí se volvió malvado un mes después cuando se vio en el místico espejo del ying y el yang y fue dividido en dos- señaló Tigresa y Víbora dio una risita.

-Sí se hubiera quedado así no tendríamos este problema de la competencia ahora- dijo Víbora. Eso también fue algo impactante para la leopardo de las nieves afuera de la habitación.

_"¿Dos Po? Eso hubiera sido interesante" _pensó Song antes de sacudir la cabeza y volverse a concentrar en la conversación.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Víbora? Si se hubiera quedado así pudimos haber muerto o sido esclavizados por su parte malévola- Tigresa dijo seriamente pero Víbora sólo la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y tu de que te quejas Tigresa? ¿Recuerdas que coqueteó contigo todo el día?- Víbora dijo dándole picándola en el costado burlonamente mientras Tigresa se sonrojaba y Song se quedaba ahí parada con los ojos reabiertos al igual que su boca.

-Yo no sé de qué me hablas Víbora- dijo Tigresa actuando como si no supiera, pero por supuesto que se acordaba.

-Hay ya sabes. Como Po malo te llamaba cosas como 'preciosa' o 'dulzura' y Grulla me dijo que te dijo 'cariño' en la cocina. Y Mono me dijo que Po bueno te dijo que tu pelaje se veía lindo cuando estaban tras los cocodrilos y además iba a limpiar tu habitación- dijo Víbora soltando una risita por la cara colorada de Tigresa ya que los recordatorios provocaron que su rubor fuera lo suficientemente grande para traspasar su pelaje. Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto Song había salido de su shock y ahora se estaba mordiendo la cola para no gruñir.

_"Puede que tenga problemas si Po le coqueteó con ella, prefiero pensar que eso pasó antes de que nos conociéramos. En cuanto esta pequeña conversación se acabe necesito planear que movimientos voy a usar con Po cuando vuelva sólo para estar segura, si es que no me dan su localización primero claro" _Song pensó volviendo a prestarle atención a las hembras.

-Eso de hecho me ayuda a avanzar con tu tan deseada explicación. Verás, cuando me dijo esas cosas no me gustó mucho que digamos, pero aún me sentí...confundida- dijo Tigresa haciendo que las otras dos hembras alzaran una ceja por lo que dijo -Es sólo que nadie me había dicho cosas así antes, no que me importara, y escucharlas por primera vez me hizo sentir...algo que era muy extraño para mi en ese entonces- Tigresa dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -Pero como era mi costumbre lo deje de lado y continué con mi vida normal. Paso más tiempo y Po siguió regándola mucho y volviéndome loca ya que teníamos que ayudarlo a limpiar su desastre, pero ese pequeño sentimiento que Po estaba logrando sacar de mi me contuvo de explotarle de lleno en la cara- dijo Tigresa frotándose la nuca un poco apenada. **(De lleno sería enseñarle como ser un guerrero de una forma MUY PERO MUY dolorosa)**

-Sabía que te estabas reteniendo en esas ocasiones, pero pensé que era porque el Maestro Shifu te dijo que no lo asesinaras- dijo Víbora con una sonrisa provocando una pequeña risa de la otra maestra.

-Por favor, apuesto que a Shifu no le habría importado si le enseñaba una que otra lección de vez en cuando...pero la razón por la que me contenía era porque no sentía el impulso de destrozarle la cara como me pasa con Mono y Mantis, seguro estaba molesta con que no pudiera ser responsable como el guerrero que se suponía que era pero cada vez que lo miraba con enojo y el me volteaba a ver con esa sonrisa bobalicona y arrepentida y lo veía a los ojos me daba cuenta que de verdad lo sentía y yo simplemente...tenía la sensación de que tener que arreglar su desorden y compensarlo después era castigo suficiente, lo que en verdad me confundía, me hacía preguntarme qué era ese sentir que me obligaba a hacer una excepción con él- Tigresa dijo obteniendo un asentimiento de la serpiente. -Pero DE NUEVO me dije que debía dejar de pensar en cosas sin importancia y concentrarme en el entrenamiento...hasta que un tiempo después manchas apareció- Tigresa dijo con un pequeño gruñido haciendo que Víbora la mirara con curiosidad y que Song apegara su oído más a la puerta porque la felina rayada la había mencionado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Song con esto Tigresa?- preguntó Víbora con una ceja alzada.

-Pues para cuando ella y su grupito de arpías vinieron a robar el cáliz del dragón de el Maestro Shifu el sentimiento que Po despertó había crecido una cantidad razonable pero no era lo suficiente como para que le prestara atención, pero en el momento que Po trajo a esas cuatro leopardos de las nieves aquí y vi como estaba emocionado por ellas me sentí...amenazada, como si hubiera una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza diciéndome que me encargara de ellas, pero pensé que sólo era mi falta de confianza en la gente así que simplemente mantuve mi guardia en alto- Tigresa dijo con seriedad -Cuando lograron escaparse con el cáliz estaba muy enojada con Po por haberlas traído pero cuando ustedes se fueron la vocecita volvió, esta vez diciéndome que fuera con él y eso me confundía completamente. Traté de quedarme enojada con él por haber metido la pata pero la voz no me dejaba, me decía cosas como 'ha hecho cosas peores' o 'Tu bien sabes que sólo las quería ayudar'...la voz lo estaba defendiendo- concluyó la felina.

-Ujujuy esto se esta poniendo bueno- Víbora dijo en tono de adolescente emocionada.

-Si tu lo dices. En cualquier caso después de que volvieron con el cáliz me sentí aliviada sobre todo porque Shifu no nos asesinaría, pero también porque Po mencionó que las leopardo se habían ido. Desde ese momento el sentimiento siguió creciendo y cada vez que Po causaba problemas la voz volvía a salvarlo y honestamente me estaba irritando con ella ya que no sabía por qué me sentía así o por qué mi mente se la pasaba deteniéndome de darle una lección al panda, así que hice lo que siempre hago cuando no entiendo algo- dijo la tigre.

-No me digas, fuiste a la biblioteca y revisaste en rollos ¿verdad?- dijo Víbora con una sonrisa burlona en la cara haciendo que Tigresa se riera un poco por la pena.

-Sí...busqué en diferentes rollos tratando de averiguar que me pasaba, pero obviamente no encontré nada en los rollos médicos, de psicología, biología y todos esos otros que revisé...y luego se me ocurrió 'oye está medio loca, pero sabe mucho sobre sentir cosas le preguntare a mi buena amiga Víbora'- dijo Tigresa causando que Víbora frunciera el ceño juguetonamente.

-¡Oye! Yo no estoy loca- dijo la serpiente dándole un pequeño empujón a la tigre -Pero nunca viniste a verme de todos modos- Víbora dijo observándola con curiosidad.

-Si me ayudaste...indirectamente. Un día fui a buscarte a tu habitación pero creo que estabas de compras en el pueblo, pero yo no lo sabía en ese momento así que toqué en tu puerta varias veces y no me respondiste. Decidí echar un vistazo para ver si estabas dormida y yo...vi que dejaste un rollo abierto encima de tu cama, me iba a ir e intentar de nuevo en otro momento pero pude ver que el rollo mencionaba algo sobre un sentimiento extraño y mi curiosidad me ganó- dijo Tigresa y Víbora se puso a buscar en su memoria algún momento en que pudo haber dejado algún rollo fuera de lugar, no debería ser tan difícil ya que no tenía muchos rollos los únicos que tenía eran...

-¡Fuiste tu! Tu fuiste la que tomo mis historias de amor- Víbora dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y señalando de forma acusadora a Tigresa quien se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza y asintió lentamente. -¡¿Sí sabes que me estaba volviendo loca porque no podía encontrar esas cosas? Golpee a Mono y Mantis muchas veces pensando que ellos los tenían pero eras tu!- Víbora dijo freneticamente hasta que recibió una pequeña bofetada de Tigresa para que se calmara.

-Ya sé, Ya sé y discúlpame por haberlos tomado sin permiso pero no quería que supieras que estaba leyendo esas cursilerías...y en mi defensa nomás tomé tres- dijo Tigresa.

-Si pero te llevaste el que estaba leyendo en el momento y me tuve que quedar en suspenso por cuatro meses, ¿para qué los necesitabas tanto tiempo de cualquier modo?- preguntó Víbora después de haberse calmado.

-Necesitaba leerlos con más cuidado, no sabes lo raro que es encontrar una descripción detallada de como me sentía en una historia romántica del primer rollo que leí. Como no podía creer que estaba enamorada con el panda gordo, torpe e inmaduro tomé los otros dos rollos de tu habitación, pero sin importar como los viera o cuantas veces los leyera siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión- dijo Tigresa agachando las orejas por lo que tenía que contar ahora.-¿Pero eso como puede ser? No empezaste a actuar diferente hasta que volvimos de la ciudad de Gongmen- dijo Víbora mirándola con ojos curiosos.

-Eso es porque aunque tus rollos y todo lo demás me dijera que lo que estaba sintiendo era amor yo no lo quería aceptar. Preferí dejarlo en que Po solamente era un muy buen amigo mío y era especial para mí y comencé a apreciarlo más, tanto que logré disfrutar el festival de invierno que preparó- Tigresa dijo con suavidad y una sonrisa pequeña que hizo sonreír a Víbora también.

-Se notaba que estabas más feliz durante ese festival que en los años anteriores- estableció Víbora poniendo su cola en el hombro de la felina con su sonrisa aún puesta. Afuera de la habitación Song estaba recargada contra el marco de la puerta con una mirada distante en lo que se imaginaba la celebración. Todos sabían acerca del festival de invierno del palacio de jade aunque no fueras un maestro de kung fu, y había escuchado que Po lo había hecho diferente a todos los demás.

_"Hubiera sido agradable estar ahí. Las decoraciones, la alegría, y tal vez encontrarme con Po bajo algo de muérdago"_ Song pensó con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y una risita por lo bajo al final. De regreso en la habitación Víbora vio que la expresión de Tigresa se estaba volviendo como que deprimida y distraída lo que hizo que su sonrisa se esfumara y fuera reemplazada por una mirada un tanto preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo hermana?- preguntó Víbora sacando a Tigresa de sus pensamientos y haciendo que esta la mirara con una sonrisa triste.

-No, al menos nada malo- dijo Tigresa antes de tomar un respiro profundo para proseguir -Es sólo que como bien dijiste no empecé a actuar diferente hasta que todo el incidente de Shen ocurrió y es porque...porque fue hasta el momento en que pensé que Po se había ido cuando acepté lo que sentía- Tigresa dijo en tono triste -Cuando Shen le disparó frente a mis ojos me...me destrozó, me rompió, ya no podía seguir. Por eso lo acepté, si algo les pasara a cualquiera de ustedes yo estaría...estaría furiosa, pero...con él simplemente me sentí vacía. ¿Cómo podía ser amistad si su perdida me hacía sentir así?- Tigresa dijo en un tono que era casi un susurro. Víbora frunció el ceño cuando vio la aflicción de su hermana felina, recordaba lo mal que se sentía cuando pensaron que Po estaba muerto, pero se notaba con facilidad que Tigresa había sido la más afectada. -Me resultaba gracioso que haya caído en un tipo de cliché, no pude aceptar el amor que tenía hasta que lo perdí- dijo Tigresa cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños ante el recuerdo de como se sintió en aquel entonces. Afuera del cuarto Song estaba llorando un poco cuando se imaginaba el dolor que le hubiera causado que alguien le hubiera dicho que Po ya no estaba. -Pero luego cuando estábamos encadenados en ese barco y lo vi con vida, sentí como regresaba mi espíritu, la fuerza que perdí cuando ese pavo real me quitó a Po volvió, y como no quería volver a sentirme así nunca más...me hice la promesa de que no lo volvería a dejar ir, nadie le iba a tocar un pelo a mi panda si yo podía hacer algo al respecto- la maestra dijo en un momento de inspiración como si estuviera reviviendo el momento.

-Y si que lo demostraste cuando recibiste ese segundo cañonazo en su lugar- dijo Víbora palmando la espalda de la maestra del estilo del tigre. -¿Pero no pudiste pensar en quitarte de en medio? Estoy segura que Po hubiera estado devastado al saber que perdiste la vida por él- continuó Víbora provocando que Tigresa se encogiera de hombros.

-Que mal por él, lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario. Estuve cerca de perderlo dos veces en esa misión y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me lo quite- declaró Tigresa con determinación haciendo sonreír a la maestra del estilo de la serpiente.

-Eso lo puedo ver. Ahora vamos a la cocina a cenar, ya es tarde- dijo Víbora mirando por la ventana al igual que Tigresa para percatarse que ya estaba oscuro. Song escuchó lo qué dijo la serpiente y pensó que sería una buena idea marcharse antes de que la encontraran espiando y se encaminó a la cocina un poco decepcionada porque no habían revelado nada sobre donde estaba Po, pero no dejó que la afectara ya que se suponía que Po debería regresar mañana de todos modos.

-Creo que responder tus preguntas me tomó más tiempo del que esperaba- dijo Tigresa frotándose la cabeza haciendo reír un poco a Víbora mientras abría la puerta del cuarto.

-Pues sí, pero al menos no te voy a andar fastidiando por un rato- dijo Víbora saliendo de la habitación seguida por Tigresa quien suspiró aliviada al oír eso -Sólo una pregunta más- comentó la serpiente deteniendo a Tigresa. -Sí tus sentimientos son tan fuertes como suenan ¿por qué no le dijiste a Po sobre ellos antes?- preguntó Víbora.

-Porque quería hacerlo cuando me sintiera preparada, pensé que no tendría más problemas que las admiradoras que eran muy fáciles de despachar- dijo Tigresa apretándose el puente de la nariz con fastidio cuando se acordó de todas las chicas que tuvo que ahuyentar en el último año cuando se comportaban algo muy amistosas con su guerrero dragón -Y pensar que pude haber evitado esta situación con manchas si le hubiera hecho caso a mis instintos cuando Po las trajo aquí por primera vez- terminó Tigresa con una pequeña risa medio oscura por la ironía. Víbora asintió satisfecha con la respuesta que le dieron y luego las dos hembras siguieron su camino en dirección a la cocina. Un poco de tiempo después tras una cena muy normal y sin cambios (a excepción de la reaparición de una cierta ave que no había sido vista en todo el día y la ausencia de cierto insecto) cada guerrero se retiró a sus habitaciones para poder tener un buen descanso, incluso Tigresa se fue a su propio cuarto después de que Grulla le rogara por diez minutos que lo dejara comprar unos tapones para oídos haciendo que Tigresa aceptara de mala gana no dormir en el cuarto de Po. _"Al menos sé que Po debería estar de vuelta en el palacio mañana en la noche...a menos que haya pasado algo" _Tigresa pensó recostada en su cama sin poder pegar los ojos ya que la inquietud estaba regresando, pero sacudió la cabeza para detenerla _"Relájate Tigresa si algo hubiera pasado él habría mandado un mensaje y hasta donde tu sabes no han llegado cartas en meses, no hay nada de que preocuparse"_ se dijo mentalmente intentando reafirmarse, pero justo como ayer la sensación no la dejó causando que un pequeño quejido de fastidio saliera de su boca mientras se frotaba las sienes -Nunca podré dormirme así- dijo entre dientes en lo que se ponía de pie y salía de su cuarto para entrar al de Po.

-Tigresa acordamos que no te quedarías aquí- escuchó decir a la voz de Grulla del cuarto de al lado mientras asomaba su cabeza por el agujero de la pared.

_"Diablos, yo pensaba que ya se había dormido"_ pensó Tigresa suspirando derrotada y volteando a ver al ave con el ceño fruncido. -Mira Grulla la ausencia de Po no me deja dormir, necesito su aroma- dijo Tigresa con un rubor muy ligero en las mejillas ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esto con los otros aparte de Víbora, sólo lo dijo porque la serpiente le mencionó que Grulla sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Song por el panda.

-Jeje...sí pero si te duermes aquí yo voy a ser el que no puede dormir- declaró Grulla entrando al cuarto con una expresión cansada.

-¿Y de qué te quejas si te la pasaste durmiendo todo el día?- replicó la tigre con un gruñido bajo pero Grulla sólo se rió otro poco.

-Quizás, pero voy a tener que compensar por el entrenamiento que perdí mañana y necesito la energía extra- dijo Grulla provocando un suspiro de la maestra.

-Te diré qué. ¿Sólo me llevaré las cobijas está bien? No deberías tener problemas con eso- sugirió Tigresa. **(Quiero aclarar que aunque Leonard kenway también sugirió esto, y lo aprecio, honestamente lo tenía pensado desde antes).** Grulla lo pensó por un segundo sin estar completamente seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

-¿Y prometes que no vas a estar ronroneando y mantenerme despierto toda la noche?- preguntó Grulla provocando un pequeño quejido de fastidio de Tigresa.

-No puedo controlar eso cuando estoy dormida torpe- respondió Tigresa -Pero es posible que no sea tan alto como anoche porque el aroma no estará tan concentrado...y si quieres te puedo poner a dormir profundamente otra vez- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisilla ladina y formando un puño.

-Okey, okey cielos. De verdad necesitas trabajar en tu agresividad- dijo Grulla alzando sus alas para protegerse haciendo que la sonrisa de Tigresa se ensanchara un poco.

-Me han dicho- dijo la maestra del estilo del tigre caminando en dirección a la cama y tomando las cobijas -Buenas noches Maestro Grulla- dijo Tigresa recibiendo un buenas noches refunfuñado por parte del ave quien volvió a su habitación al igual que la felina rayada, ambos pensando que la dulce paz de los sueños sin saber que en la mañana todo sería más complicado.

**De nuevo me quiero disculpar si los aburrí y eso les provoca matarme o algo por el estilo. Al menos ya hice que Shifu diera el primer paso y si se preguntan por qué no acabé con esa situación ahorita es que estoy medio cansado de la escena de 'Perdón Tigresa, quiero que tengamos una relación padre e hija correcta' y luego que ella responda de forma enojada y/o triste '¡¿Sabe cuánto tiempo esperé que me dijera eso?¿Cuánto me esforcé en que estuviera orgulloso?!' Sólo para que terminen abrazados y/o llorando de felicidad TODO EN UNA SOLA ESCENITA.**

**Por favor comenten...aunque sea para gritarme.**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


	17. Las noticias llegan

**Muy bien, comprendo que el capítulo pasado si debió haberlos molestado porque no hubo mucha gente que lo leyera y aún menos que comentara, pero dejemos eso atrás y prosigamos con la historia. Les tengo buenas noticias...¡MI PO YA CASI LLEGA! ¡TRAS TANTA ESPERA POR FIN VA A SALIR DE LA OSCURIDAD! ¡MEJOR PARO DE GRITAR O ME LASTIMARÉ LA GARGANTA!...ajem...como sea. Sip mi chica misteriosa ya va a aparecer pronto, pero todavía no así que mejor nos concentramos en el capítulo que tenemos por delante.**

**OTRA ADVERTENCIA: ¿recuerdan que esta historia es romance/humor? Pues olvídense de la parte humorística porque este es un capítulo SERIO que puede estresarlos un poco. Lean bajo su propio riesgo...pero si lean por favor.**

**¡SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!**

**Capítulo 17: Las noticias llegan**

_**El bosque de bambú, muy tarde**_

El sol se había ido hace como dos horas y Po seguía corriendo por el bosque, obviamente su velocidad había decaído en gran manera después de haber esforzado su cuerpo por tanto tiempo, pero él todavía quería seguir. Quería cubrir la mayor cantidad de distancia que le fuera posible...y alejarse lo más que pudiera de villa calentura también, pero él sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que su cuerpo se rindiera al cansancio. _"¡Vamos Po , puedes hacerlo! ¡Unos kilómetros más, al menos uno o dos! ¡Imagina que hay un bufé de todo lo que puedas comer allá adelante!" _Po pensó intentando darle ánimos a su agotado cuerpo y en realidad estaba funcionando...hasta que de pronto su pierna izquierda dejó de funcionar -¡QUÉ DEMO...!- alcanzó a gritar antes de caer de cara en el suelo. El panda se quejó con un poco de dolor mientras rodaba para recostarse en su espalda y tosió un poco por el polvo que logró entrar a su garganta **(odio cuando eso pasa) **_"Okey, so sé que rayos acaba de pasar pero eso no estuvo para nada bárbaro" _pensó enderezándose y mirando a su pierna con un gesto extrañado antes de picarla con su dedo...no lo sintió. -¿Qué?- dijo en un susurro volviéndola a picar repetidas veces en distintos lugares, pero era como si la extremidad completa no existiera. _"¡¿Y AHORA QUE DIABLOS LE PASA A MI PIERNA?! Estoy seguro que no he corrido lo suficiente como para que se apagué así" _Po pensó algo asustado hasta que una conclusión llegó a su mente _"¡LA FLECHA! Aún debo tener algo de esa cosa adentro y me está debilitando" _pensó el panda dejándose caer en su espalda y suspirando con frustración. Era simplemente perfecto ahora estaba tirado en el bosque sin siquiera poder encontrar refugio, quizás hubiera sido una buena idea quedarse con las damas..._"A ver, a ver, a ver espérate un poco amigo que creo que la poción se te subió a la cabeza. Si te hubieras quedado ahí no sabes lo que habría pasado, pudiste haber muerto allá...está bien estoy exagerando pero esas chicas enserio tenían problemas, ya tengo dos felinas de que preocuparme de vuelta en casa" _Po pensó, su mente volviendo al palacio de jade, más específicamente a sus amigas gatunas, y aún más en específico a su amiga leopardo de las nieves puesto que se acababa de enterar que ella se sentía atraída por él. El guerrero dragón estaba algo afligido con todo esto, Song era una muy buena amiga suya y sabía que le importaba mucho pero el amor era algo completamente distinto. Siempre pensó que era algo para atesorar, algo que no te tomas a la ligera y requiere compromiso, perseverancia y un montón de otras cosas para funcionar bien. _"No sé qué hacer, pero sea lo que sea lo averiguaré después porque ahora necesito descansar y ver si esta maldita pierna funciona en la mañana...que bien que tendré refuerzos mañana en la noche" _Po pensó cerrando los ojos para dormir y en pocos minutos fue llevado a la tierra de los sueños.

_**El palacio de jade, a la mañana siguiente**_

El gong sonó como lo hacía todas las mañanas diciéndole a los maestros que comenzaran su día como siempre...aunque no empezó normal del todo ya que cuando se suponía que los cinco furiosos debían dar su acostumbrado saludo matutino al Gran maestro del palacio sólo cuatro de cinco guerreros salieron de sus habitaciones, estos cuatro siendo Mono, Mantis, Grulla, y Víbora, pero Tigresa no salió. Esto era casi inquietante para todos los demás maestros, en todos los años que tenían de conocerse Tigresa jamás se había quedado dormida así que todos, incluyendo a Shifu, se sintieron algo preocupados. -Muy bien ¿acaso las chicas me golpearon muy duro en la cabeza ayer o Tigresa de verdad no salió?- dijo Mantis mirando la puerta del cuarto de la felina rayada con una cara perpleja lo cual le consiguió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la serpiente que tenía a un lado -¡Ouch! ¡Oye cuidado que ayer ya me molieron a golpes!- se quejó Mantis mirando a la reptil que le siseaba de modo amenazante.

-Silencio Mantis que pudiste haber quedado peor si yo no hubiera dado un paso al frente para detenerlas, este no es momento para tus chistes tontos- dijo Víbora mirándolo con enojo haciendo bufar a Mantis.

-Si claro, ni tienes piernas para dar pasos- murmuró el insecto verde con fastidio.

-¡¿Qué dijiste bicho?!- Víbora dijo más enojada y levantando la cola para pegarle otra vez pero Mantis rápidamente subió sus pinzas para cubrirse y se escondió detrás de una de las piernas de Grulla.

-¡Nada Víbora nada!- dijo Mantis dijo espantado y escondiéndose provocando una risa burlona del maestro del estilo del mono.

-Vaya si que eres popular con las mujeres amigo- Mono dijo volviéndose a reír obteniendo una mirada fulminante del insecto verde.

-¡Suficiente! Todos ustedes salgan de aquí ahora mismo y vayan a la cocina a comer el desayuno, yo veré que pasa con Tigresa- Shifu dijo viéndolos con una expresión severa que causó escalofríos en las columnas de todos mientras hacían una reverencia al panda rojo para después salir de ahí con algo de prisa. Cuando los maestros se fueron el Maestro Shifu quitó su expresión dura y la reemplazó por una un poco preocupada y caminó hacia la habitación de su hija adoptiva para revisar que todo estuviera bien, era posible que ella aún se sintiera incomoda con él por lo que ocurrió ayer pero no le importaba, era su deber como maestro...y como padre ver que estuviera bien. Cuando llegó a la puerta el Gran maestro colocó su pata derecha en esta y abrió una pequeña grieta para mirar adentro. Todo se veía normal adentro...a excepción de que todavía había un bulto debajo de las cobijas y podía escuchar un ronroneo moderado, ambas siendo cosas poco comunes en la habitación de la maestra del estilo del tigre _"No sé cómo le hizo para no despertar con el gong __**(con una cosita llamada sueño aromatizado) **__pero ha estado bajo mucho estrés esta semana...y nunca se ha retrasado en más de veinte años, por una vez no pasa nada" _Shifu pensó con un ligero suspiro al final y luego cerró la puerta con cuidado para dejar dormir a Tigresa un poco más, conociéndola se despertaría en una hora máximo. El panda rojo salió del pasillo de los dormitorios y se dirigió a la cocina sin alguna prisa para desayunar con el resto de sus alumnos.

**En la cocina**

Mono, Mantis, Grulla, y Víbora habían llegado a la cocina en menos de un minuto y medio tras correr fuera de los dormitorios para alejarse del cualquier peligro que pudieran correr con el Gran maestro y, después de recuperar el aliento, los cuatro guerreros decidieron tomar su desayuno. -Extraño mucho la comida del grandulón ¿cuándo demonios va a regresar?- lloriqueó Mantis.

-Creo que debería volver esta noche...a menos que algo haya pasado por supuesto- respondió Grulla.

-Hombre por favor no digas cosas así, Song y Tigresa de por sí están mal ahorita no quiero ni pensar en qué pasaría si se enteraran de que algo le pasó a Po- Mono dijo con un escalofrío. De lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que Song acababa de entrar a la cocina para desayunar también y logró escuchar la ÚLTIMA parte de la oración de Mono por lo que entró en pánico.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?!- Song gritó sorprendiendo a todos los maestros quienes se dieron la vuelta para verla y luego agarró al primate por el cuello, ahorcándolo un poco, y lo levantó para hacerlo mirarla directo a los ojos -Tienes cinco segundos para decirme que pasa con Po antes de que te introduzca a un mundo de dolor- Song gruñó en la cara de Mono, pero claro que él no podía responder ya que apenas y podía respirar. Los demás estaban en un pequeño shock por su reacción pero salieron de él rápidamente y se acercaron a la leopardo de las nieves con cautela.

-Relájate Song, Po está bien no le pasó nada- dijo Grulla intentando tranquilizarla y salvarle el trasero a su compañero, pero Song parecía sólo tener ojos y oídos para el aterrorizado primate en sus garras.

-Estoy esperando Mono- Song dijo con enojo.

-¡Grulla ya te dijo que Po está bien Song! ¡Ahora deja ir a Mono en este instante!- vociferó Víbora, pero de nuevo Song parecía estar muy molesta para escucharla.

-¿Quieres que te rompa la cara primate? Porque si no es así mejor empiezas a hablar- siseó la leopardo de las nieves apretando su agarre en el cuello de Mono y alzando su puño lista para darle un golpe.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- alguien gritó desde la puerta provocando que todos, incluso Song, voltearan a ver en dirección a la voz donde se encontraron con un Maestro Shifu enojado y algo confundido -Señorita Song, ¿podría ser tan amable como para soltar al Maestro Mono y explicarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- Shifu dijo en un tono tan serio que era fácil notar que era más una orden que una petición. La leopardo de las nieves hizo lo que le dijeron y soltó el cuello del primate quien corrió a esconderse detrás del panda rojo en cuanto fue liberado. -Bien, ahora por favor explíquese- ordenó Shifu haciendo que Song volteara su vista al suelo avergonzada.

-Me disculpo Maestro Shifu, es sólo que yo...- Song empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida cuando Tigresa entró corriendo a la habitación con la respiración agitada y los pelos de punta, probablemente despertada por todo el escándalo.

-¡Escuché gritos ¿qué está pasando?!- Tigresa exigió saber mirando a sus compañeros quienes simplemente apuntaron a Song.

-Song estaba a punto de explicarse Tigresa. Por favor prosiga- dijo Shifu y la leopardo tomó un buen respiro.

-De nuevo me disculpo Maestro Shifu, pero cuando venía para acá para desayunar escuché una conversación entre los maestros en la que mencionaron que algo le había pasado a Po y supongo que...me alteré- Song dijo agachando la cabeza. La declaración provocó que ambos, Shifu y sobre todo Tigresa, se tensaran ya que ellos tampoco sabían sobre lo que Mono en realidad estaba diciendo así que las dos felinas y el panda rojo voltearon a ver a los tres guerreros que tenían enfrente (Mono seguía escondido atrás de Shifu).

-¿De qué está hablando alumnos? ¿Acaso Po envió algo?- preguntó Shifu mirándolos seriamente al igual que Song y Tigresa.

-No maestro, sólo estábamos hablando sobre cuanto extrañamos a Po y que nos sentíamos felices de que vuelva hoy- respondió Víbora bastante calmada ganándose un bufido de la leopardo de las nieves.

-Si como no, escuché a Mono decir 'no quiero ni pensar en qué pasaría si se enteraran de que algo le pasó a Po' y aunque no estoy del todo enterada yo creó que estaban hablando de mí entonces mejor me dicen que le pasó a Po ¡ahora!- Song exigió apretando los puños.

-¡No le ocurrió nada a Po está bien! Es un malentendido. Mono simplemente estaba preocupado de que como reaccionarían SÍ algo le pasara a Po, pero no sabemos o pensamos que así haya sido- dijo Grulla.

-¿Y cómo podemos estar seguras de que no estás diciendo eso para calmarnos eh?- preguntó Tigresa mirándolos directo a los ojos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Enserio tu también Tigresa? Eres la última persona en la que yo pensaría que estaría de su lado- Mantis dijo obteniendo un gruñido de la maestra del estilo del tigre.

_"Eso sería bajo circunstancias normales, pero si significa saber sobre la seguridad de mi panda haré lo que deba hacer...incluso ponerme del lado de esta zorra" _pensó Tigresa apretando los puños también. En ese momento Zeng entró a la escena y aclaró su garganta nerviosamentepara llamar la atención de todos.

-Maestro Shifu, hay una señorita en la puerta queriendo verlo ¿quiere que le pida que vuelva después? Puedo ver que está algo ocupado- dijo el pato haciendo que todos alzaran una ceja ante lo que dijo.

-¿Y quién es ella Zeng?- preguntó el panda rojo obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros del mensajero.

-No lo sé Gran maestro no le pregunté, sólo le dije que vería si usted podía recibirla- explicó Zeng.

-Entonces al menos dinos qué es esta señorita y qué se le ofrece- Tigresa dijo con una ligera irritación pensando que a lo mejor era una admiradora o algo por el estilo. Desde que Po había salvado a China por segunda vez y puesto en forma las admiradoras habían crecido en tamaño y atrevimiento, al punto que algunas de ellas sí llegaban a subir los escalones para intentar verlo, pero obviamente el Maestro Shifu no se los permitía sin importar cuanto le rogaran y dijeran que sólo querían un autógrafo...sin mencionar que si no se rendían ella les daba una pequeña...visita más tarde. **(Ya saben admiradoras locas). **

-Pues...es una halcón y por la expresión de su cara y la rapidez de su respiración supongo que de ser algo importante Maestra Tigresa- contestó.

-Está bien Zeng, iré a ver qué quiere- Shifu dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano indicándole al ave que se retirara, así que Zeng dio su reverencia y salió. Después de que se hubo ido el panda rojo dio la vuelta y miró a sus estudiantes e invitada con una expresión seria que exigía atención. -Muy bien, voy a ver que quiere esta persona en la puerta. Mientras hago eso no quiero más problemas, sí llegó a escuchar UN solo grito de cualquiera de ustedes me asegurare de que todos sean castigados también usted señorita Song- Shifu dijo con severidad y apuntándole directamente con el bastón de Ooway. Como seguía algo enojada se le ocurrió recordarle que él no era su maestro y no podía darle ordenes, pero su mente reaccionó al tono que Shifu utilizó y sólo asintió lentamente al igual que todos los demás. -Bien. Coman su desayuno y luego vayan al salón de entrenamientos, entrenen como les plazca- terminó Shifu y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a comer hoy?- preguntó Mantis y todos lo voltearon a ver con caras de 'yo qué sé, no me importa' antes de caminar hacia la mesa -Supongo que iré por el tofu- murmuró Mantis saltando al gabinete a sacar la comida.

**Puerta principal del palacio de jade**

El Maestro Shifu salió de las barracas de los estudiantes con un paso constante mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido dentro de la cocina. _"Siento un poco de lástima por Po, Song y Tigresa de verdad son un caso" _pensó riendo un poco antes de llegar a la puerta y poner su cara seria de Gran maestro y abrirlas. Frente a él estaba una halcón hembra que se veía bien cansada, pero en el momento en que vio al panda rojo puso el cansancio de lado e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buen día Gran maestro Shifu, mi nombre es Chang- ella dijo aún reverenciando.

-Buenos días querida ¿qué se te ofrece?- le preguntó mirándola con curiosidad haciendo que ella se enderezara de la reverencia y alcanzara atrás de su espalda para sacar un rollo de un contenedor que tenía **(no comente que lo tuviera en el capítulo 15 porque...pues es una mensajera así que no me pareció necesario) **y se lo entregó al Gran maestro.

-Es un mensaje del guerrero dragón, me dijo que se lo entregara a usted lo más pronto posible- ella dijo haciendo que las orejas del panda rojo pararan en atención por la mención de su alumno panda.

-Discúlpame ¿dijiste el guerrero dragón?- preguntó Shifu sólo para estar seguro causando que la halcón le diera una cara confundida.

-Pues sí, ya sabe el panda- contestó Chang con una pequeña sonrisilla confirmándole a Shifu que sí había oído bien, para desgracia suya porque sabía que Po debió haber encontrado algo inusual si le mandó esto, pero se preocuparía después de leerlo.

-Muy bien, gracias por traernos esto. ¿El guerrero dragón ya le pagó o debo preguntar cuánto es?- preguntó él recibiendo un gesto de la mensajera para restarle importancia.

-Ya han pagado con sus servicios a esta nación Gran maestro, fue un honor entregarle esto- ella dijo dándose la vuelta y despegando el vuelo dejando al Maestro Shifu solo. El panda rojo cerró la puerta del palacio rapidamente y miró al rollo en su pata con un poco de preocupación.

_"Veamos en que lío se metió ese panda ESTA vez, sólo espero que no sea nada importante" _pensó antes de salir disparado al árbol de durazno para leer el mensaje en un lugar en el que se sintiera aunque fuera un poco más cómodo. Gracias a su paz interior logró llegar en menos de un minuto y medio y una vez ahí se sentó debajo de las ramas del árbol y tomó un respiro profundo antes de abrir el rollo que decía:

_Maestro Shifu:_

_Escribo este mensaje porque, bueno ya debe haber supuesto que encontré algo ya que usted fue él que me dijo que enviara un reporte si lo hacía, así que...bueno eso es lo qué hago._

_La cosa es así. Ya sé que me dijo que fuera a aquella aldea a investigar la actividad sospechosa de la que hablaban los aldeanos pero honestamente...podría decirse que me perdí un poquito cuando me puse a pensar en esas cosas que me tenían incomodo, por poco y me caigo de un precipicio jejeje. Como sea, intenté encontrar mi camino de regreso a la ruta correcta pero ambos sabemos que la orientación NO es mi fuerte es uno de Tigresa...aún me pregunto porque no la mandó a ella en lugar de a mí, enserio cualquiera hubiera sido mejor para este trabajo pero estoy divagando así que iré al punto. Me pasé el resto del día intentando encontrar la ruta pero no pude; en lugar de eso encontré a un par de yaks que no se veían muy amistosos en mi opinión. Me quedé a un lado para escuchar una conversación que estaban teniendo y descubrí que bajaban a una aldea cada mes para comprar suministros así que mi teoría es que ellos eran los causantes de la incomodidad en el lugar al que me mando a investigar. También hablaron de alguien al que llamaban 'El jefe', vea si puede encontrar algo acerca de ese tipo. También dijeron que tenían un huésped pero por la forma en que hablaban de él y como se veían sinceramente no creo que sean dueños de un hotel._

_De cualquier modo cuando pensé en irme para informarlo de todo esto un tercer yak (muy grande por cierto) me encontró y para no hacer largo el cuento tuve que enfrentarlos. Todo iba bien mientras les mostraba el poder de mi barbarosidad...pero el yak más grande me atacó por sorpresa y me disparó algún tipo de dardo que tenía un tranquilizante muy potente y luego uno de los otros me golpeó en la cabeza con una piedra. No tengo idea de porque no me mataron (no que hubiera querido que lo hicieran), nomás me dejaron solo. Por suerte para mí me encontró un grupo de Las damas de las sombras que estaba pasando por ahí y me llevaron a su campamento en donde su médico me dio un tipo de antídoto que preparó el cual me ayudó a ponerme en pie otra vez...literalmente porque la cosa con la que me dispararon los yaks mantenía mi cuerpo casi completamente inmovilizado._

_Maestro, quiero pedirle que me mande algunos refuerzos porque planeo ir tras los yaks para darles una buena probada de justicia pura, de hecho para el momento que reciba esto yo ya debería tener una ventaja de como día y medio. Dígales que se detengan en el campamento de las damas de las sombras y pregunten por Ming-Ling, es la que está a cargo del lugar mientras Song está con nosotros, y le pidan que les diga adonde me fui. Sé que suena como un plan muy estúpido sobre todo porque me acabo de recuperar de haber sido...envenenado supongo, pero de verdad creo que alguien debería detener a esos sujetos y rápido._

_Atentamente:_

_Po._

_P.D: Si me permite hacer una sugerencia...o más bien sería una petición, mándeme a Víbora para acá, la medio necesito en el momento y porfa, porfa, porfa, PORFA no le diga a Song...o Tigresa sobre esto, no quiero que se preocupen y/o me manden a la enfermería otra vez por ahora._

El Maestro Shifu terminó de leer la carta y soltó un suspiro muy pesado por la información que acababa de recibir. Pero claro que algo así tenía que pasar, ese panda era como un imán para los problemas **(oigan hacía falta un giro) **_"Supongo que sería mejor mandarle los refuerzos antes de que se lastime y Tigresa y Song terminen lastimándonos a nosotros" _pensó el panda rojo con otro suspiro y se puso de pie para irse del durazno _"Por qué necesita Po a Víbora yo no sé, pero supongo que no hay problema en enviarla a ella y a Grulla para ayudar al panda" _pensó mientras bajaba de la colina. Cuando el panda rojo alcanzó el final de los escalones decidió encaminarse al salón de entrenamientos para llamar a sus dos estudiantes, ya deberían haber acabado con el desayuno y sí no era así simplemente los esperaría ahí, no deberían tardar mucho. El viaje al salón de entrenamiento no fue muy largo, fueron como cuatro minutos más o menos, e incluso antes de siquiera entrar sus sensibles orejas lograron escuchar a los cinco furiosos entrenando ahí dentro, entonces puso la cara seria para ocultar su preocupación y con un respiro hondo empujó las puertas para abrirlas y encontrar a todos, Song incluida, trabajando en las diferentes partes del cuarto. Mono estaba practicando sus movimientos con su confiable bastón bo, Mantis estaba haciendo su rutina normal de rebotar a través del guantelete de los guerreros de madera sin parar, Song y Tigresa al parecer habían acordado tener otra sesión de combate en la que Tigresa obviamente tenía la delantera, pero por más impresionante que suene la leopardo de las nieves estaba logrando evadir practicamente cada ataque que la tigre le mandaba con una combinación de complicados giros y volteretas que parecían un baile en el cual lanzaba algunos golpes y patadas que CASI lograban conectar con el cuerpo de Tigresa **(claro que sería doloroso golpear a Tigresa) **de vez en cuando, y finalmente sus objetivos: Víbora, quien estaba practicando en el campo de las llamas asesinas y Grulla quien estaba practicando una de las katas **(no sé si está bien escrito) **de su estilo. -¡Grulla! ¡Víbora! ¡Vengan acá!- habló Shifu llamando la atención de dichos animales junto con la de los demás aunque Mono, Mantis y Tigresa simplemente continuaron con sus ejercicios ya que a ellos no les hablaron, pero había una cierta felina manchada que siguió prestando un poco de atención al panda rojo mientras esquivaba una patada de Tigresa.

-¡Si maestro!- dijeron el ave y la reptil al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron a estar delante del Gran maestro y reverenciaron.

-Dejen las formalidades y síganme al salón de los héroes, necesito hablar con ustedes- Shifu dijo con calma y se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección a la puerta. Ambos guerreros se enviaron miradas confundidas antes de caminar/deslizarse detrás de su maestro y cerrar las puertas del salón de entrenamiento cuando estuvieron afuera, no percatándose de la leopardo que los siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron.

_"Hmm...Shifu llamó a Grulla y Víbora y al parecer les pidió acompañarlo...no me gusta mucho que digamos, probablemente porque la última vez que él pidió hablar con alguien mi pequeño cachorro del ying & el yang fue enviado a otro lado, tal vez debería..." _Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando alcanzó a ver un puño anaranjado y negro volando hacia su cara a una velocidad alta por el rabillo del ojo. No tendría tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo esta vez, así que sólo dio un grito leve por la sorpresa y alzó los brazos para bloquear el ataque que la sacó volando en cuanto el puño hizo contacto y luego la hizo estrellarse en una pared. -¡Ouch! Maldición eso dolió- dijo entre dientes mientras se ponía en pie sujetándose la cabeza.

-Entonces no deberías bajar la guardia- dijo Tigresa -Ahora vamos, a ver si estád vez logras acertar un golpe...aunque la verdad lo dudo- dijo Tigresa con una sorisilla de burla y volviendo a su pose de pelea, pero Song simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la tigre.

-Gracias pero no gracias, yo ya acabé por ahora rayas. Hay algo que tengo que hacer- le dijo pasando al lado de la otra felina que rió un poco ante su respuesta.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Un golpecito y te rindes? Debo admitir que ya ni yo esperaba eso de ti manchas ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar en intentar robarte a mi panda si eres tan llorona?- dijo Tigresa saliendo de su posición causando que un gruñido saliera de la boca de la leopardo para que luego se diera la vuelta y mirara asesinamente a la maestra del estilo del tigre.

-Para tu información un golpecito proveniente de tus estúpidas patas de piedra no es poca cosa, pero no me estoy rindiendo sólo quiero ver lo que pasa entre tu maestro, Víbora y Grulla- gruñó dándose la vuelta otra vez y continuando su camino hacia la puerta.

-Sabes, no es correcto ponerse a escuchar las conversaciones que no te incumben- declaró Tigresa.

-¡JA! Lo dice la gata que pasó toda una tarde espiándonos a Po y a mi y luego lo espió mientras se estaba bañan...- Song decía sin darse la vuelta hasta que Tigresa la derribó por la espalda para detenerla.

-Guarda silencio torpe que te van a oír los chicos- **(si se preguntan por qué no lo han hecho es porque no están TAN cerca entre sí, los machos preferían mantener su distancia de las felinas por el momento) **Tigresa dijo gruñendo por lo bajo pero ruborizándose por la vergüenza mientras le tapaba la boca a la leopardo -Además eso es totalmente distinto, las dos situaciones se trataban de mantener a mi panda afuera de tus sucias garras, así que sí me incumbía- dijo Tigresa quitando su pata de la boca de Song y levantándose.

-¿No te das cuenta de que esto podría tratarse de él también rayas?- siseó Song mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía el polvo provocando que Tigresa formara una expresión perpleja.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Tigresa en un ligero gruñido de irritación y Song se pegó en la frente.

-Piénsalo así. Estábamos en la cocina y el pato entró a decirle a Shifu que un halcón hembra quería verlo, así que yo pienso que un ave hembra puede ser dos cosas: una admiradora de Grulla o una mensajera, y sinceramente no lo veo como uno de esos que buscan mujeres. ¿.Y luego rato después Shifu viene aquí de la nada e interrumpe el entrenamiento de dos estudiantes y les pide que lo acompañen? Conecta los puntos- Song explicó haciendo que a Tigresa se le abrieran mucho los ojos ante la lógica que estaba usando -No sé tu pero yo me quiero asegurar de que mi guerrero dragón esté bien, porque la última vez que Shifu quiso hablar con alguien en privado Po acabó en una misión- terminó y luego dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que saliera otro contratiempo dejando a una Tigresa MUY perpleja atrás.

_"O..odio admitirlo pero puede que tenga un punto ahí" _pensó Tigresa antes de agitar la cabeza _"¡¿Qué está pasando?! Dije qué manchas tiene la razón!" _Siguió pensando con sus ojos medio expandidos fijos en la puerta, agitando la cabeza otra vez para quitarse esos pensamientos, pero no paraban _"No tengo porque preocuparme, el Maestro Shifu no nos ocultaría información sobre un compañero. Además se llevó a Víbora, estoy segura de que si tiene algo que ver con mi panda me lo diría...¿o no?" _Pensó comenzando a sentirse insegura. Tigresa quería pensar que si algo estaba mal con su guerrero dragón se lo dirían, quería confiar en ellos, pero había una parte de ella que nomás no podía hacer tal cosa...la parte que hizo la promesa de mantenerlo con ella, mantenerlo a salvo. Le decía que no podía dejar la seguridad de Po en las patas de otros, ella TENÍA que estar involucrada para poder estar en paz -¡Ash! Oh al demonio- murmuró antes de ponerse en cuatro patas y salir corriendo del salón de entrenamiento por el mismo camino que la leopardo de las nieves. El viaje al salón de los héroes no era muy largo ya que los edificios no estaban tan lejos el uno del otro y porque Tigresa iba corriendo a cuatro patas, tal vez no a toda velocidad, pero a cuatro patas de cualquier modo. Cuando pudo divisar el edificio vio que las puertas habían sido cerradas para darles más privacidad al Maestro Shifu y los otros dos, también vio a Song presionando su cabeza contra la puerta lo más que podía para escuchar lo que ocurría dentro.

-¿Qué decías de escuchar conversaciones que no te incumben rayas?- preguntó Song en un tono bajo, para no arriesgarse a que las grandes orejas del Maestro Shifu la escucharan, mientras dirigía su atención a la maestra del estilo del tigre que iba llegando por un segundo y con una risilla burlona.

-No. Digas. Nada manchas ¿qué has escuchado?- dijo Tigresa en el mismo tono, caminando para quedar al lado de la leopardo y poniendo su oreja contra la puerta para escuchar también.

-Todavía no estoy del todo segura, han estado adentro por muy poco tiempo. Además no puedo oír bien a través de una puerta tan gruesa, y creo que el Maestro Shifu se llevó la platica al fondo del salón- respondió Song volviendo a su posición original. Tigresa no podía contradecir eso, ni siquiera sus sensibles y entrenadas orejas podían comprender la conversación por completo sólo unas pocas palabras y aún así no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien. Siguió intentando por unos dos minutos más antes de darse por vencida.

_"Es casi como si quisieran intentando guardar silencio...si quiero escuchar necesitaré acercarme" _pensó Tigresa alejándose de la puerta con un resoplido leve -Esto jamás funcionará- dijo entre dientes más para si misma que la felina moteada al lado de ella, pero Song sí la oyó.

-Y mucho menos si no cierras la boca- replicó Song intentando escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Shifu. Hasta ahora sólo había podido entender algunas palabras pero nada que fuera importante.

-No puedo creer que voy a decir esto pero...puede que necesite tu ayuda- dijo Tigresa volteando a ver seriamente a la leopardo de las nieves quien le devolvió la mirada con una de duda.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y con qué?- preguntó Song suspicazmente.

-Escúchame y hazlo bien. Soy una guerrera de kung fu altamente entrenada con más de veinte años de experiencia, lo que significa que mis sentidos están mucho más desarrollados de lo normal y ni así puedo escuchar lo que se está diciendo en ese cuarto, así que o me quedé sorda por oír tu voz toda la semana o están intentando ser silenciosos- señaló Tigresa haciendo que Song se tragara el gruñido que el comentario de la tigre quiso sacar para que no las descubrieran espiando.

-¿Hay algún punto ahí o sólo querías andar presumiendo? Porque no estoy de humor para soportar tus comentarios estúpidos rayas- siseó Song provocando un bufido del hocico de la maestra del estilo del tigre.

-Ni que me importara lo que pienses zorra sólo déjame acabar. Ninguna de las dos sabrá si algo le paso a Po si no podemos escuchar, para eso tenemos que acercarnos pero como parece que quieren guardarlo en secreto dudo que continuarían con nuestra presencia- continuó Tigresa.

-Tengo una idea para lograrlo- declaró Tigresa haciendo que Song alzara una ceja.

**Dentro del salón de los héroes, dos minutos y medio después.**

-"...no quiero que se preocupen y/o me manden a la enfermería otra vez por ahora."- dijo el Maestro Shifu terminando de leer el mensaje que Po había enviado a sus dos estudiantes quienes habían preguntado por qué interrumpió su entrenamiento recibiendo eso como la respuesta. -Entonces como pueden ver estudiantes el guerrero dragón está en un pequeño aprieto...otra vez y los voy a mandar a ustedes dos para que lo ayuden en esta misión- ordenó Shifu en lo que enrollaba el rollo para guardarlo.

-Rayos ¿por qué todo es más complicado cuando incluye a Po? Es como si le gustara a los problemas o algo así, si mandarlo en una investigación solo termina así entonces estoy aliviado que no lo envió a perseguir bandidos- Grulla dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si ya sé sobre la capacidad de Po para encontrar problemas Maestro Grulla y es por eso tenemos que asegurarnos que no se termine matando, el valle lo necesita- dijo Shifu, pero cuando lo dijo estaba pensando 'Tigresa lo necesita'.

-Y hablando de necesitar ¿por qué piensa que Po quiera que vaya con él maestro?- preguntó Víbora con una ceja arriba.

-Mi teoría es que te quiere ahí en caso de que la substancia con la que le dispararon siga en su cuerpo. Tu eres la que más sabe sobre venenos y esas cosas en los cinco furiosos, así que tus conocimientos le pueden ser útiles- contestó el Maestro Shifu haciendo que la serpiente suspirara y asintiera. Víbora se sentía preocupada por las noticias de su amigo panda, pero lo que en verdad la tenía consternada era la reacción que podría tener Tigresa si algo le pasara.

-¿Y para qué me necesita a mí maestro? ¿Por qué no enviar a Tigresa...digo o a cualquiera de los otros?- preguntó Grulla.

-¡No enviaré a la Maestra Tigresa lo voy a enviar a usted Maestro Grulla!- vociferó Shifu haciendo que el ave retrocediera un paso por la sorpresa. El panda rojo suspiró mientras agachaba la cabeza y luego inhaló hondo -No puedo enviar a la Maestra Tigresa porque la señorita Song está aquí y todos sabemos bien que ella querría ir también para asegurar la seguridad del guerrero dragón- continuó Shifu reclinándose en el bastón de Ooway -Sin mencionar que Po les lleva una buena ventaja por lo que volar es la forma más probable de alcanzarlo- terminó recibiendo un asentimiento rápido del ave que seguía algo asustado por la explosión de su maestro.

-¿Maestro, de verdad cree qué no deberíamos decirle a los otros de esto? Estoy bastabte segura de que les gustaría saber- dijo Víbora pero Shifu negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea muy prudente Maestra Víbora, sería mejor que se fueran al campamento de las damas de las sombras de inmediato para ahorrar tiempo y llegar a Po lo más pronto posible- dijo el panda rojo.

-Po tiene suerte que esas chicas lo encontraron, imagine que hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado tirado en el bosque de bambú toda la noche- declaró Grulla riendo un poco al final.

-Sí de verdad lo es, en realidad estoy muy impresionado de que tengan un médico que pueda...- empezó Shifu pero se detuvo cuando creyó haber escuchado un gruñido en alguna parte, pero como era muy bajo prefirió pensar que fue su imaginación...de verdad esperaba que así fuera.

-¿Maestro está bien?- preguntó Víbora sacando a Shifu de su cabeza.-Si Maestra Víbora estoy bien, es sólo que creí haber escuchado algo pero no importa. Creo que deberían irse- dijo el Maestro Shifu y la serpiente y el ave le dieron una reverencia.

-Una pregunta más maestro ¿cómo se llamaba la chica a la que le podíamos pedir la ubicación de Po?- preguntó Grulla enderezándose de la reverencia.

-Po dijo que su nombre era Ming-Ling y es la líder actual durante la estadía de la señorita Song- el Maestro Shifu respondió tranquilamente y el ave asintió para mostrar que entendía. Él y Víbora se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar para irse, pero tras haber avanzado una pequeña distancia un pedazo de techo se estrelló en el piso. Todos los maestros alzaron una ceja por esto y voltearon a ver el techo donde encontraron un agujero a través del cual lograron ver una cola gris con manchas esfumándose seguido por lo que sólo podían reconocer como pasos yéndose a gran velocidad. _"Hay no, que alguien por favor me diga que no fue lo que creo que fue" _pensó Shifu un poco alarmado.

-Am...¿maestro cree que haya sido...?- dijo Víbora con una vocecita que ni terminó la frase por su propio pánico de haber visto lo que creyó haber visto.

-No lo sé pero debemos ir afuera ¡AHORA!- Shifu ordenó sujetando el bastón de Ooway con fuerza y disparándose al exterior con sus estudiantes siguiéndolo de cerca. Abrieron la puerta del salón de los héroes con un fuerte empujón y salieron del edificio mirando alrededor medio apurados, esperando que sus suposiciones fueran incorrectas pero confirmaron sus temores cuando vieron un manchón gris dirigiéndose a la puerta del palacio a gran velocidad pero lo que era peor fue la vista de otro color naranja y negro algo separado del primero. -¡Grulla! ¡Víbora! ¡Detengan a Song!- ordenó Shifu recibiendo asentimientos de sus alumnos y luego Grulla despegó el vuelo con Víbora enroscada en él -Yo iré por mi hija- murmuró el panda rojo antes de cerrar sus ojos y centrándose en su paz interior.

**Con Song y Tigresa, varios minutos antes cuando Shifu iba a leer la postdata de la carta.**

Tigresa y Song habían subido al techo como ordenó la felina rayada y luego le dijo a la leopardo de las nieves que la siguiera a una cierta parte del tejado. La maestra del estilo del tigre usó su pie para golpear levemente diferentes lugares de la superficie hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando y entonces se arrodilló y clavó las garras en el techo, ordenándole a Song que hiciera lo mismo frente a ella. Después de que la confundida leopardo de las nieves ejecutara la instrucción Tigresa le ordenó que jalara, y cuando ambas lo hicieron el pedazo de techo se quitó facilmente dejando un agujero de tamaño medio en la superficie. Mientras ponían el pedazo de techo removido a un lado Song se le quedó viendo a Tigresa de forma extraña y la felina rayada rapidamente le explicó que los que habían sido enviados a reparar los daños causados al palacio por Tai-Lung no habían hecho un gran trabajo con el agujero en el tejado que la batalla de el Maestro Shifu y Tai-Lung había dejado y que lo había descubierto una vez que vino a meditar y su pie cayó en el lugar que casi cedió a la presión. Tras haber terminado su explicación...le dijo a Song que debía entrar al hoyo para escuchar y que ella la sujetaría para que no se cayera y se rompiera el cuello.

-Aja...¿y por qué se supone que yo baje por el agujero?- preguntó Song suspicazmente.

-Porque eres más delgada entonces será más para ti entrar, no creo que yo quepa ahí- dijo Tigresa rodando los ojos.-Halagarme no me va a convencer rayas, necesito una buena razón para hacer algo como esto- replicó Song con una risilla provocando un gruñido irritado de Tigresa.

-No estoy hablando de eso idiota, me refiero a que tu especie es más pequeña que la mía por naturaleza...y honestamente no pienso darte la oportunidad de deshacerte de mi tan facilmente, ni siquiera creo que puedas cargar mi peso de todos modos- terminó Tigresa ganándose un pequeño gruñido de la felina moteada.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de que no me soltaras para librarte de MI?- preguntó Song en un siseo que hizo que Tigresa cerrara los ojos para concentrarse en no explotarle en la cara, tenía que estar enfocada ahora.

-Porque quiero saber lo que pasa ahí dentro y por más que no me guste te necesito para lograrlo...además que si fuera a matarte lo haría de noche para poder esconder tu patético cadáver con más facilidad- Tigresa dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirando a la leopardo seriamente -Tu decides, o te metes en el maldito agujero y consigues la información que queremos o no lo haces y nunca sabremos si algo está mal- terminó Tigresa cruzando los brazos causando que Song suspirara en derrota y dijera 'bien' entre dientes y luego se sentara en el borde de la entrada, dejando sus piernas colgando.

-Me dejas caer y te juro que volveré de la tumba y te perseguiré por el resto de tus días- Song dijo haciendo bufar a Tigresa.

-Por todos los cielos ya cállate y entra ahí- dijo la tigre mientras agarraba las muñecas de la leopardo un poco muy fuerte. Song gruño por lo bajo ante el ligero dolor que sintió con el agarre de la tigre pero inhaló profundamente para no estallar y luego dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara por el agujero. En cuanto Song entró completamente se dio cuenta de que estaba practicamente en frente **(obviamente a una altura significativa) **del grupo de maestros lo que la hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa pensando que la podían descubrir, pero no le estaban prestando la más mínima atención.

_"Muy bien chicos, a ver que están escondiendo" _pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para centrarse en su oído solamente ya que aunque estaba más cerca que antes los maestros seguían algo lejos. Lo primero que oyó fue que Grulla mencionó algo sobre la misión de Po, pero eso no la sorprendió porque ella ya había supuesto que todo esto era sobre su panda desde el inicio. Luego escuchó al Maestro Shifu hacer mención del "talento" de Po para encontrar problemas lo que la hizo preocuparse un poco sobre todo cuando escuchó la palabra 'matando' de los labios del panda rojo, pero permaneció calmada porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando totalmente. Después de eso escuchó a Víbora diciendo que al parecer Po había pedido que fuera con él explicitamente, y aunque sabía que la serpiente no era una amenaza para ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herida...hasta que escuchó decir al Maestro Shifu que le habían disparado a Po con algo y que por eso necesitaba a la maestra del estilo de la serpiente. Las noticias hicieron que Song se tensara con una cara de preocupación, nada de esto pasando desapercibido por la maestra del estilo del tigre arriba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Tigresa exigió saber pero Song parecía estar en un trance, así que no contestó -Contéstame por un demonio ¡¿qué escuchaste leopardo?!- dijo Tigresa en el tono más alto que se atrevía a usar mientras sacudía a la felina manchada un poco sacándola de su cabeza.

-Cre..creo que le dispararon a...a Po y...y lo envenenaron- respondió Song en un susurro temeroso que le detuvo el corazón a Tigresa por un segundo. Po, ¿su Po había recibido un tiro **(de flecha obvio)** Y envenenado? Ni siquiera podía pensar en cómo pudo pasar eso en una investigación, no le importaba, sólo le importaba que su panda estaba en peligro...y tenía que ayudarlo de algún modo. La maestra le iba a preguntar a la felina manchada por los detalles pero un grito proveniente del salón les llamó la atención a las dos felinas.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- preguntó Tigresa a la leopardo quien no podía hacer más que encogerse de hombros ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, sus propios pensamientos consternados la habían mantenido distraída así que no sabía la razón del alboroto. -Se supone que prestes atención manchas ¿qué están diciendo ahora?- preguntó Tigresa gruñendo por lo bajo y Song rodó los ojos y se volvió a enfocar en oír a los maestros abajo. Aparentemente el Maestro Shifu estaba dando sus razones para mandar a la serpiente y al ave a ayudar a su guerrero dragón y no podía evitar gruñir mentalmente porque planeaban irse sin decirles, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para estar molesta ya que escuchó al Maestro Shifu diciéndoles a los otros dos maestros que tenían que ir a SU campamento.

_"¿Por qué irían a mi campamento? ¿Ahí está Po? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahí?" _Se preguntó a sí misma en su mente hasta que escuchó a Grulla mencionar que al parecer unas de sus chicas lo habían encontrado _"Al menos ya sé donde encontrarlo y que está a salvo. Las chicas probablemente lo cuidarán bien hasta que se recupere...aunque no puedo evitar sentir que algo se me olvida ¿pero qué era?" _Song pensó hasta que sintió a Tigresa tirando de su brazo haciendo que la leopardo de las nieves la volteara a ver.

-¿Qué han dicho?- preguntó Tigresa sin una pizca de paciencia y Song suspiró algo fastidiada.

-Pues tal parece que van a mandar a Grulla y Víbora a mi campamento, supongo que algún grupo de mis chicas encontraron a Po y se lo llevaron con ellas para tratarlo- Song dijo sin preocupación alguna, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Tigresa. La maestra del estilo del tigre sintió como le empezó a hervir la sangre con la información que Song había obtenido, ahora su panda no sólo estaba herido sino que estaba en un campamento lleno de otras hembras que muy seguramente intentarían algo con él. **(No tiene ni idea)**

-Okey déjame ver si te entiendo bien. ¿Po fue enviado a una misión de investigación que terminó con él recibiendo un tiro envenenado y AHORA me dices que está atrapado con un montón de zorras?- declaró Tigresa sin poder contener el gruñido que salió de su boca.

-¡Oye! He conocido a casi todas esas chicas desde que era pequeña y déjame decirte que no son...- Song empezó a argumentar pero el comentario de Tigresa la ayudó a recordar lo que se le estaba olvidando...y era algo BIEN importante. -No. Puede. Ser- murmuró la leopardo de las nieves con los ojos reabiertos provocando un suspiro de Tigresa.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Tigresa gruñendo con un poco más de fuerza.

-Mi campamento está en temporada de celo- Song respondió perpleja de que se le pudo haber olvidado algo ASÍ de importante. Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Tigresa, su cara se fue de enojada a furia desbordante, su cola serpenteaba de un lado a otro como una serpiente ahogándose y el tic de su ojo estaba fuera de control.

-Muy bien...creo que me tengo que ir a arrancar algunas cabezas de arpías manchadas- gruñó Tigresa.

-Oye esas arpías manchadas son mis compañeras, mis amigas, rayos son casi mi familia...- Song empezó y Tigresa la miró con cara de 'tiene que ser una maldita broma' -Por lo tanto si se ATREVIERON a tocarle aunque sea un pelo a mi macho es MI deber arrancarles la cabeza- terminó la leopardo de las nieves obteniendo un brillo malvado en sus ojos y gruñendo con los labios alzados para revelar sus colmillos -Ahora sácame de aquí- dijo y Tigresa comenzó a halar de la felina moteada. Lo que no se esperaban era que una parte del techo quedó un poco demás de floja cuando sacaron el pedazo que cubría el hoyo y gracias a la presión extra que ocurrió cuando Tigresa empezó a tirar...la parte se soltó.

-¡Atrapa eso!- ordenó Tigresa mientras veía caer la pieza de tejado hacia el suelo.

-Por si no te has dado cuanta rayas ¡tu me estás sujetando los brazos!- Song contestó golpeándose la frente mentalmente. Tigresa gruñó frustrada y le dio un fuerte tirón a los brazos de la leopardo sacándola del agujero y haciéndola caer de cara afuera.

-Entonces mejor me voy- Tigresa dijo antes de ponerse en cuatro patas y salir a toda máquina de ahí. La leopardo de las nieves gruñó en lo que se ponía de pie y luego se sacudió un poco el polvo, se bajó a cuatro patas y corrió tras la felina de rayas. Mientras las dos se acercaban al borde del piso **(o techo) **Tigresa estaba alistándose para saltar y llegar abajo más rápido, pero Song en realidad no estaba muy segura. Normalmente saltar de tejados no era un problema...porque tenía su paraguas pero ahora parece ser que debería echarlo a la suerte. Siguió corriendo hasta que vio como la maestra del estilo del tigre saltaba.

_"Aquí voy" _Song pensó y luego dio un pequeño salto para quitarse del techo y comenzar a caer _"Ahora que lo pienso ¡¿por qué no busque un nuevo paraguas cuando fui de compras con Víbora?! ¡Agh! Muy tarde para pensar en eso" _pensó y después agarró una de las columnas del edificio y se deslizó para abajo. La leopardo de las nieves tuvo un aterrizaje duro que le lastimó un poco los pies, pero cuando vio a Tigresa corriendo en la distancia puso el dolor a un lado y siguió corriendo _"Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué me preocupo tanto? Esta ni sabe en dónde está mi campamento" _Song pensó mientras corría, hasta que escuchó un estruendo a sus espaldas que le provocó girar la cabeza un poco para ver a los otros tres maestros saliendo del salón de los héroes y mirando directo en su dirección _"Esa es razón suficiente" _pensó aumentando la velocidad lo más que podía. Siguió corriendo por unos cuantos minutos sin complicaciones...pero entonces escuchó algo que sonaba como aleteos detrás de ella por lo que dirigió su mirada para atrás...nada más aparte del sonido que se hacía más fuerte cada segundo _"¿En dónde est...?" _Song estuvo a punto de preguntarse pero fue interrumpida.

-¡AHORA GRULLA!- Víbora gritó desde los cielos haciendo que la leopardo de las nieves volteara a ver como el ave tomaba a la maestra del estilo de la serpiente y la lanzaba en dirección a ella. Song abrió los ojos a más no poder después de ver lo que planeaban hacer y pensó en aumentar su velocidad aún más pero Víbora chocó con ella antes de que lo hiciera provocando que ambas cayeran al piso, pero Song fue la que recibió la mayor parte del impacto así que termino aturdida. En cuanto el cuerpo de la leopardo estaba recostado en el suelo por completo Víbora se puso a trabajar y comenzó a enroscarse alrededor de los brazos de Song, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la felina moteada quien empezó a forcejear en cuanto dejó de ver estrellas -Song párale o te vas a lastimar- Víbora dijo mientras ajustaba su agarre en los brazos de la felina y amarrando sus piernas que no paraban de patalear con la parte baja de su cuerpo.

-¡SUÉLTAME VÍBORA!- rugió Song sin dejar de forcejear. Víbora suspiró y miró a su compañero emplumado quien estaba inhalando profundamente para recuperarse de volar a tan alta velocidad en un tiempo corto,

-Grulla ve a ver si Shifu necesita algo- dijo Víbora recibiendo un pequeño quejido del ave pero de igual modo emprendió el vuelo. -Ahora Song te pido que por favor respires profundamente y te calmes, es inútil hasta Tigresa tendría algunos problemas liberándose de esto- dijo Víbora agitando la cabeza ante las acciones de la felina en su agarre.

-¡VETE AL DIABLO VÍBORA!...¡tengo que ir con Po!- Song volvió a rugir pero con menos fuerza porque se estaba cansando con tanto forcejeo -Y hablando de eso...claro que está bien detenerme a mí pero tu amiga rayada con gusto la dejan ir ¿no? Vaya eso si es justo- la felina continuó sarcasticamente y suspirando, dejando de forcejear por un segundo para recuperarse.

-De hecho...ya se encargaron de ella Song- la serpiente dijo mirando hacia el cielo. Song alzó una ceja ante la declaración y volteó hacia arriba lo mejor que pudo para ver de que estaba hablando, y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Grulla cargando a una Tigresa debilitada pero consciente en sus patas con dirección al salón de los héroes.

**Con Tigresa, hace unos minutos.**

La maestra del estilo del tigre estaba corriendo a cuatro patas con todo lo que tenía sólo pensando en llegar a Po, ver que estuviera bien y que ninguna de las zorras manchadas le hubieran hecho algo...o hubieran hecho algo con él. Tenía que salir del palacio antes de que los otros salieran del salón de los héroes a revisar por ese pedazo de techo que cayó como bien sabía que lo harían, así como también sabía que intentarían detenerlas de salir, no se suponía que supieran sobre el estado de Po después de todo. _"Pero ¿por qué lo esconderían? ¿No deberían querer la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible si Po está lastimado? ¡Ahh! ¡Concéntrate Tigresa! Primero tienes que salir e ir con Po" _se dijo mientras corría sólo para ser distraída por otro pensamiento _"Pero cómo voy a ir con él si ni sé dónde está ese maldito campamento...¡manchas! ¿Desde cuándo se volvió útil? ¡Oh como sea! ¡¿Dónde se metió esa zorra?!" _Tigresa pensó causando que un quejido de fastidio le saliera de la boca en lo que dirigía su mirada un poco hacia atrás para ver que Song la estaba siguiendo aunque estaba a una distancia considerable de ella. La tigre estuvo a punto de decirle que se apurara cuando las puertas del salón de los héroes se abrieron de pronto y su maestro junto con sus compañeros salieron _"¡MALDICIÓN!" _Fue lo único que pudo pensar Tigresa antes de volver su mirada al frente concentrándose en la puerta y aumentando la velocidad practicamente al límite. Siguió corriendo por un minuto o dos hasta que sus sensibles orejas captaron un fuerte azote detrás de ella que la hizo reducir la velocidad muy poco y mirar hacia atrás para ver a Song en el suelo con Víbora encima _"Otra vez ¡maldición! Ay al demonio yo encontraré el campamento...de algún modo. Primero tengo que llegar a la..." _Los pensamientos de Tigresa se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que algo se atoraba en su brazo, seguido por su cuerpo siendo girado y lanzado para atrás y terminó con ella aterrizando en el suelo sobre su espalda algunos metros atrás. La maestra rapidamente se paró de un salto y miró al frente donde estaba parado el Maestro Shifu con una expresión calmada pero seria _"¡Maldición final! ¡¿Cómo es que llegó conmigo?! ¡Ni siquiera lo vi!...¡pregunta estúpida, usó su paz interior!" _Tigresa pensó golpeándose la frente con un audible gruñido de irritación.

-Tigresa, hazme el favor de calmarte y escúchame- Shifu dijo relajando sus facciones un poco.

-Maestro le pido honestamente que se mueva y me deje pasar- dijo Tigresa en un pequeño gruñido que no pudo controlar ya que estaba muy molesta en el momento. El panda rojo estaba muy sorprendido al escuchar su tono, ella jamás le había gruñido.

-Tigresa ponte la cabeza en su lugar. Sé que quieres ir a ayudar a Po como también sé sobre cuanto te importa él y su seguridad, así que comprendo que estés enojada con todo lo que ha pasado esta semana pero tienes que tranquilizarte- Shifu dijo en el tono más cariñoso que podía usar. La felina rayada estaba muy impactada al saber que su padre adoptivo sabía de sus sentimientos por el panda y se sintió feliz porque eso significaba que SI le había estado prestando atención...pero estaba muy enrabiada y preocupada por sus descubrimientos para hacerlo notar.

-Entonces si sabe de eso debe saber que TENGO que ir con él, así que le vuelvo a pedir que me deje pasar- Tigresa dijo empezando a caminar hacia él haciendo suspirar a Shifu.

-Tigresa tengo razones para no enviarte a ayudar a Po, si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte- Shifu dijo pero Tigresa no iba a aceptar.

-Maestro ayer dijo que quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros ¿cierto? Y si sabe sobre lo que siento por él entonces debe saber que no puedo arriesgarme a perder a Po...con una vez me bastó- Tigresa dijo en tono triste -Tengo que ir con él y lo haré le guste...o no- dijo Tigresa con determinación y, para sorpresa de Shifu, colocándose en posición de combate. El panda rojo suspiró tristemente otra vez e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y corrió hacia la felina a una velocidad increíble y la golpeó en varios nervios de las piernas y brazos haciendo que se desactivaran provocando que la tigre diera un corto alarido por el ligero dolor y la sorpresa mientras caía al piso.

-Si si lo quiero Tigresa...más que nada, pero por el momento necesito que aclares tu mente y me escuches- Shifu dijo con orejas gachas. Antes de que la maestra del estilo del tigre pudiera replicar algo Grulla entró a la escena y Shifu le dijo que llevara a Tigresa y a Song al salón de los héroes y después deberían irse a ayudar a Po. El ave asintió y miró a los frustrados y medio enojados ojos de su compañera con una cara que pedía disculpas antes de tomarla por los hombros y despegar. El panda rojo suspiró con un poco de tristeza y empezó a caminar en dirección al edificio, tendría que hablar con las dos felinas sobre todo esto. Obviamente no se tardo nada en llegar a su destino y Grulla ya había dejado a Tigresa recostada sobre su espalda en el piso e ido a recoger a Song y a Víbora. -Perdóname por el ataque a los nervios Tigresa, pero sólo así te ibas a detener- dijo Shifu mientras caminaba hacia la tigre sin recibir respuesta alguna de su parte -Te permitiré volver a moverte si accedes a calmarte y al menos intentar escucharme- continuó al mismo tiempo que llegaba al lado de su hija adoptiva quien inhaló profundamente y luego dejó salir todo el aire en un suspiro largo.

-Bien- Tigresa dijo en un murmullo sin entusiasmo. El Gran maestro asintió y rapidamente la golpeó en los brazos y las piernas sobre algunos otros puntos causando que Tigresa diera un leve quejido cuando el efecto del ataque se hubo ido y la sensación volvió a sus extremidades junto con algo de dolor.

-Vas a sentir algo de dolor por unos minutos- dijo Shifu caminando para quedar frente a ella.

_"Noommbree ¿enserio? Ni me di cuenta" _pensó la maestra del estilo del tigre en lo que intentaba ponerse de pie pero sólo podía quejarse otra vez cuando su cuerpo le rogó por unos segundos más de descanso.

-Parece que a ti te fue peor que a mi- Song dijo riendo burlonamente mientras Grulla entraba volando con ella y Víbora aún atándola. El ave colocó a la leopardo de las nieves en el suelo justo al lado de la tigre que estaba en el proceso de enderezarse para mirar a su maestro.

-Quizás porque tu eres muy fácil de derribar- replicó Tigresa con un gruñido en lo que se arrodillaba y rodaba los hombros para relajarlos.

-¡A si! Que Víbora se use como cuerda para amarrarte a ti, a ver si se te hace tan fácil liberarte- respondió Song fulminando con la mirada a la otra felina.

-Eso es suficiente de su parte- Shifu dijo antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más. -Señorita Song, le diré a la Maestra Víbora que la suelte Sí y sólo Sí accede a no salir corriendo e ir tras el guerrero dragón- continuó, pero la leopardo parecía dudosa al respecto -También tome en cuenta que cada segundo que decida quedarse así es un segundo que la Maestra Víbora y el Maestro Grulla se tienen que quedar aquí lo que también es un segundo que Po no tendrá ayuda en esta misión- agregó el panda rojo haciendo que Song abriera mucho los ojos pero siguió sin responder.

-¡Sólo acéptalo demonios!- Tigresa rugió levemente con un tono frío.

-¡Ach está bien!...no voy a salir corriendo- Song murmuró con un pequeño puchero mientras el Maestro Shifu le hacía un gesto a Víbora para indicarle que soltara a la leopardo al cual la maestra del estilo de la serpiente rapidamente accedió y se desenroscó del cuerpo de Song. En cuanto estuvo libre la leopardo de las nieves se arrodilló apoyando sus manos en el suelo con un ligero quejido y se estiró como cualquier gato haría antes de enderezarse tal como la tigre a su lado.

-Bien. Se pueden ir Maestro Grulla y Maestra Víbora, vayan con las damas de las sombras y pregunten por la ubicación de Po y luego vayan con él- ordenó Shifu recibiendo asentimientos y reverencias de ambos maestros que salieron de la habitación después de eso.

-Espere...¿a qué se refiere con su ubicación? Po está con las zo...di..digo con las damas de las sombras...¿no es así?- preguntó Tigresa un poco perpleja y Song, aunque no decía nada, se sentía igual.

-¿Cuánto escucharon tu y Song Tigresa?- Shifu preguntó tranquilamente.

-Pues...oímos que la misión de Po se complicó, que él había pedido que Víbora lo acompañara porque lo habían envenenado y planeaban no decirnos nada, y que al parecer mis chicas lo encontraron y se lo llevaron a mi campamento- contestó Song.

-¿Así qué no escucharon el mensaje?- preguntó el panda rojo y ambas hembras negaron con la cabeza y expresiones confundidas provocando que inhalara profundamente -Entonces mejor les cuento todo. Verán parece ser que Po se perdió el primer día que estuvo afuera porque había estado pensando sobre unas cosas que lo tenían preocupado, supongo que se dieron cuenta de eso el día previo a que se fuera- dijo Shifu y ambas felinas asintieron lentamente algo preocupadas -Bueno, después de esto intentó encontrar el camino de nuevo pero no pudo hacerlo- continuó él.

-¿Por qué no le dio un mapa? Usted ya debería saber que Po no es bueno orientándose- preguntó Tigresa con seriedad y mirando a su padre adoptivo fríamente, mostrándole que estaba molesta con él por no ver bien los detalles de la misión de Po o por detenerla de ir tras él.

-No pensé que fuera necesario Tigresa, era una ruta muy simple pero supongo que debería haber adivinado que Po metería la pata- dijo el Maestro Shifu ganándose un bajo gruñido involuntario de su hija adoptiva -En cualquier caso, en su intento de hallar el camino correcto encontró a un grupo de yaks que muy probablemente eran bandidos y los espió para ver que podía averiguar. Descubrió que posiblemente ellos eran los causantes de la inquietud de la aldea y que trabajaban para alguien llamado 'El jefe'- continuó Shifu acariciando su barba.

-¿Y usted sabe quien es 'El jefe' Maestro Shifu?- preguntó Song interesada pero el panda rojo respondió con un suspiro.

-No lo sé Song, el nombre no me resulta familiar pero veré después- terminó de responder. -Po escribió en el mensaje que un yak lo encontró espiando y entonces se vio obligado a atacar- siguió explicando.

-¿Esos yaks fueron los que le dispararon con el dardo envenenado?- preguntó Tigresa, sus garras saliéndose un poco por enojo. Song también sentía su sangre hirviendo al esperar por la respuesta a la pregunta de la tigre, pero estar frente al Gran maestro la hizo controlarse un poco.

-Si fueron ellos, aunque más bien resultó ser algún tipo de súper tranquilizante no veneno, así que después de dispararle lo golpearon en la cabeza con una roca para noquearlo...por suerte para Po los yaks no lo mataron por alguna razón- respondió el Maestro Shifu.

_"Más bien por suerte para ESOS, si lo hubieran...matado...no se la podrían acabar" _Song pensó temblando muy poco ante la idea de su panda siendo asesinado.

-Prosiguiendo, ya saben que el grupo de la señorita Song lo encontró y se lo llevó a su campamento y debo pedirle que felicite a su médico de mi parte señorita Song, Po dijo que le preparó algún tipo de antídoto que lo hizo recuperarse- Shifu dijo sonriendo un poco. Ambas felinas estaban felices y muy aliviadas al saber que su guerrero dragón estaba bien...hasta que salió un pregunta en la mente de la leopardo de las nieves.

-Pero si Po está bien ¿por qué mandó a Grulla y Víbora para ayudarlo Maestro Shifu? ¿Acaso el antídoto que preparó Zhi no funcionó?- preguntó Song mirando al panda rojo preocupada y Tigresa, quien no se había quitado la cara seria durante todo el raro, puso atención a la respuesta del Gran maestro.

-Porque el guerrero dragón probablemente va en camino a la guarida de los yaks mientras hablamos- contestó Shifu haciendo que la mente de las dos felinas se detuviera por un segundo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían al máximo.-¡¿CÓMO?!- rugió Tigresa atónita mientras se paraba de un salto, seguida por Song poco después.

-Po pensó que alguien debía detener a esos yaks rápido y dado que él ya estaba allá decidió ir él mismo, pero sabía que ir solo sobre todo después de haber sido inyectado con lo que sea que le dispararon sería tonto así que me pidió refuerzos- explicó Shifu tranquilamente.

-Maestro le pido que me deje ir con el Maestro Grulla y la Maestra Víbora a ayudar a Po con esto, los yaks no son poca cosa y van a necesitar la mayor ayuda posible- dijo Tigresa apresuradamente.

-Si ella va entonces yo también maestro- Song se agregó dando una mirada determinada al panda rojo. El Maestro Shifu tomó un respiro profundo sabiendo que dirían eso.

-No. Perdónenme, pero no- respondió Shifu sorprendiendo a las dos hembras -Sé que ambas quieren cuidar de Po y asegurarse de que esté a salvo, he sabido que la dos sienten algo fuerte por él y eso las vuelve inestables- continuó Shifu y las felinas abrieron la boca para contradecirlo pero él hablo primero -No pueden negarlo lo he visto toda la semana- les dijo mirándolas a los ojos.

-Maestro le aseguro que no pasaría nada malo- Tigresa dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Estás completamente segura Tigresa? Tus sentimientos por él te hicieron querer pelear conmigo hace muy poco- le recordó Shifu y Tigresa lo volteó a ver con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Porque cuando se trata de ver que esté a salvo nada me importa más. ¿Usted cree que arriesgaría la vida de Po por algo que ella diga o haga?- preguntó Tigresa señalando a Song.

-No lo sé Tigresa, sólo tu sabes eso- contestó Shifu suspirando -Pero dejando todo eso a un lado la razón principal por la que no puedo dejarlas ir es porque Po me lo pidió- continuó él sorprendiendo a ambas chicas -Po me pidió en su mensaje que no les dijera porque no quería que se preocuparan...o que lo volvieran a meter en la enfermería- Shifu terminó con una risa ligera, pero vio que ni Song ni Tigresa estaban entretenidas con la situación así que paró de reír y aclaró su garganta -Les diré qué, si Po y los demás no han vuelto en dos semanas pueden ir a buscarlo, tengan algo de confianza- sugirió el panda rojo. Song estaba a punto de decir algo pero Shifu habló primero -Muy bien. Ahora pueden irse y hacer como les plazca- terminó dando la vuelta y caminando a su habitación antes de que le pudieran decir algo.

-Yo no lo creo, me voy- Song dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando la puerta pero Tigresa la sujetó del hombro antes de que pudiera irse.

-No, haremos como Shifu dijo- declaró Tigresa en una voz baja.

-¿Se te zafó la canica rayas? Puede que él sea tu maestro y pueda darte ordenes, pero a mí no. Voy a ayudar a mi panda- Song dijo intentando quitarse la pata de la tigre pero Tigresa apretó su agarre y dejó salir un gruñido amenazante.

-No no lo harás. Estoy igual o más preocupada por él que tu manchas, pero sé que Po va a estar bien- dijo la tigre.

-Oh yo sé que lo estará porque lo voy a ayudar- Song gruñó de vuelta dando un paso al frente sólo para que la felina rayada la halara hacia atrás.

-¡No entiendes que no podemos idiota! Él ya nos lleva mucha ventaja a las dos, ni siquiera yo corriendo a mi máxima podría alcanzarlo a tiempo y si lograra hacerlo estaría muy cansada para ayudar- exclamó Tigresa soltando el hombro de la leopardo de las nieves y Song se dio la vuelta para verla con ira.

-¡Entonces sólo te estás rindiendo!- Song declaró mientras gruñía con fuerza.

-No. Simplemente seguiré el consejo de el Maestro Shifu y, a diferencia de ti, tendré algo de confianza en el macho que amo y mis amigos...les daré semana y media antes de irme- dijo Tigresa antes de alejarse caminando de la leopardo de las nieves quien se quedó ahí parada evaluando lo que dijo la maestra del estilo del tigre. Siguió pensando sobre ella por unos momentos antes de suspirar en derrota y agachar la cabeza.

_"No puedo creer que haga esto, pero a ver como sale el plan de rayas...sólo espero que no sea un error" _pensó con otro suspiro y luego comenzó a salir del salón, pensando en lo que podría pasar.

**Así como supongo que se estarán preguntando ahora. ¡Uf! ¡Nuevo record de palabras para mí! Ni sé de dónde salió tanta seriedad pero les diré que podía sentir el calor y la tensión mientras escribía.**

**Apuesto que muchos de ustedes creían que iba a mandar a Song y a Tigresa, pues nel. Como siempre tengo planes que requieren que las cosas sean así, pero no se preocupen que valdrán la pena.**

**¡Los veré en el siguiente capítulo gente! No olviden comentar.**

**AlienHeart1915 FUERA!**


End file.
